


The Snake Always Grows Another Head **REWRITE**

by deansomega94



Series: The Gehenna Chronicles - The Jegfar Saga [4]
Category: Angel: the Series, Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Supernatural, Wayward Sisters - Fandom
Genre: A/B/D/O Universe, AU, Beating, Blood Kink, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Cannibalism, Concensual Sibling Incest, Everyone Is A Lycanthropic Flying Tiger, F/F, F/M, Forced Prostitution, Genetic Engineering, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Miscarriage, Multi, Non-Con Gang Bang, Nursing Kink, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pregnancy, Rape, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Torture, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Wincest - Freeform, different planet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 92,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25661029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansomega94/pseuds/deansomega94
Summary: Jeg Tronja Clan took three months off. Now they are back and so are their problems. Several members are pregnant and two are overdue. They add to their number of members so they will be ready for battle with The Dervor.The additions reunites them with old friends, reunites a brother and sister, surprises the oldest member of the triad with a child he had no idea existed and the mother instantly hates the Omega. The invite brings them a viper.They cutoff the snakes head hoping to finally be safe. It just grew another more venomous one.
Relationships: Abraham "Bram" (Anita Blake)/Madison (Supernatural: Heart), Aidan/Josephine (Supernatural Freaks andGeeks), Alex Jones/Mark Campbell, Alicia Banes/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester/Max Banes/OFC, Alicia Banes/Max Banes, Alicia Banes/Max Banes/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Alicia Banes/Original Female Character(s), Alicia Banes/Original Male Character(s), Anael/Crowley (Supernatural: Devil's Bargain), Anita Blake/Micah Callahan, Antonia Bevell/Arthur Ketch, Ash (Supernatural)/Original Female Character(s), Asher (Anita Blake)/Jean-Claude (Anita Blake), Asher/Anita/Micah/Jean-Claude, Becca Parnell/OMC, Ben Braeden/Original Male Character(s), Benny Lafitte/Kate Milligan, Bernardo Spotted Horse/Claudia (Anitaverse), Caleb/Elizabeth (Anita Blake), Castiel/Hannah (Supernatural), Cesar Cuevas/Jesse Cuevas, Channing Ngo/Kevin Tran, Chao-Ahn/ OMC, Cherry (Anita Blake)/ Zane (Anita Blake), Cole Trenton/Original Female Character(s), Dawn Summers/Original Male Character(s), Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/Original Male Character(s), Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Donna Hanscum/Wally, Edward (Anita Blake)/Donna Parnell, Ellen Harvelle/Travis (Supernatural: Metamorphosis), Ennis Ross/Patience Turner, Faith Lehane/Buffy Summers, Gabriel/Rowena MacLeod, Garth Fitzgerald IV/Bess Myers, Greg Zebrowski/ Caridad (Buffy), Gregory Dietrich/Jessica Arnet, Gwen Campbell/Original Female Character(s), Helen Kline/Jack Kline Sr. | Kelly Kline's Father, Isaac/Tamara (Supernatural: The Magnificent Seven), Jack Kline/Original Female Character(s), James Frampton/Portia, James Turner/Tess Turner, Jo Harvelle/Leo Webb, Jody Mills/Bobby Singer, John Winchester/Annie Hawkins, John Winchester/Original Female Character(s), John Winchester/Original Male Character(s), Julian Duval/Kate(Supernatural: Bitten), Kaia Nieves/Claire Novak, Kate (Supernatural: Bitten)/Original Male Character(s), Krissy Chambers/Adam Milligan, Larry Kirkland/Tammy Reynolds, Linda Tran/Original Male Character(s), Lisa Braeden/Caleb Pontipee, Louis Fane/Monica Vespucci, Marianne (Anita Blake)/Jim Myers, Mary Winchester/Original Male Character(s), Max Banes/Original Character(s), Merle/Dr Lillian (ABVE), Michael/Kelly Kline, Missouri Moseley/Rufus Turner, Nathaniel Graison/Jason Schuyler, Noah/Gina/Violet (Anitaverse), Pamela Barnes/Annie Hawkins, Rafael (Anitaverse)/ OFC, Rupert Giles/ OFC (Supernatural), Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Sam Winchester/Original Male Character(s), Stephen Dietrich/Vivian, Sylvie Barker/Gwen (Anita Blake), Tamara (Supernatural)/Original Male Character(s), Tara Maclay/Willow Rosenberg, Tasha Banes/Asa Fox, Top Sam Winchester/Bottom Dean Winchester - Relationship, Tracy Bell/Charlie Bradbury, Winifred "Fred" Burkle/Xander Harris, Zebrowski/Katie(ABVE)
Series: The Gehenna Chronicles - The Jegfar Saga [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666693





	1. The Baby Season

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Pack took their three months of down time. Now, it is time for babies to be born, for planting to begin, for the first two horses to be purchased and shown the new horse stable. The pack takes on new members as they prepare for Dervor war. It turns out they have one more copycat, a more annoying enemy to face first. More annoying doesn’t mean less deadly and they cost the pack more than they are willing to lose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ‼️⚠️‼️⚠️‼️⚠️‼️⚠️‼️⚠️‼️⚠️‼️❌❌❌❌❌❌❌‼️⚠️‼️⚠️‼️⚠️
> 
> GRAPHIC VIOLENCE
> 
> KIDNAPPING
> 
> TORTURE
> 
> BETRAYAL
> 
> ❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌

Dean yawned, glared and tried not to guzzle the coffee one of his mates had put in his hand before keeping him from running into the wall. His other mate had laughed. He smiled he would be grabbing said mate and snatching him into a closet at some point today.

”Please stop acting like I'm going to bite. The tiny, pregnant, killing machine, still loves you with all of her really big heart. What happened made Sam and I aware that if that taking her past where she is safe needed demonstrating, you unintentionally did that. You, love her in a way that makes me growl sometimes, where Sully and Janey don’t make me feel threatened and you missed, she was not okay.” He sipped. “She didn’t want you to know what happened.”

Max dabbed his eyes. “I can’t believe I didn’t catch she was not on board.” Alicia patted his hand.

”Vezetò, I am trying to be the Bozokarny for the pack but I am just not able to watch for outside danger, look ahead for possible danger for each pack member, pay attention to the Mini Motion Machine, she can change her mind ten times in fifteen seconds and then pick something she hadn’t thought of before. Aunt Mo used to say she needs her own watcher and someone else could handle the rest.” She misted at the mention of Mama Mo as only Java had the guts to call her. Alicia sighed. “My mother said big trouble is headed for us, that they have the same mission and fascination as HO, but they think she has military applications. She would like permission to replace in position only, she knows there was only one Missouri Moseley, as Bozokarny. This would leave me to move into a newly created position. I looked up the Hungarian and it is translated to: útmutató a jövőben or guide through the future. With so many enemies, we need to see our way through the minefield of enemy bombs. There is a new group called appropriately PESTU, which is a shadow funded FBI unit, the full name tells you most of what they want to do, the full name is Preternatural Entities Study and Termination Unit. Unlike HO, they put the emphasis on Study not immediate extermination or study to kill. If the species has no military worth but is hurting people, they put all they can locate down, no studying of living specimen. Heaven help us, if they think that you have military applications, there is a lot of study most of it painful. They found out we exist back when Java was with John, they have seen her in action. The HO agents that day at the cabin had on cameras, they got a lot of footage of the just Halver twelve-year-old Java, efficiently dispatching seventeen, bigger, older, militarily trained men, ten after they ticked her off by shooting her. They probably are aware of the swan song in Sterling, where extremely hurt, naked and furious, she maintained control enough to take out 23 well trained operatives. It would be safe to assume they want to study all of us, but especially our Alazatos.”

”Call her, she will be examined by the Alazatos, who is busy coming up with an injectable poison, that her blood can carry but will not detect and attack her own COF blood, she, we are more Dervor, than some of the Dervor.” Dean pinched his nose. “She is five months pregnant, which while we could restrict her to the lab until the baby is born, she is free to roam about the compound, gather her herbs again, decide that having Ellen and Jody or Tracie and Charlie, take her to the store is obeying us, about not going anywhere alone. So, the sooner your mother is here the better.”

”I saw you would say yes, so she is due in town by bus in about four hours. Her name is Tasha Banes.” Alicia said. If you have people you trust, with PESTU and the Dervor threat, we need soldiers. Leo has confined Jo to the compound and he does an okay job on compound of focusing, but off he worries. And Ash’s head might pop from high blood pressure, if Adrienne doesn’t go soon.”

”And...” Max took a deep breath and prepared for rejection. “Lish is two months pregnant. We have been hiding it, she is getting to a point where standard rotations are not all going to be possible.” Dean was up and out of his chair in that lightening fast way the total family could move. He grabbed Alicia in a bear hug, kissing her face over and over. Then he gently put her in the chair. He grabbed Max and hugged him, then kissed him on the lips. “I think you will find that your pack supports you and will protect you if need be. I remember the three of us talking about you wanting, but it wasn’t happening, you thought maybe it was an affront to nature, so you weren’t conceiving. Apparently, the universe and Mother Earth are okay with it. Drs. Adrienne who will on her feet by them and Dr. Janice are going to support you. You need to see if there is anything you need to do, to get the baby past the Jegfar thing and the DNA strands matching so closely. Janice always watches our pregnancies because of our DNA, and we are only half siblings.” He looked at Alicia and his green eyes were happy and glowing. They hadn’t seen as much of that lately as they would like, he was really stoked about the pregnancy. “So, any idea what you’re having?”

”We have talked to Janice and she just wants to see me every week until they are born. I am having identical triplets. She is concerned with my weight and how I am able to hide them. I know Munchkin knows but she won’t say anything until we do, as long as I am okay and they are okay.” Alicia said.

“You are having twins this time. Is she handling the pregnancy well?” Max asked.

”Not really, she will almost lie to keep from eating, because it makes her sick. She is overdue by three days, her back hurts all the time, she is weak. Janice thinks she finally bottoming out and is at her most omega now, like all omegas. This time she will stay that way, unless we are in danger, then she is a silent, almost invisible killing machine. I just know that she is wearing a baby blue and pink jumper, with a shirt underneath that has faeries delivering cabbage patch babies of all ethnicities so they can be delivered.”

They all three laughed at Assassin Skipper, dressed like that.

”I will call a couple who are friends and Bobby knows a married couple, I will ask him what he thinks.” Dean looked at them expectantly. “Can we go get what smells like stuffed French toast?”

They both laughed. “Yep. That was all we had, but it was private.”

“I think you understand why Sam and I can’t say we are sorry or apologize for things. However, we trust you. You can stop feeling like you need to be the rank and file, because you are not just HoneyBear’s friends, you’re ours too and we miss you.”

Alicia hugged him and pecked his lips. “Thank you. I miss you guys too.” She hugged him again. He surprised himself by hugging her back. Max chuckled at the look on Dean’s face at the non-triad hugging.

Max hugged him too. “I love playing with the Magical Munchkin, but I just love her and I love you and Sam.” Dean hugged him back.

”Now that the violin music is playing, can we please go eat?”

They nodded and wiped their faces. When they got downstairs, Java ran over to the twins and jumped up knowing they would catch her. She kissed them all over their faces. Then she jumped down and ran and climbed Dean. She kissed deep and passionately. He lowered her a bit so he could rub himself on her core. She wurred and rubbed back and deepened the kiss, Dean was kneading her butt and pushing her into his hardness, she kissed his collarbone and marked it. Dean growled and took her out of the room, before they gave the pack a show.

”I’ll grab some French Toast...” Sam started.

”Yes, bring you, French toast and the jug of syrup and hurry.” Dean’s voice sounded strained. “She has my nipple! Woman you ought to be illegal” Sam smiled as he fixed their plates. Janey handed him a tray to put everything on. He blushed as he put stuff on it. Janey laughed. He had it all on and rushed out. Janey and Sully’s laughter chasing him up the stairs.

Sam walked in the master suite, locked that door and the nursery door to the suite, he sat the tray down on a table she always kept tulips on along with art and photography books. Then he started stripping. He looked up Dean had a plastic sheet under her, they were both naked. Dean was pouring warmed syrup all over her. Then he smoothed it out so she was covered with syrup. Java had her head back, biting her bottom lip in ecstasy. She moan loud and long and stretched when Dean spread the syrup down between her folds. Then he grabbed her feet and pulled them up like he was changing her diaper, she giggled, then porn moaned when he smeared syrup up her crack. Sam walked to the bed, Dean put a couple of fingers in his mouth so he could taste her and the syrup, spicy and sweet, with just a touch of Dean’s smoked bacon cooking. Then Sam moaned as he watched his brother lick his hand clean. “We can’t have her until we lick her clean.” Sam dived for her lower regions and Dean sucked her nipple in her mouth hard and she wiggled and squirmed. Sam laved the syrup off her perineum. Java screamed as she came and then moaned as his tongue thoroughly cleaned her rim. Dean moved to her collarbone and laved her marks, she was panting and saying Alphas, over and over, in a straight sex voice. Slowly they cleaned her and all three cleaned each other then Dean lay on his side pulled her up on his. Then Sam tucked in behind them. Dean shoved in, but much more gently than normal, Sam slammed into him making him moan. They found their rhythm Java came and Dean worked her through it, Sam worked him through her orgasm. Sam could feel Dean clinching around him and then he came. Sam made sure to pound him through it which made her go again. Sam finally came, overfilling his brother. Dean twitched and Java came again. They were laying on their sides waiting for knots to release. Both brothers felt her lower back and tummy cramp. She just put her head back against Dean’s chest, he rubbed her tummy and sides. When Sam released, he climbed over and he massaged her sides and lower back. Dean massaged her tummy. She was totally relaxed and almost asleep. 

“Not yet, Bunny. We need to get the syrup and other things out of her hair.” Sam said to his brother. Sam managed to get them both in the shower. He got them separated and self-scrubbing, she needed help with her hair. Sam helped her, she got out after conditioning and rinsing her butt length hair. She lotioned, put on a maternity light blue jumper, with pink piping, patch pockets and hems. The matching shirt had faeries lifting cabbage leaves to find babies waiting to be delivered. She slipped back in her pink ballet flats with ribbon bows on them. She yelled that she loved them and was gone by the time they came out and realized she hadn’t eaten breakfast.

First, she stopped by her office and she setup for being able to question, examine, test to make sure the person asking to be Jegfar was able to handle the change, she had to certify that they were not and would never be a Csomag ellensége to the pack. If they failed, then in a move faster than they would be able to see, she would snap their neck or slice their throat. A potential enemy could not be set loose when they knew their location and so much about them. Having Jerry decide he had enough and leave before the raid, had almost cost them dearly. So now if you came in human, there were was only one way you leave if you were not completely loyal to the Jeg Thronja Clan. That way was as ash floating in the wind off the property. Her first interview of the day was actually two, she normally wouldn’t take the chance of two possible enemies being this close to her unborn daughter. However, Jesse and Cesar, were loyal to Dean and Sam and she was sure they would be leaving alive and Jegfar.

Java was just managing to achieve a sitting position, when there was a knock on the door. “Come in.” Cesar entered, with Jesse right behind him, he closed the door, and jumped when it clicked. “Please relax, I believe in your case this is just a formality. You showed true friendship in a number of crises. Would you like decaf coffee or tea? I also have chilled bottled water.“

”I would love water we have been out working on the extension and it is hot.” Jesse said. Java started to get up and he motioned for her to stay seated. “I can get it. How much longer?” He said as he sat back down and handed her a bottle of ice tea and Cesar a bottle of water.

”Negative three days. They are trespassing.” She laughed at their reaction to her getting kicked for her comment. “Jegfar pregnancies are five months long and by birth the baby is able to understand what you say but can only communicate in a way their body can do. Our oldest was a head butter and a face grabber, were she could say what she wanted to say telepathically but couldn’t orally because her vocal chords weren’t strong enough yet.” She opened up so she could fully search each of them. “I was born GVH, garden variety human. The leader of The DBs filleted me and I became a Halver, but right away things were different. The Halver infection flung me into puberty, which was over by the end of the three week to three month conversion period, where the infected will ask at least once to die. Then HO, infected me with Werewolf blood and Vampire blood, you add that to being part fae, you had a freak on your hands. Then we closed down The Dervor cell in Tennessee and I was contaminated twice in a twenty four hour period. I had the Dervor virus, they all combined to make me and my mates something different. Sam got hit with an FRL dart by a DB and he almost killed me, the Dervor saved my life and infected him. Now, it is a bite from my fangs and consumption of my blood, ten minutes unconscious and voila! You have a Jegfar.”

”I was trying to prepare for weeks of pain.” Cesar said in awed surprise.

”I believe that Cesar will present as an Alpha and Jesse you will be Beta. Omegas are rare, male omegas even more rare and your muscle mass and size does not say, Omega, but it also doesn’t say bossy, pushy, often annoying Alpha. You are mates and you will have to cement that issue in your minds, so your relationship can grow.” She called for Janice and she walked in. Okay, Jesse please stand.” He stood and towered over her. She scanned every thought he’d ever had. She smirked, yes both of my Alphas have excellent derrières.” He blushed and glanced at Cesar. Whose answer was I thought so too.” Cesar stood and she scanned him. “You never know until you ask. I think you will find a positive answer.” She put on a surgical scrub top. “Please if you will both sit?” They sat Janice got into position with the blade. She blurred in and took blood out of each man’s throat. Janice sliced both her arms both men growled as they drank the good stuff. She stepped away. Both dropped like they’d had their strings snipped.

When they woke, she welcomed them to pack. She handed each a handbook. “It is a pack law that you remember the rules, because not knowing is never an excuse. Our terms are Hungarian. The progenitor was Hungarian. Welcome to Jeg Tronja!” She hugged and kissed each one on the cheek.

”Thank you, pequeña tigresa!” Jesse hugged her back and pecked her cheek

”Gracias, mi pajarita ocupado “ Cesar laughed when she frowned at being called a busy little bird, then hugged and kissed her on the cheek.

Her eyes sparkled with tears. “I am not sure if I could have been okay, if you were spies or hunting us. It would have fallen to me to erase our enemies. I would have done my job, but it would have broken something in me.” She dabbed at her eyes. “Stupid hormones!”

”You are scarily capable of doing whatever job you are assigned, but maybe during pregnancy... maybe guards should be ready to take away the snake and erase them.”

“I could not ask someone to darken their soul killing, because I am getting more squeamish everyday.”

Someone knocked. “Come in.” They notice she had a throwing star in her hand, which they didn’t see her pull. Then they smelled why and stepped in front of her, with their guns out. Charlie knew how they would react, so she let the human enter first.

Charlie found two pairs of eyes eyeing her hostilely and one eyeing her with concern that she was in duress. “Her name is Lisa Braeden; Ash verified her identity and her current employer’s a company that is a front for PESTU. It was explained to her thoroughly by Leo and Ash, who are working the gate what coming through it means, she submitted to our scans and a body cavity search by a man. I think you and our Vezetò and Hadnagy should hear her out. I am giving info, so she truly understands that if she is not considered a friend by one of us or an ally, then she is considered csomag ellensege and our höher will be utilized to end her and scatter her ashes to the wind to blow off our lands. The Vezetò has requested our newest members remain in their position of protektorok until they arrive.”

”Thank you, Charlie, I understand why you thought a talk would be a good thing. Love ya.“ Java said friendly and bright. Charlie smiled and shut the door. When she turned back to Lisa her face was devoid of anything human. “You must be very desperate or not love your son to bring him and all your belongings in your car and hitchable trailer.” She held up a finger, stopping the reply.

”Charlie, please bring the boy, thank you.” She thought at her sister, then she reached out to the gate crew. “Leo please double scan the car and trailer for tracking devices and incendiary devices again, something reeks about this. Not sure what. Thank you. If she is on the up and up, she will be useful. Be careful.” Java had spoken with them through the connection.

She walked over to the woman who was around her husbands’ age and offered her hand. “I am Java Winchester and you are?”

”Lisa Braeden.” The door opened and a boy that looked a little like Lisa, but everything else about him was like looking at her husband. “This is my son, Ben.”

”Nice to meet you, Ben.” Java read the woman and boy and scanned them. The boy was clean and terrified. His mother was hiding something. “How did you find out where we live, Lisa?” Java said it calmly, but the look had the guards stepping back. Lisa pushed Ben behind her. “Stop pretending you care. Great for dramatic effect, but you think they are who you need convince, and you’re wrong.”

”I don’t know what you are talking about. And I don’t know exactly. I started having these dreams with you in them, you said if I was ever in trouble or in need to follow my gut, be careful and I would find safety. They found out who Ben’s father was and they were going to take him and see if his body had any trace of something in it. They said he was a Halver, born one because of who his father is. The first in command, SSC Wallace suggested putting him down, like he was an animal.”

”To her, he is an animal, a dangerous one. We think differently here. Here they are.” Dean walked in and froze he recognized his young when he smelled them. He looked at Java.

”We were lying in bed talking while your knot went down. I jokingly sent out a spell to guide any child of yours and their Mom to you, if they are in danger. They were going to test Ben, because he is a Halver. So, her gut guided her here.” She heard from Leo. Ash ripped out the car’s GPS and he changed the signal so she was in Louisiana when in went dead. “Just the GPS that came with the car. He changed the course, hopefully they aren’t aware she left yet.” Java closed her eyes. “They haven’t discovered she isn’t at her mother’s in Maryland yet.“ She swayed a little and Dean and Sam ran to her.

”HoneyBear, Baby Boy, I swear I didn’t know. She was a bendy weekend we haven’t talked since. I cared about Lisa as a friend, the intimacy was great, but I stayed a whole weekend because we liked talking to each other. She liked listening to the non hunting aspect of my brain.” Lisa smiled at him. “Sammy, will you take her up to lie down, when we get all the information and hopefully the transformation is over for both. I will be up and you can ignore me and cut me off for a month if you need to. I will come to love my son, hopefully, but no one is worth risking the two of you and our children.” He said the last in his head. He went to gently kiss her and Java, reminded him, when she wasn’t about to give birth, she was boneless, by flashing him some past times and then she proceeded to kiss him until he thought the top of his head was going to blow off. Then Sam grabbed him aggressively and kissed him possessively and hungrily. He swung Java up in his arms.

”Remember, she can’t do for you what we can, especially me and that infidelity is unforgivable. We will be upstairs, with your children, waiting.” Sam said in his head. Java leaned into him. He looked at Lisa with a plea. Then he carried his devastated, sister and Omega up to their rooms. He helped her undress completely, then he did the same. He opened her ass up with his tongue and his fingers. When he went to lick her from front to back, one last time, she started crying. He kissed her neck and laved his mark. She held onto the arm that he’d had on her hip. Sam lined up and slowly scooted in, the back and forth of the motion, made her moan through her tears. When he was in all the way he just held her. She finally stopped crying.

”Did you see how he looked at her butt? Mine has got to be saggy right now. I haven’t exercised all this time and I have had two children.” Java whined.

”You know I am a Butt connoisseur. And your butt is still the most luscious butt ever.” He slid almost out and slowly slid back in. “Not to be a braggart, but my butt is better than hers. Most importantly De loves us, he will always do what is best for our family. He knows how much we both have given up to choose our family, he will do the same.”

”I should go back down. There is trouble. He can’t be expected to erase his own child. It is my responsibility.”

”I’ll go, if they must die according to the rules, then I will do it. You need rest, you are three days past due.” She started crying. He asked what was wrong and she didn’t know. “Will you be okay if I go to our Alpha?”

”I will keep an eye on her and the babies.” Ellen said.

Sam kissed Java, then kissed Ellen. “Thank you.” He blew one more kiss to Java, then he was out the door.

”I am okay, Ellen. Baby blues. I need sleep. I love you.“ Ellen unscrewed the play dough lid and handed it back to Nikki. She turned back around and Java was asleep. Ellen smiled.

Sam could hear his brother yelling as he rushed in Java’s office. Ben stood in front of his mother, who was trying to move him. Lisa was sitting on the Queen Anne settee and Cesar and Jesse were holding Dean back. Sully rushed in and picked Dean up. He moved him to the other side of the room. The room got calm quickly. Everyone but Lisa and Ben looked towards the door.

”Bunny, I thought I told you to get some rest?” Sam said calmly, Java looked fragile, like she was breaking.

”Who could sleep with Our Alpha yelling at a woman, that he ought to hit her? So, she wanted a baby and didn’t want that child to have to deal with Dad dropping by when he is in the area or the danger of being your son. Whether you like it or not, it was her choice if she told you. The life you lived ten years ago was completely nomadic and fraught with danger. You know what my childhood was like and that was with a mother who took or made time for me. Look what happened to me, even with her protection and teaching me skills. Four bullets more in either of our mother’s guns and we would be different people. Regardless of whether she should or shouldn’t have told you about Ben. They came here because you had me invite them. You not disclosing you had a communicable virus wasn’t okay either. Lisa wiped away a nonexistent tear, sniffed and smiled in gratitude at Java. “I’ve already said to save the acting for someone who will believe it. Your child has Halver’s.” She turned and looked down at Lisa. “To stay here, which is the only place you are mostly safe, you both have to join the pack, which means becoming a Jegfar. It is a mutation of several different viruses. We don’t have beast forms we are humanoid and only violent if you are. Frankly, your son is dying, puberty is going to kill him. Becoming a Jegfar, he will skip puberty and all of the pain and death. For you Lisa, it will give you the strength that you seek in a man. They are flawed, you should learn to rely on you. Which is funny coming from me, I am an Omega. My pack designation makes me more and more submissive everyday. I am irrevocably tied to Sam and Dean and I like it. We aren’t sure if I am omega for a Jegfar or the fact that I have been at war my whole life masked what I was and now it is coming to the forefront. It won’t hurt. Dean can convert Ben and Sam can convert you. Please, step out and someone will get you lunch, it was stew with crunchy brown bread, young man friendly, I promise. She smiled at Ben. Lisa, I do not wish to threaten you, but we are not asking, no one leaves Sanctuary without being loyal to the csomag or pack. This place comes with plenty of perks, indoor swimming pool, movie theatre, volleyball, basketball half court, extensive library, a large room, you already have a system and games, there are no other kids your age yet, but one is moving in later today and there are a lot of grownup children who will keep you entertained and everyone gets a job, so we will find something for you. Janey will you please show Mr. and Ms. Braeden to a quiet room, no phone, and see they are given food and drink.” They stood up and followed Janey. When the door closed behind them Sam was by Java’s side instantly.

She leaned into him. Dean hugged her tightly. “I will start working on finding someone we know who is trustworthy and Alpha and single. As soon as we finish lunch. I am sorry. I lost it when she admitted she intended to get pregnant and never tell me. I felt used. I was always upfront about the duration of the “relationship” with the women I would be with. She purposely got me tipsy so bareback was okay, I knew I was clean and she showed me proof she was. If she had asked, I would have said no to creating a child I planned on not seeing.” Dean pulled Sam in. “I’m sorry if any of this has hurt you. Sam and I were not ready to face up to being a couple. We would end up together and he would start planning for the priesthood and I would sleep, with anyone male or female, who said yes. We only came out to Bobby about a couple of years before you showed up shot. I love the triad. I want to find her someone so she will not rub you the wrong way and you turn her into a garden statue.” He sighed in relief when they both laughed.

”I was worried. She is an Omega. We are right, the pack can only have one. I have been wanting to rip her head off since I laid eyes on her. That is what Sammy, and I were reacting to when he took me upstairs earlier. But what I am upset over is Nora called my cell phone.” She smiled at the puzzled look. “The doctor who delivered Nikki. She wants in, PESTU hit her clinic, Sabrina was killed so was her husband, he was visiting her, she is expecting her second child, her little boy was at his grandma’s house, so they missed him. I let her be guided in, after destroying all the tracking devices and her car’s GPS. She is hunter enough that she knows how to check to see if she was followed.”

”Janice, I think I am in labor, but there are no contractions.” She grabbed above the baby and toppled. Dean caught her before she made contact with the plush purple rug in her office. Janice directed him to medical and then she had them both kicked out.

”I’m Vezetò and she is my wife!” Dean argued as he was pushed out.

”Vezetò, I will be better able to help her if you are not distracting me with questions or sighs.” Janice focused on her. Mags had hook her up to monitors for her and fetal monitors for the babies. “Mags, my love will you please draw a red top, a tiger top and two purples. I need liver enzymes, platelets, crit and Hgb. Her O2sat is down to 86%.”

Java opened her eyes. “No C Section, it weakens the uterine walls. I want to give them more kids, if they want them.”

”O2 Sat is 90%” Mags called out.

”Honey this will risk the babies too, the longer they are in.”

”Then let’s push them out the little boy is up first.” She was blowing in and out, fast, like a steam engine. Janice and Mags looked at each other her BP was climbing and so was her heart rate. Janice called Dean and Sam in and pointed out the monitor. “Janice please stop thinking I don’t know you are discussing my BP and Heart Rate.” She gritted her teeth. “Who’s helping push and who is catching the offspring?”

“Omega, you heard her!” Dean said frustratedly.

”Yes. Please hear me. If she takes our children out of me in an unnatural way, God may punish us. I might not ever be able to carry a child again. Please, Alphas he is coming, his head is already through my pelvis, please!” She gripped the table hard enough, she dented the steel, her face was pale and clammy, they could see her body contracting hard. “Please! He is in trouble! He needs his father to help me push him!” Dean got behind her, she gripped her knees and bared down. Tears poured down her face getting Dean’s forearms wet but she still wouldn’t scream.

”Relax.“ Janice sighed. “His head is out.

Dean and Sam kissed her forehead, then each other.

Java squeezed her eyes shut and puffed air out. Dean pushed her up and she grabbed her knees and bared down.

”Java, honey I know it hurts but you pulling the baby, is...”

”I am pushing from inside, my astral form is inside pushing, because she is getting squished every time. The baby boy popped out like a cork. Sam caught Declan and they got him clipped lose, clean, checked and measured. When Mags and Sam turned back around Dean was holding Deandra and Janice was clipping the umbilicus and Dean handed the screaming mad infant to Sam. Deandra still imitated a Bean Sidhe for awhile then she quieted down so she fretted Instead of blasted. Dean and Sam each held an infant but their attention was focused on the fight for the life of their mate.

”She is bleeding, damnit.” Janice set about seeing if she could find where. Her hands came out soaked. “Damn! Guys talk to her, show her the babies, keep her here.”

An alarm went off, Mags lowered the bag and hit the alarm. “She is in liver failure.” Adrienne said as she entered the room. “ Her respiratory signs are dropping.”

”I can’t get the bleeding to slow!” Janice yelled.

”HELLP Syndrome, her platelets are almost nonexistent!”

”Mags get a unit from each Dad and anyone else who is AB+, please!” Ellen was there and took the babies. They were pushed into chairs and Mags had them giving a unit in no time.

There was a gentle knock and Ben stuck his head in. “I’m AB+.” He said softly.

”Thank you, but you can’t donate for the first 48hours after you become a Jegfar.” Ben walked over and took his Dad’s hand. Dean squeezed his back.

”I’m O+. Can’t I donate to her?” Janey went and settled in a chair and a Mags hooked her up.

”Thank you, Janey!” Sam shouted.

Janey got hooked up. “Gotta help my Ladybug if I can.” Dean thanked her again. “You and Sully keep rescuing us.“

”That’s only possible because you saved us. Gave us family and true friends, got us out of the mobile hunting lifestyle and gave us a home. And also because of the bottomless, depthless way she loves us.” Janey said.

”While we are doing Chick Flick Moments; I love you guys too. And just like HoneyBear, I have no one word that will describe how. You are like big siblings, mentors, friends and lovers. There isn’t one word for that, is there Sam, does your big...” Dean caught what had entranced his brother. The machines were all alarming and Janice was straddle Java trying to get her heart to beat, Mags had started bagging air into her lungs, they were both crying. Java was too still, whatever made her Java was gone. Dean looked at Sam in horror, he mouthed, “I will always love you.” Then he fell to the floor. Dean reached him just as he hit, Sully put Sam on a gurney so he could start CPR on him. Ellen took Adrienne who was holding her belly, with her out of the room.

Dean saw Mags stop bagging Java. Janice climbed down and rubbed Java’s face with an ungloved hand and broke down sobbing fully. She hugged Mags. “Sully, he’s gone, so is she. In most cases of HELLP Syndrome, both the mother and the baby die. Taking them by c-section wouldn’t have mattered, she had been in this silent, deadly things grip by the time labor started for a day or two. She was fine three days ago, no sign of anything. The boy was a bit larger than DJ she was near a functional hospital this shouldn’t be happening.” She looked to where Dean was holding Java, ashen faced and rocking them both, his eyes were lifeless. If they didn’t watch him well and support him, they might be burning them together.

Sully, Janice and Mags turned and their fangs descended, Janey protected Dean. Dean hadn’t noticed there was a strange woman with purple eyes, walking toward Java. “Janey this is my mother, what they are doing requires complete concentration.” They saw Max eyes glowing purple too. They all defanged but kept their position. “Dean please lay her down so my mother can heal her, there isn’t time, Dean, please.” Dean kissed her and laid her down. “Please move Sully, Janice and Mags, so Max can get him back in his body.” They moved Alicia cried as she went to lend her power to her mother.

Tasha shook her head as she healed Java as much as she could. When she closed her eyes, the machine started beating again. Sam popped up. He thanked Max and sent him to help his family. Max walked over to them. “The coma is the most I can do magically. She will still meander down and die if the injection and spell do not work.” Alicia took out a syringe, knocked air bubbles out of it and gently gave it to Java intravenously. Java’s eyes popped open, but she couldn’t move or talk, she started making a moaning scream over and over.

Then Max came into her line of sight. Her eyes were wide with terror, but she stopped trying to scream. She closed her eyes when he touched her hand. “This is our Mom, Tasha, my third favorite female.“ Tasha smiled and shook her head at her son.

“Give them life and you end up third on the list.” Tasha laughed apparently Java calmed enough to speak telepathically. “Of course. Honey we still need to hurry.” She turned to her mates. “Quickly.” She stepped back.

Java’s eyes opened momentarily, long enough to focus on each face. “I love you so much. Please tell Janey and Sully, I love them. Just in case.” Java said telepathically. “Take care of each other and of our pack.” They both told her they loved her and that they always would. “If...take the money, our babies and our pack go to the island and don’t come back, the Dervors will die out without me, and PESTU cannot find you there. Just leave, let it be someone else’s fight.” She smiled on her face, fleetingly, then her eyes fluttered shut. Sam moved Dean back and they held each other. Dean realized that if she died again, Sam would too. He squeezed harder and gave praying the biggest, hardest try he ever had. He saw Ben standing there and motioned him forward. “I need my mate and my son to hold me.” Ben squeezed him hard.

”I’m here Dad! I won’t leave you.” Then he buried his face in his father’s side. Dean squeezed him a little tighter.

Alicia stood at the foot of the bed which was west. Max stood on the right side of her. “Sam, you have some abilities, please take Earth which is opposite of Max. Think positively. Repeat after me, just as they will, after I finish saying “I am Mother Moon who rules the night.” You say, “I am Earth who in this child is the wolf.“ You must believe this is working with all that you are, send love to her. Everyone send love to her.” Sam walked to stand opposite Max. He cupped each hand and reached up towards Heaven, like they all did, he closed his eyes and put his head back.

All three of the Banes’ eyes glowed purple with power. “I am all elements burning bright. I am Father Sun who dispels the Dark. I am Mother Moon who rules the night.”

Sam said firmly and with belief in his words having the power to save his family. “I am Earth, who in this child is the Wolf.”

Tasha said firmly, they all got goose bumps as her power filled the room. “I am Air who in this child gives her The Sight.”

”I am Fire who in this child is the Tiger who gives all she loves her fierce protection. Max said in a clear voice which belied the tears streaming down his face.

”I am Water who in this child is the kind-hearted goose, her love is so strong it gives off its own light.” Alicia said and Java began to glow like light through golden stained glass.

”Repeat after me.” Tasha said softly. “Yahweh God of omnipotent might. Please heal this child from this blight.” They repeated after her.

”Return her to her Earthly shell, so all who love her will be well.” She silence them in her mind since Sam had his eyes closed. “I have healed her heart, her lungs, her liver and her glands. The rest has always been in your hands. Please let her continue her life. And when she has rid the world of her share of evil and strife. Please let her lay down both blade and knife. To discover the normal life they wish could be. By the endless power of The Holy Trinity, as you will Lord, so mote it be.” The machines started registering normal life signs. Tasha closed down her power. Sam opened his eyes and slowly raised his head. Dean and Ben walked up. Java’s eyes sprang open.

”Where are my mates?” Then she sat up and squeezed Ben tightly. “Ben baby did you know what she planned to do to you, to all of us, is that what you want so badly to say?”

”I was afraid. I was afraid of all of you. Then I could hear your thoughts and I heard Dad think how much he loved me, just because I am his. And how much you and Sam loved me, for the same reason. You don’t know me, but just because I am his, you love me. I knew I couldn’t let her do it. Her boyfriend is already here, the people she works for have her believing they can cure them, so they will be human again. She had a powder on her hands that would make you go into labor and it would kill you from the inside. I never wanted this, but she said she would let them experiment with me if I didn’t keep my mouth shut. She stopped acting like she wanted me after she found out I was born a Halver. She knew I was dying she didn’t care.” He started crying. They all hugged him.

”We will officially make you a member of The Jeg Tronja Clan, after we execute a csomag ellensege and an áruló a csomag.” She hugged Ben tighter. “I am sorry for what must happen, your father must protect all of his people and you are his too. Please don’t doubt that what must happen hurts your fathers, it does.

Ben said. “Please don’t make me be there. I can’t. She loved me when I was little.”

Dean took him and hugged him.

”Leo and Asa, watch carefully we have a snake in the garden, please make sure other snakes do not follow.” They answered. Leo with a growl. “What did she have?”

”You knew before she did, but thanks for letting me tell you. She had a boy and a girl. Boy was 8lbs and 12 ozs. and the girl was 7lbs and 14ozs. Both were 25ins long. She is a mite tired and a lot cranky. I’m glad to her your voice again, Small One.”

”Thanks, for letting me borrow your whole family, Asa. I have loved your children for a long time. Now I love their mother too. I was gone, so was Sam.”

”You’re welcome. I’m glad you’re okay. The twins talk about you all the time. We will keep watch.”

”Thanks.”

“Cesar and Jesse, we have a walking dead person inside the gates. Please watch close, be careful. If you see Lisa or Caleb Pontipee trying to leave, wound them, painfully, but in a way they can be interrogated.”

”Will do. Glad you are okay!”

”Thanks. Be safe. They are not above trying to take you out.“

”Will do.”

”I sent the Fővédő and Vedo to round up our snakes, as you put it.” Dean said. His eyes looked like no one you could talk to was in there. So did Sam’s.

”Do my eyes look like...”

”You’re Death in a tiny packet and not the peaceful kind. Yep.” Sam said in his head to just her and Dean.

”Ben, this is Ash, his wife was the lady that was having a baby, would you go with him and help him watch your new sister and brother and the other ones too?” Java asked him.

”I will go, but I know Ash is supposed to keep me safe. I will help him with the little guys.” Ben said. He hugged all three of his new parents and tried to hide how much his mother had hurt him. He smiled up at Ash. “I like your hair dude.”

“Thanks, little dude.“ Ash stuck out a hand as they walked down the hall. “Ash.”

”Ben. The Vezetò, Hadnagy and I guess right now she is going to be the Höher, are my parents.” They stopped in front of a door and Ash squatted.

”I hope for your sake, this is the worse thing to ever happen to you. It’s confusing, wrong, wonderful, infuriating and lots of other feelings. No one expects you to get a handle on what you feel tonight or tomorrow. So, go with how you feel in the minute. If you need to step into the bathroom in here and have a cry, go for it or sit down and let loose. Your oldest two siblings are biologically two and one, but they look and act five and four. A new pack member is staying with you and me and my wife and the other new Mom, Jo. The new pack member has a son your age, his Dad was murdered and his Mom is about to have another baby. So, he is figuring things out too. His name is Brody. You ready?”

Ben took a deep breath and nodded his head. Ash knock twice, then knocked seven times. The door opened Nora had her gun out as she opened the door. Ash let Ben in first then he closed and barricaded the door. Ben went and looked in at the sleeping baby. “He’s cute. It is hard to believe I was ever that small.”

”I used to always think my mom was making it up, until I saw a baby myself, I thought the ones on tv were dolls.” The blond hair blue eyed kid looked nothing like his Mom. “I’m Brody. I looked like my Dad. I told Mom, I bet that Maeve will look like her.”

”I’m Ben. Let me get it out of the way. I am sorry about your dad. I just met mine today and know it would hurt to lose him, times it by nine years and I can’t imagine how much you hurt.”

“Thank you. It hurts but talking about him, doesn’t hurt.“

”I don’t know if it will hurt when my mother is dead. She did something bad to me and my stepmother, who is pretty and nice and smells like creamsicles and cinnamon. My Mother was going to help the government kill me. I just realized My Stepmom knew this place won’t let in people who mean us harm. So, she let her in to get me and find out what the enemy was up to. She just didn’t figure they would want her dead right off. I am pretty sure they are going to be sorry it didn’t work.” Ben said as he thought of his Mom calling his Stepmom horrible names and saying she hoped she died in pain. He started to cry. Jo pulled his head and shoulders onto her lap and ran her fingers through his hair. “I’m Jo. You have a good cry nobody is going to think bad of you. Then I will show you, your little brother and sister and your cousins, my twins, then I will introduce you to Terrifying Twosome, otherwise known as Nikki and DJ, your sister and brother.”

Brody patted his shoulder. “I felt better after I cried it was like letting out some of the bad.“

When Sully and Janey brought Caleb and Lisa into the interrogation room. Caleb was sporting a black eye. Dean raised an eyebrow, Sully pointed at Janey, who shrugged. Dean looked down to hide his smile. The side door from Sully’s office swung open. Sam came in and kissed Dean deeply, with tongues, he rubbed his hand fondly over the hardening ridge in his big brother’s jeans. Then he ended the kiss with a gentle nip to Dean’s bottom lip. He sat to the right of his brother. They could see Caleb calculating when Sully bent to undo his and Lisa’s cuffs.

He grabbed Lisa’s hand and took off for the open door. An arm clotheslined both of them a little lower than normal, but still effectively. Java stepped over them and waited patiently until Sully and Janey pulled them in and shut and locked the door. Java was fluffing her hair, while Janey secured Lisa. Java walked up and jabbed Lisa in the nose. Then she punched her in the gut. She turned around and sashayed back to the table where she sat to Dean’s left flashing Caleb her toned legs as she crossed them, so one dove grey stiletto swung back and forth languidly. 

“This is a meeting of the Inquisitor’s Board of Jeg Tronja. On this date and time. As per our laws the entire board when it involves members of our clan. That board is the Vezetò, the Hadnagy, the Vizisgalobiro, Fővédő and Fővédelmi Helyettes. They are all present. Vizisgalobiro you may begin.” Dean said for the record. Java made sure her chair squeaked on the floor, which made both captives jump as she had attended. She put a black soak proof lab coat on backwards. Dean rose and laved his mark while he zipped her up, she wurred. When she opened her eyes, they glowed as only the Kiralyi Familie’s did. Lisa gasped. Caleb looked bored.

”Caleb you look downright bored. I shall have to entertain you.” She pretended to be thinking tapping her bottom lip with a razor sharp claw. Sam pulled her head back and kissed her, she put her fangs in quickly so he didn’t hurt himself. He bit his tongue on the side and pushed the blood into her mouth, she moaned as she cleaned his mouth of blood, her saliva sealing the bite. When she looked back at Caleb his mouth hung open. “Is something wrong Caleb?”

”You have his blood on your chin.” Caleb said with disgust.

Dean pulled her back and licked her chin. “Perfect.” She leaned up, her eyes glowed, her fangs and claws were out.

”I want you both to keep in mind that the body can lose many parts and still be able to be able to sit for trial.” She walked behind Lisa, who was visibly shaking. “Caleb, I am a nonhuman humanoid lie detector. I knew from something you told Bobby when he walked away from me after I questioned a suspected mole. You told him, that you would have put all three of us down and the little monster too. Just like you wouldn’t let a partner go home after he got bit by a were or swallowed vamp blood. He shouldn’t have left something like us alive. If you could kill a week old baby for being different but nonhostile to you, I never believed you wanted to join us. None of us did. We just wanted to see if you could get past the measures, we have included in the first day injections to cement newly mated pairs. If a newbie changes their minds and decides to run can they tell anyone where they were or more importantly where we are. Just out of curiosity what happened when you tried to kill someone you grew up with by bringing an army down on their head?”

Caleb didn’t answer. Lisa shrieked in terrified pain. When Java came back into his line of site, she was twirling Lisa’s earlobe. Lisa was sobbing loudly. “Lisa hun, could you keep it down, please. Janey can help you.” Lisa stopped mid-shriek. “Now, Caleb answer me or she’s gonna lose something she can’t hide with her hair. What happened?”

Caleb thought briefly about spitting at her, but he rethought it when he saw how Sam in particular was looking at him. “Caleb, you are as dumb as you look, you think that maybe the two giants at your sides are the most-deadly people in the room, or maybe a Winchester. The bad guys always make that mistake, the most-deadly person in this room, asked you a question and you were going to disrespect her by spitting at her. She could have your tongue in her pocket and be sitting on the desk before it started to hurt. I’d answer her.” Caleb gulped when she smiled sweetly at him, looking totally human. And innocently gorgeous.

”Please make me repeat myself, then I get to take something else off the sorry excuse for a mother who poisoned me.“ Lisa’s eyes widened, she had just realized Ben wasn’t there. “He is alive, well fed, legally in the custody of his father, since his mother didn’t want him anymore. He understood exactly what you were doing and that in addition to killing me and my unborn babies, you were to rescue their other agent, but it all went sideways.” Java stabbed her in the eye with a claw and removed it. Freezing the ends to stop hemorrhaging. Lisa shrieked and lost consciousness.

”Sully, call everyone in. Immediately lock down by my order as someone other than the breeder.” Sully hustled out sounding the alarm in his head. Janey held her. Tasha and Max came in. Java showed them the chilled eyeball in her tiny hand. “Can you put it back and give it sight?”

”HoneyBear, by pack law she dies, so why?”

”Would you want to spend the next nine years looking at the person across the breakfast table who inoculated your mother?”

”You would have executed her either way.” Dean tried to understand.

”She lost control. Now she is questioning if I am right about her.” Caleb said smugly. He gurgled as he bled out through his sliced throat. Java was back over to Lisa.

”Not that it matters. I lost my cool. However, you are still guilty of trying to murder me, which is a death penalty offense, the powder was found on your hands, your heartfelt convo with Caleb gave us conspiracy to kill a member or members of the pack. The Inquisition in this case was just to find out how bad a problem we have. Ben will be loved if even a small part of you still cares. Pity. I might have mourned you with him.” She sliced Lisa’s throat. Cole, Max, Bobby and Travis took the bodies to the prepared incinerator. Bobby just kept shaking his head at what his friend had done. He patted her shoulder. She smiled through tears at him.

”May we have the room for a minute?” Janey kissed her. Then walked away, she turned around came back opened Java’s hand took the eyeball from her. Java smeared her hand on the lab coat and then took it off. She dropped to the floor and started rocking.

”I hope I don’t lose Bobby again after this night. Sully just told me Annie and Pamela were killed by FBI agents.” She winced and popped up they saw from her mind. Java raced through the halls until she heard the wail. “Oh God, Ladybug! They took my Sully!” Java flung herself into Janey and tried to hold her up as she fell and started crying. Java rocked her mother.

”He was alive. They want to study him. Lisa wanted to hurt me, so she had a friend give her the misoprostol mixed with Paraquat a weed killer, she wanted it painful. Caleb’s orders were to befriend me get me alone off compound and dose me, call for transport. They will keep such a powerful specimen alive for at least until they get what they want. Patient zero of the Jegfar virus, me.”

”No way!” They all three said in unison.

”Just like Sully, the minute I wake up you have a unstoppable GPS. Even if they keep me drugged, I can keep them off Sully, by making them think in a private verbal conversation that he is my mate. I can’t live a breath without him.” They all just gasped at her she had planned to let them take her when she wasn’t pregnant. “Did you think they are listed on the web?”

”We just got you back, please let us have one night. Then you can go play the Fox in the Government Hounds Hunt.” Dean accepted they were going to do this or she would hurt herself by breaking a direct order and go anyway. His voice dropped to Alpha timbre she shook her head. Her eyes filling with tears. “You will give us tonight to hold you, to make love to you, to meet your children. Sully is still quiet. You don’t know where to go.” Sam held Janey.

”We do care about him, we love him. You are both our family. He is going to kick our butts for letting her go. But please Janey let us hold her with her eyes open and her body whole, for the first time since we got her back. Dean and I renewed our bond, but she was getting food in her, she hadn’t eaten for two days, getting out of her bloodstained clothes, which were burned after Ben told us what Lisa did. Then she was sitz bathed to sooth certain areas. When she walked in that was the first time, we had seen her since medical.”

”I understand. I don’t like any of this, I want Sully back so much I ache. I want to protect my child/lover, etc. so I don’t want her anywhere near that place. We have been here before, Sully and I helped cut off the snake’s head and you, after being almost killed got rid of the rest of the baby snakes. It just grew another head and it will until we are dead to them, even Ladybug can’t kill the US Government.”

”I can’t and don’t want to kill my country, but I can scare it enough, that it just accepts we are over here minding our business, we do not dine on the Hornless Goat and we never will. If they leave us alone. I will stop filling body bags. I can leave all 45 agents assigned to the unit very dead. I didn’t know Annie and Pamela, but I know they had dreams of having children again. Pamela didn’t know yet, but they had succeeded and now because the speciesist anal apertures couldn’t just leave us alone their new chance is over. We have to stop it or run away and hide, none of us is that person.” She dropped to the floor. “I can’t face Ben and tell him what I did to his mother.”

”We will go get the kids. Then when you get back you tell Ben whatever he wants to know, agreed?”

”Yes, we’ll meet you in the suite. Your shapely behind had better be there or else.” Sam said watching her body language. She was on the edge of a drop she wasn’t going anywhere tonight.

Java tucked Janey in complete with use of her magical mouth and calm coming through wherever her body touched Janey’s. She brushed her teeth and took a quick shower as they got everyone ready for bed. When Java came out, she looked at her newborns sleeping in their cribs. She spread peace through the room and kissed their little chubby cheeks. Then she went to Nikki next. “Momma.” She whispered. “I know you will stop the bad guys and bring Uncle Sully home and bring you home, too.”

”Thank you, Sweetie for believing in me. I love you so much.” Nikki kissed her all over the face then just kissed her lips. Java chuckled silently out loud and loud in her head.

”Goodnight, Prince Charming, Momma loves you so much.” She kissed his nose and he covered the kiss before it could get away, it was their joke that someday, he’d catch one and put it in the jar he kept just for kisses he caught. So, as she kissed his cheeks, his chin, his forehead, his lips, his belly, her tried to catch them.

”You just have to hurry and come home safe, so you can give me more, so I can catch one and be a kissologist and become famous writing about all the different types of kisses.” He kissed her, she tried to catch it, then sighed when it got away. He gave her lots of kisses.

”I will hurry home my Prince Charming.” They both looked at her with their too wise for such young faces, eyes. She blew them another kiss, then closed the door. When she walked down the short hall and up the three steps and through the door to their room. She was blindfolded, lifted off her feet and carried to the bed. Her robe was removed. A voice said in her ear that they would only remove the blindfold if she promised that her eyes wouldn’t look like she was looking at their faces for the last time. She promised and the blindfold was removed and she found herself in bed with two gorgeous men, who were hers. She smiled and wurred. Dean flicked his tongue across her clit, Java gasped and Sam took advantage of her open mouth, he put his tip in between her lips. She opened and slid her head over the foot of the bed and her mouth down his cock, flicking his vein and then swallowing and humming when he pushed into her throat. She moaned over what Dean was doing while Sam was in her throat, the feeling made Sam lurched. She told him to please just use her throat, she encouraged him. Finally, he held her head still by her hair and fucked her throat. He was close, she was moaning Dean switched and shoved into her front he thrust a few times and then all three of them came together.

The next morning as the sun rose the brothers laid there holding hands over her, like they could simply block her from going. They watched her sleep, when she slept, she looked like the little girl who tried to stand up for her Daddy when, she literally couldn’t stand. She looked like the girl, Dean had attacked, who really had come to make sure her brothers were okay. Or the little girl who had accepted that Sam had to have sex with her too. Sam started crying, because he realized the look on her face that night as she took him into her arms was the same as the one when she told him she loved him just as much and pulled him to her throat at the cabin. Both times she knew he could, probably would kill her, but she loved enough to take the risk.

Dean was remembering her smile when Janice had taught her to walk again and she could make it across the PT room without the walker. He remembered how she had smiled at him when they stood in front of a preacher with his wife as pianist and witness. He smiled when he remembered the joy on her face when Nikki moved for the first time. He wanted to go back to her being able to smile like that. She still smiled and they went to her eyes but there was always an edge that didn’t use to be there. Last night was the beginning of the war making her into someone she didn’t trust or like. If everyone left them alone she could be the person who wore pink and blue faerie covered clothing. But they were going to have to be made to leave them alone.

She stirred and they let go of each other’s hand, she would be worrying about them and might get herself killed. She smiled at both of them, then they saw reality hit her and her smile faded. “Good morning my mates. I thought of a way for you to be sure they haven’t gotten control. She crawled out of bed and pulled down and old bible written in Frisian. “Follow me, please.”

”Not without clothes.” They both laughed when she blushed over the fact, she forgot clothes. She put on a denim prairie skirt, that went to the middle of her calves, it was trimmed around patch pockets, each ruffle and the hem with white eyelet. She shook her head and went and got a thong of white cotton, covered in eyelet and the matching bra and put them on. Then she ran and brushed her teeth and washed and lotioned her face, put on deodorant and spritz with body spray she had made herself that smelled like oranges and cinnamon boiling to scent a house, she add white eyelet granny boots. They both had on a tee and sweats, they brushed and figured they might be busy for a while.

They followed her down the hall and across to the other side of the compound and knocked on The Twins door. Max opened it sleepily. They saw his brain catch up from her thoughts. “Come on in. I don’t like any of it, but I don’t have any better way to get Gigantor back for The Amazon Queen, Sasquatch, The Militant Model and Calibri. Your nicknames explain why I don’t like this.” He gestured to the sitting room. “I’ll go get, Mom. They all went in the sitting room, Sam and Dean sat down, Java paced, and told them things that she did that would need to be done, they both just gasped at the list of stuff, Sam copied it down on paper.

”Please spend extra time with Ben, Declan and Deandra, so they can bond to someone. Ben is going to have a rougher time he thinks it’s his fault that everything happened, he needs to be told until he hears and believes it was not his fault.”

Tasha walked in the room and froze her. “Was she winding up for blastoff?”

”No Miss Tasha I am just more scared than I have ever been.” The witches in the room stared.

”Honey, how did you get out of that so quickly?” Tasha asked.

”It only stopped me because I have my shields down so you can implant the phrase they pick without looking. I have already shut the connection between the pack and me, except you, Miss Tasha. If you would keep the words secret from them until they sense we are in trouble or they are no longer expecting the pack to come for us. If you put the words in my subconscious, without my conscious mind knowing, with the suggestion I am only to know the phrase if we are in danger. I will send it to them. And you come get us out. If you haven’t heard from me and can’t feel me, Miss Tasha, send help, Sully will need you.”

”Okay. Java, baby. Go wait in the other room with Max. Max occupy her mind so it is distracted.” Max leered. Then picked her up and carried her away. They heard Java moan and Max chuckle.

Only one of you need to point. You don’t need to see the book. Dean indicated for Sam to point. Sam point at a phrase. The book had a Frisian version of the Lord’s Prayer. Sam picked the phrase: “mar rêd ús fan it kwea.” She made note of the phrase in her mind and guarded it from her conscious mind. “Go play with Max and send our snowball back in. “Boys do you believe she is going to come out of this okay?” They both shook their heads and went to send their currently moaning like she was part bean sidhe mate to the other room. They enjoyed the bliss on her face for a moment before, they tapped Max, him stopping made her come, he cleaned her up, helped her back in her clothes. She kissed him and he clung for a minute. Then she kissed each mate quickly.

Java sat down and Tasha smiled at her, she smiled back. Tasha easily took her under because she didn’t fight. She implanted the word. Then Tasha implanted a command of her own. “When you know you are pregnant with Max’s child, use this word in that minute or you, Max and Sully will never see home again.” She kissed Java’s forehead and it woke her. Java hugged Tasha.

”When they would talk about you and how wonderful you were, I would pretend you were mine too. Please, if this feeling is right and I don’t come home. Please take care of them.” Java had dry eyes, but there were tears in her voice. Java walked to the closed door to Max’s room. “You don’t need to see this and if I go in with Alicia, I will be delayed in my departure. So, Alicia can you tell them? They can stay and play here or miss out on my GTP.” Java blushed. “I love you Lish!” They kissed each other. “Bye, Miss Tasha.” She was out the door and down the hall so fast she was a blur.

Janey hugged her tightly. “Please bring home my child and my mate. I really don’t think strategically this is okay, but my brain is too wounded to come up with better, which I never have had the gift for strategizing you do.” Java leaned up and kissed Janey deeply, hungrily, and rubbed one hand over a bottom cheek and the other over a breast. “ I stink at initiating, but I needed to give you the most comfort I could. I’d wish I had never called you from Sioux Falls, but for all I know you would have run into HO and not have been prepared. I love you. I promise, no matter what I will get him home.” They hugged again. She turned and ran down the hall.

She stopped before she ran into her mates. “Please just let’s kiss and say goodbye, anything more I will get lost in how much I want to be here, instead of focusing on getting out of there.”

They handed her the denim crossover bag. Your purse with undies and a change of clothes, toothbrush, shampoo and a credit card. If they buy you ran away, they will use it to send us on a goose chase. It is one of the emergency ones. We will freeze it thinking it will strand you somewhere, etc. We of course, will be safely hiding here.” Dean said bitterly.

“Dean, please don’t make this harder. If I hadn’t called them from Sioux Falls, none of whatever they are doing that is making Sully, ex-Marine Spec Ops, scream, would be happening.” He grabbed her by the throat and pulled her into a storage closet, Sam followed and closed the door. Sam pulled off the purse, Dean pulled off the underwear and skirt. She started crying. Sam took lube out of his sweats pocket and lubed himself and her hole, she whimpered. He passed it to Dean, who passed it back.

”Naughty little Omega’s who say what they are going to do, instead of asking don’t deserve lube, you need to or it might rip her, but I know she can take me in front without help. Dean undid the shirt and Sam removed it. Sam unsnapped her bra and Dean pulled it roughly down her arms and off. Sam lined himself up and slammed into her. She screamed. Dean looked in her tear-filled eyes. “You need to be quiet. Dean lined himself up and rammed into her. They both pummeled her rougher than before, because they were angry at the situation and because who knew how long this would have to do all three of them. She came hard and bit her arm to keep from screaming. They also wanted to make sure that later when she felt she should have been punished they wouldn’t be there she would feel punished or she might get hurt on purpose and she might self harm. They pummeled long and hard and she kept cumming. It hurt them both when she cried broken hearted, but they didn’t comfort, they were punishing. When they both had come Dean held her close while Sam cleaned up her backside, dropping to his knees to clean out with his tongue as much as possible his leavings so she wouldn’t leak. Sam gently took her, kissing her on the forehead as Dean gently cleaned her front and dropped to his knees to clean her out too. Then he kissed her with everything he had.

Sam kissed her with everything. He leaned his forehead against her. “Plan on coming home, both of you coming home.“ Sam pleaded. They got her dressed again. Dean did her boots. Sam freshened her braid.

“Go!” Dean said forcefully. “Please go HoneyBear, before I tie you to the bed.”

“Be careful.” Sam said even though, she wouldn’t be safe until she was back here.

She ran out the door, shut it behind her and blurred out of sight. When she got to town, she was pretending to hold a catch in her side. They made so much noise. She pretended to be surprised when a man grabbed her from behind. Another man pushed a hypo in her arm. Java opened her mouth and everything went dark and silent


	2. If It Looks Like A Snake...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been three months since The Pack throw their snowball into Hell to rescue one of them taken by a government agency that has drawn first blood. The brothers are beginning to lose hope she is alive. The time is coming that she has asked them, not to wait anymore and come and get their packmate home. There is some good news, Alicia had three little girls and Nora had one little girl and she and Cole are getting married. Janey knows her husband is alive and she clings to that. Hoping it means they haven’t lost their child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❌❌POSSIBLE SPOILER‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️POSSIBLE SPOILER❌❌
> 
> Please, realize that I purposely changed the correct terminology, I think, of SAC, SSA, and SA as things Java should notice and doesn’t. To other Criminal Minds lovers, I am sorry to use Prentiss’ picture, but all the other female agent pics I found looked like Stock Photos or computer generated or in one case from a video game and if her bust were any bigger she would have tipped over, but her boobs would keep her face from hitting the floor.😊

  
  
  


_Secret Military Facility_

_Gila National Forest, New Mexico_

_Present, Two Weeks Since Last Chapter_

Java woke up, naked, curled on a cold, concrete floor. She looked straight ahead and there were iron bars. She sat up and realized, she wasn’t tied she started to use the bars to pull herself up, then she was going to bend them out of her way, go find her Sully and get out, hopefully without the word.

”Stop Mighty Mouse! The bars are set to trigger the electrified collars, that, send a painful charge as they squeeze off your air.” Java looked at Sully, he was naked, too. His beautiful body was covered in taser marks and his collar had a little strip hanging from it. She went to touch it. “Don’t Mighty Mouse, touching mine will activate yours. The strip was added to mine when I kept ripping them off, it electrocutes me at a high enough level that I lose consciousness. She crawled over and nipped his chin and licked his palette, she yipped and put her head in his lap, he pulled her in close. “You did this on purpose, didn’t you? Don’t shake your head they don’t know I can talk to you this way.”

”I understand. Yes, I have a way to call the Calvary, but I need to wait until impending death or when I am certain all 45 agents are here.” She yipped and cried. “Annie and Pamela were gone, by the time we could get to them. I killed their agents. We are keeping the boy, he is Dean’s, and he was changed last night. Janey is longing for you. I comforted her last night and made her a tea that would make her sleep. She didn’t like this, but she couldn’t, not try to rescue you. I heard you scream, Sully. What could make you scream.” She looked up at him.

”IV monkshood, diluted, not enough to kill, but enough that the pain was the worst I have ever felt. It leaves conversion in its dust.”

”Just so you know, it can’t kill us anymore, just hurt bad enough for our hearts to give out or brains to stroke or seize to death.”

”That is very comforting.” He made sure he was looking in her eyes for what he needed to tell her. “Mighty Mouse, remember your face cannot indicate I am doing anything but gazing into your face lovingly.” He kissed her deeply. “I felt you here the first time, three months ago. You had a reaction to the tranquilizer they used to bring you in. You were out, so they ran blood tests and organ function tests on you, they suppressed your heat chemically, but it will burn off with me here. They put you in with me, unconscious, two days ago, you were starting to come out of the coma.” He had to give her props, she just kissed him gently. She was trembling with rage, but you could not see it, if you did not know her.

“My mates, Janey, my kids are all probably suffering so much, not knowing. I am going to kill the person who ordered this, I had the babies the day they took you. They don’t remember me anymore.”

Java heard a metal door opening. Sully pushed her behind him and told her to be quiet in Alpha timbre. She just looked at him fear in her eyes.

A woman about 5ft, 9ins tall with straight brown hair she had pulled back tightly, dark green, almost black, lifeless eyes and a mouth that looked like it only smiled when someone else was suffering. Java searched for the word. Cruel. She had a cruel mouth. Athletic build. She wore charcoal grey work slacks that allowed for the ease of movement of jeans but met code. She had a black button up blouse with long sleeves on, every button was buttoned, she had a charcoal grey boyfriend blazer on, it was pulled back, so she had access to her gun.

”Welcome, Mrs. Winchester. I am SSC Anne Wallace, the unit chief of The Preternatural Entities Study and Termination Unit. We are affiliated with the FBI. Please come out from behind Mr. Sullivan so that we can chat.” Java moved between Sully and Wallace. Just in case you are concerned your katana and ancient Labrys are safe as are the twelve throwing knives, nine-inch Bowie, switchblade, stiletto, six throwing stars and garrote. We left your stud earrings on, as well as your body jewelry, wedding ring, engagement ring and collar. Your belongings as are Mr. Sullivan’s are carefully and properly stored in our arsenal. This only ends in death for either of you, if you attack us, as Mr. Sullivan kept doing or stop participating in the studies and testing, we are doing. If you accept assignment to certain cleanup teams, your whole pack, if they are capable. You both may take your belongings and go home, and you become a group we work in coordination with. We are well aware that you have never personally killed for food or fun, any GVH, none of your kind has ever bothered middle America, you have continued the work you did as hunters, before contracting first Halvers. She sat in a chair just out of Java’s reach. Then HO, kept messing with you, until you were no longer a Halver, then the Dervors took notice and infected you, you infected your mate and the three of you very carefully, from willing hunters who were like family, created your pack. The Hawkins couple became hostile, which is to be expected when my agents did not follow orders, they were only supposed to approach Mr. Sullivan, Mrs. Sullivan or your mates when alone and easily tranquilized and transported. I know, “I am sorry“ does not bring them back. My agents were not comfortable with the bodies being stored here until we were ready to allow your release, so I studied HO records that we were sent when we were trying to work with them, but the hatred, negated any possibility of working together, you were hunters. So, to return to where I was going, we burned the bodies, had them taken to New Mexico and released over their homeland. So, if Mr. Sullivan would retract whatever order he gave so you can talk, it would be appreciated. They both looked at Sully, he was afraid her smart mouth would get her shocked, so he did nothing. Java fell back and twitched and writhed, her back bowing as she seized, her eyes rolled up in her head, blood trickled out of her mouth and she went still.

”Back up 422, so we can treat her.” The techs he had been dealing with said as they jabbed at him with electric sticks. Sully backed up.

”Rawlings, what was that? Did you think I would think you accidentally killed her? I know she killed your secret crush and all your friends from that horrid school. You always fail to include what they had done to her and hers. The girl you just tried to fry like an egg. Was a Halver, who went back to hunting and living her life, your former agency experimented on her and her father, changing their molecular structure. Then you tried repeatedly to kill her and those she loved. She did what anyone with backbone would do, she ended the threat. Do not come near her again. Am I clear?”

”Yes, ma’am.” Sully growled at him. Rawlings lurched away from how close he was standing to the bars.

Everyone sighed in relief when Java gasped for air and sprung up on her feet. She evaluated the situation then went and sat in front of Sully. “Don’t be a smart Alec and you may speak.” Java just hugged him and said out loud it wasn’t his fault.

”SSC Wallace what did you want to talk about?” Sully growled softly and moaned.

”I think we will have to wait until he is not in rut. I can remove you to another cell. Then bring you back when he is through.” Wallace sounded bored.

”You may not currently want me dead, but it doesn’t mean you aren’t collecting data. He will die, without at least someone of his pack to be with him through his ruts.” Wallace smiled and it was cruel just like Java knew it would be. I know you’ll be watching and recording but can we at least have the illusion we are alone. Please.” Java said willing to beg for Sully.

”Of course. Is there anything else?”

”Bottled water, bottled or box apple juice, a couple of boxes of ho-hos and a couple of twinkies, Dr. Pepper because it has the most caffeine, a couple of big bags of regular potato chips.” She rubbed Sully’s head, he put his nose in her pit. “Sully other than caffeine, sweet and salty, do you need anything else?”

”You in another cell.” He grumbled and pushed her down with one huge hand.

Wallace was impressed. The girl weighed maybe eighty-five pounds. And she just used a hand to pull his fingers back until it hurt and got out from under him. “I need two regular bed pillows and a blanket, not to cover up your research, but I get very cold, after I service a rut, I get shocky, the blanket will warm me up and keep me out of shock.” Java asked her voice shaking.

”Your requests are already in the process of being met. Please tell me, why you are scared, and he would rather die? Our data shows that you have swung with him for almost six years.“ Wallace asked curiously.

“He never swings during ruts; he is just too big. Even though my mates are both well endowed, they are smaller in stature and are very aware how breakable I am, one found out the hard way when I was fourteen. My oldest brother didn’t know I was theirs. I smelled like sex from having been with my Daddy that morning. It set off his first real rut, he hurt me and if he hadn’t fought himself and called my other brother. He might have killed me. No, the stay at the Hospital was because HO drugged Daddy so he would get jealous of my brothers claiming their mate. He beat me, raped me, choked me, then stuck me on this anal sex toy, that, had a curve to get past the inner curve into the sigmoid colon, it caused ripping and bleeding, I was on it all night because he passed out, when my brothers came to see why we didn’t show for breakfast he was still out, and I was almost dead. I had to learn to walk again and was lucky. I had a small tear to the lining of the colon, Janice could handle it, she put me back together again. The angels thought it would be funny.” Sully started licking her belly, then he shook his head and went to sit on the other side of the cage. “They thought it would be funny to break a soul into three pieces and make them siblings. My brothers have had the rougher time, brothers don’t have sex with brothers and who is top, etc. I’m an Omega, who presented at eight, done with puberty, but my growth got stuck, until HO gave Daddy a drug to make me grow up. I was barely twelve when I got gut shot by HO, made it to my uncle’s house, had emergency surgery, lost some organs. I grew them back after she stabilized me from the gunshot and blood loss, it hurt worse than conversion had. Just so you know, I am too old now to grow back organs.”

Wallace was shocked into a laugh. “Duly noted. If he doesn’t break you. We will want to clock your top speed, endurance for maintaining that speed. Hand to hand and armed how much faster are you than the normal soldier, that sort of Info.”

”Couldn’t I just leave you blood samples and a thorough genetic work up of a Jegfar? You go your way; I go home finish my current project of destroying the Dervors for you and all the rest of their food source. Then we get to live the quiet live. I am a botanopharmocologist, by trade. The Halver, etc. didn’t make school easier. I had finished college before I was thirteen with three doctorates. I loved genetics, healing naturally, no chemicals, usually my brothers and I use organic stuff for heat, but Sully can’t stand it.” Java curled up over her tummy and winced. “They are not back yet. He is pack, we both would have started in about two days. But my body knows his smell, so it triggered my heat. When I flood, he will charge me, game over and I will want him to, or I will die. The aging of any presentation have to and if you haven’t by thirty, you die. And Omegas have to from their first heat or they will die in agony. My body will reject someone not Jegfar and order me to behave like a female wolf or tiger and kill the interloper, before crawling off to die.”

A female agent came running in with the supplies. “It usually lasts five days for us, I think he said the same. Lock the door, barricade it, and hope I am enough for him. Or he will look for other females to rut in. They won’t survive, lack of protection will be the least of their worries. Sully is bi, so the guys would be fair game too.” Wallace turned to go. “SSC Wallace, if we start to get low on supplies especially water, may...”

”Of course. We will tranq you and leave the supplies.”

”Please, if he kills me. Just let him try to wait it out, unless he is trying to escape, please don’t hurt him.”

”If he isn’t trying to hurt anyone, we will leave him alone.”

”Thank you. I can’t fight anymore.” Java turned to Sully and walked to him. She grimaced.

”Mighty Mouse, no I will break your pelvis. There is a reason, the few times we have played since we became Jegfars that I stuck with your amazing mouth. I knotted Dean the first time we played, he said he was sore for a week.”

“I am a member of the Kiralyi Familie, and I require servicing, or I will die. Are you refusing to protect me Forvedò?

“Dear God!” Sully shook his head trying to clear it, he had to maintain some control, or they would both die here and now. His pupils blew wide with lust, he caught the scent that he loved almost as much as his other half’s. He growled and fought himself until he was under control.

Her perfect, lush, but tiny body writhed from her need to be filled, she had flooded, and he could see it glistening in and on her folds. Her eyes glowed like sunlight trying to shine through good cognac, the gold was surrounded by glistening, sparkling diamonds. She reached her hand out to him, totally under the control of her heat, it was easy to forget she was an Omega and still a child. “Please, Alpha I need you, it hurts, I’ll be good, please don’t punish me.” Sully growled and she whimpered. What kind of monster deprives his daughter when she was in heat? Sully shushed her and opened her legs and moved her hand from trying to soothe herself. He ran his fingers through her glistening folds and tasted them. She tasted like the mandarin orange and cinnamon from this pie his grandmother made for thanksgiving. Sully closed his eyes and counted to ten.

”Mighty Mouse present for me. She struggled up onto her hands and knees, he put a sheet under her, before she could skin herself on the concrete. Then he let her move into present. Sully swallowed hard, he leaned down and he tongued her open until she came, then he used his lubed fingers, one on her clit extremely lightly, he didn’t want to hurt her, the others he slid in and out of her. She moaned low and long. The lube was with the sheets and blankets she must have asked for. He blessed whoever thought of it, she might survive it. When she came from his fingers, she screamed, “Sully!“ He growled again, and she writhed, and her juices spilled out like ambrosia. Sully dove his tongue in and tasted her, she whimpered again. He lubed his huge, hard cock and slid the tip in, she hissed, so he slowly slid in a little more and stayed still, letting her body get used to him. She said. “Mmmhhmmm!” And slid herself back until he was past her cervix and she was resting with a little over half of him in her, she wanted to have her hips rest against his pelvis. She whimpered and started moving her hips in a circular motion, Sully watched in amazement as little bit by little bit she kept taking more of him, until she rested against his pelvis. She wurred, she loved filling full of him. He wurred because unless he was in an ass, he seldom got all the way in, Janey could do it during heat, but her body wouldn’t otherwise. Java would probably being holding an ice pack there, until he needed in again. She clinched, to get his attention, he loved that in the middle of this mess she was just her. In this moment a man she loved had his cock inside her and everything was wonderful, if he would just move. Sully moved out slowly and she met him halfway and moaned as he worked back in. They figured out a rhythm and she came twice, he licked her left shoulder blade, she whispered “Yes!” He kept laving it while he kept thrusting, his knot finally caught, and she clinched around it making them come hard. Sully dropped his fangs and bit her on her shoulder blade, she screamed and came again. He pulled them onto their sides, he kept laving her. He kissed her she passed some of her icy saliva and he laved her shoulder until the bleeding stopped. He held her while they waited for his body to let hers go. She knew that he and Janey would often be listening to sixties music. She started singing softly to him. “When night has come and light is done, I won’t fret, I won’t fret, no I won’t shed a tear. oh darlin’, if you stand, stand by me. If sky we look upon should tumble and fall or the mountains crumble to the sea. I won’t cry, I won’t cry, no I won’t shed a tear, just as long as you stand, stand by me. And darlin won’t you stand by me, won’t stand by me, won’t you stand, stand by me, stand by me. That’s all I know, sorry.” She kissed his arm.

Sully prayed in his head, “God please let me be ready for the chance to get us out of here, but if this is the place where my life ends. Thank you for the great joy of finding Jane Elizabeth Mulvaney to share these past two decades with. And Lord thank you for giving me more than any one man could dream of in life. Thank you for the snarky, savvy, sexy Dean Winchester, thank you for the often somber, wise, kind-hearted, and kinky, Sam Winchester, she buried her face in his arm to keep from laughing. Dear, sweet Lord thank you, for the blessing of the child we never knew we needed, the friend and defender, and the erotic, kinky, bottomless well of love that is Java Winchester.” She turned her face into his arm and blushed. Then she kissed his arm. He had slipped out, she hissed, but told him she was fine. He snuggled in closer. He kissed her neck and head. He started in his smooth baritone, “(Up on the roof). He did the first one then she sang the tenor part (Up on the roof). When this old world starts getting me down and people are just too much for me to face (Up on the roof). I climb way up to the top of the stairs and all my cares just drift right into space. (Up on the roof) On the roof, it's peaceful as can be. And there, the world below can't bother me. Let me tell you now. When I come home feeling tired and beat. I go up where the air is fresh and sweet. (Up on the roof) I get away from the hustlin' crowds and all that rat race noise down in the street. (Up on the roof) On the roof's the only place I know where you just have to wish to make it so let’s go up on the roof (Up on the roof).“ She pretended to be the orchestra playing the instrumental interlude. “At night, the stars put on a show for free and, darling, you can share it all with me. I keep-a tellin' you right smack dab in the middle of town, I found a paradise that's trouble-proof (Up on the roof) and if this world starts getting you down. There's room enough for two up on the roof. (Up on the roof). Up on the roof (Up on the roof). Oh, come on, baby (Up on the roof). Oh, come on, honey (Up on the roof). Everything is all right (Up on the roof).“

“I love you, Sully.”

He kissed her neck and she giggled. Sully shook his head and smiled. “Goodnight, Mighty Mouse.” A few seconds passed and she was asleep.

They made it through the next three nights and four days easily enough. He was chafed from how small she was, and she was sore from how big he was. They always woke to refreshed supplies and regular food. Sully was worried, she wasn’t eating and with her being an Omega separated from her Alphas, she needed nutrients to not start rejecting them and dying. After the last meal on the fourth night, the night of the full moon, the night that his rut was the most demanding, Sully knew he had been drugged.

”SSC Wallace, someone other than you, unless your mission perimeters have changed, has spiked my food or drink with FRL26. I will kill her and drink her like the finest Bordeaux. Please if you are hearing this, please get my kid out of here and tranq me.“ Nothing happened. Sully was pretty sure that little rodent had done this, that Rawlings.

She woke up and started to him. “Stop, Java!”

Him using her name let her know, it was immediate danger. She froze.

”I’ve been dosed with FRL26. Be as still as you can in the corner over their think about baby animals being hurt, anything to not fill your core with arousal. Java did as she was told. He kept telling the monitor he had been drugged. Sully breathed in and it was full of Java’s scent. He growled like the big, bad wolf and stalked the fluffy-tailed bunny rabbit. Java backed away from him.

”Sully, think human, you will kill me if you don’t get control.” Java said as evenly as she could. He lunged for her and she flooded when he scared her. He scented the air and smiled, his head thrown back, his eyes closed. “Wallace, please don’t hurt him, please! Help me! I can see Rawlings doing this, I know you want more than we have been able to talk about. Please, Dear God! Don’t let them hurt him!”

Sully body slammed her into the wall. The back of her head hitting hard enough to shattered, her skull if she’d been human. As it was, she slid down the wall and was dazed. He growled in domination in her ear, with his razor-sharp fangs out. She yipped and offer up her ass. Sully nosed it, then licked it, then he rimmed her, he was trying to think human.

Lube came sliding towards them. Sully growled. Java said. “Seems you’d want him to skip this since you want my suffering and his suffering. Rawlings, she is here, and agents are coming.”

“Doesn’t matter. You’ll be dead or close. It dawned on me, you couldn’t have gotten on the compound, so you sent your errand boy. Wallace will kill him for killing you, his bitch will watch you die at his hands.“

Java screamed in pain, it cut off, she was refusing to scream, no matter how hard he stabbed into her barely lubed ass. “I love you, Sully! I love you, Sully!” Java chanted it, even though it was a whisper, he wanted screams of agony, not declarations of love. “Please don’t hurt him. When he is done you can tranq him until our bodies are separated and if you want me alive. I can help you from the infirmary. It won’t take long to heal. Sully kept rutting. “I love you, Sully. Your blood flows because of me. His knot caught and before he could bite her, she drove her fangs into his hugely muscled forearm. Then used a claw to open a place on her right shoulder. Sully dove for it and after a little, he passed out, his knot deflated. Two agents came in and examined her.

”She needs stitches, we can’t see any other injuries other than a bad concussion if the lump is any indicator. One of the male agents carried her to the stretcher.

”Please, Wallace don’t hurt him. Just lock the cage, monitor his vitals when they return to normal, he is fine. You promised, please!“ Wallace had promised she wouldn’t kill him, she would learn from him what she could. Kidnapping someone to be her second if Java made it. Would tell her what she needed to know.

”I promise, he will be sent home immediately.“ She sent someone for his clothes and belongings. “Java, I promise. You are bleeding badly you need help now!” Java searched her eyes. Then she laid back and passed out. “Kid’s a fighter.” Wallace said awed as they wheeled her away. “Dump the giant. Bring me a male, non-Winchester and young enough to have secretly wanted a piece of our little guest.

Wallace dispatched Rawlings, did some work, ate lunch at her desk and had another cell and equipment made ready for Java and guest. This one was beside a track, work out equipment, and a pool. She made sure it had a bed with an adequate mattress for comfort. She would make the same promise to the new subject, that she had made to Sullivan. It was about three when she went to the infirmary. She stopped mid stride. Java was pacing back and forth in her infirmary cell. She ordered her reshackled. “May I see the footage of Sully being collected by the pack?“ Wallace ordered them to let go and stand at the ready then she had Java reshackled in the front. She handed a phone to her. Her breathing sped up when Sully was released, he thought towards home and a silver double seat truck pulled up about an hour from when he called. She saw Alicia, she was chewing on her bottom lip, then Leo and Max. Sully told them, they don’t assume the pack member who is suddenly released by an enemy is clean. They thoroughly checked him. Max went to get Alicia from the store they’d had her wait in. The van squeals to a stop and they grabbed Max. He kept shaking his head at Alicia and Sully. Sully pushed Leo back. The van squealed away towards the airstrip and the truck took Sully and Alicia home. Java gently closed the file and handed the phone back. She turned and run toward her cell, she saw it was empty of the blankets, her blood, she turned around.

”Are you through with me?”

”No. I thought the scene of your almost being crushed like a bug, might be uncomfortable. I put you in here, there is workout equipment for when your heat ends. Will he need to be triggered, like you were?” Wallace asked in her bored tone of voice.

”No, Max is in heat, he is one of our inner circle if you want to call it that. He is one of the Jegfars we play with and his mate. The slim girl in the video. The guard opened the cage. She caught Max’s scent and she wobbled. They all moved back and prepare to tranq when he rushed and caught her before she could hit the ground.

”Not accusing anyone of anything, but has she eaten, she is losing weight. She has no fat to speak of, so she loses muscle when she stops eating.” Max said as he sat down on the floor and rubbed her back and passed his arm in front of her nose, so she could draw comfort from knowing she wasn’t alone.

”I am not certain the junk food was being consumed. I thought she was eating. We brought regular food yesterday twice, it was eaten.”

“Sully requires extra calories during heat. She does too, but not for the same reason, so nature will let her skate. Calibri is vegetarian, so Sully probably let her half whatever was not meat or egg based. The heat food that they get for her is made with egg substitute, so she probably ate some chips, drank water and apple juice. She doesn’t consume caffeine because it makes her even more hyper than she normally is, she has an actual allergy to caffeine. It can make her heartbeat so fast it will explode. It is my guess if you let the HO guy, we missed handle the food, he made sure there wasn’t much she could eat. HO really wanted her, he was research and into gathering he knew what she could and couldn’t eat.” Max looked at their captor. It was not friendly, but he didn’t do hostile and scary as well as The Kiralyi Familie. “Why didn’t she point out she was hungry? She doesn’t like anything about food really except, the smell and cooking it. She’s not anorexic, it just is not a priority, if she had Sully in heat, worrying if he would still matter when heat was over, etc. She just wasn’t thinking of food.”

”Do you require the same heat food she does?” Wallace asked Max, Java was waking, and his eyes were beginning to glaze.

”Yes, I will eat the kind with egg substitute and water and apple juice, she loves decaf ice tea in the bottles. For meals salads, with cheese and nuts, maybe seitan strips fried, and Italian dressing. Veggie Pizza, I know the crust has eggs, but she can do thin crust every once in awhile. Java had waken up while they were talking, and she was licking his scent gland and rubbing his nipple under the fold between her thumb and palm. She looked at Wallace, her eyes blown, she looked down, when she looked up, her eyes were normal.

”I am sorry if I spooked you. I know out of all of us, I look the least human, if I don’t keep control. But now you know if the least human of us, is a vegetarian, we are not eating hikers.” She leaned against Max. Wallace handed her an egg free, protein bar, covered in chocolate. Java thanked her and ripped it open and smelled it, smiled, a teenager’s smile and took a bite. She chewed it daintily, but quickly. Wallace gave instructions on what to bring for breakfast, lunch, and dinner as they moved out of heat. The guards locked the cell.

”Mr. Banes, you and She are wearing shock collars. If you touch the bars, they will shock you into unconsciousness and leave painful burns on your throat. I had an understanding, with Sully and Java, if I get cooperation, no collars, plenty to eat, I was not intentionally, not feeding her. When I have learned your best military applications, I will let you go back to killing the Dervor, a species, we just lose agents when we try to end them. When I call, she will choose a team, convince her Alphas to let them go, with her and we will have peace between us.” She turned to walk away. “I will let you do something about that.” Max turned around, she was writhing, full body movement, which made it look like she had no bones.

She spread her hair around her, like she knew he liked it. Then she smiled and reached for him. He took her hand and settled his head in between her legs. “Thought you should get the oral, for once.” He got busy. Java moaned like a porn star. He made her come twice. He used his tongue and hands to play her like a violin. Java said his name over and over as a mantra. He slid his tongue up her body and sucked in her nipple and laved it with his tongue. She slitted her eyes and whispered his name before she came again.

”Roll on your tummy.” She got up and walked over to her bunch of belongings not letting him see what she was picking up by asking that he close his eyes. He felt her kneel straddle his lower legs. He rested his head on his folded arm, sure he was going to get a massage. She slid her finger in his hole, moving it back and forth, until it moved smoothly, then she added a finger. Max moaned her name. He started to bite his own arm as she worked up to four. “You okay big brother?”

”I am almost in Heaven.” He answered meaning the situation.

”Perform for our audience.” She said in his head. And she closed her fist and pushed it in and out. He moved his hips in the opposite direction from her hand’s motion. She started moving her fist and forearm in and out of his ass, slow and smooth at first and Max moaned. She made sure her nails were tucked in and she began to shove her fist in and out faster and faster and deeper and deeper, until her forearm was in him. Max closed his eyes and enjoyed the ecstasy of having her arm deep inside his ass. He began to edge, and she pulled her hand out.

”You witch.” He said laughing. He watched and waited while she cleaned her hand and arm with the damp towel. Then she got him all edgy again cleaning him off.

Max pretend tackled her and landed with her on top. He rolled over and put her on the bottom. He kissed her as filthy as he could manage and she moaned, long and low and deep. He pulled her knees over his shoulders, then he leaned over until her knees were by her ears. She smiled at him. “Pound me please, Mr. Banes.”

”It will be my great pleasure, Mrs. Winchester.” Max lined up and shoved in as hard as he could he hit her spot and gravel bumped it, before hitting her cervix. She screamed his name. He kept pounding her, hitting her cervix over and over. She was spasming around him, moaning, one long moan and then she clinched, and she exploded, squirting them both, she whited out for a couple of seconds, and Max growled as his knot popped, he pulled out before it could catch and shoved in her front and his knot caught. Max came and bit the back of her neck at the base of her spine. He pulled her in close and rested his chin on her shoulder. She started bawling. He kissed her shoulder and rubbed her tummy. “Sully is safe in Janey’s arms. I knew they would replace Sully, so I made sure, I am not as important. Shhh! Sully is head of security. I am a good time. I assist with strategic planning.

”You are just as valuable and needed as everyone else to me, more than some. No more risks, Max. She doesn't care if you have triplets at home, she will kill you because you angered her. I can’t tell Lish why I am alive, and you are not.” He had slipped out of her. He turned her over. And they pressed there bodies together, staring into each other’s eyes. He kissed her. They stayed that why until they slept.

The next heat/rut cycle they missed went by quick, they were both being trained seals and clocking their fastest running times. They couldn’t get over how even carrying weight, Java was still faster than any species they had ever studied. Max was teasing her about who got to give who head and which one was the consolation prize? His little hummingbird smiled, but two months away from her mates were taking a toll. They finished stretching and stood on the start line, today they were doing a speed ten miles, no packs, in stealth gear, her hair was up under the Kevlar cap, etc. Max looked at her face, she was going to run her anger out. Max sighed, that meant laying on the speed. The buzzer buzzed and Java started running, she didn’t need a warmup, she didn’t judge distance, she just ran. They had done coming up on nine miles. Wallace called out the enemy was just joined by friends and they are closing in. Max reached deep and came up with more. Java blurred out of focus and was gone. Max was breathing hard, not suffering just evidence he had just run ten miles. He looked at her face he was getting rough, mean, kinky sex when they went back! Java wasn’t breathing hard she was looking like she wanted to eat an FBI agent. She finally realized the humans were excited at her new time. She looked up and she blinked a couple of times. She had just run ten miles in 20:42. Her best time ever by almost a minute.

Wallace came in and said, “The diet of organic food and plenty of sex, really agrees with you.” Java looked at Wallace in a way that had her moving back.

”Yeah. I just imagined myself getting far enough ahead to circle behind them and pick them off. I am not feeling right. May we go back? I think maybe my heat is starting.”

Wallace said. “I will send an agent for the stuff from the kitchen.”

Java managed a real smile. “Thank you.”

When the guard took their clothes and they were back in the cell, Java plopped down on the full size roll away they had been rewarded with for good behavior. Java shut her eyes. “If the suggestion to call doesn’t happen very soon. I am going to miss Sam’s birthday.” Max threw out kinky sex and went for comforting instead.

Max was slowly rocking in and out of her, purposely, not hitting anything that would make the joining more than the comfort of his body being inside her and around her, while she held him and silently cried. “Calibri, you are not eating well again. She threatened to feed you by tube again if it happened again. And you keep snapping, for you, at her. You reminded me, she has the power to decide to kill us, whenever we displease her.”

”Max!” Loud in his head. “Try to reach your mother or sister, now! I will try for my mates! Ash and Charlie need to research PESTU, in whatever secret FBI database they are in. We need to hold! Until I know if any of this is real!” Her eyes looked terrified as they looked in his, but their bodies were still relaxed, he was still rocking in her.

”Okay. Then you’ll tell me what is going on!” She nodded then licked his earlobe. He smiled at her. “Apology accepted.” She smiled back.

Max pulled out which made her orgasm. She leaned over and swallowed him, then swallowed hard a couple of times and he came down her throat. He kissed her deeply. Then scooted over a little to reach out to his mate and mother. Java flung her aura out towards her mates as far and hard as she could, she caught an image of them in the closet in Sam’s office. Dean was sending Sam into orbit. When Sam felt her, he came and so did Dean when he felt and saw her so clearly.

”I love you. Listen, time short. Have geeks research FBI shadow data for PESTU. I think she, like Rawlings is HO, she had a file on her phone that said. “Kendricks Class Reunion.” That school was special kids that were groomed for HO, they all went there to have there best useable traits brought out. I think this is a front. Subdue me, have me thinking I am protecting them, being a good girl, while my pack will be hunted by the government. Test me, get to know me better. Then make me watch as everyone but the two of you is slaughtered. Then sell us to a foreign government for a lot of money as a set that must be kept whole. Ultimate revenge. Rawlings got in her way. I cannot use the energy needed to power device. I’m pregnant with Sully’s kid. Please don’t hate us.”

“We aren’t mad we figured you would get pregnant. Just glad it’s him. Even Max would be uncomfortable.”

I love you, both! Head hurts gotta go.” They all talked at once, over and under each other like a crazy teleconference in their heads. They snapped away like a rubber band.

”Okay. Alicia cried my mother hit me psychically, gives you a slight headache. Please tell me what’s up?” She grabbed her belly. And flooded. Max groaned. “Silly thing, you have no timing.” Java giggled which was better than looking like the world was ending. “I want your ass.”

She lay on her back and said out loud. “I want you in my ass, but with my knees by my ears, so I can see your eyes glaze over. Skip the lube. I want you raw.”

He licked her clit until she was edging then licked her tummy and collarbone. Then he kissed her long and deep, while his other hand guided his tip into her hole she hissed into his mouth. He smiled. She was still looking at him with lust blown eyes that glowed and squeezing him with her thighs. He waited for her to breathe in and when she breathed out, he shoved all the way in, she came. “Now spill, little hummingbird.” He said in her head. She porn moaned and bowed her back and changed the angle, so he hit her cervix.

”Harder, Alpha! Punish the naughty Omega, please?” She said out loud. Everybody watching them were busy enjoying the free porn. “Your face can't change, or we will die like this.” She said in his head. He rammed into her tight hole as hard as he could.

”Hard enough you naughty girl? I should be gentle because you were disobedient. I wanted to wrap my body around you and pound you, nothing but the sounds egging me on.” He said out loud and slammed her. She clinched him. He went gentler and slower, she whimpered.

”I am pretty sure they are all HO. I saw a file on her phone labeled Kendricks. It seemed familiar, but I realized it was you they took. I took off running, she had changed my location, I thought she was done with me. So, I forgot, when she warned us the enemy was closer my brain clicked it into place. She spoke, at the same cadence as Mick did and her eyes are like Ketch’s, I think she is Ketch’s relative of some sort. He didn’t know but she does, and she plans on killing everyone but the three of us, because we actually killed him, then she will sell us to a foreign government” Max got scared and he slammed into her extra hard. She moaned and came as loud and dramatic as she could, only partially acting. Then she continued in her head, he slowed again so she could finish before he gave their audience a “cover their lap finale“. He stroked her ear to go on. He knew it was bad, she could always look at him and tell him anything, even after the rape. She looked back and clinched him hard. “Never say you and my sister raped me in my presence again!” Her eyes sparked, they glowed blue. “Am I unclear?” He pounded her.

”No, calm down, Calibri.” He said in his head and nipped her ear. “Look at me, if you still trust me like before.”

Her eyes were back to golden and she held his gaze. Hers shone with tears and love. She cupped his face and he started going harder, so she bowed her back. “I trust you with my life, that of my mates and my children. You were my first friend. I will love you in this confusing messed up way forever. I’m pregnant that is why, I have been so erratic and emotional and nauseous and not hungry. They can’t know, she will want me to watch her die. She is wrapped in my chi and what magical power I know how to use safely. We have to redo our exit plan. I’m sorry. It never occurred to me when we missed the first heat. It happened on the last day of the heat when you arrived. I felt it, but they are putting some kind of drug that amplifies my beastly parts and dulls my intelligence. Throw in a pregnancy and I am not thinking like me.” Max’s eyes had gotten bigger, that part of him had gotten bigger as he was getting close to coming. Then he smiled and kissed her for real and started pounding into her with a circular twist which hit the place inside her ass that felt fantastic. She screamed his name and moaned. He held her knees up by her ears, rested his hands above her head for balance and sped up, he blurred in and out of her, their audience could hear the slapping together of their skin, one on top of the other. She moan and bowed her back. Max sucked a nipple in and laved it with his tongue until it was hard enough it should have hurt but when he rubbed his hand across it, she shouted, “Oh my sweet, Lord!” which, she never said during sex. Max smiled wickedly and did the other one, this time she exploded into her climax. Max’s knot caught and he came with a shout.

They lay there locked together, staring into each other’s eyes. “I’m not mad! I’m aroused and excited for a lot of reasons, one of which is are two very large men going to beat me to death slowly?” He kissed her.

”No, they are going to beat Sully. It is his, I am not sure how I know, but I do. They figured with heats happening I would. I can get pregnant if one of them smiles at me, so they figured he would and he is already family. If it had been you, who we also play with, it would be uncomfortable, was Sam’s word. The whole thing gave me a headache from so far away. Think about it Max, if she told the compound to empty or she will gut me slow, everyone except maybe Ellen and the children would come out, just as I would for them.” She shivered, he covered her and when he slipped out, he changed them around, so they were spooning, he had his hand under the covers rubbing her belly for comfort, she felt his inner smile, when he thought about the baby sleeping there.

He kissed her shoulder. “I thought only your mates could impregnate you?” He slid his hand down and a finger in, she was still soaked. She flooded his hand. He open mouth kissed her shoulder. She moaned. He slipped another finger in, she moaned softly.

”That was true when we were Halvers. Jegfar Alphas can impregnate any Jegfar Omega. In fact, their bodies react to one calling an Alpha sexually, whoever she belongs to. I have observed how the Alphas of our pack, react to me. There is no true way to know if it would be all Jegfar packs Omegas would call to them, because I am it. We plan on keeping it that way. There are a few more people that have been suggested, but we have to be careful. I figure the generic call is so, if the leader is hurt or unable to impregnate, the pack will continue, because technically, with wolf-based species, only the omegas bare the young. Which is why everyone tries to protect me.” She came slow and easy. He kissed the bite he had bitten into her skin earlier. “Are you mad at me?” She closed her eyes as he started just flicking her clit lightly.

”Of course not, Calibri!” He sped his finger up, still keeping the flicks light, she was squirming. “We talked about the fact you could not miss having your heat answered, for even one month or you could die. I can skip one or two, I’d be in pain.” She said. “Don’t you let my sister; our sister die for any reason.” He turned her over and she put one leg over his shoulder and the other across his back and crossed her feet. Max slid in slow and easy. She slitted her eyes with pleasure. Max got going at that speed, getting a little harder every few thrusts. She whispered his name as she came. Then he kept getting harder until he was slamming into her, he never sped up, just got harder, she moaned and chanted his name. He kissed her as he got close, then he turned her on her side, and slammed back in. She came, it caught her by surprise and her pupils grew even bigger. He thrust a few more times hard, his knot popped, and he came. He pulled her face back by her chin and kissed her, soft and sweet. She smiled at him, completely in subspace. He kissed her neck then chuckled to himself, she was out. When he was loose, he cradled her in his arms, pulling her as close as he could, and he slept.

Next thing Max knew he was told to put on their tactical gear and to pick up the speed. “You can’t wake up immediately you cost lives, maybe your own!” Some one hit him with a zap stick. He jumped. “Move it Banes. American soldiers are dying because it is taking you too long to get on your gear.” Max was in his clothes. They were taken out to a helicopter and shoved in. It took off as soon as Max’s butt hit the seat. Max matched his breathing to hers, his heart rate slowed down to the even beat of hers. Her weapons were shoved at them. “Can you use a AK-47?” Max nodded curtly. The guy was black had no hair, looked to be the same age as her Dean. He had a similar build except Dean had tighter muscle tone and a soul, this guy lost his somewhere. “You may notice how I have not given you a name. Names are not necessary in a shadow operation, because we are not here, we are not doing this. A soldier with a name, becomes a person, you care what happens to people, you are only concerned with a 100/100 for this mission. You also have no need to know where we are. You will be detonating a real enemy location, killing terrorists who plan on taking out their problems on our citizens. Banes you are to see to it that this operative to your right who is looking at me like I am dinner. Escape would be irrational, you are American. You are male they may just kill you or torture and kill you. You are female they will pass you around using that fit toned body until they broke you, then they would torture you, then they might pass you around again, before sticking a gun up inside you and pulling the trigger. She is covered to finish her mission parameters. Either you have ice in your veins or your dumb or crazy. You will have thirty-five minutes to complete and get aboard the helicopter before you are enjoying their hospitality.”

”You only need to know one thing about me, soldier. I will complete my mission parameters, but if you leave us here, pray that I do die.” Java’s eyes glowed gold in the dark of the copter, she smiled all fangs, and picked her tooth with her claws. “Because I will find you, I never forget a scent and I will find yours again and I will practice dissecting the human body in as little pieces as I can, while you are alive. No. I’m not threatening you. I am just explaining my rules. Always pay your debts.” She turned off her eyes, she noticed they had gone to stealth mode. “Weapons, mine or I am not moving.” He handed her a bag, she suited up put her sword in place, cracked her neck and looked at the instructor with the eyes that said you are dead, you just don’t know it. He handed her a backpack.

”You are familiar with Semtex and TATP?”

”Yes.”

”You are to place the combo packs and triggers in these five places. You get back to the chopper and we leave. Requested turn around in ten. I want better or we might get blown out of the sky by our own packages. Questions?” Max shook his head no.

”Yea. One freebie. NAVY SEAL?” Java asked as she leaned over and redid Max’s harness for pickup. He kissed her cheek.

”Stow that soldier!” He yelled at Max. “One freebie. Answer is yes. One freebie? How’d you know?”

”Way you move. How your harness is setup. Nose is extra sensitive, chlorine from training baby seals.”

”Pretty good.”

They arrived. Their target was a mansion with roaming dogs and patrolling guards. Only break they caught was the dogs had been muted. They couldn’t bark. Max concentrated; he only had the training he hadn’t really paid attention to because he thought they would be heading home before this. She grabbed him, pulled him down. “No sound out of your mouth, head only or we die. Pick up the pace, your thirty seconds behind me, that will get us both killed.” He nodded. She sprung up between two guards who had stopped to smoke in front of them. She slit each one’s throat with a separate hand and moved. He just kept up. She set the charges, killing any hostile that was in her path, more than she would have normally, because of Max’s noise. They made it back to the chopper even with him slowing her down in nine and a half. The SEAL commander just looked at her, she had just killed 58 men and her face was blank like a doll’s. The boytoy had just climbed up into the chopper. When ground fire started. The Seal saw her lurch, her boy toy didn’t. What was she? He wondered. She looked like a teenager, but her training was nothing you could pin down. She had heard the guards coming, got her toy up into the chopper then she jumped about nine feet into the air and land inside the chopper, perfectly balanced, she got hit, other than a small lurch, no other sign, she’d been hurt. She suppressed the enemy fire until they were out of range. She sat down beside her toy, rubbing the guy’s back.

”Stop looking at him, like he is a failure. Your target is neutralized.“ The explosive went off; the chopper rocked a little. Max grabbed the bar and held on. “He had a week and a half substandard training. I was raised a warrior. I spent a great deal of time studying several martial arts disciplines and blending them to suit me. I can use the rifle with precision, but they make noise and pinpoint your location, even silenced if there are dogs or as I was taught any animal. My trainer ran into a mission we’re the guy had Jaguars. Most of my training was before eight. Then I had to relearn to use my body as a Halver. My training program was made harder to accommodate the change in my capabilities.”

”Who do you work for?”

”We already had a freebie, but I am a nineteen-year-old mother of five. Ranging in age from.” She looked unbearably sad for a moment. “Three months to just shy of ten, he is my stepson. But he is mine. They will be and are being trained as I was. I was married the first time to my father who convinced me that all little girls were raised to be their Daddy’s toy. He called me Commando Skipper because I was small. It turned out my true mates were my much older, half-brothers, you put us together you reunite a soul that was broken into three pieces. I married my oldest brother legally, but we found out I really am their sister, when I was physically sixteen, though at the time we all thought I was eighteen. I’ve been pregnant pretty much non-stop since then. She frowned and concentrated. “I am telling you, because when I leave Earth, I want one someone who wasn’t trying to kill me or cage me or who are not friends of mine, to know I lived. I loved. I mattered. You are my last chance to get to tell someone who I am. I am Java India Winchester. I am married to Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester. But first I was married to my father, illegally at ten, he was John Winchester, and he was flawed but he loved me, and I loved him, and we were happy until HO came into our lives. But when I found my brothers, I understood that I had loved as a child before. I love them as a woman, they have made me happy beyond measure. They have given me children who are smart and sassy and strong, but most importantly they are kind and loving. This.“ She laid her cold hand on Max’s he looked alarmed and looked at her face, she was breathing funny and this horrible gray color. “He is not my toy. He is the non-camping, no exercise, indoor guy who volunteered to be kidnapped so they could have someone to answer their lab rats needs. He has been kept in a cage naked with a shock collar on, which would fry us if we touched the bars. He is the father of triplets. He is one of my closest friends and he should be home with his wife and triplet daughters, not here waiting for a bullet when I stop breathing. Are we people to you now? Do you care they aren’t really FBI they are hate group survivors, who want revenge because I stopped the hate?” She looked at Max. “I love you Max. I hope you get home again.” She smiled weakly at him, then her eyes fluttered shut. The Seal checked her pulse.

”She is still alive. Tell me the closest coordinates you feel safe telling me.” Max showed him across from the compound.

“What about them?” 

“Tell her I will mail her proof the woman and her friends were punished. I promise.”

”We are across the street from the compound! Java is dying, she has been shot, please hurry!” Max shouted in his head. He made sure they had all her weapons. Sully picked her up.

”Stop that now, boy! They didn’t have me doing night maneuvers with no real training with her. I almost killed her with my body. There is no winner or contest.” He ran across the street and disappeared inside.

”Why are you doing this?”

”A group formed to perpetuate hatred of another group, offends my sensibilities. A teenager who knows better training wise, telling me all she did, so someone else would know she existed. Her question about being people now. The grace and dignity she conducted herself with when most teenagers show neither. She is poetry in motion when she dispatches an enemy, but I want her to have a chance to just be a Mom which she wants to be. A chance for you to figure out which, because, I doubt you can have both, but only one would ever fight for you, and only one would fight beside you. Just so I can confuse a young brother. And only one can love you like you need to be loved, will bring you what else you need to be loved and fulfilled. We are going to get rid of a rodent problem. Everything the rodents had stored on you will be destroyed before it’s handed over to our superiors. A body part will be in touch. Stay out of battlefields. He saluted, then patted the pilot’s seat. Max ducked and the chopper flew off toward New Mexico.

_Eternal Sanctuary Compound_

_Outside DeBeque, Colorado_

_Present, Two Weeks Since The Last Chapter_

Dean watched his slowly fading away mate sleep, every morning he woke and saw Sammy’s chest rising and falling, he knew that their little sister and mate lived. The day that didn’t happen meant he had lost her, too. Those in the pack who knew metaphysic crud, were no longer sure if Dean would not follow shortly, so he might never have to wake to that horror. However, the day before she left, she died, took Sam with her and he was fine. So, he may not die when they did, he knew the kids, especially Ben needed him, but they wouldn’t have him, not really. The important parts of him would be blowing on the wind to Wenatchee, WA where they had become a triad in their hearts. They pitifully slept close together each night clutching her pillow wrapped in the tee that Sam had cleaned her with that last morning before she left to go get captured, so she could save Sully. Janey was thin and pale, she only really spoke to them, because they both loved the captive Jegfars like she did. They had asked her to come sleep with them, because having each other helped. But she wanted to be where his scent was everywhere.

The fact that they noticed the laundry piling up, dust collecting, eggs not being gathered or weeds everywhere on the property, meant she did so much more than even her mates had been aware of. Dean watched as Sam’s eyes opened slowly, he looked unbearably sad for a second, then smiled at Dean and kissed him. The kiss heated like it did every morning, as if they missed a chance to have sex, they might curse her return. There was a frantic knock at the door.

”Enter.” Dean said mock regally.

Bobby came into the room. “Sully’s back! He came back alone but she is alive. Max is gone. Alicia is being hard on herself, because she remembered what happened to Annie and Pamela and stayed in the crowd. It was a trap to get a male, from us since Sully couldn’t stay.” They both hugged Bobby. “Please let my big brother know to report to my office tomorrow at nine and to enjoy his reunion with Janey.”

”What is it, Bobby?” Sam asked.

”Sully said that she is acting more Omega than she ever has. He was able to use Alpha timbre on her. She ran from him as much as she could in a cell, but she never even swung to snap him back to his right mind. Whatever you had planned might not work if she has gone Omega.”

Dean smiled deviously. “She was born, good enough at acting for winning the little gold, bald guy. She is fine.”

Sam dealt with Ellen’s coffee, which was just okay, and he avoided it because it reminded him who should be making coffee. But he really needed it because he and Dean had celebrated having Sully safe and knowing, Bunny was alive. The bad guys had snatched up their bait. He just hoped that they didn’t get their little brother killed. He had to have faith that between the two of them, they could and would do what is needed from inside the facility and get to safety. It was hard waiting for the sign, they were waiting for, for so many reasons. He took a bite of the store bought danish and could taste the junk in it. He chunked it and stepped into his brother’s giant office, which he had westerned out, complete with an antique spur collection and gun display cabinet with a hidden compartment for a gun they had come across when Bobby had asked them to clean out an old friend’s cabin, when a fang gang killed him. Bobby had sworn it was a special gun made by Samuel Colt, it and its bullets were consecrated and could kill everything, except five things on the planet. He had given it to them, because then it would be moving around with them. Now, it is safe on this fortress. He had the collection of cowboy hats he taken to wearing, with his rock tees and work boots. He even had a bar for wiping mud off if you came inside from outside through the door from his office that offered escape. Sam smiled, his brother settling in made him happy, it was what Dean had wanted since they first linked to their little sister and mate. He was even collecting books and antique magnifying glasses in his office. The wandering Winchesters had a home of their own.

The door opened and the door frame filled with a very welcomed sight, Sully’s towering frame was there. He had scars on his neck and the vee of his tee. He had lost a little weight, and his eyes carried more horror than before. Sam grabbed him and held on for dear life. Then he kissed him deeply. “Thought we had lost you we could feel Bunny alive, but nothing from you.”

”I told myself that I was furious with you for letting her come, but I knew you couldn’t have stopped her. Sam, I was in rut when she got there, which triggered her heat, but even before she wouldn’t go. We were managing, then the one and only survivor of HO, who was the SSC’s flunky put FRL26 in my food. She kept begging the leader not to hurt me when I was done ripping her apart. I woke up, they let me see her in the infirmary before I was brought back. She was healing a concussion and some tearing, and she told me, to go home so the plan could go forward. The hardest thing I’ve ever done was leave Mighty Mouse in that place.

”I wish we could have told you our plan, but both of you were gone. Max will tell her, what she hasn’t figured out and hopefully we can make it happen.” Dean said as he hugged Sully tightly. “Is Janey doing better?”

”She is happy I’m okay, but she is afraid that this time, Mighty Mouse might not make it.” Sully really looked at both of them. “You two don’t look too great.”

”We can survive two, maybe three heats without her. We don’t know if it’s the same for her, but we have felt the pull on her energy, she is conserving like we have taught each other if separated. She is going to have to perform to standards when they are testing speed, etc. or they might terminate her and the younger, smaller, playful guy is happy being a sex toy, they won’t find him threatening and if she seems content as long as she can play sexcapades with him, she will behave, to keep her supply safe. They do not understand us, they don’t understand our connections. Would you say that’s right?”

”SSC Wallace, seemed very confused by how I acted like a father, but when my rut hit, I happily hopped on her to slack it. Then when we weren’t pulsing, I was back to treating her like my child. She calls Max my big brother “this”, my big brother “that”, but he was in rut, Janey said. She will definitely service his rut like she did for me. I wasn’t comfortable with an audience. Max and Mighty Mouse could perform live sex shows and show out for the crowd. So, it will throw them off even more on how we are set up. She gave them true full terminology but didn’t explain interactions among the words. The more she seems to be answering the question, the less they torture her and the less they actually know, when they act on what they think they know.” Sully shook his head. “I am confusing myself.” 

“I know you are confusing me, how about you Sam?”

”He’s confusing me.” Sam said with a big smile.

”Our cleaning team is already inside, gaining the enemies, not trust...” Dean looked for the right word.

”They’re feeding the misconception that we are a bunch of debauched humanoid freaks. We will cooperate with them as long as they do not stand in the way of our debauchery and suicidal need to kill the Dervors.” Sam offered. Sully looked less confused, but the lack of fury told them, he hadn’t quite got there. “Ez titkos es lezart, meg a te feleseg.“ Sam turned on a scrambler and said the charm Java taught him to make a sound capturing bubble. Max said she was picking up magic, like she did botanical medicine. His mother said that she had a great deal of latent power and once freed and given direction, she would be even more of a force of nature.

”Not one word, we can’t risk their lives by one word getting out. What if Caleb wasn’t the only plant? I know Janey is not a plant...”

”But when you tell one person, they are likely to tell one person and soon everyone knows.”

”Exactly. Our team, which this time cannot include you or Janey you have risked enough for Jeg Tronja on this trial, we honor you and respect and value you enough to let you not be point.”

”That was the best “you’re not up to it and will get yourself killed” I’ve heard ever.” Sully said sarcastically.

”Please, Sully? We can’t get you back and then turn around and stick you back in harm's way. Java would have not nice words for us and send us to sleep on the sofa.”

”Okay. As long as you two are staying here.”

”We are. We won’t risk all of the az élet adói in the same suicidal mess, except all three of us want a part of the Dervors.” Sam said and shook his head.

“Tasha, Alicia, Charlie, Cesar, Jo and Ellen. Who we apparently have been treating like she is ready for the front porch and a rocking chair.“ Dean said with a scowl. “They are going to go up the mountain, like they are day tripping wiccans, who came to do a Mabon ritual, in an out of the way location. The feds won’t reveal themselves over cloak-wearing, “weirdos”. The ritual will push an obsidian container into the Earth, when our escapees come along, they will relocate the container to under the facility. Then get out of there, come back here. They will be trying to find us, but we will be hidden here. The government might think us but PESTU have angered the Dervors. They have been weakened by us, so they might be the cloaked individuals, the weapon itself is made of a cold explosive substance HoneyBear was working on to finish the Dervors it will be triggered by the heat of the wolf and love, that, are our captives. Just like here the protection of any like organization thinking that building a top-secret base there is a bad idea, will last as long as we last. As soon as they start it warming, after ten minutes was the short time, a half hour was the long time, it will implode to save the forest, wildlife, etc.

”What if she sends out her flying monkeys before then?” Sully asked.

”They will still be in the blast zone. This one requires Jegfar speed to outrun. If HoneyBear has Max’s hand he will move fast enough or she will carrying him and we will tease him, so next time he has been working out instead of napping when Alicia is. We are concerned, but if we don’t take out PESTU, they may wish the blast got them, because they will kill everyone but Dean and I, so they have something to motivate their attack dog into killing.”

”Why not have Mighty Mouse and her commando team, just dispatch the pieces of excrement as my child would say.” Sully asked with a raised eyebrow and his voice silkier than normal. There was the fury, Sam had expected.

Dean ignored it. “This is the FBI, if we massacre a group and they can tie us to the group, they will keep coming until they destroy us. Everyone will have to live like prisoners here or we will have to exile ourselves to Lighthouse Island and we will feel crosshairs anytime we go to the mainland for supplies. I like kids being able to play outside, they won’t be socialized or whatever like kids who go to school with people not like them, etc. But they will go with other kids here to a classroom or online. They will learn from their elders so they can be a doctor or a beekeeper or a zoologist. We might be able to offer them or our grandkids a safer world. Right now, I will settle for being safe in their own backyard or treehouse or fort. I know we sound like a cult, but the world keeps trying to kill us. Anyone who wants to be with the children when they are older will have to join us, it’s the only way to make sure they are less willing to betray us, unless they are like Lisa and Caleb and are willing to give up their life to infiltrate us.”

”Before you fuss Sully, we had nothing that kept us all safe. As always, if you have better ideas, before my wife kills 45 people and possibly brings down the wrath of the FBI on her head. I am so ready to listen.” Dean said sounding so much older than the thirty-four he stopped aging at. Sully felt for him. He had to keep the pack safe, but he needed to get his Omega out of the pit of vipers.

”How about they get out, escape, we pick them up, head for the boat and we disappear. Maybe leaving Wallace a picture of how easy it would have been for Java to kill her. And a note pinned to her spare pillow or somewhere where it makes her point, but we have not killed FBI agents. So, maybe they just leave her alone, instead of us having our own satellite.“ Sully rose his hands and shook them. “Never mind, the less time they spend after they are out of the cell, the better.” He sighed. “I’ve got nothing.”

”That last morning, Java came up with turning Wallace, she wouldn’t be so gong ho to turn herself into a lab rat. But we convinced her that they would just kill Wallace and replace her with someone who won’t talk and study, they will just drug and use, until they get her killed.” Dean looked angry and Sam looked weary. “If that is the best, HoneyBear can do, you can imagine what it took for us to come up with this.”

_After The Night Maneuvers_

Sam and Dean held each other. How the hell were they going to get them out? Pregnant, she and Max couldn’t hit the device with enough energy to blow it. They couldn’t risk Tasha and Alicia going back again. They would be recognized by build or movements, and Max might end getting to witness the execution of his mate and sister. Java had said she was two months pregnant in a couple of days she will start showing if they keep her naked all the time. They heard the door open and bare feet padding to the rug. Alicia slipped off her robe. She climbed over Dean and they teased her by making her squirm in between them. Sam kissed her head when she settled. Dean kissed her mouth softly.

”I know everything is wrong, but you seem extra down.” Sam said. He snuggled in closer.

”Tell us what’s wrong and we have something to tell you about why we called the plan off.” Dean kissed her hungrily. She moaned into his mouth, then pushed him back. I want to tell you before I chicken out.” She squirmed to roll on her back, and they moved to give her room. “I’m pregnant. I’m sorry, but we don’t believe in stopping pregnancy or terminating it.” She snuck a side glance at Sam, he was smiling. “You’re not mad?”

”No. Sweetheart, that, is part of our news. HoneyBear is pregnant.” Dean said carefully.

”So how human do you feel right now? I am something that cheats on her husband quite happily, and he is her brother and I got pregnant with one of two men’s baby. While he cheats on me, with the spouse of the two men I am cheating with and gets her pregnant.” She looked at Sam. Is she okay, her pregnancies make her weird?” She laughed. “Remember with DJ, she wouldn’t wear anything that was not organic, and she wouldn’t eat anything that was red. And with the twins she would watch Hamlet with Mel Gibson, everyday and cry. Their captors might not like weird.”

”To answer your question. Human flew out the door for me when, I raped my fourteen-year-old sister repeatedly and then blamed her for smelling like she does. Or when I sank my fangs into my little brother as I pounded his ass, then got stuck to him. Sam how about you?” Dean rubbed Alicia’s belly. She wurred.

”I don’t think I totally stopped claiming human until. I chased our little sister, yelling horrible things at her. I slammed into her body so hard, that the damage from that would have killed her, but then I chained her to a wall, used her again and then let her guide my head to her throat, which I ripped open and drank her. I chased the drops on the floor. Then I howled like a wolf when I realized what I’d done.” He gently turned her face to him. Then this wise, little, teenager I know said, “What’s so great about human? They are limited in ability, slow, are not capable of loving to the depths we are. They have short lifespans because they are easy to kill. I have never been human enough for humans and I am very proud of who I came to be. I let go of sorrow over becoming whatever we were when she said to me. I have led a most extraordinary life, because of who I have lived it with. When I get to wherever we go, when we die, and I look at my life. I will have had an exciting, crowded with love, Wild, zany, dangerous, sad, and crazy life. And I will turn to whoever is in charge and ask, “Where do I sign up to do it again?”

”We, they, she can’t protect her child and power up the weapon!” Dean flipped them over until she was straddle him, she slipped him in, and he pulled her down to rest on his pelvis. Alicia purred and stretched like a cat. They both smiled. She reached back and delicately held her butt cheeks apart and wiggled her butt. Sam rimmed her and she growled in her throat. “Skip the foreplay, lube him up and get him in, let’s get this train moving.” She slid up Dean and back down, clinching him along the way.

”You heard the lady, Baby Boy, get him in there. When she gets back, we will have to give them names, all three of them, our cocks and her GTP.” Alicia whined and shivered happily when Sam shoved in. They worked out a steady, hard rhythm, that, had them all groaning and moaning. Sam nibbled along her spine and Dean leaned up and tweaked each nipple then sucked on one while gently twisting the other, he kept switching back and forth. Sam reached around her and started making gentle circles on her clit. Just as Dean hit her spot. Alicia moan and began to writhe in a circular motion, which Dean caught and moved the opposite way. Sam adjusted until he kept hitting the spot in back that drove women wild. Lish porn moaned and leaned back and kissed Sam.

”I am getting close!” Lish shouted. She was clinching them both. She shouted their names as she slid into her orgasm, the strength of it catching her by surprise. Dean went next, which caused aftershocks in Alicia and she came again. Sam came last and he sucked a mark onto the middle of her back, right on her spine. Sam fell to his side hard, which allowed them to all lay on their side. “Can I stay here? It is always lonely, but knowing we have no idea how to get them home, it’s worse.”

They told her yes. They released and they squashed together in a pile and went to sleep. They hadn’t been asleep but ten minutes, when there was frantic pounding on the door. They threw on sweats and brought Alicia her robe.

Ash and Charlie entered when they all yelled come in. Sam and Dean, swatted Alicia’s behind.

“Promise?” They shook their heads.

Dean looked up Charlie was dancing in place her face was flushed. “We need to get my best friend and my packmate and buddy out of there!”

”Not only did the tiny one nail it about them being HO and something about the leader’s eyes. She is his older sister by four years. The FBI, doesn’t know we exist, they have their ghost squad and ufo group, but they aren’t looking beyond possession and hauntings and vamps. And deep into their files that I almost came out the other side, they had a file about HO, they planned on putting them down, but a mystery third party blew them sky high. Katharine Pauline Ketch went through Kendrick’s Private School, graduated with honors, she was one of what HO called one of Hess’ special kids. These kids are orphaned usually only children, no one cared about, with a very little bit of love, a lot of classes to polish them up. You get kids completely loyal to the one who saved them.” Ash blurted out. Then took a breath.

”Kate as she was called by classmates was scary but watched closer than others and noticed things. She was trained in soft interrogation. Not the kind were, they cut on you and drip acid on you, but they make you comfortable, pretend to be interested in info over here and if you just give it to them, you can go home someday. No cooperation we kill you and bring your little sister in and be a little less friendly with her. She enjoyed chemistry as well and came up with a lot of the nifty drugs that HO used. She has been soft interrogating Java. It is getting close to her end game.” Charlie took a breath.

”She wants to make Java suffer. Eternally. After she is done with this charade, she plans on killing everyone but the two of you. I don’t know if Java would keep her sanity if all of us died by poison or gunshot or explosion. She might hold on long enough to kill Kate and the others, then she would snap.”

”Vezetò it is our humble opinion, that you should let the tiny killing machine and magickal helper kill everyone on the property. If not, statistically, you will probably never see them whole and alive. She is the type who will mail a piece here and there. Saving her dainty ring finger and wedding rings for last.”

”Max said that she has not been sleeping well, eating well or on stride. I don’t think we should shock them awake now and then order her in her condition with my brother’s help to kill between 45 - 50 people. Rested, I think she can do it. She just doesn’t see life the way we do. She sees those who are family, those who are GVH, those who are allies, and the soon to be dead.”

”I don’t know if I agree with the breakdown, but I do think after rest or angry, she can easily alone kill them, with Max’s help, it will be a bloodbath. You know how much she hated Ketch. She is the only one she wished she could get a chance to kill again. She said without HO she would still have something of her father and mother. Ellen, Jo and Ash would have The Roadhouse and their home and none of us would be nonhuman humanoids.”

”Titkos es Lezart until I or the Hadnagy say differently. This includes those in harm’s way.” Dean looked a round making sure in his Alpha timbre, he ordered their silence. He massaged Charlie’s shoulders and pulled her aside, he put up the bubble of silence that Sam had shown him. “You aren’t jealous because she’s in our bed. So why would you like to beat her face in?”

”I guess jealous isn’t the right words. I hate she is there after the crap with the assault. Aramis won’t even let anyone call it what it was. But to have lesbian sex without a toy, it’s impossible to miss that your partner is rigid, especially if you have been swinging with her. Also, impossible to miss she is dry as a bone, shaking and not participating. You don’t hear a yes then you don’t keep going. I am mad at Max too, but he came in after it had started, he obviously enjoys her tight, perfect ass, after he opened her up, added lube, he could easily not know she had never said yes, and she opened when he prepared her. I am not letting him off the hook, but it is easier to see how he missed the signs. Did you ask her to join you for her heats or did she ask?”

”She asked, but she needed someone.”

”Okay. She is pregnant, enough to smell pregnant. She stopped having to be here two months ago. I know I am not making a dent, Dean. Max is a sweet, funny, perpetually horny guy, he is upfront about the fact that he enjoys variety, and they swing all over the place, the reason Aramis told me something she considers titkos es lezart, is because she came to get me for weeding, I had said Tracie and I would help with because she was preggers, and she couldn’t get down on her knees. She said, she no longer knows if it was a misunderstanding on Alicia’s part, she treats Aramis different, and she never wants to play with you anymore, it is always just Max. My baby sister cried for half an hour. She loved Alicia carnally. Loved both of them equally. And no one could ever take Alicia’s place in Max’s affections. Aramis said that Max has fallen in love with her, she loves him carnally too, but no one can ever come close in her heart and soul to what you two mean to her. Watch out for her, she will skirt punishment to hurt Java. I think she thought Aramis and I were together that way, that Tracie and I swung with you three. So, she tried to hurt Aramis by swinging with us. Aramis and I have always been curious about each other, we both wanted a close friend besides Jo, who we weren’t boinking. We both love Jo, like a sister and we love each other that way, but my friends are both gorgeous. I like butts, they both have Primo butts. Please don’t ever leave Java’s safety in her hands alone. Tasha loves Java, so that probably makes it worse. She gets to prance around with the whole pack knowing who knocked her up. She thinks, it is a status symbol, but with Aramis being in danger again, most people think it is tacky.”

”Charlie, she knows, that Sully got Java pregnant we talked to Max before he left, no one else would put her at ease like he does. No one else had magic and could answer her heats. I’ll watch her. She said something catty about how HoneyBear gets when she’s pregnant. But you need to rein it in. We need everyone concentrating starting after the announcement tomorrow on getting our people back and ending the threat they pose.”

Charlie hugged Dean. “I am sorry you are worried again she needs a magical bubble to wrap her in. Maybe Tasha can come up with something.” She laughed. He took the shield down. After a quick “Goodnight, Sam.” She and Ash left.

”She hit on me Charlie. She knows Adrienne and I don’t swing. I don’t like her. Be careful Charlie, she knows you hate her, and she is a witch. Good night, baby sister.”

”Goodnight, big brother.” They smiled as they hugged and went their ways.

“Porthos!” Jo jogged to catch up with Charlie.

“What is it, Athos?”

“I hope they kick the bitch out. I don’t think that is Alicia. I never cared for her much, but that is because she made it clear she is jealous of any other woman being friends with Aramis. But she did care about her, this woman hates, Aramis. And she tried to come on to me. Everybody knows about how I became a Jegfar and that Leo and I do not swing. The look on her face was not sexual interest, it was competitive, like if she could get me to have sex with her, then she would have something to rub in Aramis’ face if, she’d had me, and Aramis couldn’t get me interested when Aramis gets back. If it hurt Aramis at all it would be because Alicia decided to dangle it in her face. A friend, in Aramis’ world doesn’t do stuff like that.” Jo, plopped down on a Victorian bench chest.

“I just keep wondering what kind of damage this will do to her? Remember when, just joking around Missouri’s son, James who is our age, locked her in that old shed in Bobby’s yard? She was in there for like three hours, it was hot, she was maybe 5, the ants who had a colony in the back of the shed, swarmed her and she was in bed for a week from her allergic reaction to them. Even then, if we had really paid attention, we would have noticed she was right about the boys. Sam beat the crap out of James and made him apologize to her, for what he did. Doctor Fullerton, who used to treat hunters, said she would have died in another hour or so. Sam went nuts, Dean and Ash had to pull him off of James. Sam turned twenty that summer, so Aramis was six. James was sixteen, way to old to think that would be funny, he was jealous because Missouri loved, Aramis so. She beat him with her wooden spoon. She wouldn’t go anywhere near the thing. Bobby had it taken away and by fall she had disappeared from our lives.” Charlie said.

“We found her, because she kept calling us, she didn’t know where she was, but the ants were killing her. It had stopped hurting. She knew that meant she was dying. Sam knew from our description where she was. He pulled her out, she was crawling with fire ants, convulsing and severely dehydrated. As soon as Dr. Fullerton had her, Sam went after James, he said she whispered it in his ear, she was afraid he would hurt her, so she couldn’t have babies, like he said if she told anyone. She can’t be handling a cell all that well. Dean said, she got a brief message to them, she sounded bad, she is pregnant with Sully’s baby.” Charlie stood and pulled Jo up, she pulled her into a tight hug. “When Aramis makes it back, we will start planning a couple hours a week, where we eat together and watch a movie, or just talk and drink tea and coffee. We make her make time, she needs to slow down, and we need to be close enough to automatically know what the other is thinking again.” She let go and wiped her tears.

“I agree. We will bully her into agreeing.” Jo said. “I need to get back, hug Tracie for me.”

“Hug Leo for me.” Charlie backed toward her quarters. She blew Jo a kiss. Then they both walked towards their families, wishing life were as simple as it had been during those days. Poor Jo, Aramis disappeared, as soon as she was well, Charlie had disappeared after her parents deaths, Athos was left holding the fort. Charlie swore they would never lose each other to time again.

  
“I’m sorry, Lish, but I need to talk to my brother tonight, privately. Could you please go back to your room, your Mother is there, but it can’t wait?”

She slowly covered up with her robe. Then she tied it angrily and stomped out.

”That is the last time I try to comfort her because her mate is stuck with ours.” Sam said as he took off the sweats. Dean took off his and motioned to Sam to put up the bubble. He climbed in and kissed his brother breathless.

”Charlie was explaining some aspects of girl-on-girl sex, that, makes it look like she did what she intended to do. She thought it would get rid of HoneyBear from their lives because she couldn’t forgive that.”

”But Bunny forgave and tried to protect them both. She won’t even let Max or Alicia call it a rape. She could feel ever since the cabin that Max was falling in love with Bunny. Bunny never hid how she felt about him. And Max told us the truth, he can tell that except for her being his twin and them having an intimate relationship, she doesn’t feel like Java, Sully, Janey, etc. have with their mates. They never even bit each other.

”We have a problem on our hands.”

”It’s Sully.”

”Come in.”

They both got frowny when Sully walked in with happy tears sparkling in his eyes. “Max is across the street with Mighty Mouse. He says she’s hurt. I am going to take her to the infirmary.“ He turned around and ran out. Sam and Dean kissed. Then they put on sweats and tees and went running towards the infirmary.

Max!” Max smiled and cried like a baby. He was pretty sure when Calibri said that HO had them, that they would never see his Mom or his twin again.

”Oh Goddess! Mom! I thought, she was going to die in front of me and then they were going to shoot me. The soldier was lied to. He is going with his team to wipe them out and destroy all the info about us. He said proof will arrive by mail addressed to her.

”My poor son. I knew the minute I met the girl. She is with her mates, but you were not with yours. And someday it would lead to great pain for you.” Tasha said sadly.

“What about Lish. If she is not mine, who is hers and who is mine? Were they able to get Lish pregnant only because they are Alphas?” Max asked thinking about how awkward, three women and four men could be.

”Yes. You and your sister had strong feelings for each other, as soon as one of you found their mate, those feelings started changing. Your sister thought children would cement your bond with each other. You love your daughters. But it will be nothing like you love any child you have with your true mate. Java is in surgery, but she will be fine, she is healing it. It was a huge hole, it was close, she would have died. Janice and Nora and Adrienne can put her back together and keep sweet baby, Layla Serenity where she belongs until she is done baking. Max turned around and ran to talk to Sam and Dean, floating on air that he was home.

“Please find Charlie and Ash see if they can get into their files and erase any information about us. Take down a list of who she has shared the info with. Thank you.“ Janey ran to find them. 

Ben knocked on Alicia’s door. “Come in.”

Ben said politely. “Someone is at the gate. He asked for you. Jesse and Aunt Jody said you have to identify him and sign that you accept responsibility for them being here.”

“Thank you, Ben.” Alicia forced a smile. She didn’t like the kid. He tried too hard.

Alicia walked through the door that connected their rooms with her parents. Her Dad was scanning a page of his hunting journal. Her royal highness wanted to take the journals and make them part of her and the redhead lesbian and her brother’s monster compendium. So, of course everyone was jumping to do it. Maybe they were all hoping to get a piece of her easily given ass. “Dad there is someone at the gate for me, I have to go and sign for him, yadda, yadda. Would you watch the girls?”

”Yep.”

”Thanks Dad.” Alicia went and fixed her lipstick, spritzed some perfume on, tousled her hair a bit. And ran down to the drive. She saw Ennis Ross, son of a friend of her parents who had become a cop, then a hunter when his fiancée had been killed. She flirted with him and he flirted back. When they’d been in the same city, Max would go play with a guy and she and Ennis would bump netheregions. He parked where he was told, got out and went over to full body hug her. 

“Alicia, you smell wonderful. You are only showing a small bit. It’s totally sexy.” She kissed him. He growled and kissed her. “I’m sorry you were hurt, but I told you when you present, Max would prove he is not your mate. What is that smell like oranges and gingerbread?”

”Not you too. I swear I will turn you back around and leave.” Alicia pouted.

”So, Max found his true one and you are finally ready to accept that you are my mate.” Ennis was a tall, cocoa colored, muscled hunk. He would treat her well. Maybe Max could be her brother again and she can just ignore Java for the most part.

”Yes.” He grabbed her and kissed her. “Who do I have to ask about joining up?“

”That would be our leader, but he and the second are, waiting to see if their mate is going to make it. She had a high caliber gunshot wound to her lower left abdomen.” Sully growled.

”What caliber was it?” Ennis asked, his eyes fired, but he knew he was being tested.

”fifty, it made spaghetti. She is pregnant too, about two and a half months. Jegfar pregnancy is five months, the quick growth, and displacement of their organs makes it hard for especially the tiny ones. Lish has height, but she is thin, so she had trouble in the end. Mighty Mouse is not even five feet and she weighs 80lbs. So, from here on in, it taxes her body, but she loves kids, and her mates, so she keeps popping up pregnant. Alicia, Max asked me to come and see if you want to...” Sully shook his head as Alicia took off for the infirmary. We had it easy, ...Sully.“ Sully extended his huge paw.

”Ennis Ross.”

”Your Dad named, Nate, daytime cop, nighttime hunter?” Ennis nodded. “He was excellent at both and very proud of you. Janey and I, felt bad we couldn’t make the funeral, we were closing down a 75 fang, nest outside Boulder, CO with the kid who’s in the E.R. She was twelve and she had ice water in her veins. She was with her father, she looked grown and he said he was married to her. Anyone, including him looked at my eighteen-year-old the way he did at her, it would be death. But the next time we saw them, and she was offered as dessert we said yes. We wanted to free her, but she loved the buzzard. He was into Alicia and Max until he found out they were related.”

”Hypocrite!”

”You have no idea. He would make her swing and he would watch. I’m telling you this because Alicia has been making enemies about how they both woke up and knew that they weren’t what they thought they should be to each other. Max realized it the second he laid eyes on her, he tried to get her away from her father, but Java thought she was where she was loved, she was already a Halver. The first one known to have survived puberty, which it forced her into. The kid had both parents wanted by the Deathbringers. Both killed by the DBs, so she isolated a pheromone specific to them and made a hemorrhagic fever that would only kill those who were DBs. She got shot at twelve in the same place, by the same group. She is patient zero to what we all are. If this isn’t for you, go now, take Alicia with you, though a Halver can’t satisfy her heats. But the leader will not let you leave here without joining, because Alicia told you where we are. I will give you a chance, I will vouch that you will never tell where we are, because I knew your father. Lish is pregnant with Mighty Mouse’s mates’ baby. And Mighty Mouse is pregnant with Max’s baby. It is going to get messy and hurtful. Lish has been trying to usurp Java’s place as breeder, therefore, bed warmer for the leaders. They are one soul. She cannot replace Mighty Mouse in their bed or their affections. Maybe you can save her from disaster?

”I fell hard for the sometimes difficult, Alicia Banes when I met her five years ago. I knew about her swinging thing, I told her she was enough for me. I would have to be for her. When she called and said I was right I packed everything that mattered, sold our house, which hurt and came to nowhere, CO, outside of a cute small town, which I guess noncop me will love. No crime to have to ignore.”

”If you are accepted. Live through all ten minutes of conversion, which doesn’t hurt. I would love to have you be part of my guard force.” A tall woman went running. “Stay here. If you don’t follow the simple, he will say no. Just have a seat.“ Sully sped away the direction the woman had.

Sully heard the yelling. And shook his head. Then he heard a soft, weak little voice he thought he might not hear again. Sully growled. Alicia backed away. “I know no one leaves Jég Trónja. So, I challenge Java Winchester, Alazatos of the Jég Trónja Clan. I have many grievances against you. Also, you took my mate for your own, I challenge you. The loser no longer is Jég Trónja and her voice will be forever silent.”

Ennis sat down next to a very pretty, very pregnant young woman. He clocked her ring finger. He smiled when he saw it was bare. He told himself that it shouldn’t matter because his mate called him here. He was almost positive of it. He was not a cheater, He was ready to get married, a couple of years before he met Alicia. If she had not been killed, he would have never even looked at Alicia, it wasn’t how he was made.

He stuck his hand out. “Hi. I am Ennis Ross. Are you waiting for the leader?”

She looked at him, she had a beautiful face, but it was very sad. “Hi. I am Patience Samir. I am waiting to see my surrogate cousin, but she got shot, so now I am waiting to see if someone else I love is going to die. My husband and I went to middle school and high school together. We both got a full four-year ride to Yale. We had both been working and saving since we were old enough to have jobs and babysitting and mowing lawns before. We saved it all, so we got married, moved to Yale, since both scholarships were academic, they didn’t care if we were married or not, as long as we had at least a 3.2 GPA. We both graduated last year. I found out I was pregnant when I was already three months pregnant. He was thrilled, his parents were wealthy, we graduated in three years, top 5% of our class. They bought us a nice house, small, but we wanted to work for what we had, they admired that. Mr. Samir’s father passed away, they went, I stayed and worked at the job I landed while I was in school. The night they were supposed to be home, it was snowing badly. I thought they might get snowed in some other city. So, when they were late, I just waited for them to call and tell me where they were. It stopped ringing, before I could pick it up. I went to cook dinner. There was a knock on the door. I opened it and my heart stopped. It was two police officers and a grief counselor. The plane had been shot down over Libya, all 247 people aboard were killed. I was a 21-year-old widow. Java, my cousin had tried to get me to come when my Grandmother passed. Now, I couldn’t see any reason not to come were, she could keep me and Abia and Arif safe. Somebody tried to kill me yesterday, slowly, it was so cold, it burned where they touched me, whatever showed me Java and said, “you will die because of her.” so I would have time to tell my cousin it is her fault that I, that we died. I packed everything I could, put it in the garage and ran here.”

“You did the right thing. I am sure she will send men trained to handle whatever to get your belongings, so you will be comfortable here. I lost my fiancée, to supernatural gang violence. It is a horrible shock and then when you find out monsters are real, right on the tail end of that, you doubt your sanity. You are not crazy, Patience and now you are safe. I am not sure where I am going to be living, but if you ask the scarily efficient Heather, she can tell you. He smiled. They both laughed over the hyper, keeper of the gates, who they had both talked with before coming here.

Ennis, Patience, and everyone else on the floor heard the yelling. “Why don’t we move over here, so we can keep a better eye on any danger headed our way?” Ennis helped her up. He caught a whiff of her smell it was like oranges and gingerbread. Ennis smiled, inside he felt his heart hurt for Alicia, she wasn’t his after all, this sad girl was, and she needed him. Alicia was capable of taking care of herself.

Java sat up as much as she could. “This foolishness must be brought before the leader and the elders, excluding the Stratéga. If the Vezetó and the Idosek, decide to make this situation answered by Csomag Törvény. Then when I am fully healed as determined by our Fóorvos. Also, both the Kïhívó and the Alazatos must be recovered from giving birth. The Idosek will have to decide on a task, where there can actually be a chance for both to triumph. Otherwise, the current Csomag Törvény, stands that no one may challenge anyone except the Vezetó. And this matter will be closed and örökké csendes a hallunkban. It is my prayer that Alicia Banes remembers what happens when people who live in glass houses throw stones. The child she carries in her womb is the child of a member of The Királyi Familie and only the Királyi Tenyésztó May bare the children of The Vezetó and The Hadnagy. The child is automatically the child of the Vezetó and will be raised as such and the holder of the inferior womb will forfeit her life. The Kïhívó suggested it be placed there to keep whores out of her sister and friend’s bed. If she does not stop this nonsense and enjoy her new Alpha mate whose smell is all over her. The law must be enforced, and it is the decision of the A Törvény Írója and the Büntetó, how it will be enforced, only the Vezetó has the power to decide to override the decision. If fertility herbs were used to aid in this woman who has already broken other laws becoming pregnant. There is no forgiveness in the law for using trickery to secure the child of The Vezetó or Hadnagy. She will be sterilized and live with the mark of her crime to be ridiculed the rest of her days.” Java winced. A blood stain started forming over her wound. She started breathing in a rasping rhythm and she was crying. “Please, Lish, don’t, let’s talk it out, I still love you as my sister and friend.” Her eyes rolled back in her head and she seized. Then everything went flat. Then the respirator started working.

She just had a massive heart attack. Her blood pressure was too high when the process began, it is revving up again, but she might not be strong enough now. She’s growing her liver back. Between the life force she has around the child and that her brother is wrapping in protective magic. The child is fine. If we can get Java, post coronary event, undernourished and very stressed through growing half a liver, a spleen and part of her pancreas back. She should be fine.” Janice said with tears in her eyes.

“Alicia has been acting like a bitch since Max went to be kidnapped and possibly killed to convince her they could get to us he had no definite idea for how things were going to work, and she begged him to go. So, we will be with her around the clock if you want to step out to your office and talk to the non-Jegfar in the living room, he’s a Halver and smells like it. Or talk with Max. He thought she imprinted on him and he was your fourth, but now he can feel the difference. She will understand, she will probably be relieved that you aren’t sucking the marrow from his bones.” Nora said.

“I think we will take door number two we want to know more about how this happened, etc. And then we may need to chew his ass for endangering her or spank him for letting her lose weight.” Dean started pulling Max from the room. “No one with the last name Banes is allowed near her, except Max and we won’t be long, but if she can wake up to at least this smoothed out she will have less stress.

“Java couldn’t have known in that environment that they were imprinting. If they were.” Janice said.

The brothers looked at each other as Max glanced back at her. It was like they still were, after all this time when it came to their Omega. There was no doubt he loved her and was willing to join them. But how do three Alphas share one tiny little Omega?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First song “Stand By Me.” By Ben E. King, Sung by Ben E King, 1961  
> Second Song “Up On The Roof” By Carole King and Gerry Goffin, Sung by The Drifters. (Mr King’s former group, he was told Stand By Me wasn’t needed or that it didn’t fit when he played it. He left the group in early 1961 because he was ready for more input in the creative force behind their songs. He played “Stand By Me“ for the studio and they added it to his first solo album and the rest is history. Sad they parted ways, but we got two beautiful songs out of it.)


	3. We All Shed Our Skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alicia verbally attacked and challenge Java. Java was growing organs back; the stress was too much and she had a heart attack. Ennis Ross, Alicia’s playmate, but not her true mate came to join the pack and Sully vouched for him. They grabbed Max to have a private chat with the man who might be their fourth. A few words from Max and Ennis they know they have a problem. They double the guard around their unconscious mate. Once they are sure the fake can’t get off the compound. The elders meet come up with conditions under which this challenge can be issued. The SEAL calls and says the team was called away from their vacation. Which Java knows is against orders, she tells him, if he gets in trouble, she can visit whoever needs to be visited to get him out of trouble. He tells her she is too small to be so scary. Wallace moved; can she be found in time. The pack subtly let the fake know they know, but will she crack soon enough for the real Alicia? And there is a wedding!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌
> 
> PSYCHIC RAPE
> 
> PSYCHIC TORTURE
> 
> GRAPHIC VIOLENT MASSACRE
> 
> FOUR WAY WITH WINCEST
> 
> GRAPHIC REPLAY OF PAST RAPE AND TORTURE

  
Sam and Dean kept looking at Max, he seemed more Alpha, was definitely more toned and defined and his eyes no longer had a default expression of mischief, he looked sad. Dean sat behind his desk Sam sat in one chair, turning it towards Max, they looked at each other when Max did the same thing before sitting down.

”I promise that later, I will ask Calibri to hook us up and you can see everything that happened, but right now, we have problems. That shrilling shrew was not my twin sister, she is a well-trained actress, who has a pheromone spray. I am sure my mother noticed, but alerting her that jig is up, might get Alicia killed and you have no normal reasons to meet with Mom. So, she has been watching. She tried just now to tell me, but I didn’t let her finish, because, I needed to make sure that Java was okay, she got shot instead of me, because she pushed the inept one in front of her. She figured I might have a hard time with the harness and I did. She also figured if they had her, they might leave me to make her suffer. She jumped up ten feet, straight up ten feet in the air landed on the balls of her feet, she got hit, suppressed the enemy fire and I didn’t know until she touched me, to say goodbye and her hand was cold. She was blocking me from the pain. Since I did the unforgivable sin of falling for and marking the Alazatos, I have felt what she did, saw what she saw, I just didn’t understand it like she did. I volunteered, not just because Lish, the real one asked me to but because I would finally have a good excuse to be alone with her. She helped me understand that I was in love with all three of you, but I fixated on her because, even though you swing, you still seem like a couple who share an Omega.”

Max rattled on about how he was sorry for attaching himself to them. Sam finally stood up leaned down in Max’s face until his eyes were on him. Then he kissed Max deeply, with tongue, the kind of kiss that scrambled Dean’s brain and always shut him up. Max started kissing him back. Sam kissed Dean and then handed Max to Dean who kissed him licking Max’s bottom lip then licking his tongue. When Dean pulled away, he was straddle Max in his chair, Max couldn’t have told you how he got back there. Dean kissed him quick and went back around the desk. They all adjusted and laughed.

”Now, more on who that is walking around terrorizing our Omega, who is growing organs while she is pregnant. You have no doubt?” Dean asked.

”You have had raunchy sex with Alicia. Think about two times where the sex was similar one when we know it was her and one while I conveniently was not here. Ennis is a good guy, but he was human most of the time they hooked up, then they were both Halvers. The synthetic pheromones and scent are going to smell enough like her. We need to get him away from the fake before killing her, means killing him.”

”Sam said, I'll go explain, no marking her or staying in her room when he is still Külföldi.” He got up to go save Ennis’ life.

”You’re right, the fake has a tiny mole on the juncture of her thigh and pelvic area, that Alicia doesn’t have. I like to run my tongue over things like that, Alicia, didn’t have one. I make excuses in my mind for everything, because they had to have taken her from the shop she was waiting in, so she was safe, she was right where they wanted her.” Dean sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I promised you I would take care of her. I didn’t even notice they had her. If we had gone through with the plan, we would have killed her.

“I talked to Lish. I knew she said if they knew anyone knew they would kill me. I thought it might make Java do something foolhardy. She is not on that mountain. She is an all white, padded room, somewhere else. She kept flashing to a room with you dead, lots of you dead. Like they had been telling her that if she screwed things up, they would kill you which means Java would drop like someone cut her strings, doesn’t it?”

”No. It means that I’m dead, then in a few hours, maybe less, Sam dies slowly, because he would fight trying to save her, then she would live maybe a day, and die in horrible pain. It would be the cruelest way to kill her. When Java is back to speed, we will add you, and become a quadvirate, we have to do it before the baby comes so she will belong to our quad metaphysically. Ben is struggling, not belonging to us that way. Your mother has been working with, Nora, they play around with our blood. Last time, Nikki, looked Nora in the face and asked. “Why not take more at once, then you can stick me less and I don’t think mean things about you?” Then she raised her eyebrow just like I do. All Nora could do was shake her head and laugh, then she got a grip and said it would go bad before the next test. Nikki shook her head disgustedly and provided her arm. Then Nikki told Nora, she was adequate at taking out blood.”

”You waiting until morning to tell them?”

”Nikki and DJ are sitting by her bedside. Sam is coming back. I feel him, so will you. You know, I am a loner by nature, but feeling them, makes me feel safe. I think you will too. It is choice, but not just for you, but Layla and Java, too.“

”No decision to make. I just need to talk to Lish so I know she is okay with how we woke up feeling that morning so long ago or so it seems.” Sam massaged his shoulders. The fake, wanted your belongings out, so your mother moved them to our suite. She said to tell you, she was glad you understood.” Dean’s phone rang.

”Thanks, Adrienne. We are on our way.” He hung up and wiped a tear a way. “Java is healed, anxious, and missing us in the adult way.” Dean started towards their suite of rooms.

”I thought Java is awake?” Max was puzzled.

”She is completely healed and conned Janice into letting her go.”

It came through their heads. “I am putting my babies to bed, for the first time in months.“ They could feel she was crying. “Dec and DeeDee are so big.” She cried harder. “They know me! Dec said. “Mamay” DeeDee held my cheek and she is showing me Sammy crying, “Moom” I’ll be there as soon as they are asleep.” Java walked between the nursery and the kids’ rooms. Singing “Baby Mine” softly. In about fifteen minutes she came through the side door into their room, which was across a short hall from the master bedroom. She walked up to Sam and climbed him and kissed him deep and hungry and raunchy, he lowered her a little and rubbed his hard bulge against her core, she moaned into his mouth, he stuck his hand under her gown, smiled down at her, she had nothing on under it. “I took a shower down there and had to put something on, so Nora brought me my nightgown. I didn’t plan on wearing whatever for very long, so undies seemed like a waste. I have mostly been naked for three months this gown feels restrictive. “I’m horny as heck and it’s in my way.”

Dean pulled it up and off and took her from Sam who then could play with and open up her ass. Dean kissed her slow and passionately. He rested his forehead against hers for a moment, then they stared into each other’s eyes. He kissed her softly again and moved down to his favorite part, her breasts. He suckled and she moaned. Dean rubbed her against his sweats-covered bulge. Then he pulled Max to him and started kissing him.

Max pulled back. “I need a shower, we had, then, the chopper, then the bleeding, I’ll go, be just a minute.“

”We will be waiting.” Sam said with a wicked smile.

”Hurry, I need you!” Dean said seductively.

Java ran her fingers through her folds and Dean licked them clean. “She’s soaked for you Max!”

”You are a wet dream walking. I will hurry.” They all laughed quietly, when he started singing. “Have you ever seen a dream walking...”

”Sam stole her, swung her around, put her face down on the bed and slid into her ass. He hummed in happiness at the tightness. Then he pounded her quick and fast. She gasped, groaned, shouted his name, then moaned with a growl laced through it, as she came. Sam thrust hard a couple more times and came. Sam cleaned her up while she leaned up and swallowed Dean whole, then she ran her tongue up and down his vein, sucked lightly on his tip, nibbled his head and then slid him into her throat, she swallowed, Dean moaned and closed his eyes in ecstasy, she hummed ”Bang Your Head”, he moaned and laughed. Java hollowed her cheeks and with suction bobbed up and down him then slid him back in her throat and swallowed hard. Dean shouted as he came down her throat. They were all laying in suggestive positions when Max walked out nude. Java smiled and asked him “Cunt or ass?”

Max smiled naughtily. “Where will my Alpha and Master be?” He stroked himself and loved the hungry way they looked at him.

”I will be in my big brother’s ass.” Sam said and kissed Dean filthily.

”I will be in our little brother’s ass, unless he objects. He pulled Max to him and nibbled on his bottom lip before licking it.

”I definitely don’t mind. I want in your front but only if it will be okay with four hundred pounds on your tummy.”

”We have never swung with that grouping when I was pregnant before.” She smiled wickedly. How about I watch? Then when you are through, we can move around, so someone is inside me.”

”Works for me. She gets crazy horny when she watches!” Dean said.

”You watch then we put her in the swing upside down. Her belly would dangle free.” He ran his fingers down it. She whimpered. “Then, I can ride Max’s ass.” He ran his fingers over her hole. She moaned. And Dean can enjoy her amazing mouth. He kissed her raunchily. “Then Max you can ride either her ass.” He rimmed her with his finger and she squirmed. “Or you could ride her cunt.” He stuck two thick fingers in and she came.

”Is she always so sensitive when she is out of captivity or for swing sessions?” Max asked as he climbed on the bed facing the chair at the foot of the bed, she had draped herself over. She was fingering herself.

”Bunny, you may not come until I say and you may not stop until I say. Do you understand?”

”Yes Master.”

”Yes. I can without touching her, talk her into coming. Dean can just stare there, no one touching it, it covered with undies or clothes and she will come so hard she whites out. Now Max, warming lube, friction heats it up. Or flavored so, it will taste like apples when Dean cleans you up. Or no lube, she can do it, without opening her up, but she worked up to it.”

”None, I like pain with penetration, Master.”

”Then assume the position. You are to watch how pretty she looks playing with herself. Not her face or eyes, her fingers playing with her pussy. Do you understand, Max?”

”Yes, Master.”

”Oh, sorry, it must be the excitement, but you may not come until I say, either, understood, Max?”

”Yes master.” Max answered in a voice that was already sounding a little breathy.

“Dean, do you want to be opened up?”

”No Master.”

”Good Alpha. Please shove your cock into Max hard. Remember, no one my come until I say.

”Yes Master.” Dean held Max still with one hand, lined himself up and shoved in hard until his pelvis rested on Max’s cheeks. Max shouted, Dean’s name but he didn’t come.

”This time, there will be no punishment because I forgot to tell you. You may only answer me, otherwise silence. If I wanted to hear the symphony of sounds, I can make you all make, I will say so.”

”Yes, Master.” Sam climbed up on the bed. He wondered at it not even creaking, then he realized, someone had been practicing her magic, she smiled, happy she could help. Sam snuck a smile back.

He lined himself up with his brother’s perfect ass, to think it would always be this perky, full, masterpiece of an ass. Sam caressed it and chuckled as Dean fought the urge to squirm with just his tip touching him. “Neither of you are to pay any attention to our little sister’s Cupid’s bow mouth, where she is biting that full bottom lip of hers. Or notice how her hair falls in cascading curls over her full, perfect breasts, where her nipples have popped out from arousal and are peaking through her curls. You may not look at her ripped abdomen, and the well-defined six pack, which is covered with silky smooth, soft, supple skin, that will round even more before life will come from where she strokes her folds. You are not to think of those silky perfectly toned legs wrapping around your body and clinching when you are allowed to pleasure her. You may only watch her fingers making her pussy pour ambrosia onto and through her folds.” Sam smiled pleased with himself they were all three breathing heavier. “Dean begin moving in and out at the full range of motion you will use.” Dean started moving, Max bit his arm to keep from making noise. When Dean pulled back, Sam shoved into Dean, when Dean shoved in, Sam pulled back. They got a steady rhythm going. Soon the only noises were heavy breathing, skin slapping together and a wet, squelching noise from Java repeatedly leaking onto her fingers. “Bunny, when I go, you may come. No one else is allowed to break rhythm or come. Just my good girl, Bunny.” Sam slammed into his brother a couple more times and he came. He looked up to see Java with her head thrown back, her mouth opened and her tongue pushed into the roof of her mouth, she put the top of her head on the back of the chair and pushed her legs further over the legs of the chair, she kept playing with herself, so she kept coming.

She cried tears of overstimulation. “Bunny you may stop touching yourself.” She stopped. When he released, Sam stalked over and pulled her into his lap and with gentle fingers he made circles on her tummy to soothe her. He let her drink water. “Dean and Max, you may both come with no sound. Perform, soothing aftercare on each other. End scene.” He tossed Dean a bottle of Gatorade. He laid Max’s limp head against him and propped him up and helped him sip the salty, sweet drink. She was holding onto Sam’s chest and had her nose in his pit.

”How is Max?”

”I don’t know. How are you Max?” Dean asked with humor in his voice.

”Wow. If Calibri is fine. Then when those of us with swords are ready, I am ready to mark, so we can get some rest before we drive to The Gila.”

”I agree.” Dean said.

Sam nodded as he chugged the rest of the liter and a half bottle of water. He tossed the empty in the recycle bin. “Bunny are you ok to do the binding tonight?”

She stood and padded over and made a pallet on the floor. “Would it be okay if we all lay on our sides. One of you in each side of me and Sam, in one of you. We have to all be locked together, when you each remark me. Then you have to mark Max and Max both of you. Then you have to mark each other again. When we do this, we will be one. We have no single fate, only a joint one. What you eat, we all eat. What you drink we all drink. We have children. It is irrelevant whose genetic material was used to make them they are all of ours. You must be sure, there is no way to leave the Quad.”

Sam said he thought her idea worked. She smiled sadly. “What’s wrong, Bunny?”

”Will we have to give up our sexual relationship with Sully and Janey. Except for at the cabin, we have never all been together.”

”I ask Sully when we were waiting for your Mom and Dad to remove the shrew. He said. “He thinks getting his hands on your young ass would be fun.” Max’s eyes grew.

”I am the same age as Sam!” Max said almost covering his rear in reflex. They all laughed.

Java lay on her side and kicked one leg up and over her head. “Sam can we just have sex?”

”Sure sweetheart. Are you okay, is this too much activity too soon?”

”No, I just. I am worried and I realized that even if I get her back. She won’t be here with us ever again, because I saw in Max’s head how Ennis feels about polyamory. Everything is changing again. And I still have to keep the Dervors from making me suffer until I beg to be turned into an ice cube. I am ready to be a Mommy and run my herbal business and promote life, instead of wading through death. Sorry, I’m being a killjoy.”

”You are telling your family how you feel.” Max slid slowly into her front and kissed her thigh.

”You are becoming more fully an Omega. You will never lose your edge if you keep up your training and running, etc. But you hopefully will not have to plan raids, just grocery lists.” Dean slid into her ass. “Still tight.

”I’ll beat you up on the sparring field regularly.” Sam said.

”Dream big, my big brother, dream big.” Java said and smiled a real, big grin. He shoved into Max’s ass.

”Sam are you aware that you have a tree that you carry around in your pants?”

Sam moved it in and out. Max moaned. Sam pulled his head back gently and kissed him.

They figured out a rhythm that didn’t have her get speared on both sides at the same time. Java came a couple of times. She watched Max’s face as he slitted his eyes and enjoyed having Sam pounding him at a steady pace and moderate force behind his thrusts. Dean twitched in her ass. She looked to make sure they others were close they were. They all came. Max lifted her left breast and dug his fangs into the skin under it. She moaned in pleasure. He leaned over her and bit Dean. Dean and Sam leaned over the other two and bit each other. Dean bit her left shoulder and Sam her right. Dean got Max. Sam got Max, but they couldn’t figure out how to get Max to Sam.

Sam slipped out of Max, his knot was still partially, painfully inflated. Max lay on his back as Dean lifted a Java out of the way. Max bit Sam. They all watched in amazement as Java glowed blue and she motioned for them all to lie on their backs. She kissed Dean and passed cold blue fluid like slushy syrup into his mouth, then she slid down and bit Dean hard on the inside of his upper right thigh. He came all over his belly. She did the same to Sam and then to Max. Then she stopped glowing and started cleaning bellies. When everyone was clean, she collapsed. They piled blankets over her and kept calling her name. She opened her eyes. “I just marked all of you as my “Consorts.” Loki had them, because he would need sex that had nothing to do with converting or continuing the line. By marking them, any other Dervor who came along, knew it meant slow, painful death to touch the consort in anyway. The part of me who is a part of Loki was accessing the memories.” She just started crying. “He said when the Harvest Moon is full on Samhain Night, his father will come and force the change on me. If I do not stop it my human lovers and unborn child will die. I must locate them, kill the COFs, and his parents or they will have sufficient power on Samhain to kill me or force me.” She sobbed. She backed into Dean, until she was close enough for him to feel all of her as she lined up against him. She pulled Max to her front, she slid her hand over Max’s waist, until it touched Sam firmly. They all looked down at her when the crying stopped suddenly, she was asleep. Max watched her sleep, he touched her forehead and closed his eyes, when they opened, he frowned. Then he went back to watching her sleep. Her brow furrowed.

Java waited for the men and women on horseback to ride past her then she sprang out of the bushes and ran across the road to an overgrown trail, she fell to her knees and flattened out and shambled on her belly under the overgrown bushes, so they were not disturbed. She came out to another trail along a cliff’s edge. The sunset and if she had been human, she would easily misstep and fall to her death. She heard the horses thundering down the road and she kicked it into high gear. She ran into Loki, “You can't go any further, that is the Land Of Possible Futures, you are not aloud there.” He caressed her face. The cold from his hand felt good to her overheated skin. “Those who chase you are those you have killed, they have no mercy in them, they will torture you.” They thundered closer. “You must let them catch you and do to you what you did to them, except you will have no escape, there will be no death. Or you can jump and your pack will die too, your babies will perish. You will be impaled on rocks and die slowly while the ravens pick your body of flesh, even then you will not die. My Treasure you must go back to them. I’d go for you, but only my brother wants my blood.” Java turned around and walked briskly back. She looked back for Loki and he blew her a kiss as he floated away. She came to an average looking man in tactical gear, his chest had a hole and his throat was slit. He looked at her and his gaping throat smiled evilly, he slit her throat and he squeezed her heart. Java screamed soundlessly.

”Can’t yank it out you will die to quickly. Hess was there and stuck hot glass in her body. Ketch and Myhre deserved a chance to play. He faded and she was back in the warehouse overdosing on ELL and hallucinogens. Ketch was sodomizing her with a huge metal thing over his cock and Mahre was slobbering all over her boobs and ripping apart her front, she could hear flesh ripping. Ketch kept biting her where two of her mates had, Mahre yanked up her boob and bit her hard where Max had just marked her. They faded away both were cover in her blood, Bevell came in, she was wearing a huge dildo covered with the metal sleeve with razors, there was Sam’s blood and flesh over it. “My turn boys, she killed me with a cock sleeve, so I am going to shove this down her throat. They pulled her down Ketch held her head in place and Bevell fucked her throat, the pain was unbearable but she couldn’t get free. She was choking on her blood and pieces of her throat and mouth and tongue. Horrific nightmare things from her life she kept locked away from herself, were repeated again and again. She was raped by Gordon again and by the people Daddy made her swing with who hurt her. The times he pimped her out but she was too innocent to know that was what he was doing. Gas station attendants who let them have a tankful of gas if he could take her for a ride. They faded away laughing at how the slut had come while Bevell killed her. Java had on the outfit and hunting gear she wore to clean out the Dervor cell, she and Sam were in the COF’s chambers she heard ravenous feeding and they were eating Sam, his eyes were dull and dead and she felt Loki’s brother shove inside her, she tried to do what she had done and rip out his heart, but she was too cold to move. He smiled as he raped her, then he leaned in and dug his fangs into her jugular and fed until it went dark. She opened her eyes and she felt littler, she shielded her eyes when her Daddy turned the light on. Java started crying. “None of that. You are Daddy’s big girl, you are going to use your mouth to make Caleb’s hard, like you do Daddy and Daddy is going to slide it in and out of your front from behind, you like that right?” She nodded yes and smiled as she went to work on Caleb, he tossed his head back and forth, when her Daddy was sliding in and out of her and it was feeling good, Caleb grabbed her ponytails and started fucking her throat, it hurt, she could taste blood sliding down her throat. Did you remember this? When you were slinking around in front of me were you thinking of what it felt like to have me fuck your tiny, little girl’s throat? Java cried and then moaned because what Daddy was doing felt good and when John pulled her back toward him, so he could kiss her, Caleb took his Bowie and slit her throat. She ignored him and came for her Daddy. She was older, they were on a hunt. Caleb and some friends would take turns while they kept there guns in John’s ear, which were plugged and he was blindfolded. They told her if she kept fighting them, they would rape him. They used her until she passed out from the pain. Then she was in the motel in Plainview, TN, trying to relax her husband, Paddy. Java looked up into her Daddy’s eyes, that were just like hers used to be. Daddy why did you let Caleb use me? He also put it inside me and he was rough. I remember how much it hurt and you told me to take it like a soldier. Why?” John was not part of the nightmare landscape he was with her. “He saw me with you, he took pictures, he said if I didn’t let him, he would turn us in. I got pics and told him, I never wanted to see him again.”

“I screwed up so much with my children, but from the first night you were my partner, my wife, my reason to not just let some monster, eat me. It terrified me when he said he would turn me in, not because, I would go to jail, but because you would have ended up under a variety of foster fathers or an adopted father. You were too sensual and looked downright sexy, walking across a room. It is like Dean he has that sinful mouth, those lips that make men think dirty things. “Daddy, I know I am supposed to be mad, but I’m not. I want to stay here with you. We could go back to the cabin, stay here where we’re together and because it is our world, I can be huge with your child. Sam and Dean can join us when the Dervors or someone else kills them and the children. You don’t have to be with each other sexually, but you could share me. She was back on the cliff with her Daddy. “Kitten, that world will never let us live in peace at the cabin. No, me playing air guitar while I was naked and hard talking about my guitar pick, while you turn around in a circle and move those hips to the beat. No butt shaped pancakes with hot dogs placed in inappropriate places on the pancake, with icing to dip them in. If we jump, we stay together there. They never understood us kitten. You knew sober, without HO’s tampering I never would have hurt you. Staying here being a grown up, who never gets to spend time with her babies, is all they can offer, reliving all the bad things you have had to do. You are so tired my kitten.” Java could hear Viper’s voice and Mick’s coming closer. She squeezed in closer to John and put her hands over her ears. Then she heard Lisa’s voice getting closer. “I want her to know what it is like to hear that some bitch is taking your child and then she steals your eyeball.” Lisa sneered. “Daddy, I want to be with you, where I didn’t have to make these horrible choices, please take us back to the cabin!” “Are you sure, Kitten, you won’t be able to return?” Java felt Lisa grab her hair she buried her face in John’s chest. “Daddy! Please!” John threw them over the edge. Everything went dark, when she woke up, she was behind the sunny yellow curtains with white dots over the cabin’s bedroom. John was laying beside her, snoring lightly. She went and climbed on him, then shimmied down until she could put him in her mouth, she kept bobbing until he was in her throat, she swallowed hard and sucked in and swizzled him. He rolled them over until she was under him, he shoved in, starved for her. He slammed in and out of her, harder than he ever had. She came harder than she ever had there and screamed, “Daddy!”

“I missed your body so much kitten. He kept pounding, his knot caught and he emptied himself in her. They lay there even after he laved her neck.

”Yes. Please Daddy, Mark me hard. Please fingering my behind while you mark me.“ He lubed his fingers and when he could fuck her with his fingers. He bit her shoulders with his fangs, completely sinking them in. She came hard, screaming his name. He pulled his fingers out and shoved his cock into her ass. She matched him stroke for stroke. He held her hands as he pounded her, she came and he started pounding hard. This time when she came, he went with her. He pulled them on their sides.

”So, you and the boys found the house?”

”Yes, and the money. We have... well Sam and I have a daughter named Annika Jaelle and twins named Declan Charles, the middle name is a masculine long version of my close friend’s nickname Charlie and Deandra Jane for Janey, they live with us. Ash is her real brother. We developed a weapon, me, some doctor friends that isolated a way to kill only The DBs without hurting Halvers or whatever we had become. Let me finish about the kids. Dean and I had a son, named Darra Joseph, after Sully and Jo Harvelle, Ellen’s daughter also a very close friend. Dean found out he had a son when I was eleven so a year after we met, Ben was born, we were building something and I got kidnapped by some HO we missed but we didn’t know, they had a think tank, military applications thing of their own. When we got kidnapped, Max and Alicia who live with us and we are swinging with. Daddy, my husbands are my brothers, I had no moral ground to stand on. Max and all of three of us fell in love, he is the soul we make up’s mate. Sully got me pregnant in captivity. Daddy, I am still pregnant and I am talking in present tense!”

”Your soul doesn’t know how to quit. You can only stay here until, you are in danger.” He said his eyes filling with tears.

”I am always in danger out there. I have had at least one someone trying to kill me, all the time since our last day here. Sam tried to kill me here when he got dosed with FRL26, he would have succeeded, then I would have been here with you since then. But the cell in Tennessee was these half Halver, half vampire creatures called Dervors. They decided they wanted me. The leader of the cell tried to kill Nikki and fill me with enough of his semen and take enough of my blood for me to turn. I ripped out his heart. It in conjunction with the stuff HO did to you and me, all blended into a creature I called Jegfar, after the virus they created. Sam feeding on me, changed him, then we changed Dean, and we had to have pack structure or they reject me and I die. I’m as omega as it’s possible to be, so my body wants to darn socks and bake pies. My beast must annihilate anything that is a threat. 15,000 DBs, hemorrhagic fever targeted at a pheromone only they secrete. HO, they blew up The Roadhouse, it was empty, but seconds before Nikki had been sleeping there. They sent your body in a box rigged with a bomb on a timer, bone killed a crow, that I shot in mercy. I had the body of their mole, they had become Jo’s boyfriend, who told them how we would be going home with Nikki. I lost my temper and ripped out his spinal column. Bobby and Rufus, jumped ship, then Bobby jumped back, he is dating Jody Mills and they are both Jegfars. Caleb had the gall to infiltrate as an HO mole, I sniffed him and Dean’s former bendy weekend out. I ended up killing both of them. Max answered my heats while we were captive. Which led to our discovery how he was attached to us. I went to sleep after we made ourselves a quadvirate. I miss the days when it was just the three of us. We were retired and Sam and I had jobs working for a book restoration society and Dean helped Bobby run the yard.”

”Shhh. We don’t have much time.” He rolled her under him, put her knees by her ears and pounded her, they both cried as their bodies slammed together. “I was waiting for you to be born. I know I screwed up, but I got our time here right. If this is your heaven. He kept slamming and she kept matching him stroke for stroke. “Listen carefully and quickly. Max is not a part of you, it is incredible ability to love and your power that are making him seem so. The marks are already fading, just like they did with me. An upper level Red-Eyed demon, locked himself in my body when I was a child, it is the thing that did the horrible things. He pimped you out, not me, I would struggle and promise I wasn’t going to do it again and then it would happen I couldn’t remember how it happened. The night I almost killed you was him, he had a fire sale on you, after …” She saw the faces some were familiar one crushed her heart. “Then he made us both forget about that and he beat you, I think you knew, but you were so hurt and overdosing on whatever HO had given you to feel like you were being rejected. He can get to me here. This is a place in my mind where I wait for you to need me or to cross over. So, if somehow, I am suddenly alive, stay away from me. He really wants you to suffer before he kills you. Again, something someone you haven’t met yet did, not you. Also, you were psychically raped, usually the damage is so severe...”

”That I would either be comatose here with you, my precious Daddy or that nightmare forever. I have seen things... I made my mind forget or locked away a lot of what was chasing me.“ He shoved as hard as he could. So, did she. His balls got caught in her, then his knot. They had done this before. She opened her eyes. They sparkled with unshed tears. “Daddy choke me. If you do maybe if I am dead in this world and that. I could stay with the dead. If this is Heaven, Layla will still be born!” She looked around panicked, trying to come up with a way to keep herself there! She sobbed. “I could refuse to go!”

He rubbed his hand gently over her face remembering each feature. She struggled and cried. His knot released, he kissed her with all he had, she kissed back, he could feel her fading away. “No, Daddy!”

”I love you, Java India!”

”I love You, Daddy!” She was struggling to get loose from multiple arms, she fought her way to sitting up. She pushed past those who were trying to keep her safe. Some got out of her way. She threw on her robe and tied in while in motion. Alicia was sitting at the table flirting with Ennis and Charlie who were looking at her like Alicia was a bug. Java whirled her around. Java pulled back beyond the moon and punched Alicia in the face, she slid over the table and landed on the floor on the other side. She walked around, everyone just got out of the way of the incredibly furious charging Alázatos. “You want to play dirty you skank? I can play dirty I can have you confined.” She backed off her. Alicia kicked at her. “You are truly pathetic! Good morning, Cesar, Jesse.” They both greeted her back. “Would you please imprison Ms. Banes. She is guilty of attempted assassination of two members of The Királyi Familie. The penalty for this is Death. Please close her up in a tiny cell. Vezető and Hadnagy, and honorable Idosek, I in my capacity as Büntetó humbly request A Csomag Vének Találkózja.”

”Büntetó your request is granted. In two hours as the Büntetó has preparation of her case to do, we will meet formally, meaning the robes that means we are elders not friends and spouse of the complainant.” Dean said somberly.

Java marched into medical. She saw Nora working on stocking in the newest supplies she had sent general delivery to DeBeque and Leo and Ash had gone to get them.

”Hi Nora, can you perform a rape kit on me, then match one of the samples to Dean or Sam’s on file or even mine. I need it to match Daddy. If it is familial, not Sam or Dean, I don’t have sperm that would mean it’s Daddy’s correct? The clinic we stayed at gave me Mahre’s and Ketch’s. I thought it might make a personalized poison for additional HO who might bother us. Can you put a rush, because I am holding a elder meeting. I need to prove my grievance. I’ll set this one free and pay for her to disappear too. But she needs to crack and tell me where the testing facility is so we can go get Alicia before they all die, by my very busy hands.

”Good Lord! Honey, who hurt you?” Nora exclaimed. Adrienne forgot protocol her chick was hurt.

Java locked her jaw and turned away.

”Honey you can’t protect everyone. You are definitely hurting!” Adrienne said quieter.

”I smelled hurt mate. What’s going on? Please don’t make me use Alpha.” Max said.

”First, you are not my mate. I am sorry. I love you, because I am screwed emotionally and mentally, I accidentally made you imprint on me, just like I did my Daddy. There aren’t enough words in any language to say how shitty what I did was, but I didn’t even know I was doing it. Look for their marks, they are gone, the one you put on me, is gone.” He checked and just looked shell-shocked, but not angry with her, he knew who strong her love was. “Max are you and Lish, still a window for each other’s lives?”

”No, it snapped the last morning. We promised this wouldn’t tear us apart. She told me Ennis had been calling. I told her I love her like a twin brother loves his twin sister. If Ennis was her true mate to go for it. We either had forever or we would all be dead by lunch. So, what happened to my sister?”

”They have to protect my privacy. Promise or this could cost our sister her life.”

”I promise.” Max said as Java winced.

”You stay there.”

“This one is a null. So, Wallace made Alicia psychically rape me. I went through all this horrible stuff I have been through and had done to me and what I’ve done to others. I was trapped Loki helped me, he sent Daddy! He was able to pull me to our idea of Heaven. Which is the cabin. Daddy made love to me twice. My spirit is too strong, so as soon as I started catching him up, I started fading.”

”You screamed in pain a few times and then you screamed Daddy! and you were crying. Then you woke put on a robe, found the fake and popped her one.

“Her attempted murder of The Királyi Familie, is a Halál Büntetés. I will offer her life and the means to escape and to hide if I get Alicia back, she is okay, and Alicia doesn’t want her head on a platter.”

”She said if you acted even a little different, she was dead and they would go after Mom and Dad or you or Ennis. Ennis knew when she kissed him that it wasn’t her. I had to give him points.”

”Poor baby.” She grinned, then grimaced. “Max, Layla is in trouble.” She grimaced again.

”I was coming to see how you are doing. You should be in a coma if the energy I felt coming off you was what I thought.” Tasha said as she put a wand of moonstone over Java’s just beginning baby bump, it spun and leveled out hanging in the air, pointed toward water, they all three laughed. “Surprise she is going to lead with emotion and Intuition.” She put one up that leveled at air. Tasha closed her eyes and chanted words. Java nodded that Layla was sleeping and safe.

Max held her hand while Nora took pictures, noted where the tearing was. She took pictures of the bruises on her ribs and around her throat. “Tasha if you can heal that, please. The pain must be horrific.” Tasha chanted some words and used different crystals and lavender tea. When she was finished it looked like one person had been brutally rough, but the hamburger look was gone. They both kissed Nora, Adrienne and Tasha, reminded them when and that the explanation of the results might be required. Max carried her upstairs. “I need some alone time before the trial. She really could use you Sam since you haven’t showered yet.” He kissed her forehead, “I’m okay, nothing is your fault, I just need to prepare for seeing my sister kill someone who looks exactly like my twin.”  
  
“You can put me down and the less you know, the better.” Java tried.

”Nice try, you have rope burns on your wrists, your tired enough you have dark circles.” She got undies and laid her clothes out and matching shoes. “I know what people sound like when they have their throat slit.“ She stripped. Sam stopped her. “Dean!”

”Please we will be late. Travis is her advocate he doesn’t much like me. If you guys already know what I look like and made your mind up prior to the elders meeting, etc. It could work against me.” Java said as she hardened her eyes.

”Not if he wants to stay here!” Dean yelled.

”That is exactly what I mean! Please let me take a shower and get my ducks...” She fell to the floor and curled in on herself, her legs folded under her. She was crying and shaking. “I was dead, it was over. I was in Heaven with Daddy, we were together and he was really there, Nora found his semen, you can hate me if you want. That was the last time my life was simple. My world was just him. Ketch, Mahre, Bevell and Hess tortured me again. It was like the psychic rape unintentionally divided my life into simple and constant war, were I lose my temper and despine and inoculate people and then make taco salad for sixty, before finding a way to kill a species of life and trotting off to barely speak to my babies, before climbing in bed with three men, who want me to be three different women! Then after four hours of sleep if no one is too horny or I am not being held captive by Ketch’s sister, who is going to kill my sister if I let on, I know that ain’t her. I have a long list of things that no one did while I was gone, visible things. Are the two of you, just buying new clothes for you and the kids. You are actually going off compound, risking the pack’s safety to keep from doing a load of laundry? So, please excuse me, I need to shower so I can tell a room full of people about my Daddy getting drunk and leaving me on a huge anal toy that almost killed me and I went through that again last night, right before Caleb blackmailed Daddy with turning him in, if he didn’t let him have a ride. That is why he gave me the creeps. Oh Jesus! I can’t handle this anymore, after the Dervors who will line up to try to kill us? How many of them, will I murder with these hands?” She ran in the bathroom and was violently ill. Dean started the water in the tub and put lavender and rosemary oil in it. Sam pinned her hair up. Then helped her stand so she could rinse and brush and rinse again. She was shaking and dropping and like a doll. Sam leaned her against the wall and pulled the robe off her shoulders. She was in a fugue state, her body was there, but nobody was home. She was whispering a word over and over. Sam leaned in closer and started crying when he realized she was chanting “Daddy” over and over. Max came in naked. He urged Sam in the tub.

”This was already coming. Her eyes were lifeless when we were on the maneuver and she didn’t react to getting shot. She just told this dude who she was, she said she wanted one person who didn’t love her or wasn’t trying to kill her or wanting something from her to know she existed, she lived, she mattered. He had given me this speech about not knowing names during missions because then soldiers become people, people will get you killed. So, after she tells him about herself, she says to him. “Am I people now?” She tells him that I wasn’t her boy toy, that I just hadn’t been raised from birth to be a warrior and that I belong at home with my wife and triplets.” Max pushed a curl back, her eyes fluttered. He handed her to Sam, and climbed in. “Come on, Dean!” Dean came in.

“Her cell phone rang. I answered it. Deep voice says tell Death my vacation got cancelled. Texting coords for where vacation will be. That the bungalow she wanted was still listed with the same agency, but it won’t stay on the market long.”

Java pushed off Sam’s chest. She took her hair down and stuffed it under her tactical cap. “Alpha please write the coords on paper make sure Sully has a copy and Cole. Max you can come, no hesitation, the only person who comes out alive in addition to us is Lish, then we erase it from the map. Max nodded, go please and tell the rest of the team, make sure you have the device, detonation wire, trigger and triple trigger coverage, Sully can translate if you want. Don’t tell Lish, we don’t know what they did to her that she was willing to rape my mind, it had to be bad.” She turned around she took her tactical gear. She checked everything. She moved the titanium sheet she pounded to fit over her chest to over her abdomen then put Kevlar, with titanium mesh over her heart, lungs and neck. Dean got his sniper rifle, personal guns and some extra knives. Sam and Java got their everyday fighting sticks. “I am going to end that bitch upstairs, objections. I know she is carrying your child, but I can’t let her live that long, stuff that was in the rape, was in my password protected journal, not online, Lish didn’t know the password, she got in there and took my words about stuff I have buried after I record it, gave them to Wallace who then did something vile to Lish so she used them to psychically rape me. Do you want a child carried by and who has half of the DNA of the woman who did that to me and tried to break my sister? Dean don’t you dare bring Ben into this, he is perfect, smart, funny, feisty, his aura is so bright, so much like yours, it is like a sparkler, it’s dances with joy at being alive. I love him, with everything I have. I have from the minute I saw him. He spreads joy to everyone who comes in contact with him. She is a Jegfar, made with synthetic drugs, which have some major holes and who knows what they have done to the fetus. Sam, that’s low, the way you think about it, Loki wasn’t my popsicle side piece, he was the man who turned his back on everything he knew, his family, to save me. I tried to kill myself so the bad guys wouldn’t get my blood or the fetus, turns out, my body was killing the baby, until Grandma got involved. We lost Missouri over my inability to terminate it from the start. I killed her. Rufus, dead because of me. We let her live, she will use whatever the child ends up being when it is genetically altered because of synthetic drugs, that is what they call, mutation, if the child is viable, will it just be all the bad of being a Jegfar and none of the good. What if I am the only one who can stop it? That’s okay we will just send our assassin Skipper to kill the mutant, who has your eyes or ours. You can hate me, Dean. I hate me. Join the club.” Java swung her crossover bag on, buckled her quiver and bow in place and went out. Java whirled back around. She wobbled over whatever Dean had said just between them. A few minutes later they heard the fake asking her if she enjoyed the blast from the past. They ran in, Java didn't have a weapon out. The fake was more skilled than Alicia with a knife. But Java whose eyes were completely lifeless, pulled one from somewhere, she twirled around, moving toward her, then to the side. The fake feinted to where she thought Java would be. Java was behind her, she looked at Dean and slit her throat. She dropped. She was on the sun porch. Ellen had scrambled the kids out when she saw how Java was dressed. Dean aimed another thought at her and glared, before he turned his back on her. She staggered. Charlie was the only one who noticed. Java wrapped her trembling arms around her friend. “Do you still love me or am I just the thing in the Pack that kills when we need something killed?”

”Rough year. So, I will cut you slack. I will always love you. You have never killed anyone who didn’t earn it. Dean has killed plenty. Please bring my best friend and sister, Java India Winchester, home in one piece.” Jo hugged her, then passed her off to Charlie, who made the same request.

Java started walking away. “Why? I am the thing that kills babies. Who enslaves men and ruins their lives. I leave misery behind me wherever I go. I only care about myself and how much I enjoy killing. Why would you want that back?” She backed away from the hugs. Then ran out. They watched her climb in the chopper.

”Charlie, I’m scared. I love Alicia and want her back. But not if it costs us Java.” Jo said. “They never take into account that she might be stressed out. When she was gone, they saw all she does around here that we never noticed.

”This is not going to end well.” Jo said as they hugged each other.

“Java will make sure Leo comes back.” Charlie answered.

”I mean, watching her kill the fake, was like watching a star implode. Java’s body was still here after that to hug and tell to be careful. But it was like only the part that kills was still there and it was frightening. It reminded me of when Sam and Dean accidentally rejected her. Nobody was home, until they hooked her back up.”

”I think, Max understood everything she did and why. I am a Mom, being one, being pregnant, probably made that even harder.”

Wallace heard the commotion a small incursion force was causing quite a bit of chaos. She took her favored HK 45 and went down to the cells they kept prisoners who were still needed in. Then when they weren’t, she got to get her gun off. She stopped and looked in the observation window of the cell that held what remained of the person, who had been Alicia Banes. She put in the code and Alicia just closed her eyes and curled up when Wallace opened the door.

“Wallace, it doesn’t matter. You are dead both ways, but please turn around.” Wallace turned around and went to raise the gun to shoot Alicia. Alicia was on the floor, but Wallace didn’t get the chance to squeeze the trigger. Death retrieved her knife from Wallace’s eye socket and wiped it on Wallace before returning it. “Lish you know who I am?“ She saw her nod in her side vision. “Come and stop in the door.” Alicia walked like herself, but she had a shorter stride. Death scanned her then checked her back. “So, what did they do, that you made break me.“

“They said if they killed Dean, that it could take days for Sam to go, but you would be writhing in agony and you would feel yourself lose Layla and then when Sam died you could linger for weeks in horrible pain, insane before they had to put you down. If I made it with memories that were blocked because they were so horrible and added your father you might even end up stuck in your mind with him. When they said you could end up with your Dad and you would never know all that sorrow happened. I took it, it was the best for everybody.”

“Not everybody, Alicia, not even close. Stay right behind me. Do not make noise, do what I say when I say.” She could feel Alicia looking at her. “I’m dying, if I don’t get you out before it happens every part of you will be blown apart from every other part of you. Maybe Sam and Dean who chose a pregnant copy of you over me, will be waiting to be touchy-feely with you.“ Several of Wallace’s goons came around the corner, before they could lift there weapons Death used her Mini-Uzi to mow them down, Alicia covered her ears, you could hear wet sounds when the bodies hit the ground. She grabbed Alicia’s hand and yanked. She came out of the stairwell slow and cautious, she flung two knives, there were two thuds, when Alicia came out, Death retrieved her knives. She rigged the only other exit to the basement to blow if someone opened the door. “Go! Stairwell now!“ She tossed Alicia a gun and motion to keep her eyes on up and use the gun to protect herself. At least ten goons came around the corner, Death moved silently, twirling and sidewinding towards them, the first one, she snapped his neck, then she caught one with her labrys there was a sound like a butcher cutting meat and having to work through the sinew and one with her katana the head just plopped and rolled a couple of times. and she killed the others with bamboo wood or wood of some other kind. She flipped over two and broke their necks, two rushed her while she faced away, she stabbed back and up with the sticks and caught both in the chest, she had punctured their hearts, blood spewed into the air and then just poured out of the wounds, then they were part of the pile. She flipped up, stepped on the stick stuck in one to swing around and roundhouse kick another. She grabbed her sticks from the bodies and proceeded in finishing off the others. Alicia cringed in horror at the sounds and smells that filled the air. Alicia could smell blood and urine she smelled the bodies evacuating themselves of waste. Death motioned for Alicia to come on. She took the gun and used it on a goon who came around the corner. She pushed Alicia in front of her. “Run as fast as you can, straight. Stay low. They made the three line and squatted behind trees. Five seconds before the detonation, Alicia stood up because she thought it was safe now. Death sprung up she locked arms with Alicia. There was a shot, a lurch, tiny enough that if she had not been right there, Alicia wouldn’t know, her sister was hit. She swung around and shot the other man then pushed Alicia into a clump of bushes. “Stay here, be prepared to defend yourself, they will find you. Please tell all three I loved them and if they believe I ever stopped or that I used my gifts to bind them, they can go screw themselves. I am broken Lish, I know you were hoping for Daddy. I had time with him, got to tell him about his grandbabies. Thank you. I love you Lish, with...my...heart.” Her eyes focused on something Alicia couldn’t see. She smiled. And her eyes went dull. Alicia cried quietly. There was noise, she sprung up so she could kill them, and found her brother mirroring her stance. He got into the bushes, kissed Death’s mostly cold forehead. Then he hugged and kissed his twin. They both held on to each other, then Max called for help. He leaned down while Alicia kept watch.

“Java I never rejected you. If you die, you kill me, you kill your child. Layla Serenity is something good to come from all of this. Alicia was fine with you tearing up the people who had tortured her. She doesn’t think you are a monster and gets what you said about that child being mutated. I know your reaper is waiting, that Mom has your soul like before, you don’t have to go. Screw them, I love you, your pack loves you. Please let us get your bodies back, so Layla and you can go back in. She blinked, coughed, frowned, cried and then sprung and knocked Dean and Sam’s guns from their hands. She looked at them with the dead eyes. Then ushered Alicia and Max ahead of her. She kept squirming on the way back to the chopper like her back itched, then she took the bullet that had worked out of her and threw it down. She helped Alicia up in the chopper and Max got beside her and used his Alpha timbre to make her let Cole help.

Max swung her up and passed her to Cole. “I love the Iron Cupcake with all my heart. I looked at it as one more miracle and you can build a house on your property and fill it with your stuff and your children. I have been talking to the pack, they have wanted a running commentary on your and Alicia’s statuses.” He laid her down on the bunk for the injured and buckled her in. He kissed her head.

She reached for Alicia’s hand. “I am sorry. That decision would be agonizing, I would have picked the option you did.” She sat up and undid the buckles. She jumped out. “Go dark.” They did. “If they are hostile get out of here, I can get across the state alone.“ She turned around and silently made her way back into the shrubbery. The other chopper, was stealth model like the one that Cole had borrowed. She saw a familiar shadow jump out. She made a SEAL “friendly approaching noise” and emerged low. He saw her.

”We came to help but my very scary associate and some friends took care of it.” He said, his face was in shadow.

”Max and his sister Alicia said thank you.” Death said quietly.

”Do you ever smile?” Death smiled a toned down version of her smile. “Very beautiful. One more battle.” He asked for her cell, he powered it up, she did the thumb, voice passcode and the screen passcode. He laughed. He put a number in. “Burner. The message says, “Speak”. If you need us when you go after the last. We’re there.”

”Thank you. If you could use whatever means are at your disposal to make sure there are no other cells, I’d appreciate that. If your team, not The SEALS in general or the government, but your team needs me. Let me know. Take care, have fun, and know when it is time to train full time.“ she smiled mischievously. Speak felt more than saw everything slow down. Death yelled his name. There was fire from his team. A blur sped toward him and slowed down and became Java. She was bringing her gun up to shoot at an enemy soldier, apparently there was a patrol that both of their intelligence teams had missed. Speak felt her lurch four times. Then a burst of light shot out of her and fried the enemy. She looked up and it started to rain to put out the trees and save forest around them. He dropped as she did. “Sorry. Guess I missed something. Your team okay?” Death wanted to know. She was gasping between words, all four had hit her in the chest. One of the wounds was whistling. She reached a bloody hand up. You are a soldier, soldiers die all the time, it is dangerous. It’s okay. Go have a good life, stop when it’s hard or just not fun anymore and raise babies. Thank you for getting me home, most people would have stayed out of it.”

He kissed her forehead. “Much colder, harder hearts than mine. You told me all that just so someone other than your family would know you had existed. You were too young to be that done. You still are, so fight, Death. Fight.” Death smiled at him.

“Softie.” She passed out. He felt frantically for a pulse. It was there, much stronger than he expected. Her “friend” came up. He saw her and called for someone. A girl with his coloring, dropped beside Death and opened up her shirt. Speak looked away.

“Max put your hand right here, hold the hole closed, use magic to seal it. So, she can breathe.” She went in and started looking for bullets. Speak helped hold her down, some of his men came and helped. Sam started, but Dean stopped him. “She wants to die.” Alicia shot a dirty look at Dean and said a spell and all four bullets came floating up. She flung them away.

“Cole, I am ordering you as, Vezető to stay on this chopper. The Alazatos wants death, she is tired, you will not be thanked for helping her.” Cole glared at Dean, he wanted to break the command, but he couldn’t.

Alicia got the wounds closed and healing. She would need a lot of rest and maybe blood when they got back, but she should heal from her physical wounds. Speak glared at the two tall men who watched. He knew they were Death’s mates, she mentioned. The tallest one looked torn. The shorter one looked done, like he didn’t care one way or the other. Death’s eyes fluttered open. “See. WMD to put me down. I travel with God’s blessings and Nature’s most powerful good witches. She got to her feet with help. His men broke out cheering, she smiled and blew them all kisses. Tell them I said thanks for the backup with our little skirmish. They are really good are they SEALs or something?” She smiled at him. He hugged her.

Java touched his cheek. “Thanks for checking on us. And for being here, giving me a reason to fight until my rescue team came. Remember know when it is time to train full time.” She smiled.

”Will do.” He nodded his head at her and ran back to his chopper. They flew off.

When she got back, she said. “Came to see if we needed help, offered it for the next one and is going to make sure this is the last warren.“ She smiled. She said to Cole. “I think you might have muddied your boots in the same mud. Or whatever the saying is.”

”Close enough.” Max swung her up, he refastened her. Alicia had fallen asleep, she had used a lot of energy and she had not been eating well, she was drained. Max jumped up. He looked at his brothers. “Coming?” Sam and Dean jumped up. Sully took off for Örök Szentély.

When I looked behind you, Daddy was there. The reason your mother couldn’t grab hold was because he had me, he pushed the last of his life force, what he used to make him a protector ghost, to give me back my life. Told me to make them earn the right, because you accepted it was meant so you could say you made the choice. It will be your choice when they prove they love you as you are. Or you build a life that does not include them. He kissed me and held me, then he faded away and this golden, sparkling light came into my spirit and I was back. The last thing he said is it is time to grow up and figure out yourself, let your mates figure out if they want to ask to join who you turn out to be, without your hand being forced.” She cried and turned her head to the wall. “It hurts so much to imagine trying to live without feeling them inside my soul.” She fell asleep.

”She’s cold, Sully can you go a little faster. She is still dropping from being rejected. We need her where Mom can check her out and one of the docs, can look her over.” Max said.

”Yep. You are the Vezető and the Hadnagy, but if you let things stand for even the night. I am still Sully and that is who I will be when I am breaking you for breaking her.” He started whistling “My Girl” Then he sang it, everyone joined in as his backup singers, except Sam and Dean. They sat not touching each other or talking to each other, they both were searching for the tether they had always felt that connected them to her.

They landed inside the bubble. Sully and Cole went to return the chopper. Then they stopped and powered down. Cole made a phone call. Then he hung up and looked at Sully. You, personally own this chopper. Francis will send the papers express mail in the morning. She said to think if it would be feasible to buy a chopper if so, write up why and present it to the Vezető and Hadnagy. I will get Cesar to build a landing pad and a bunker big enough for repairs, she also said, if you need it to keep them running it is approved, she trusts you.” They got out and locked down the chopper, they both felt the warmth of Max protecting it from the elements and anymore possible infiltrators. He closed his eyes and they looked up as the air over them rippled and bubbled with the tweaks to the shielding. His mother helped. Max hung his head. Janice called him to where Java was sleeping on a stretcher. Cole squeezed Sully’s shoulder and said he would send Janey this way, when her shift ended in five.

“Max, she’s not dropping she’s dying. It is like she is battling a cancer, she has battled before, this time she can’t fight only a cure, that is not looking promising will save her life.” Janice said as she looked at The Brothers Winchester walk past medical and head up the back stairs not touching, not talking. We are testing, experimental cures, changes in diet. Layla is the motivation goal to fight for. She told me if it’s not looking good, to keep her body alive so Layla can be born and set the world on its ear. We gave her back the blood she lost, physically she is fine. Spiritually, emotionally, mentally, she is dying, her body is following. You are her best chance, Chemo. You, yourself are nothing but good for her, but you are still attached metaphysically, in some way I cannot figure out and neither could your mother to her and the idiots. If you disconnect from them, you will weaken how ever she is connected to you which will kill her. You staying connected as you are, gives her medicine she needs, but just like chemo, the side effects are harsh. I will be honest with you in a way a human doctor couldn’t, you can keep her comfortable, you can have sweet, gentle sex with her every chance you get, when you sleep, sleep in her if you can, but make sure as much of your skin as possible is touching her. The energy from sex is tremendous and the skin contact keeps her grounded and bound to you. Bring the kids in and let the kids play board games or watch movies or play video games, at a set time, so she looks forward to that time. Let her feed the babies when she is awake and up to it. Never, wake her unless she is in the grips of a nightmare, startling her is bad and sleep is the elixir that helps the chemo.” Janice said quietly. Trying not to wake her patient.

”If they figure out how to severe the connection all the way?” Max asked with his voice shaking in anger.

”She will die like someone cut her strings, mid-word, shower, feeding a baby. If you feel her picking at the connection trying to free you, stop her Max. You have to act as normal as you can, this way she will literally die like a faerie, she will fade away. She is already grayish. Deal with it privately, she can’t be your comforter and support and she will try if you fall apart. Only tell Nikki and DJ if they ask and then tell them it’s a secret.” She hugged Max tightly. “Day or night, all of medical are here for you.” Now go and give her, her nookie medicine. Gentle, she can’t handle games, all openings are viable until pregnancy changes that, but rough or denial, etc. will hurt her.” Max took a deep breath and swung her up in his arms. “Ellen, Jody and Tasha set the room next to the nursery up. Put your belongings in, decorated, as much like normal as she can, leave her curtains open unless she asks you to close them, so she can see out. You can open the window she likes her windows opened.”

”Thanks, Janice. Thank everyone for me.” Max quietly carried her up the stairs. She woke up as he went to lie her down.

“Please Max. May I take a shower and wash my hair before... I touch... our clean bed?“

Of course. He sat her on the toilet and she leaned back. Max stripped, then he helped her strip. She asked him to put the tee in the trash and the rest set outside the bathroom so steam couldn’t rust anything. He came back and climbed in the shower, she could stand and he did her hair and conditioner, she washed her netheregions and he finished up. He hurriedly washed himself, then rinsed their hair, he picked her up and set her on a towel on the closed toilet, she dried herself, braided her hair, lotioned her body. He did the same. He carried her back and set her on the edge, he pulled out a gown for her and sweats for himself. He put them in the bed, she leaned against him.

”I feel cold inside. Please, Max warm me up. She was crying. He wiped her tears, pulled down his sweats and slipped in her front with them on their sides. He rocked her to orgasm, then pulled her closed and kept rocking, she came again and he followed. Max watched her while she fretfully slept. Her skin was like alabaster, her eyes had lost all trace of color, her breath was raspy. He knew she was at the perfect level for suggestion and with a little magic, she would tell anyone who asked, if she even remembered, that someone else had said the words.

Max leaned in close to her, she settled back against his warmth, Max gasped, she was cold to the touch. “Calibri, you are so tired, let go, it’s okay. We all understand, we all want you to go. We are ready for their to be no more constant on the edge of dying, because you can’t stay out of trouble. You don’t want to live, you want to be with your Daddy, and they are tired of trying to stop you, which is why they aren’t here. I know it too, but I don’t want you to go, alone, in this room that isn’t even yours, because you are not welcomed in your own bed. You are so close, just stop fighting, take a deep breath and let go. Float away to him or Loki. I never wanted children and they won’t want someone else’s whelp, so it’s okay that the child dies with you. She would have been unhappy with siblings that will not accept her and fathers who don’t want her. You are not needed anymore, Calibri. There is someone here who can take over all of your duties, including fucking your mates. They can’t wait to get back to it just being them. I will be able to have sex with any guy I want and Alicia can just carry on with her mate. Your friends can finally stop worrying all the time. You have become a pretty, noose hanging around their necks. They will be happy to finally be free of you.” She was crying silently, she was getting colder, her breathing was more labored and her eyes were clear, reflective orbs. Her hair had turned white. He rubbed her tummy and pressed close to her, he kissed her hair and her neck, memorizing her fading scent. “If your pedophilic, murderous Daddy misses you so much, go be with him. And nobody has come to check on you, it has been hours and they knew you didn’t have many left. Stopping the craziness, letting go, etc. is not suicide, it is just realizing that you have outlived your usefulness and not fighting death. I can feel your reaper. It is okay, to let go and go with her.”

“Do you love me, Max?” She whispered through her head.

“No, I don’t, if it hadn’t been for you imprinting on me, I never would have been part of this circus. I just wanted an excuse to use you like the whore you are. The more whorish I treated you, the more you moaned and the harder you came. You have always been the sluttiest person I know. I wanted alone time to pork you, without having to pretend I came to play with everyone.” She cried more, the sobs hurt, she started to hold her translucent hand over her chest. Max pulled the covers back a little and smiled when he saw she was translucent all over. He could actually see her clear, see-through heart slowing and clear liquid slowing in her clear veins, her clear lungs were breathing slower and slower. She looked back and Max made sure her translucent eyes saw a face he had worn before when she was close to death. She went to scream and Max’s hand covered her mouth and cut off her breathing until she passed out. Max made sure she was breathing, he touched her forehead, if she tried to explain, it would sound like a nightmare. Then he decided to bind her voice altogether, so she couldn’t speak aloud or in her head. Max smiled when he felt her slip into a coma, her breathing was rasping. This would probably net him at least Sam’s soul, he would blame himself and self-destruct. Max made his face look like he had been crying and was tired and sad. Then he thought to Janice that she had slipped into a coma. Max put on a pitiful face, covered in tears, and went to tell them, it was almost over, their further rejection had sped things up.

Sam sat on the floor up against her chair. He kept pushing the picture of her draped over it, driving everyone crazy, including herself. He looked through his astral self for his connection to her, the part that lived inside him had to be inside somewhere. He found it. He saw her for a moment. She was in Max’s arms sleeping, he started to let go in anger when he saw how translucent and still, she was. They were across the hall, he realized Max was crying silently as he held her close. Max had his telepathic connection shut tightly against him. He lost the fragile connection, when someone knocked. Dean was sitting leaning against their bed, they hadn’t touched since the pain from what felt like glass ripped through them.

”Come in!” Dean yelled, then sighed when he realized who he’d let in, Ellen was mad enough, she was red. Jody who had her hands on her hips where her gun used to rest, like she wanted to just shoot them. Tasha who just looked unbearably sad. And Janice whose eyes were cold, like they got when she told him off. “Look ladies, I’m a little tired, rough day, can you just go away, if I say I am a idiotic jerk?”

Ellen kicked his foot. He stood up eyes glowing. “If you have lost your mind enough to think that’s a good idea, try it boy!” Dean whirled around and counted to ten. “We are here because we wanted to see if we could make a dent. Java is dying.” Dean whirled back around. “So, you care at least enough that it got a reaction out of you.”

”You wounded her psyche very badly when you looked at her like she was a murderer and then the other of you wounded her soul permanently, when you didn’t know she would never kill out of jealousy, she would only kill to protect those she loves. Each time she kills, it kills a little bit of her soul. Well, this time, she didn’t have you when she had to kill many. That her auric body looked like it had late-stage cancer. Max is like chemo, but just like chemo is for many patients, he is just slowing it. But kill a pregnant woman, simply for sleeping with you and conceiving, this she couldn’t do. You know that and said it anyway. That is when she broke and her spirit started to give up.” Tasha said gently. “She isn’t strong enough to heal the damage done and if we could convince her that you two are not worth leaving her children, she still would not be able to survive.”

“I did an autopsy on the impostor, she was no longer human and would have died in a few days, if she stopped the synthetic injections, she would have stroked and died. The mutations to her organs were severe. The side effects of the steroidal component of Jegfar in a hypo, were increased rage, paranoia, horniness. She was flinging herself at men and women. The fetus was a blob, the only discernible parts were an eyeball, green iris, an one lobe lung, that wouldn’t have worked, a one chamber heart, and a malformed foot. If the fetus was not reject by her body, if she had lived long enough to give birth, it is my medical belief that it would have taken one painful breath and died. It would not have lived, but if it did it would have been severely mentally limited. She knew that, she wanted to save you the pain and think that her need to punish this person for hurting Alicia was so powerful, she would kill a pregnant woman. I am not her mate and I knew there was more to it than that, Travis knew there was more to story and he isn’t particularly fond of her.“ Janice shook her head. “If you had told me the men who brought their hurt sister to the clinic, with such sorrow on their faces, would one day break her heart, and grind her spirit down so low, it is killing her. I would have defended you. It hurts that I was wrong. I have seldom been more disappointed in someone than I am in you.” Janice left.

“When they were fixing her up, I was holding her hand. She said. “She took out things I locked away deep, down, in the dark and she brought them up into light and they are stomping me to death. I hid them from myself, I forgot them, so when we did things where we could see all of each other, I didn’t show them these things, because my conscious mind didn’t know them. Caleb, once he was blackmailing Daddy and the other, they put in plugs and blindfolded Daddy. They kept him there with the gun in his ear, taking turns until I passed out. That is why he creeped me out. I didn’t know what you called Daddy taking money from men who would be tough and hurt me, but he did it quite a few times cause there was no money, but then he would make me feel better. I should have killed Ketch that day at the cabin. But when we were in Sterling, he put my hands in ropes and over a hook and put super heavy manacles on my legs. He beat me and broke my ribs, then he shoved himself down my throat, he was average, it was no big deal except he wouldn’t let me breathe. He laughed, I yawned and used my throat, then he beat me some more, then he raped and sodomized me. I almost fell asleep. So, he called this guy who was deformed he was so huge. He shoved himself in my throat, it dislocated my jaw and he was choking me. I was thinking I am going to die, from a stranger choking me with his thing, it was a fitting end for a whore. Finally, he lets me gasp in air, then he used my mouth, when he was done, he put my jaw back and he used both sides. He put on this sleeve with razors, I was trying to be strong and not cry and he gets a phone call, he drags me in and makes me watch Bevell, sodomize my Sammy, then the deformed one got Dean, while they were watching I got my arms free and back in place. I killed Bevell, knocked out Ketch, because I wanted my Dean to kill him, then I went and killed everyone else. Alpha was too hurt to kill Ketch, so Sam killed him. Then I don’t remember. And I had forgotten that Gordon had me three times, then the next time I said no. I was scared, he looked at me so crazy. Then he made me take money from him and he pushed me up against the wall and used my bottom. He said I was a slut and had me make noises and called me a slut. The first COF raped me before I cut his heart out. I always think about all the times before Ketch, when life was good, but my life has never been good. My male family wants me to have sex with someone, I don’t want me to have sex with or they expect me to kill lots of someone’s and then they tell me I am a whore or a monster for killing and screwing what they told me to. The funniest part, is Daddy was always so proud he was my first, but Viper sodomized me while he sliced me. I never told anyone before. I buried it, so I could stand to look at myself in the mirror. It seemed important to Daddy that I was a virgin, I prevaricated.” Jody wiped away her tears. “Please don’t let them know. Why would I keep getting raped and used that way if I wasn’t a whore like they said? I know, they love each other, and they love their children, but I am mostly useful for killing. I still love Daddy, he loved me. I wish I died when Viper, filleted me. They would be happy, there would be no Jegfars, the Dervors would have died, Aunt Mo and Uncle Grumpy would still be alive and so would, Loki. And when I die, Max would live. I am glad it’s almost done. I don’t want to live without them and they don’t want to live with me. This fixes everything. Goodbye. Aunt Jody, I love you.” Jody cleared her throat, Sam was crying, Dean looked so done. “Sam, Dean, if you can close your heart and walk away after all that pain, I will never speak to you again.” She left.

”You were so determined to not be anything like your father. Right now, I see John sitting there, Dean and it breaks my heart. All that little girl has ever done is want someone to love her, like she loves them. She told you to be with Sammy, he was yours, when she was five. She would rather the two men who she knew were hers, have who they wanted, then try to keep you apart until she was old enough to be that to you. The least you could do, Dean is hold her hand while she dies.” Ellen turned around and left.

Max came in. “I just wanted you to know it is going faster than, they expected. I think maybe it will happen before morning. He turned and walked back across the hall and closed the door softly. Janice knocked. Max stepped back to let her in. She cried while she examined her.

“Maybe an hour, according to the lore books, I have read on the fae fading away, she will literally start to be less and less corporeal and then she will fade away until she is gone. Her soul will be trapped with her body, so she will not end up in the Summerland or according to her, Hell. She will trapped floating around noncorporeal, aware and eventually insane.” He held her icy, see through hand. “Java, I know you are hurt so bad in your spirit, but I need you, Jody, Jo Charlie, Sully and Janey, we all need you. Please don’t leave us. You are stronger than they are, you can live without them, please choose to stay with those who love you. You will not be with your Daddy you will be stuck somewhere away from everyone you care about. Please, sweetheart stay with us, I need you, your parents need you. Here they come. Janey and Sully started sobbing. Sully put her in his lap and he and Janey started rocking her.

Sully started singing…”Smile, though your heart is aching. Smile though it's breaking. When there are clouds in the sky, you'll get by. If you smile through your fear and sorrow. Smile and maybe tomorrow, you'll see the sun come shine through for you.Smile what's the use of crying. You'll find that life is still worthwhile, if you just smile.” This is not your time to die, Mighty Mouse, it is your time to remember the things about Janey, and me, Charlie and Jo and your Aunt Ellen and Uncle Whiskers that made you smile.Mighty Mouse when you smile, it burns away shadows, sends bad things scurrying, your smile is magic and we need you and your magical smile, so much. Please, please stay with your Mother and me. We can’t make it without you. Please, Mighty Mouse fight.” He kept rocking her. Sully laid her down. “She just kissed my cheek goodbye.” He backed away and Janey comforted him. Janice checked her vitals, her pulse was 24, her respirations were 2.

“Maybe five minutes.” Janice said through tears. He stood and pushed his way into the hall.

”I am going to make up with my Omega. I love you Dean, but she’s right about everything, except not loving her or wanting her. I do love her enough to die without you.” Sam got up. He padded out into the hall he saw the people gathered, they all glared at him. His surrogate brother's face was stony.

“You’re too late Sam. She has maybe five minutes, her spirit kissed me goodbye. You will be free in a few minutes. And I will never speak to you or Dean again, because it didn’t have to end this way.”

Sam pushed his way to the bed. He gasped when he saw the completely translucent, even her hair, shell of his baby sister and mate. “Everyone but Max, get out now! NOW!” Sam yelled. Everybody muttered and left. He closed and barricaded the doors. He took off his clothes. “You gonna stare or are you going to help me. Sexual energy based in love is the strongest out of the energies we can pull from the human body. Sam carefully turned her on her side, she still had substance, he could see her translucent heart sluggishly beating. He thought of the last time she was in the chair driving them all crazy and he got a hard on. He carefully pushed it into her body. Max couldn’t. He said it was too much like having sex with a corpse. Dean was suddenly there. He stripped, climbed on the bed, and pushed into her backside. He pulled back raised his hand and had lube in it, he lubed himself liberally and then went back to moving in and out of her. They both opened their connections to her, they were fragile but still there, they pushed their life and energy through the connection. They begged her to come back, please, they were so sorry.

“Please Bunny, open let the energy in, please. They both sobbed when they felt an echo of her, but she was still in there. They kept going slow, gentle and steady. Little by little she started to get color. Her heartbeat sped up, she gasped in a breath, she was still unconscious, but she was fighting to get stronger. Max felt the connection he had to them fade, as he felt theirs snapped back into a tightly formed Triad. They both were getting closer and then she clinched both of them, she was pale, her eyes sprung open, they were dull, but from the fading, not from lack of interest, she purred, tears slid down her cheeks. When they both came, their knots locking them to her, they each remarked their shoulder. She wept. They kissed her and apologized.

Max slipped out.

When their knots released, they moved around until they were in position, she was weak like a little kitten. She searched Dean’s eyes closely. “I can’t bear it, if you did this because of guilt and nothing has changed, and you still don’t love me anymore.”

He kissed her long and thoroughly. “I am an asshole, HoneyBear. I looked in the mirror and I saw myself looking at John, I hated myself for how I had treated you. I love you, HoneyBear, with everything I got. I am sorry, so sorry, that I keep screwing up and hurting you.”

Sam turned her around and kissed her soft and sweet and her heart filled with love, everywhere they touched she could feel love coming from both of them. “I am sorry me finally growing up and thinking for myself, had to hurt you so bad. The world doesn’t end if I disagree with Dean. I knew in my heart and my soul you killed her for all the right reasons and none of your reasons were selfish. I was afraid to stand up to him, because he may be able to see something that my love was hiding. I was also an asshole, a spineless one.” She cried and they both started kissing her all over, she giggled and they both froze for a moment. Then Dean started kissing and lightly marking her breasts and Sammy started driving her crazy with his mouth. She had come three times and was subby. There was a knock.

”Just a minute, please. Sam and Dean put on their sweats and helped her get her gown on. “Come in.” The door flew open and Ben came flying in followed by Nikki and DJ. Ben climbed up sat in his stepmother’s lap and hugged her. She kissed his cheeks and forehead.

”I missed you so much, Ben!” She hugged him some more, then he helped Nikki up and she was enveloped in her mother’s arms. She put her hand on the belly.

”Layla’s fine, but she wants out. I told her not for two more months. I love you, Mommy.”

Java kissed the little face all over, she squirmed and got down and like they would do it through life, DJ let his sister go first. She would push in first and then make sure he got good stuff too. Java hugged him and kissed him and just let him stay. While they talked over each other. Java started to droop.

”Okay gang, Mommy needs to rest, so kiss her and then shower, make your beds, etc.”

Dean picked her and the covers up and he carried her back to their bed. They all climbed in and after they made sure everyone was being touched or were touching everyone else, they all slept.


	4. Once The Apple Is Eaten...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a lesson that almost cost all of them there lives. Sam learned to think for himself, that world doesn’t come off its axis if he disagrees with his older brother. Dean learned that he needs to think differently when dealing with his newly submissive Omega. Dean begins to realize she is not the answer to all threats that come. And accepting that she wants to make their home grow. Jég Thronja accepts new members. And everyone is given a title.
> 
> Java sustains an emotional wound that is catastrophic to her psyche. Secrets are revealed when her life is endangered. She realizes all the terrible things she has done unknowingly to those she love. Can her family, coax her out of her head or will they have to say goodbye.
> 
> Extra characters are added to give them numbers for upcoming battle with The Dervors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌
> 
> FLASHBACKS TO HORRIBLE THINGS
> 
> SUICIDE ATTEMPT
> 
> MURDER ATTEMPT
> 
> PSYCHIC ATTACK
> 
> GRAPHIC VIOLENCE
> 
> VIOLENT DEATH OF A CHILD
> 
> PLEASE HEED WARNINGS!!!
> 
> ‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️

  
  
  


_Örök Szentély_

_Ten Months Later_

Sam woke up, before his alarm at 4 a.m., he did most mornings not wanting to wake the cranky contingent of their happy bedroom. After all the cooing and saving of their baby sister, they realized that while metaphysically Max wasn’t theirs, they loved him and wanted him in their bed, their home and two of them wanted him in their bodies. Sam personally wanted in his body. He smirked and fought his way free from Dean who was using him as a body pillow. He moved pillows and covers until the warmth was coming from…” Sam stopped the next person over should have been Bunny and she was not there. Sam sighed and made sure that Dean made a body pillow out of Max and went to see if Bunny was in the nursery, she wasn’t. He was walking to see if maybe she ran out of formula up here and had to go get some from medical and he found her sleeping badly, thrashing and murmuring in her sleep on the couch. Sam knelt in front of her and whispered in her ear. “You are safe, you are in your home with your family and pack.” Her eyes sprung open. She grabbed Sam immediately. She was shaking. “John whispering in your ear when you were leaving us?” She just nodded and buried her head in his armpit. “He is gone. He can’t really hurt you.” She nodded and yawned. “Why are you out here?”

“Too many arms and legs, I can’t find a way to lay that is comfortable and the babies are protected. So, I come out here. After sex and cuddling, I am more comfortable out here. It will change after the babies.” She stretched. She locked all the ways into their bedroom sitting room but the bed platform door, with her mind, she slid her white sheer nightgown off her shoulders and it slipped down her body and off. “Do you have to go run right now or do you think you could help me scratch an itch I can’t reach myself?”

“Where would that itch be, Bunny?” Sam said with an aroused growl as she turned around and wiggled her butt at him.

“It is someplace only your cock can scratch, because it belongs to you, Alpha.” She bent over as far as her huge belly full of his kids would let her and ran her finger over her own hole a few times. She licked her finger and slid it in a little. “See, Alpha? I can’t reach and it needs scratching so bad, please help me.” She laughed quietly, when he growled softly to keep everyone else asleep and scooped her up and took her to the shower. He adjusted the water while she pottied, then she used wipes to thoroughly clean the area again. He lifted her in, undid her braid and wet her mahogany curls and washed her hair, she groaned in frustration.

“Put up a noise shield, Omega.”

Sam felt it go up.

“Alpha please, it itches so much.” She pleaded.

He pretended not to hear her and whistled, “My Sugar Walls”. She groaned again, then moaned, because she loved having her scalp massaged. Sam rinsed the soap out, then he conditioned it. Then he washed his own hair and conditioned it. He soaped them both down and she pouted. He nipped her bottom lip. She flooded. Sam rinsed the conditioner out of their hair and washed the soap off them. Then he held her still and slid all the way into her ass and pulled all the way out, then back in, then back out. By the fifth time, she was begging him to please just screw her. Sam laughed she never used that word. He thought of something he liked from time to time. He put just the tip in and held her still so she couldn’t push back onto him. “Omega, say the following words or I finish my shower and leave you with an itch, which I will order the others not to scratch.” He twisted her face towards him with her hair. “Understand?”

“Yes, Alpha?” Her voice was breathy, her pupils blown, her heartbeat was thumping loudly and she was so wet it was running down her leg.

“Say, “Fuck me in the ass, Alpha, please.” And I will give all of it to you and make sure your itch is scratched.” She as Java, hardly ever said other bad words, she never dropped the F-bomb. For some reason hearing her using such dirty language drove him crazy.

“Fuck me in the ass, Alpha, please.” Sam kissed her filthy mouth and shoved himself into the hilt. She came and screamed. Sam set a rough, fast pace and she porn moaned and keened and pleaded with him to keep going. “It feels so good, Alpha! Alpha please twist my nipples and bite my neck, please leave your love bites, wherever you want. I am proud to be yours!”

“Such a good Omega, letting me know what she wants and remembering to ask. I am proud to let people know such a good girl is mine.” Sam started twisting her nipples, as he kept slamming her. He marked her upper back and neck. Then he held her jugular in his teeth, she moaned and went still, he just kept slamming, he bit down just a little and she came. He let go and his knot popped, it caught and he sunk his fangs in her shoulder to the gum. She came again. She leaned limply against him. He soaped her body up as much as he could reach still knotted to her, when he released, he finished bathing her, then he rinsed her and picked her up and put her out on the rug, when he was sure she was steady, he cleaned himself. She dried and lotioned, where she could reach. When he was done and dry, he finished lotioning all the places she could not reach. She was purring by the time he was done. They came out into the dressing area. Their bedmates were still asleep. She put on lavender bikini undies and the matching bra, then a short sleeved, crinkle cotton shirt that buttoned down the front with four squirrel shaped buttons, then it flowed out freely, so her belly was not confined. She put on a denim, maternity jumper that had lavender squirrels, bunnies, birds, chipmunks, and Bambi-like fawns scampering around her patch pockets. Sam brushed her hair until it shined and then he pulled it up in a loose ponytail, tight ponytails weren’t great with headaches and she had been getting them in the afternoons for about a week. Nora had said it was normal for someone who was getting so little nutrition and was feeding two growing babies, she was not getting enough. She tried, they made sure she did, but she couldn’t keep it down. He put silver squirrel dangles that her children had given her for her birthday, in her ears. Then he kissed her neck, right at the start of her spine. She leaned into him and purred.

“I love you so much, Sammy!” He put his arms around her.

“I love you so much, Bunny!” He kissed the top of her hair as she slipped into lavender, high-heeled sandals. She kissed him again and hurried out of the suite to go start breakfast. Sam dressed for his run.

Java hummed the lullaby that Edward wrote for Bella in “Twilight” while she made chicken orange sausage. She winced when one of the babies kicked her in the kidney as hard as the little stinker could. “I did not request any comments on my music selection from the peanut gallery.” She chuckled as she enjoyed her iced decaf mocha. She was working on peeling potatoes while she was sitting down, when Charlie came to help peel potatoes or any other thing, were Aramis would feel like she was in control of her kitchen. With her help and Jo and Ellen’s help she was able to get breakfast served, but she was fatigued. Charlie and Jo, grabbed her hands and checked her vitals, looked in her eyes, threatened her from hiding any aches and pain. She admitted she was exhausted, but she always was when the baby got heavy and she had a headache because she could hydrate the babies, but they used most of what she ate. She promised she was cranky and hot, but she wasn’t hiding anything. They both kissed her. They did the Musketeer cry, their personal childhood hand signal and told each other to enjoy her day.

Java hurried out of the kitchen and the sub-pantry that led to the cellar opened and she was gently scooped up and carried in. The door was closed and locked and she was in inky darkness, her captor, pulled off her undies and blindfolded her, and she could her his belt and jeans being undone then strong arms she struggled against, trapped her against a rock hard body. Her captor bent her over pillows covering the hard side of a table, bent over her so she felt encased in his warmth and guided himself into her front. Java moaned. He slowly and steadily thrust in her, while he nibbled on her neck and nipped and sucked at the base of her ponytail. His knot caught and he leaned back to make sure he did not rest his weight on her baby bump. When his knot released, he kissed her deeply, resting his forehead against hers, he moved back, he heard her breathing speed up. “Shhh… I am right here.” She felt someone lift her dress and then her captor was wiping her clean with a wet washcloth and dabbing her dry with a hand towel. He nudged her foot for her to lift it and helped her get her undies back on. He stepped back again and she could hear his zipper zipping. He kissed her a couple of times and removed the blindfold; she was facing the door. “Do not turn around, just walked out and go on with your business.” Java sighed, falling even more in love with the owner of the distinctive body, smell, voice etc. She opened the door and went up to her office.

Max found her alone in her office, he leaned against the door and locked it. “I checked with the gate, you have an hour and a half before your first newcomer appointment. I checked your personal schedule and you have the entire hour and a half free…or you did.” He stalked over to where she stood frozen in front of her desk. He grabbed her head, pushed a pill in and forced her to swallow it. Her eyes were huge and she was breathing hard. “Calm down, Calibri. I would not hurt the babies, they are innocent.” He kissed her softly and pulled her to the sofa and ordered her to lay down, in Alpha timbre. She did, as the first tears slid down her face. “I am after breath play, nothing more. I am going to choke you out and bring you back, over and over until, I let you have the honor of waxing me and I gift you with my come sliding down your throat. Nod, no sounds, just nods and shakes. Nod if you understand.” She was crying and looking at him like he was ripping her heart out, but she nodded. “You won’t remember my visit and I will glamour the marks, so the others don’t see.” He wrapped his hands around her throat and squeezed, he watched as her eyes grew huge, then he got the fly away strands of her hair out of the way. “Put your hands behind your head so you will be less likely to forget and scratch me.” Java did it. Max added pressure to his choking, she was struggling and drumming her feet, one of her shoes came off. He kept choking until she went limp. Max leaned down and savored the lack of sound, in this moment whether she lived or died, whether Sam’s babies lived or died was completely in his hands. After two minutes and adding handcuffs to her hands. Max resuscitated her. She gasped in air, but she couldn’t move, because in his zeal to listen, he had straddled her legs and she was handcuffed. She started to say something and Max backhanded her. Then he started choking her out again, this time he was rubbing his hard bulge against her. She fought him this time, trying to knee him, she tried to bite him. He smiled as her hands stilled and she stopped breathing. He took off her undies and stuffed them in her mouth. Then he revived her. After he had spent over and hour choking her out and reviving her. He sat her up and said in a soft, gentle lover’s voice. “Remember no sound and if you use your teeth, Sam mourns his babies. Understand?” She nodded. He shoved himself into her throat and told her to go to work. Java gave him what he wanted and he moaned silently when he came down her throat. He pulled out and he removed the marks and bruises he had put on her and left theirs. He said a charm and she smiled at him, lovingly like she had always done. He helped her fix her ponytail and get her undies on. He helped her stand and he kissed her passionately. “See you at home, Calibri.” She smiled and blew him a kiss. He pretended to try to catch it for DJ. Then he was gone.

Java went to greet their guests when Leo led them to the door. “I’ll wait until Cesar comes.” A tall, muscular Latino man, with salt sprinkled through his beard came running up.

”Sorry, too many cars took the left turn to here. We were amping up the sensitivity of our countermeasures.” He waved at Leo. Who waved back and smiled at Java. “What’s for lunch?”

”Stuff Yourself Burgers, twice fried fries, fried okra, and a mixed greens salad. I wanted to use the last of the Arugula. Make sure you let Janey know what sides you want, what condiments, etc.”

He squeezed pass the blonde female guest. He gave Java a kiss on the cheek. Then put his hand on her belly. “Don’t overdo, you have only been back full load a couple of days.”

”I won’t.” Java smiled at the two women, two men and three children reassuringly. “I’m not due until next month, twins, so I put up with all the coddling because it comes from love.” She walked down the hall and started up the stairs, the sleeping baby woke. She looked at the dark-haired woman and started fretting. “Layla, she’s nervous, just like you would be. The dark-haired woman shifted the slightly, older baby boy who was straining to see everything. She opened the door and walked into the most feminine office they’d ever been in, lavender plush rugs with tulip designs, over lightly varnished white ash random-width floors that shone, the lighting was recessed in reflective glass and the light was a soft purple, the curtains hanging from the open picture window matched the rugs. The desk was Victorian made from white ash and it had a matching swivel desk chair with a handmade pillow in faerie print and matching shelves. Except for a bright digital, moving painting, all the others were soft, pastel colored faerie scenes, of the different seasons, all the art was in white ash frames. The overstuffed sofa, love seat and two chairs were lavender, had purple overstuffed pillows in them. On top of the shelves was a huge lavender unicorn. Aromatherapy candles burned in the four corners of the room, but the brunette figured the sense of calm and ease came from the tiny, smiling very pregnant beauty who showed them to the furniture. The books were on a hundred different topics and some were fictional. There was an impressive display of weapons. A priceless katana and labrys, throwing stars of Asian design and daggers of Slavic origin, there was a European design long bow and cross bow, the cross bow was designed for shooting metal arrows which hung beside it, the long bow and quiver were meant for easier prey, she had an impressive array of broadswords made out of different medals, that looked too heavy for her to lift. All those weapons on display, said the sprite was a warrior. Added to them was a painting of a woman who looked like her, seamlessly, changing from one martial arts discipline to another. She took the baby out and sat her down in her igloo pen and Layla amused herself with the changing colors and lights.

”You can sit Thomas down in here with his cousin, she shares very well.” She smiled as the woman put him down and he clapped his little hands in joy of the digital painting. “Harmony, would you like to go play in the playroom with my daughter, Nikki and the other girls your age?” The little girl who was tiny, and had dark blonde hair in two braids, shook her head yes.

Jo walked in and said. “I heard there was someone who wanted to go to the playroom. “Could the person raise their hand and tell me their name?” Jo teased.

Harmony raised her hand and her Carmel brown eyes lit up. Jo knelt down and smiled. “What is your name? I need to make sure you have a pass.”

“My name is Harmony Rose Milligan.” She was bouncing in her navy high tops, jeans and tee and matching ribbons on each braid.

“I have your pass right here.” She showed her. “Are you ready?”

Harmony looked at her parents who both nodded. “Yes, Ms. Jo, I’m ready.”

”You can call me Jo, Sugar Plum. My twins are having a Grams day today, so right now, it will just be you, your cousin Nikki, your cousins Jaina and Leia, they are twins, Becca and her little sister Sorsha. Nikki’s always moving, has lots of imagination, has been bugging her Mommy nonstop since she found out you were coming. They really want to play with you!” Jo used her pass key to get in the room. “There are bathrooms over there, snacks and drinks, you have a cubby for coloring books or puzzles, etc. Swimsuits stay in the cubby with your name.” Jo handed her a blue one. “Your Aunt Java wanted you to match your ribbons. Why don’t you step behind a curtain and change.”

”Aunt Jo, where is DJ?” Harmony came out looking stylish in her navy suit.

”He has piano lessons with his Uncle Asa on Thursday mornings. He will be in this afternoon. Someone will bring lunch in about an hour.“ A equally tiny girl, with hair that would be the same color dry and vivid hazel eyes which looked brown today, because of her leopard print swimsuit ran up, she was followed by Jaina and Leia in yellow suits, Sorsha in a white suit with big pink polka dots, and Becca in a green suit.

”Hi! I am Nikki, this is Leia and Jaina, Becca and her sister Sorsha. You’re Harmony, want to play?” Nikki bounced like a spring and so did Harmony. “Bye, Aunt Jo!” They yelled in unison as they jumped into the water and swam away.

Jo smirked up mischievously at Max the Lifeguard for the day. He looked panicked. “They are females, tiny ones, but females. Use your charm to get them to behave.” Max puffed up and preened. Jo laughed, he smiled and she went to sit at her desk and grade the finals for the two boys who had ended up doing summer modules, because their Mom and honorary aunt thought they had not applied themselves all school year long. They both had excellent grades, but she said that they were doing the bare minimum to maintain the marks they were not stretching their intellect, so hello summer modules. If they had not done well enough on the final to be passed up a grade for the school year. Jo hoped that they didn’t plan on gaming or swimming or anything else on weekends until Christmas, because it was clearly explained what was expected of them. She heard a little girl’s giggle that reminded her of another little girl she had known. Aramis’ twins, Dec and DeeDee were swinging on the swings talking to each other in the Summer language choice of Amalekite. Dec told her that every summer there is an optional language made available to learn. Those who chose not to where at a disadvantage as the security questions on the computers and all those who did spoke it, so it was hard to join in family conversation. Dean who had always hated school, even though he was just as smart as his brother, hated the boredom. Just like his son, Jo realized. Dean loved the summer language idea, because they learned how to speak it as a native language, so sex words, were learned, and it was making it easier for him to look through old lore books and get needed info to send out to hunters who were still on the frontlines. Aramis was still working on her database, she just had less time, but she had about 85% of all known things that grown bump in the night, entered, cross-referenced, kill method, number recommended to engage alone. Or at more than one on one. She had how to get good deals on rarer items for taking them down. She was hoping once she had everyone school age back in school and she had less appointments, that she could finish it off. Charlie and Ash helped her as much as they could and she learned code from them. Jo, laughed, they were now bugging her to learn some too. Charlie said you never know when it might save your life. Right now, Jo just wanted these babies out of her belly.

Would you like tea, I can offer you decaf, hot or cold tea or coffee?” Java asked as she straightened her denim maternity jumper dress, it had decals of woodland creatures on the three patch pockets, she had on denim high heels pumps, the top of her hair was pulled back with a big denim bow. She kind of waddled to the refreshments. The younger couple both said iced tea. The older said iced coffee, she opened the mini-fridge and got out two teas. She stuck them in the fold of her arm. The younger man took the teas and reached down for the coffees. “Thank you, Dr. Milligan. You are young, your mother must be so proud.” She smiled at him as she waddled to her desk. “Please know anything said in this office, on any occasion is confidential, unless it is a request that or Vezető or Idosek, translated for people who don’t casually speak Hungarian, as Leader or Elder Council. Cesar has taken a witch’s vow to never divulge anything said here unless it places me in danger not to do so. All of that said, let’s talk. Our leader, my mate has told me to follow my instincts, he said it is his hope you will be joining us for lunch today and he and our Hadnagy, second, will meet you then. After the phone call we’ve been buzzing with excitement. You are very much wanted here as my Daddy intended, he consulted a psychic who was with us, until she was killed protecting me from our one declared enemy, The Dervors. I should say our father. I am happy to have another brother, who is just my big brother.”

”Huh?” Adam said puzzled. “Please, Java?” She nodded happily. “Just call us Adam, Krissy, Kate and Benny.”

”Thank you. I said on the phone that only believing what the outside world believes will not serve you well in this world. Here is an example. When my soul was created an angel, who was very cruel and bored, ripped it into three pieces. Two knew from when the second was born, that they shared a soul. They were brothers and the helpless, intimate and carnal reaction, they couldn’t fight forever. They tortured themselves for a couple of decades and admitted that normal was never in the room for them, they became a couple, my mother tried to raise me away from our father, as a hunter, she got into trouble with a 15,000 member werewolf, yes werewolf pack. When Daddy met you Kate...”

”He was killing a ghoul Family.” Kate digested that John had been telling her the truth about why he was not a good bet.

”When they put out the “Kill On Sight” order on you, leaving the country might save you, but they had allies overseas so probably not, you get good at avoiding and staying ahead. When my mother oopsed and got pregnant with me, she was already running, so was Daddy. Momma was seventeen, Daddy split because not only was she illegal, but he was also, hoping she would leave hunting. They trapped, Momma in a town in Pennsylvania, they told her they would give her time to get rid of me, or I could join their pack. They knew I couldn’t because their leader had filleted me himself, so I would catch Halver’s. I was eight. It threw me into puberty and I became the first prepubescent to survive puberty with the virus. She left me drugged unconscious, wrapped up in blankets outside Daddy’s motel door, she was out of time, it was that our kill me, because the leader already had expressed his desire to have me for a pet. Daddy and I started an improper relationship that night. Four years later, a hate group called HO, Humanity Only, became interest in studying me, they attacked us at our cabin, I killed the men except for two I should have killed. However, I got shot, Daddy took me to a friend’s house. A doctor who treated hunters, treated me, I grew back organs for the first time and met our half brother’s. I didn’t know any better, so, I was with Daddy, HO helped us believe he was my mate. With Sam and Dean, all three of us knew we were mates. It made Dean hostile toward me, his reaction to the metaphysical, in general, though with each other they did not experience true ruts just enough to cool the fire. The rest of the soul had come into their lives as their much younger half sister. I threw Dean, the more volatile brother into rut. I took it as he hated me. Sam was scared he would hurt me, he is 6ft. 5ins tall, a tightly packed muscular 220. I was 4ft, 9ins, a tightly packed muscular, 70lbs. He was kind. He soothed me while I did what was supposed to be legend, and grew back a chunk of liver, my spleen and a piece of pancreas. In the morning I was fine. Daddy and I celebrated in a closet. Dean and I were alone in the kitchen and he attacked me. He finally stopped himself, called Sam and I wasn’t badly hurt. When Sam couldn’t hold out anymore it was more loving. The drugs that HO snuck into my food the next day, made me ill if I received pheromones from them and made Daddy insane with jealousy, he almost killed me. It took three months for me to heal, to learn to walk, then he kidnapped me, erased my memory and forced my body to mature, he changed my appearance, told me my name was Breanna Rose and he was my husband Paddy. For four years while my brothers looked for me, I lived that life, the drugs were finally out of his system, he bought this place provided for all of us nicely in an Isle of Mann, opened a numbered account for his children, we also own an invisible island, if we ever need to leave Sanctuary. However, we are invisible, encased in warding that could take a direct hit from a WMD, you can’t come on property if you mean anyone here harm. And that is why no one leaves without becoming pack. Which is why we all three were very clear what coming here means, and the witch who told him you would need protection has never been wrong. If Daddy went through making sure that you received the letters when you did with Checks to cover moving expenses, he was certain that if you are not here when the last enemy and I tangle, with help of our pack and scientists, you would be in danger. Our final of three big time enemies, are vengeful, they will go after you. I am certain that others will come, maybe even hunters someday, but The Dervors are our last known, extreme threat. They need to assimilate me and impregnate me to survive. Since I have killed off two members of the inner circle in their eyes, one gave his life to save mine in my eyes, the Mother and the sister want my pain, maybe more than they want to live. They have to heal before we will take the fight to them. I promise Loki, their son, that if they left me alone, I would leave it to the hunting community to finish them. I know this is a lot to take in. You will hear very little good about our father, you will hear great things about your brothers and me, you will hear awful things about me, in particular. I do not bespell men to do my bidding. That I have killed many people and I enjoyed the killing. Not completely true. I enjoy killing and have not murdered more people than the plague. I have not killed that many and most I have executed to protect my family, friends and pack. The four of us are flawed and have made unwise choices. Kate, Daddy talked about you all the time, he never mentioned my brother because he knew I would want to meet both of you. When he talked you could hear the love and the longing for a life, where it would not endanger you to be with us. He provided for you and Benny, because he was beyond happy, you had found someone that Adam could grow up having around, doing what he couldn’t. He was a really bad parent. My brothers were raised by that friend I mentioned, he lives here, with his girlfriend. Dad knew he would mess them up, he had a thing for boys, which is why Momma thought I would be okay, but I thought of Daddy as my husband most of the eight years he was part of my life. The werewolf pack, which I help destroyed, took his head in exchange for not taking me to their leader to play with.” Java bit her bottom lip and fought back tears. Adam grasped her hand in comfort.

”Whatever else he was or did, he loved you and you loved him, don’t feel guilty for not being able to hate him. Whenever you want to tell John stories or just how much you miss him, your big brother is here. He smiled at her, she seemed as friendly and loving in person as she’d been on the phone, and she clearly wanted a normal big brother. She was not jealous of his mother, she seemed glad to have someone to discuss that part of the enigma that was his bio father. And she made Benny and Krissy feel welcomed.

”You can wander, if you would like until the lunch bell rings. Krissy, I need someone who is fierce enough to be part of our védőcsoport or protector squad, you would need to be Alpha to qualify, which you are. I need someone who can be királyi gyermekek or protector of the royal children, which includes “Thomas the Thinker“, she pointed to where he quietly contemplated her pastel, peaceful faerie wood scene. Everyone laughed. “And Harmony The Gentle. Please don’t feel pressured. Just so you know Nikki is gentle and so excited to have Harmony here and she is incredibly gentle, but we call her Annika the Noisy.” Java laughed. “Kid came out quiet, almost had us fooled and then, she was this whirlwind of constant motion and talking and just general noise.”

”How will Thomas undergo the conversion?” Adam asked worriedly.

”A precisely measured quantity of my saliva will be injected into his little foot, then a dropper of my blood will be droppered into his mouth. I am trained to know when and if something is amiss, it has never once happened. I had two children already that had to be converted from halver to Jegfar and my oldest son, was close to puberty and dying and the conversion saved his life. From the viewpoint of medicine, the VerJegfarkas virus is fascinating, it is still mutating in the living host, making it stronger, immune to all human diseases and has killed and cancelled a virus that was killing its host, the Jegfar virus got in. Dean changed his father figure and my adopted uncle and the virus rejuvenated the organs affected and took away the physiological need and he is dry now. He would have been dead by liver disease or monster a long time ago. I would be lost without my uncle.”

”Oh, you have other family living here?” He thought and said, “Any other siblings, here?”

”Not in the normal way. I promise only the Királyi Familie is this convoluted. Dean and Sam and now Adam are biologically my siblings. Alicia was my best friend, when I was kidnapped with her mate, who is her twin. The were already feeling that way, but it is as you know a common Halver trait, because while we have more of the metaphysical mess to deal with, Halvers inherit more of a werewolves behaviors. While not common in wolves, familial imprinting is highly common and problematic in Halvers. They could no longer fight their feelings and had been together openly within our walls. They had the triplets and then her mate was in captivity by the last of HO with me. Her brother was our combined soul’s mate. We imprinted on each other, he marked me. Making her my sister, by pack law. My adopted father, Sully Sullivan and I, were held first, then someone slipped synthetic FRL26, he went feral and he almost killed me. I begged them to just let go home, I would stay an answer their questions. I lost consciousness. When I came to, they were cleaning out my cell. I thought they were getting ready to kill me, but they had moved me to a bigger cell, with room for a double roll away bed. I was weak with relief, they had released Sully, he was safe. I ran to where Max was and passed out, because I was not getting enough nutrients. When Max replaced him, my heat was still going on. We were held captive together he got me pregnant, hence Layla’s wonderful tan.” They all laughed. “Her grandmother came up with that one. Her daughter, brothers and mate just hung their heads. So according to pack law, when I bore him a child, he became my mates’ brother and his wife became our sister. You will get a headache and wonder when the twelve fingered, three-eyed babies will be showing up, if you think about it too much. Though we tend to think of ourselves as a huge family. Genetically, what makes Jegfar different is the fact that the mutations are only to make the host healthier, it annihilates any and all things that enter the body that weaken it, it heals remarkably fast and I’m sure if we have time after the last big bad is dispatched, we could figure out human applications for the virus, if we can find away for it not to mutate the healthy human cells. I was able to fight off many illnesses that children have even with exposure, the one I had that didn’t happen was measles and I was over and asymptomatic in two days. When I got filleted, my body tried like crazy to fight off LDPV, to the point of almost killing me. It was a rough, very long, horrific process. The LDPV won and I became a Halver, but I was ahead of the curve from the start. I have been clocked at 65 mph on a straight track, sustained for half an hour, I can jump up 15 ft and down 25 ft. without injury. When I was twelve, I went after a Vizinkubusz. I was to lightweight to stop the creature from basically swatting me into the water with it. I couldn’t lose and the only way to get air was to let it kiss me, it filled me with its aphrodisiac, I thought of my loved ones finding me on the shore, like the others had been found and I beheaded it, but I got too much in my system from the tentacles that where stuck in me. My brothers saved me. Now, I am a Jegfar. I can breathe under water, it took my Naiad DNA and used it to make me more…I can breath underwater for about two to two and a half hours, no struggles. The virus opened gills, behind my ears that are not visible unless I am underwater. Janice took blood and tissue samples and my DNA had included the Naiad in a way where she is just a part of me. I don’t have to call her and wait. If I fell in water, my gills automatically appear. I think you will totally geek out of the virus and its implications for cancers, birth defects, etc. I have regrown organs three or four times now.

“That sounds amazing, so my allergy to flowers will go away when I am converted, unless it can be used to better the whole body?” Adam was completely geeking out and so was Kate.

“Just think. If your baby is born with a hole in its heart, someday, hopefully soon, injectable controlled virus could heal the heart before it is time to go home and then maybe if the machinery can find the whole prior to birth, the child could be healed in utero.” Kate’s eyes were sparkling with interest.

“As wonderful as that sounds to us non-geeks. Is there a tour included today?” Krissy smiled. “If we don’t stop them, they are in lab coats down in your testing labs and we won’t see them for days.”

“Adam, I do have one last question. Would you consider being our chief medical doctor. We have a GP, who has worked on Halver’s occasionally. We have the former doctor, turned hunter, turned doctor who taught me how to walk. She handles medical duties, but she would rather be in the lab full time I think, so if you were head, she could do that. Kate, we have one other nurse and she doesn’t want to be head anything particularly but she has been doing it, because she was our only nurse.”

“I think we both like to think about it.” She looked over at Adam. He said, he was in, if Krissy was okay, she said yes. Java smiled. They all just stared. She wondered if she had something around her mouth. They all laughed.

We finished an attached indoor playroom with floor to ceiling bulletproof windows although, outside under the protection dome, is bulletproof, I plan for the unforeseen, it was a reasonable expense when it was one more factor to keep the children safe. We have two ten-year-olds, a six-year-old fashionista, a six-year-old fashion designer or event planner, A five-year-old, worry wort, and bunches of babies. I am the stepmother of one of the ten-year-olds, though neither of us feels the step. I have biologically a five-year- old, because of how babies born Jegfar grow, then they slow at puberty, they go through puberty in weeks instead of months starting around ten to twelve, then if I am the norm, age normally to maturity then stop aging. I would be twenty now, Sam, thirty and Dean thirty-four. They stopped at twenty-eight and thirty-two, which relieved Dean, he was getting too close to forty for comfort. Just so you know, no one who wasn’t already leaning towards an improper relationship has started one. Sam and Dean said by the time they were Ben or Brody’s age they had feelings. And though it may look like the VerJegfarkas virus may cause alternative sexualities, it doesn’t. Our same sex couples were together before they became Jegfar.” She frowned behind them, where Cesar was pointing at his watch. “If you would like, Cesar can show you to your apartments and you can rest or discuss until lunch, by way of kitchen, he has to hand me off to the kitchen guards.” She stood and started walking towards the door. “I love the feeling of fullness in the last part of the pregnancies, but I feel like it is a mile from my desk to my door.” She giggled. “Please, go without me. I am feeling dizzy.” Cesar caught her as she collapsed. He said into his radio, The Tiny One is down. I repeat The Tiny One is down, Code One or Two. I am heading to medical, have our guests with me.”

A deep voice said. “Proceed to medical. I will meet you there, I want to meet our guests Cesar.”

”You got it, Dean. I mean Vezető .” There was a deep chuckle. “It’s okay Védó Cuevas.” They both laughed.

”Dean takes to leadership like a fish to water, but he hates Pomp, we have to follow the structure or Tiny here suffers, she is the weakest of us. But we all dodge the official names whenever we can. Dean and I hunted together, he asked for help to get rid of the DBs, even though we were retired, we couldn’t let a friend face that without helping. We stayed for the sense of family, the phenomenal strength and the food.” Cesar entered medical about the same time, a broad shouldered, not short, but the shortest of the three who entered, man, with piercing green eyes, and an air of command to him came in. The three headed to Cesar and he took the tiny omega and held her close before he laid her on a bed. She came to and went to sit up and he gently held her shoulder down. She yanked him off balance and climbed out the other side.

”Before this gets ugly. I stood up too fast. I forgot. I will let Adrienne check my O2 Sat and pulse, if it’s normal you spend some time with our family, new and little, she handed him Layla, who Krissy had grabbed when Java collapsed and I cook Stuff Yourself Burgers for lunch. Deal, she stuck out her hand. He kissed her deeply. Put his forehead against hers and kissed her nose. They both sighed.

”Get out of here, go cook, wench!”

”Your wish is my adored command, Vezető .” She said sweetly. The giant guffawed. She stopped at the middle one, who was in her way. She tippy toed and kissed him, hungrily, he growled and pulled her closer.

”Hadnagy. You have a large appreciative audience.” Her eyes were misted over. He finally processed and blushed. She hit him in the tummy, lightly and blushed. She smiled and shrugged when she looked at her new family. They laughed. Sully, lightly kissed her. Then stared in her eyes.

”Fix as much as possible sitting down, you are a little pale.” He said in a deep bass rumble. She nodded. Then started out. They all looked worried. She left. “Maximus, she is headed your way, please watch her, she just agreed to sit down and didn’t fight me.” He chuckled. “We are all telepathically linked. We use the radios for the members who are not comfortable with everyone being able to send them thoughts.” He stuck out a hand the size of a Virginia Ham. “Sully, Fővédő for the Jeg Trónja.“ They all shook. “I can take the little ones to the royal nursery if you’d like.”

”I want to hold Layla.” Middle guy said. Dean handed Sam the kicking, squirming bundle whose favorite being on the planet was her, “Dadums” as the kids all called him. Dean explained that Sam was Dadums, Max was D3 and he was Daddy. Layla jabbered at Sam and butted him with her head before settling in and going to sleep. “She was telling me about Thomas looking at her painting with her and how happy it made him, before he noticed Mama’s favorite which he stared at, but it made her sleepy. Jegfar babies can communicate nonverbally from the womb, then verbally as much as their vocal chords will let them from birth. When Layla isn’t being a brat, she can say Mommy, Daddy, Dadums, and D3, no problem. Just now, some of that was Ancient Greek, that has more to do with telepathy and Mommy speaking almost all ancient languages.” They turned into an office that looked like a Western movie’s prop room.

”Please make yourselves comfy.” Dean sat in a chair, in a grouping of leather studded furniture. Sam shook his head at his mate.

”Would you like hot coffee as Java calls it as though the cold stuff is still coffee. Hers are organic, everything is organic, but tasty. She and I are vegetarian, are oldest girl, Nikki is half vegetarian, she will forget all about it, if BBQ ribs are on the menu.” Sam laughed. “I babble when I’m nervous. I keep waiting for the screams and freaking out.”

”So, Sam, brother of mine, what does your office look like?” Adam asked curiously.

Sam chuckled. “Bunny loves all shades of purple. The only reason, the bright one has such a bright, jarring painting is because our fourth made it for her. He is on his way he says he was trying to capture her when she is fighting. She has a relaxed feminine faerie world aesthetic to hers. Dean is a Western movie fanatic. He has a spur collection. I love Knights of The Round Table. So, mine has heavy, bulky furniture, simulated fur throws on the floor and over the couches and knitted Old tapestries. There are pewter goblets, etc. Bunny is my supplier of props. She has bought me two authentic quills after she verified the authenticity. And she weaved the tapestries and then did some technique to make them look aged.“ He beamed when he spoke about the tiny whirlwind of energy that was his wife. Adam and Krissy looked at each other and smiled, he was beyond in love with his wife.

”I believe my children, wife and mother are safe and Bennie believes his son, daughter, wife and grandchildren are safe, so no freaking out. From the medical point of view, I can’t wait to talk to my sister about the genetic differences between GVH and Jegfar. I’m geeking out.” Adam said. They chuckled.

Dean motioned for Thomas. Krissy raised her eyebrows but handed him over. Thomas smiled and slapped Dean’s cheeks happily. Then he cooed and nuzzled him. Dean smiled at his brother and sister-in-law. “Kid’s like me. I was terrified of them until Nikki came and that rush of love hit me. Now, I love them.” They watched as he softly put the sleepy, but overexcited Thomas to sleep, with a quiet, but melodic version of “Smoke On The Water”. He was in his own Happy Ville.

”I don’t want to be rude. But Java brings out my very overdeveloped protective streak. What happened, why does everyone look at her, like she is Heaven sent, which embarrasses her? Why are all of you so worried and overprotective of her?”

”You’re family. It’s not rude.” There was a knock. “Come on in, Max. They all looked at the tall, black man, with a runners build, he had at a torn tee and old jeans his closely cropped hair had sawdust in it.

”I apologize for being late and my appearance, Calibri wanted me to get the construction team started on the greenhouse, she said we are going to get an early frost and she wants the greenhouse done in time to bring all the seedlings in and let them acclimate, etc. when she started talking about greenhouse soil temps vs ground temps, I glazed over and found someone. Leo said if I got it started, he would spell me at noon, Cole had to stay in, Nora is having an irregular labor and she’s about two weeks early. Mom went and checked, and she said keep an eye on her and tie her to the bed if she starts talking about them being short in medical. Adrienne announced it when I checked on Nora.” He made sure his hands were clean. “I’m Max. I am their mate. We all claim the kids, and share parenting duties, but to help for identification purposes. I am Layla’s biological materials provider. I am usually a fashion plate, but alas, designer clothes and greenhouse building don’t match.” He chuckled. “I also babble when nervous.”

”I think I am speaking for all those who understand, we have already decided to stay. I am okay with my brothers changing everyone but the kids. I would like Java to handle them.”

”Of course, she would be honored.“ Sam said. “She would rather they not need any of it. But being a giant hormone, she will be honored and tear-filled.”

”So, you were about to tell me what happened to Java?”

”A giant werewolf pack killed her mother and our Father it was the only way she would be allowed to leave the city. The first Dervor site, she discovered it wasn’t vamps. She had to do some research, but she found out, the differences and exploited them. We went in, we had teams, we would have all died if we went the way the hunt lead had planned, and even with her masterful strategy, losses were high. He had abused HoneyBear in the past. The local hereditary, nonhuman eating pack, took a liking to Java, they are an ally. They got rid of him, for forcing himself on Java at their leader’s club. We went in, a Dervor, Child of Forever tried to end her pregnancy and raped her while Sam was fighting about eight of these things, we were just Halvers then, except Java has always been more. Sam got them off him and went to help her. She fought him off, kicked him into the air, yanked out his heart and got out of the way before he landed. She used the heart to hold the explosive package in place, while we fled. The day before she was kidnapped, this last time she died giving birth, our pack witch got her back. The people, who turned out to be hate group members we missed, sent her on night maneuvers she got shot. She had to regrow the same place as last time, but with a huge caliber bullet wound. She made it through and the next day we needed to get the real Alicia, she devised up a plan, went upstairs from the armory and killed the impostor, who had been taking synthetic injections to look like she belonged, was mutated on the inside and the child I had gotten her pregnant with wasn’t viable. When HoneyBear tried to tell me all this prior to shooting her, I was an ass an acted like she was doing it, because she was jealous. HoneyBear, still did the humane thing. I rejected her, Sam rejected her, Max was faithful. She laid out the plan for how to end the threat and rescue Alicia. We executed it. She got clipped protecting Alicia which, took too long because I was pouting, our father’s ghost saved her. She had been psychically violated the night before physically reliving some of the horrors from her past that she hides from herself. She was shredded inside and out. Psychically, she was dying like she had cancer. The docs said maybe three months but knowing we knew and kept walking, sped up the process, to maybe two days. Max came to tell us. Sam went, I finally removed my head from somewhere uncomfortable, as my HoneyBear would put it. When we put us back together, she lived, but it was a long fight for her to return to her, but the Omega Fall is almost finished and she was the purple loving, pastel wearing, Omega you met today. The docs say we have to be gentle with her, let her discover her way. And watch her health, she is still healing from so much time straddling this world and the next. So, we take care of our Alázatos, supposedly the least of us.” Dean looked haunted for a moment, they all did, then Dean smiled. “She could always do wonderful things in the kitchen, now she has time. We know, she will have to put on her katana, grab her labrys and massacre our enemies, one more time, but we are going to love her and stop treating her like she is a thirty-something Alpha. She is a nineteen-year-old, physically, Omega sub, who is mother to five. She went on a mission to get Alicia, her sister and friend, when she was showing slightly. This time she stays in Sanctuary, where they can’t start messing with her. When they start killing, we will know where.”

”Benny and I, are the warriors. Adam and Mom, fix the wounds when we get home. Java offered me the position of Királyi gyermekek, which I think she said means Royal Children Protector. I am thinking of accepting, I can spend time with Thomas, and occasionally get to kick butt. I want to help you protect her, when the time comes, and keep my skills up, but maybe we can have one more kid. Who knew I’d like being a Mom?”

”She makes those assignments, so let her know verbally what you decide. Kate, you and Benny have been quiet. John didn’t lie when he told you about sons. Our mother died when I was four, Sam and I were raised by Bobby. I am 34 and Sam is 30. We didn’t see him until the night we met the amazing person, who would order and bring chaos to our lives. Kate you were the only relationship he tried. He hung in, came back after hunts until the ultrasound showed a boy?”

”Yes, I felt like I failed him, by not giving him a daughter.” Kate dabbed at tears Benny put his arm around her.

”John discovered when I was born, that he had a taste for little boys. I was four, he had already got me. I hated the sight of him, it never really changed until; I saw him look at our sister, he was married illegally to a twelve-year-old girl, but no one, not even me could doubt the slime ball loved her and that she loved him. She let him believe that she still hadn’t figured out that daughters don’t exist to satisfy their fathers sexual needs, because she loved him, with that huge heart of hers. The day I raped her repeatedly, outside in the dirt and marked her. She said. “Why couldn’t it be Sammy at least he likes me. I don’t want a mate who hates me. Dean, Daddy’s going to think I’m a bad girl and I cheated on him!” She started crying. I tried to explain, but I started to lose myself again. Bobby had an iron, salt encrusted, runed panic room. Sam locked me up in their with him, so my first rut wouldn’t kill me. I came out, I needed to deal with what I’d done to this tiny, twelve-year-old girl. She didn’t see me in the shadows, but she crept down in an old-fashioned nightgown. She was soundless, like a ghost. She peaked in the window, trying to find me inside, she was checking on us. I knew that, but I asked her if she liked peeking at Sam. She turned to hurry back upstairs. I accused her of being a slut, she made me ache for her and she smelled like her, no lavender to dilute it, and my humanity is swirling away. I jumped her, then I called her a slut for coming downstairs. She said. “I hate you. You’re always judging Daddy, but if I asked him to stop that first night, he would have. He cried once because he thought he hurt me. He wasn’t even mad today. He never, ever would have done what you just did and used my body against me. You are who you accuse him of being. I will hand myself over to Viper himself, before I will want you to touch me.” After the harshest words she’d ever spoken, she fled up the stairs. I told you this, because in his own very damaged way John loved his children, maybe not like society says he should and definitely not in a way that was best for three of them. But him walking away, before he could hurt the two of you anymore than he had was the best gift he ever gave you. And you got to have another child who did not have to worry about her Dad being the monster down the hall. I am excited to meet Julie, I know biologically she is not related to us, but she is married to our cousin and I started thinking of her as a sister when we first made contact. Julie could have ended up being the survivor of all HoneyBear is. I am sorry we did not get to know you growing up, Adam, but we all three thank Whoever you believe is up there, that he never got a chance to mess with you Adam and that he never got a chance to even know that Julie existed.” Dean placed the sleeping baby in the stroller. Thomas didn’t even frown in his sleep. “Sammy and I stayed in there for five more nights. When we came up, she put food on our plates and treated us like her brothers. She figured if it were rut, I may not remember what I’d done, and I wouldn’t have done if we’d understood it could happen. That night, Sam told her he had fought it but he couldn’t anymore. She said, she knew, she undressed and he marked her. It activated the drug in her system that made her feel and look like she was being rejected. It activated the drug in John’s system, he was supposed to kill her, he almost did. We rushed her away and Janice saved her. She was so badly hurt, she was doing the death rattle, but Janice pulled off a miracle.”

Our little danger magnet, decided to go after a vízinkubusz, a Hungarian water incubus. We had come there to kill it, with her as bait. She was too little to keep it from snatching her under water. She took in tons of its aphrodisiac breathing through its mouth, as it pushes aphrodisiac in you, eventually the prey just floats having amazing orgasms until she dies. He then deposits the corpse on the shore, smiling. She killed it. But she had taken in gobs of the aphrodisiac, she was overdosing and the tentacles that were still in her were emptying what remained in them into her, she was drowning, we restrained her but she kissed me and pushed the goo into me. Sam got us back, he had to be with her, it was the only way to burn the stuff off. I had to go, where I couldn’t see her and wait for Sam to be at a point where he needed me. When it was over, and she was done shaking with fear, we just stood there and it was so peaceful. The next day, she was gone. John took her because he knew what HO had in store for her. He walked off with several million dollars of theirs. He took her, erased her memory and spent four years as her husband Paddy O’Shea. He was protecting her, he knew we wouldn’t listen to him and they were closing in, until it looked like they were both dead.“ Dean rose, went to his safe, he opened it and under a false bottom was a sealed accordion file that said Kate Milligan on it. He put everything back. He handed it to Kate. He said if you came to please do better by her than he had and offer her safety and give her this package, do not open it, please it is for her and her husband’s eyes only. Not even Adam should read it, it says some cold hard truths about me, I don’t want touching him.”

A loud bell was rung three times. “Lunch!” Dean wriggled his eyebrows and hollered for them to follow. Sam and Max just shook their heads.

”He really gets excited about alone time with any of us, his children, food and guns. He forgets any and all manners.” Everyone laughed. Sam ushered them out.

As they walked to the dining hall, Max said softly. “If you want. I can go get the girls. Lunch is delivered to them in the playroom, they stay interested in lunch if the playroom is right there. They come in here they bolt their foot, so they can go back.”

”She can stay. She will be told where we are if there’s a problem, right?” Krissy asked.

”Yes. And there are little colorful cots for them to nap on, if they get tired. School starts next week. So, they are allowed for this week, they always stay on the compound, they can’t get out and they know where they aren’t allowed and they have been going nuts and having fun. Jo is our teacher we don’t try human schooling. Sooner or later, they will do something inhuman and there we are. She will have Harmony caught up with Nikki in no time, then they are mentally advanced over human children, so Harmony will finish the school year at the third grade level, without effort, it will be natural. She seems incredibly bright, so she might be at the fourth grade level. Ben is almost ten and he is at the eighth grade level and he is not at all motivated about school.“

”It seems in some ways you both have another big kid on your hands.” Kate said with a smile.

”And Java has three big kids under her care.” Sam said with a blush and a shrug. They laughed as they walked into a huge what would have been a ballroom, that had been made into restaurant style sitting patterns of cherry wood, Queen Anne tables, china cabinet, buffets and sideboards. The side boards were along one wall and stacked with food. The room smelled like Heaven. "She somehow intuits what we will each eat. There is seldom leftovers and no one doesn’t get enough or if you don’t get there quick you don’t get something. She liked the sangria Fiesta Ware because it really set off the wood. The Berber runners under the sideboards, protect a random-width cherrywood floor, that shines. She thought the photography of several of her favorite Tumblr photographers in cherrywood frames, that showed old country kitchens, rugged mountain cabin kitchens, they were all in black and white and were a stark contrast for the color in the room."

”Did she decorate?” Kate asked.

”Yes, for our offices and Max’s studio, we made choices, she picked pieces. It is part of nesting. She had left it like, it was designed and then, she had enforced free time on her hands. So, she redid everything, added rooms, refurbished others, retrofitted, still others until we have a huge compound. She owns the land. Dean plans to actually use the stables and corrals. She has an indoor/outdoor pool for the adults, the kids pool is all inside and is five feet at its deepest. It takes a pass key to get in and they are watched closely while in. Each child has a room in their family’s apartments.” Sam said as they filled their plates. “These are homemade black bean burgers, the cow is organic, non-vitamin or steroid injected, vegetarian fed cows.” He noticed Java loading a sideboard, with gigantic chocolate chip and white chunk macadamia cookies, brownies and refrigerator cookies. “Five minutes or I am sending Janey.” He glowered at her. She frowned at him.

Each table had a Lazy Susan in the middle with hummus, guacamole, tomato, lettuce, sweet pickle relish, dill pickle slices and spears, mustard, mayo, BBQ sauce, ranch dressing, several different types of cheese slices, real bacon done crisp, turkey bacon, veggie bacon, and sliced fried seitan. Adam, Krissy, Benny and Kate watched as a woman at least six feet tall, took the tongs out of Java’s hands and sat them on the tray of desserts. Then she scooped her up in her arms. Java blushed as other people in line fussed at her. The woman deposited Java in a chair in between Sam and Max, so Dean would be feeding the babies, with a older blonde woman’s help. The giantess pointed at Java. “Stay, Ladybug! Or you will have to go to rest before your three o’clock meeting.” She turned to the newcomers. “Hi, I’m Sully’s wife and one of many Alázatos keepers. My child moves fast, even pregnant. When she’s not pregnant she runs a 21.42 ten mile. Pregnancy just stops her from running, but without keepers she just keeps going until she’s so tired she’s sick. She is a perfectionist and would never yell, so she just tries to do everything alone. She had lost at her last checkup. Sully and I love Ladybug so much, it worries us when she is ill.” She kissed the resigned and actually smiling Java on the mouth. Then Java hugged her tight.

“Sorry if I worried you. I feel like I need to be ahead in my work, because tonight I am going to be pushing baby out of a tiny hole. You know I get anxious and fractious when it’s time. I’m not having contractions I just smell like it. Janey and Sam leaned in closer.”

”You do smell like you are going into labor.” They agreed.

”Not a twinge. I really did stand up too fast earlier today.” Sully came over with a plate of food, he sat it in front of her. She stood, excused herself and ran out of the room. Sam, made sure they were alone in the Ladies room. The bathroom was plum, from the stalls and sinks to the tiles, etc. The men’s was wine, because it seemed nice and it matched the dining hall. She came out of the stall and leaned into him. He slowly picked her up. She took her toothbrush out of her pocket. She brushed, rinsed and passed out. Sam calmly took her to medical Adrienne gave them a gown and pulled the curtain around them. Adrienne kissed her forehead.

”Your hot honey.” She told Sam. “Clear your schedule and hers Dadums, because this is starting out slow, but no guarantee, the fever is worrisome. I just want to be cautious. She was down four lbs. last week. Which means poor eating. I know it’s hard for even her to tell when her appetite is off, because she has never been a big eater. If there is something going on, and thirteen potential new members is something going on, she forgets meals.” Adrienne smiled at Java. You’ll have company, Nora is in full blown labor too.”

”I haven’t had even one contraction.” Adrienne looked at Sam concerned. “Sweetie, why do you sound scared?”

”Feels wrong. The babies are both in position correctly. They are ready, they didn’t have to have the other month. Yet it feels off.”

”Get dressed. I will be back with a couple of monitors and we’ll get an ultrasound.”

”Let me get the buttons up here. Bunny? He squatted in front of her. “Bunny your trembling?” Sam undressed her while the trembling grew worse and she slipped further away awareness-wise. He had just put her under the sheet and blanket. When he saw her stomach contract hard. Then it stopped, no contractions, she was chewing on her bottom lip. and shaking hard.

”Sam something is not... cream snow history bouquet“

”Adrienne!” Sam bellowed.

”No stars belfry dawn!” Sam took her hand he could feel her fear. “Tasha cake traveling book.” Java said in her head. She opened her mouth and screamed silently, her eyes rolled up into her head, her toes and fingers, curled and locked, she seized. Her monitor went flat and the fetal ones got slower. Sam hit her chest and she started breathing and had a heartbeat. Max came through the curtain, with their other mate, Adrienne and Adam. “Where the hell were you, Adrienne, she is on the monitor, it’s going nuts she was talking but the words made no sense. She flatlined and no you! I hit her in the chest and her heart started beating, but she is floating in and out of her body, I can feel her.” They looked at the monitor, it was fluctuating up and down, almost flatlining, then back. Sam was crying and petting her hand.

“All of my family is going to calm down or you can wait over there somewhere.” Adam said with command in his voice. “ Dr.?” He pointed at Adrienne.

”Keller.” Adrienne took a breath. “She presented after violent hyperemesis and a feeling that something was wrong, she said both fetuses were moving, facing the right direction and moved into position. No contractions. I have been around during her labors before and she starts with cranky and antsy, then emesis, then usually within an hour, her water breaks and we start a normal progression to birth. She was feverish, but she was shivering.”

”Sam the words that didn’t make sense is akathisia, usually head injury, fluid on the brain, or a neurotoxin, allergic reaction to meds.”

”She hasn’t bumped her head. Except for being a little grumpy first thing this morning, being thirsty and looking at food like it was poison.” Sam took a deep breath. “She was trembling like a leaf, she started to tell me something felt wrong and she started, not making sense.” The curtain parted.

”My son, said his mate was in distress. Sam is remembering her saying my name and cake, traveling I know that akathisia, is usually non-related, but if the first word makes since and the last word. I believe, when she asked for a brew that wouldn’t hurt the babies, but would give her some energy, she in her hurry got the card that said “To increase energy combine mixed up with a card that said. To Increase Contractions. My female child, dropped the book when she was trying to find a spell that makes babies sleep. We got into a fight, it woke up the babies and she dumped the book. I told her to put it away. I was looking for her to tell her that the section on pregnancy was jumbled and kola has caffeine.” Tasha was furious. “I know she was kidnapped and tortured, but she is so different that sometimes I wonder if we really got her back. It has been almost a year. She can’t handle being around her children, Ennis and Patience announced their engagement this morning. She tried to pick a fight with Java, about Ennis preferring her too. Java ignored her until Alicia insinuated that Java had tricked Max into your bed. Java glanced back at the book. She said the page was lose, she asked if she could borrow the page. She scanned it and put it back in the book. Alicia ignored me when I said she needed to stop Java. So, I came myself.” She held her hands over Java’s squirming belly, the babies calmed and the contractions were normal. “I am so very sorry. But all three of them are fine.”

Java’s eyes opened and she tugged at Tasha’s sleeve. “I love you and this was not your doing I should have been more careful, before doing it to make sure I had the right spell. We also learned that herbal mixtures react differently on Jegfars, but only in some cases. I will talk to Lish, when I’m done here, she was alone. I had someone with me and I have nightmares and flashbacks of the night I thought they were going to kill Max as soon as I died.” Java had a contraction. When she was done huffing and puffing, she continued. “I can feel the searing pain the bullet caused. She just needs time. Which is why I walked away from what she said. Our Lish wouldn’t say something so catty and mean.” She let go of Tasha’s arm.

Dean kissed her forehead. “I will talk to her while you can’t get lose to try to protect her.” Sam, Adrienne and Adam all smiled. Java growled in pain.

“Sweet pea, don’t push yet, you know that.” She sat down on the stool Sam went to sit behind her.

”No, Sammy! Dean, danger, she’s programmmmmeeedddd, awwwwwwwwhhhhh. Omega crap is for the birds. Can’t find my temple, thoughts keep scattering away! Little Omega wants to cry and whine! Not on my watch!” She growled bass. The hair stood up on everyone’s neck. “She is trying to kill my Alpha! Our Vezető ! Go, stop her please Sammy! Or I will! Restrain her in a cell. I will come down and help as soon as the last two children I am having are born. I don’t mean that. It is up to my Alphas.” Sam kissed her forehead and ran. Max settled in behind her. He kissed her and whispered to her, she relaxed into the Zen like state she usually went to for childbirth.

Dean veered to the side just as Alicia used the steak knife like the deadly weapon it could be in some people’s hands. Alicia’s usually pretty, sweet face, was contorted into rage. She dived and hacked. Dean let her get close and punched her in the face, she dropped. He restrained her. Something hit Dean with a lot more force than Alicia had, it was Asa. His face was blank, as he got to his feet and pulled his eight inch Bowie. Dean pulled his, he lightly tapped Alicia when she started to come to. He actually had to duel with Asa. This was a man who survived taking out a nest of Wendigos, alone. Alone, with one it is luck as much as skill. Five, nothing else it could be but skill. Dean had to use every advantage he had and he was hampered by not wanting to hurt his opponent. Asa didn’t have that problem. Dean rolled away from a lunge, that would have perforated his head. And used the foot maneuver, Java had taught him. Asa went down and knocked his head on the rock, fireplace wall. Dean felt for a pulse and sighed with relief when his packmate had one. Dean stood and it saved his life, instead of severing the major vessels in his neck, the blade punctured his lung. Sam entered and he restrained Alicia by disarming her and knocking her out again.

”Sully. Talk to me.” Sam said worried.

”He is breathing out of one lung. Restrain the Dad. Watch yourself.” He closed his eyes for a second. “Here comes Leo and Cole. They will get them down to a cell. I am taking Dean to medical.“ Sully instructed them. Sam punched Alicia again and this time he didn’t hold back, she’d stay out. Krissy came in. “Guys, This is Krissy my sister-in-law, she will be a Vedó. She can managed with Alicia, while you deal with Daddy Dearest.” Sam ran as fast as he could. Dean was blowing bloody bubbles. And his lips were white, with a blue tinge.

Sam was very thankful that Bunny had just finished squeezing out a baby or the combined stress might have made her stroke. She was hysterically screaming for Dean. “He’s not in there, please Adrienne go help. Adam and I will be fine and Mama Kate she smiled at her, is a very-skilled ER Nurse. Adrienne kissed her forehead.

”Adam, she has a tendency to hemorrhage right about now, when everything should be fine. In this case until baby number two comes.” Adrienne worriedly looked back at Java crying for Dean. She walked over to Dean and trusted that Adam realized how much his brothers loved his sister. “I’m here to assist at the request of the wife of the wounded. She is doing better than she ever has during a pregnancy and I trust Adam, because she does.”

“Then jump in! He has a stab wound eight inches into his right upper back. It went between two ribs and punctured the right upper lobe of his lung.” Janice informed her. “Mags start, O Neg JF, keep giving until he starts keeping them. We have to make sure to get all the clot out of the lung, from where it clotted to stop the bleeding.”

They heard the second baby cry and gave thanks. Then Adrienne was being gently moved over, so Java in a wheelchair, could get to Dean, she rubbed his face. “We are here my Alpha. We will not leave you while your wound weakens you. You have two daughters, both were, six pounds, eight ozs. and seventeen inches long. They are in perfect health. They both have their Daddy’s green eyes and my brown color hair but in fuzz.” They watched as Max took her hand and she took, Dean’s limp one, then he took Sam’s and Sam took Dean’s other hand. Java centered herself, then she glowed blue. Max said the healing spell, but his mother took over, so he could give his magic, to Java. Java’s hair blew from a wind she generated. Dean rose up in the air and he hung there. Slowly, he began to glow blue, Java struggled, in pain, then she nodded her head. They all winced except Java as the power increased. Dean’s floating body expelled the clots, the power filled his body with blood, it sealed his wounds. Java whispered. “Thank you!” Dean lowered to the bed. His vitals normal, he opened his green eyes and gasped at hers. Java’s eyes, were completely the eerie light, icy blue of a COF and her pupil was white. She climbed up on the bed with him. She wrapped herself around him. Sam and Max covered up her body and his with the sheets. Java kissed him, deeply. Then leaned back so, Sam and Max could.

”Aunt Ellen, would you please, finish off the roast and gravy. I had planned to fix mashed potatoes. Then sauté the zucchini and summer squash, skinned and lightly sautéed with onion, which I cook with it, then I season it with, pepper, seasoned salt, garlic powder and a pinch of sage. Oh, and I cut up the carrots for candied carrots.” She started to cry. “Thank you, Aunt Ellen. Aunt Tasha, they say I need to rest. Not only need, but they want to make sure up there is rested to see what damage we are dealing with. I need to check out Alicia, I recognize their work. May I come in a couple of hours and see if I can help them?”

”Sweet girl, please take care of yourself. They are both in a magical coma, for lack of a better word.” She kissed Java’s forehead. “You are the only one blaming you. You saved my son and my daughter and both almost cost you your life. I am not going to blame you for the choices they made that ended them up here.” She turned to her son and son-in-law. Take them upstairs and those beautiful girls and be a family without a zillion things to worry about, just concentrate on how much you love each other. I will take care of Alicia and Dad.” She kissed his cheek and went to check on her mate and her youngest chick. Dean had Max pop his and Java’s clothes back on and he stood up with her sleeping in his arms. They each followed, holding a baby. Max called all their offspring home. Nikki said not until she could take Harmony to her mother like she promised.” He smiled. “She said that Aunt Krissy’s hair was pretty and she came to get Harmony, because you probably wanted me home. She volunteered to show them on the map, where their apartments are. Then she will be right home.”

They walked in their main door and Sam was enveloped in jabbering, crying, redhead. “Thank whoever is up there, that you are all okay!” She took Java and sat her on her feet. And hugged her. They smelled both smells change. Charlie was at the least in serious lust over their Omega. Their Omega was in serious lust, curiosity, hero worship and love with Charlie. They kissed a second too long when they were celebrating everyone being alive. Then she hugged Dean, who said in his head if she’s interest, we menfolk will discuss her being an adventurer some night soon. She pulled back, kissed Dean, a real kiss, then moved on to Max.

Max leered and said, “Can I watch?” And wriggled his eyebrows and rubbed his hands together. They bootie bumped. “I’m cool with it if Tracie is. Tracie loves her and swings, but she won’t with Assassin Skipper because she could fall for her and that will make for a bumpy road. She knows that if Java falls head over heels with me, or vice versa, neither of us is the straying type. We aren’t made that way. Now, Max who is this?” They all laughed when he had to read the wrist tag.

”I have Nadia Rain.” He handed the quiet baby with huge green eyes to Charlie. She smiled at Charlie.

”Which means I have Noemi Renae.” Sam said. He handed the cooing, bubble-blowing, squirmy baby to Charlie. “Tracie went to get the walking kids, food for all of us, bottles for the newbies, so, after we drop off food. Lock the doors, and smooth out. We’ve got the next gen taken care of.“ She smiled. Kissed Java’s cheek. “You gave them life I think they will be okay with you not tucking them in. You need relaxation and rest.“ She walked out rocking the tiny little girls and managed to close the door they heard Layla complain about the extra babies. Then, they heard baby laughter.

Java jumped up in Dean’s arms, she just stared at his face for a moment, then she kissed him slow and sweet at first, building and stoking the fire she started until he had her hair wrapped around his hand and he growled. He nipped at her neck and jaw and collarbone. He undid his bloody jeans and someone pulled them off and out of the way. Dean pushed up and into her. They all moaned, she had the connection open wide and they could feel both the sensation of Dean’s body filling hers and her body being filled. Max kneaded her ass and she leaned back and Sam sucked gently, stopping before he got milk. She chuckled. Sam ran his teeth carefully down her hardened nipple, Java moaned. Max and Sam switched places. Sam started opening her ass up. She looked at Max with the strange eyes, he saw Loki, and what helping with him giving her more power would cost her. The picture rippled away on a wave of pleasure as Dean hit her cervix and she orgasmed. She lean forward against Dean and Sam shoved himself inside her.

Dean kissed Max and Max showed him what she had traded for him. Dean put his forehead against Max’s and cried. They all loved her eyes, but the change meant the amount of work the Dervors would have to do to convert her became less with each time. Java was getting too close to the line and she might take help from Hell if it would save one of them. Dean slid out of Java. Sam walked over and sat on the sofa, he scooted down and opened Java’s legs, with her help and Max slid in, Dean slid slowly into Max who demanded to be pounded, which made them all laugh. For the next few moments, the room was filled with moans and sighs, skin slapping together, the occasional whimper or shout. Then Java came followed by Sam, who bit her shoulder and laved it. Max was surprised by his orgasm, and shouted Dean’s name, then Dean came. Java laughed at the position they ended up in and pretty soon they were all laughing. Finally, when Dean groaned, from the weird angle and Sam mentioned that they were a mite heavy, which gave Java the giggles. Max said he was fighting the urge to grab Java and climb the Empire State Building, swatting helicopters out of the sky, that was it, they all started giggling which toppled them over just as they were released.

Dean and Java got in the shower, cleaned up and got out, they both lotioned and he helped her comb her hair and braid it. He kissed her neck and put his arms around her. “HoneyBear, if you end up with Loki’s essence locked inside, don’t they win? Won’t you be a Child of Forever?” He turned her around and held her tight when she went where he and Sam and Max had gone. She was still remarkably trusting and naive sometimes, he helped when he wasn’t called and she trusted him. She started shaking with fury. She put on a pair of eggplant leggings and a forest green tee, got green scrunchie socks on and her high tops.

”Alicia needs me. Loki told me. I have a gift for him and I need to check on my sister. Please let me do what needs doing. Hurry, Alicia is slipping away from us, the bomb in her head was supposed to kill her, they underestimated how tough the Banes are.” They hurriedly put on clothes. They knocked to let Charlie know, Alicia needed them. She was sorry their evening was disrupted but she and Tracie were set and they would find there tray in their room. Ellen had threatened bodily harm if the little bird, didn’t eat like a lion and clean her plate. Java chuckled.

When they got to the cells, Tasha was making a call on her cell, she hung up when she saw them. “I can’t hold both here.”

”Max please help your father. I need to connect with Alicia, she is lost inside there.” Java kissed Sam who was fretting louder in his head than Dean. Then she sat on the edge of Alicia’s cot. She took her hand. She slipped from her body onto the astral plane and followed the auric trail that Alicia had left. She found her in the bookstore up the street where they had her watch and wait for Max to be kidnapped. Just as they knocked him out, she felt a prick in her shoulder and everything went dark. She came to on a pile of blankets, naked, in the white padded room with the extra bright lights and the walls that moved. Java growled in her corporeal form when Wallace walked in and shoved a hypo in Alicia’s arm. “I just gave you a synthetic poison in a moment it will cause a very real pain to spread like fire through your body, the only way to stop the pain, is to kill this man. And make sure it will hurt.” Java growled again, when her astral self saw the picture was of Dean. Alicia flinched Astral Java touched Astral Alicia and felt what she felt. They both were screaming Wallace gave Alicia another injection. “You failed tonight, you may go to the restroom in the bucket, there will be no food.”

Alicia went through this for over a month, before Astral Alicia told her hallucination of Dean. “I’m sorry. I will do it fast.” She stabbed him in the heart. He dropped and Alicia begged Wallace to kill her. She said. “If you are a good girl and kill Dean, or try to kill Dean, your brain will kill you. Alicia, seized, both corporeal bodies seized, slowly Alicia’s stopped and she drifted back into her body.

Java’s body began to die. “Hello Loki. Yes, it would seem, I have gotten myself into a situation that will cause my death without your loving help.” She stood up and her eyes were her own. “There are parts of the power you have been shoving into me, I will keep, because they will help me kill your kind. You note even dead, this is an astral form, you knew my guilt over what I’d done to you would make me easy prey. I gave you the key by telling you, I had to have a name with someone I let have me intimately. Those words made you realize that love was my weak point. Creatures like you, Loki never stop and think that it might be a strength. My love for Dean, let me hear him, when he pulled back the curtain and let me see your convenient saving of me or someone I love and how each time, I became a little more a Child of Forever and a little less nonhuman mutt.” He opened up his mouth to tell her how wounded he was. “Save it. If I’m wrong you won’t be able to go anywhere, but your tether, as you put it will be broken and you will truly die and become part of the Nether. Oops! I’m sorry I couldn’t afford to let you kill me by converting me. If I’m right tell your bitch of a Sister, I said hello and your mother, she will watch her children and husband, her people, everything she loves dies, before I send her shrieking into the Nether! He hissed at her and tried to compel her to come to him. Java yawned. He charged her, she had taken the magic and power she had pulled from her body, and wrapped it tightly in her own, reversing the polarity on his. He was open mouth screaming with rage. Java shoved the package down his throat. He choked and fell to his knees. Java looked at him, with eyes that belonged to her warrior self, cold, malevolent eyes. “Don’t worry what I kept keeps us Jegfar, it is only that which you gave to me since the day you supposedly saved me in Janey and Sully’s bed, that I returned. He started to twitch and pulse with the ice blue light, his whole body expanding and contracting. Java made her finger glow orange, then she burned in his chest a message. “If you had left my family alone. I would have left yours alone. Pity.” She could see it appear on his body. Vada reached into the astral and tried to swat stuff at Java. She couldn’t. Java walked out of the room and drifted back into her body. “I think that the Dervors will send a calling card soon. I kinda pissed, “She Who Brought Death” off. Aunt Tasha, why did I suddenly have power? I didn’t feel anyone pushing their power into mine?”

”Dress Dean however you would like, with clothing, please. Just by shoving the energy toward him to make it happen.” Tasha said.

Java pictured Dean dressed and looking like a gladiator. One who had just returned from the arena. He growled and scented the air. “I think I didn’t think this through very well. Uncle Asa are you okay?”

”Yes.”

Sam and Max were trying to hold Dean back and he was just getting a little pornographic with them, instead of carting Java off by her hair. “No after affects? I scanned you, I don’t feel anything foreign except for the tea that she took you both down with.” Dean was growling and straddling Sam’s leg. Max snuggled. Sam blushed.

Dean announced to Sam. “You are built stoutly for a wench, but the battle’s lust must be slacked somewhere, so you will perhaps do. Which made Max lose it.

“He won’t hurt him, will he? Java asked, between giggles.

”No, he will just start his search for the wench he smelled.” Tasha supplied. The power is yours, it unbound when you cleared out the blockage, he had put there. I knew you were quite gifted, but I didn’t expect this. Redo the quad, I think all of you will get high on the magic. And all share in the power, which will make the pack stronger.”

”Lish we can, I hope we can talk later, but you are fine. I think you need to talk to spend time with your four kids, who were afraid of the fake. I love you. If you need to tell me to stuff it and walk away. I will understand.”

”For such an intelligent person, you are somewhat dumb! You are my sister. I just tried to kill your Alpha, which would have led to slow, painful death. I am not mad at you. You sent help, so we didn’t kill the man riding Sam’s leg in a pornographic version of The Kentucky Derby. Then you came in and took on the remnants of the drug which were meant to kill me by overdose, but you didn’t overdose. You should be accepting my apology.” They hugged. Dean got loose, sniffed her out, grabbed her up and carried her off.

Alicia was laughing as her sister was called a comely wench and kissed stupid. Her parents just shook their heads and her mother yelled it would wear off by morning. Alicia went to get her babies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write a story that would include everyone that Sam and Dean called friend or family. Give them a chance to get to know some they didn’t before.
> 
> Also, I cannot add apparently and my dates and ages don’t match. So, I will leave the brothers in 79 & 83\. And they were stopped from aging by the covert program. Sorry! But I have been off since the first part, not going to try to fix that!  
> Enjoy!😊


	5. Beware The Tree Of Knowledge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the last chapter, it was getting very long. The rest of the new members arrived. They discover an enemy who has been slithering through the background all along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌
> 
> FLASHBACKS TO HORRIBLE THINGS
> 
> SUICIDE ATTEMPT
> 
> MURDER ATTEMPT
> 
> PSYCHIC ATTACK
> 
> GRAPHIC VIOLENCE
> 
> VIOLENT DEATH OF A CHILD
> 
> MISCARRIAGE 
> 
> PLEASE HEED WARNINGS!!!
> 
> ‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️

_  
  
_

_Three Months Later..._

Java sat on the ground, stretching her muscles. She straightened one leg up in the air until it was straight, then she took the opposing hand and pulled her leg towards the ground on the other side. She straightened her back and held the position for a count of ten, she was doing the other leg. Sam just shook his head.

”You have a bioengineered, polymer blended endoskeleton.” Max said.

”And your glad, because all your lascivious fantasies can come true.”

”Unless Sam here dons tights and a codpiece and dances Wolf to your Raven. I watch on the monitor and when you are done. Then the big guy here makes me swallow it all, while you peg my ass and Dean comes in and pounds your ass.” Max leered at her tight running pants and belly bearing running bra. “Mine is not coming true.”

”I worry about you, Maximus. You are kind of a freak.” Java said with a smile as she stood, bent at her hips wrapped her arms around her calves. She smiled sweetly at Max then put her hands flat on the ground, then lifted her body until she was doing a hand stand, she spread her legs in the splits, then folded her arms and rested on her elbows, then she curled backward until her knees rested on the ground, she twisted until, she was standing up straight. “My fantasy is to be a good little wife, who is bored silly out on the farm, her husband doesn’t come in from the fields at lunch. One day I am kneading dough for bread, the three of you are outlaws and you smell the bread baking and come to investigate. You decide to help yourself to me, you show me things that as a good, little farm wife I had never dreamed of. We spend the day being debauched and you make The Marquis proud. I put on my riding outfit, pack a carpet bag and we ride off to be out laws. When boring, missionary man gets home there are a baked loaf of bread and note.” Max and Sam laughed.

Dean thought in their heads. “Clean it up. Ben is running with us this morning.” Dean smiled at the loud WooHoo! in his head and the picture of HoneyBear doing cartwheels in her excitement. He was thankful that they all loved Ben, but especially that through HoneyBear, Ben was getting the idea what it was like to have a Mom who loved you enough to teach and guide and to correct when he was wrong. HoneyBear would die for Ben without a thought, she would kill for him with relish because whoever tried to harm her son. She never said step. If he asked about his mother, which was rarely, she answered truthfully, not leaving out the good or exaggerating the bad.

Java grabbed her oldest and hugged him tight. I only got to see you at breakfast yesterday and my “Ben Jar“ is getting very low. I need to fill it with hugs and kisses.” She pointed at her cheek. Ben kissed it and hugged her back. “Whew! That’s better it was close. Now let’s get you and your Dad stretched out.” She walked over to the ground in the middle of the mile round track. Ben stood how she stood. “When I train, I give myself the luxury of a good stretch. When something is happening for real, you don’t have time to warm up, bad guys don’t wait.” Java patiently took Ben through a thorough stretching routine.

”Mom, why are Dad, Dadums and D3 standing back there, because they can’t see?” Java shot a glare over her shoulder at the leering men who were her mates. “They’re making sure Mom’s form didn’t get off the mark while she had back to back babies.” She straightened his front foot. “If your foot is not straight, you can strain a muscle. Did you feel the difference?”

”Yes. It didn’t hurt when I straightened my foot! Mom, does the fact that Brody’s Mom, is not training him like this and he will do indoor stuff, mean we can’t be friends?” His face looked worried.

”No. It might someday mean there are parts of what might happen on a field assignment that he doesn’t need to hear, but you build good friendships on your differences and your similarities. Aunt Charlie and I are good friends but she is horrified if I tell her too much about a fight. And when she gets into total computer geek land, I glaze over and drool on my shoes.” He laughed. “Aunt Charlie loves boots and is learning how to actually pay attention to her clothes. So, we go online shopping together, we both love sci-fi movies and some of the same horror movies. And your ten, no one is taking my son on even a salt and burn before he is old enough and has done lab and on compound things and knows where his interests lie. If you want the field, I step out of the way and let your father train you.” She started over to the track. “You ready for a timing run?”

“Yes.” He stood with his hands loosely at his sides. “Mom,I didn’t mean to upset you.”

She hugged him tightly. “You didn’t upset me. The past did, I had been hunting for four years when I was your age. I was good with guns and knives. I knew so many different martial arts that I had to develop my own out of pieces of the other, so, I didn’t hesitate trying to decide what to use when. I had no one in my life but my mother, we were invisible to the world. I want all my children to have friends, to get to play, to have Silly Saturdays, where you don’t have to do anything, but play. And when you meet kids who don’t live here, you will be able to say, Hello, without scaring them.”

”I love you, Mom!”

”I love you too, so much! Now let’s do this. Layla will be demanding my presence soon.” He laughed. When we catch our stride, then we can move our hands at our sides. But at first, we will just concentrate on you running your fastest, no pacing or warming up, because bad guys and critters don’t do that, you have to come off the mark at your top speed, maintain it and be able to put your mind on other things, you have to listen around you, every single sound can save you or kill you. So, run your fastest for as long as you can. When we come back, you will tell me everything you heard. I will tell you everything I heard, but if you slow down to listen. The enemy, played today by Dad, Dadums and D3, the enemy will try to kill you and probably succeed, your Dad never misses.” They brandished there nerf guns. She stood on the line looking like she was casually standing, he matched her. “When Dad yells mark, takeoff, when he yells Dust Off!, stop immediately, no slow down and stop, but on a dime. That extra can take you past cover and earn you a nerf ball to the chest, and someone is consoling me as I wail over my son being nerfed.” She sniffed for effect. He smiled. Dean yelled Mark, she took off immediately and so had Ben he was moving for a ten year old, she was barely jogging, but she had to slow to run with anyone but Sam.

Ben ran the mile, first time out. He even had a decent time for a newly converted Jegfar of 3:53 mins. Java congratulated him. “I’m so proud of you!” She hugged him. They all looked up and Ben growled when they smelled someone coming up the hill. Dean looked over and Ben had pushed Java behind him. If she hadn’t realized there was no danger. Java smiled and got misty.

Brody had his hands were they could see they were empty. “Hi Brody! Did you escape or does your mother know you are out here?”

”She knows she said as long as it is exercise or self defense that I can be out here. She said she wasn’t given a choice and she wanted to make sure I am.”

”Mom makes sure I am ready for what may come my way, but she would be happy if I became a journalizer or historian or a geneticist.”

”Wow! I can tell Mom that and maybe she will calm down.”

”Hi, Brody. You gonna train?” Java asked Brody.

”Yes, Aunt Java.”

”I know it took awhile to warm your Mom to our way of thinking, so I am not fussing, but I only had an hour this morning, you can learn what Sam is going to show Ben and catch me in the morning. All we did was stretch and the first mile, you do this first, you might do better on your first mile.” She kissed his cheek, then kissed and hugged Ben. “Write down what you heard and I’ll do the same and we can compare at lunch. She grabbed Dean and kissed him. “Pass it on.” Then she was gone. Dean kissed Sam.

”Pass it on.” Dean said with a smirk.

Sam kissed, Max.

”Dean did you give Calibri permission to play with Sully and Janey today?” Max asked in his head as Sam took both boys through stretching again.

”Yes. I was going to talk to you, later. I am not sure how to handle a six person hookup, mentally. I am also struggling with the quad. I mean, did either of you know how much they love her? I am not sure I am okay with it, but I don’t want to hurt her either.” Dean said with a frown. “I freaked when Sam and I realized the tiny girl, was ours. I kinda wanted to pound your face in Max when you came back imprinted to her. Don’t think, I don’t love you, because I do. It is still different than, Sam or HoneyBear. I was running this past Sully when I went to see if Brody was coming. Janey is having a hard time with all the male parts in the equation. I am having a hard time with that and how many women want our Omega. Are we a pack or a sex club and Java is our pet? That isn’t what HoneyBear wants, what if she is feeling like saying no, is not okay. When she asked about planning another play date, I could see how overwhelmed she is at six of us playing, what happens when she gets too aroused and let’s her Naiad play. She said it is strong enough that it would just be an orgy, the kind you would read about in some pornographic book set in Victorian England.”

”So, we are going to forbid she swing?” Sam asked as he blocked Brody’s excellent roundhouse kick. Dean looked over Sam had Ben doing another type of martial arts. His form sucked. He was built like his Dad. Dean smiled as Sam had Brody practice the combo he had been shown with kick pads with sensors, if Brody landed a kick that could stop his opponent, it just showed green, if not, it flashed red and said “try again”. Java had insisted on the nice one not the drill Sargent one. Sam flipped a switch on the drone. Then he showed Ben a street fighter combo. “This is one that has put many a monster on his keister. And your Uncle Sam, every time we spar. I see the eyes light up. You will not win every hand to hand battle you enter. So, learning to get up and push forward when it hurts is important. I won’t show you that, because I don’t want either of you hurt. You are going to learn that up here.” Sam pointed to his head. Ben did it, flawlessly. Ben did a “Rocky” impersonation. Sam congratulated him.

Sam turned off the drones, when the bell sounded for breakfast. “You always show your trainer the respect of thanking him.“ Both boys said thank you, Brody even bowed. “You’re welcome. If you see your Mom/Aunt let her know we need to get cleaned up real quick we forgot the early bell today because of potential new members.“ One set was a family that Java got to know virtually, they were all in danger from the Dervors because of that connection. The other were Missouri’s granddaughter, who Java would kidnap if she had to, she promised Missouri she would check in with her, and her and baby bump. One was a dear friend of Jody’s and her husband, her daughter and girlfriend. And the foster daughter, the friend had raised and her husband, who just happened to be a distant relative of the brothers’.

”So, do you think we are like John, Dean that we have set it up so that our very sexual, sensual, loving Omega doesn’t feel okay saying no because you said yes to Lish and me and Sully and Janey?” Max asked, confused.

”I think we need to take time when she isn’t focusing on fifty other things and trying to be a good Mom on top of it all. She wants to be connected to us in more than sex, showers and sleep. Then if she feels obligated from any direction to have sex, she could burn out, right when she needs to gear up.” Dean said they all got in the bath, played a little and arrived with damp hair and satisfied gleams on their faces. Java was bottle feeding Layla and restocking the danish platter. They stopped and watched as she zipped over started more coffee. Switched Layla for Noemi. She stopped and verbally spanked Nikki and Harmony for fighting over who would stay at whose house first. She told Nikki, she couldn’t stay anywhere for two weekends, then said eat and said, eating was optional, but in ten minutes Aunt Jo was picking them up for school and she would be on time. She put out fresh creamy, nutty, buttery, sweet oatmeal and grits with butter, she put supplies for Yankee or Southern style grits. She rattled something off to Ellen about feeding and Layla being on a tear. Then she kissed DJ, Ben and the babies, Nikki pulled away. Java hid the hurt. Took off her apron, neatened the clip holding her hair back. She straightened her Rust boyfriend cut blazer, which she wore over a winter weight, solid color chocolate brown flannel shirt, that was neatly tucked into a rust pencil skirt that stopped mid calf, she had on a rust oversized belt and high heeled rust-colored ankle booties. She had on sheer cable print chocolate thigh highs. Her tiger’s eye jewelry and her collar added flash and kept her from looking like a school Marm. She raced out. They heard the doorbell, Krissy and Ellen came for the little ones, Adrienne whispered something in Ellen’s ear. Ellen frowned and then she and Krissy put babies in strollers and took them to the nursery, each had their hands on their gun. They frowned at each other.

Java took a deep breath and centered herself. She got out the file on the family and tried to just find joy in meeting them IRL, but she couldn’t, she found sorrow, which she shoved down, she would find away where it could work. She loved Sully and Janey as deeply and non metaphysically boosted as she did her mates. They wanted to pull off the physical because they were uncomfortable with the addition, it was a stretch for Janey to have both brothers, add in Max and it was fun once but not something she wanted to repeat. They wanted to play this morning to say goodbye to the physical part of their relationship, they would never leave her, but three men each with their own needs, seven kids, and duties as half the pack, they felt it was time to move forward. Java took a deep breath and put it away. Jesse knocked on her door.

”Come in.” She stood. Her smile spread as she saw the adorable twins and finally had faces for names. “Thank you, Jesse. Oh! Would you please take this to Bobby and Travis who are on the gate, but you know that, sorry. Bit frayed. I have a bag for you too, coffee is just like you like it.” He kissed her cheek.

”Gracias, Pajarita Ocupado!” Jesse laughed, welcomed the Tran family again and took the goodies and left.

”I am so relieved you made it here safely. When Kevin explained someone icy cold had brushed against him and you had a frozen spot on your arm. I knew it was them threatening me. I just didn’t figure they could find out who I talk to online, even though we wrote a paper together for the preternatural science community. I figured they wouldn’t know anything about it.”

”Java, I have thoroughly explained what a Jegfar is. For Kevin and Channing, I outlined the biochemical engineering possibilities that open up when dealing with the preternatural from how to treat a hereditary werewolves headache to contraceptive devices that will work externally, for mated couples in particular. For my dear, Linda, I explained what a huge and diverse job, taking over as Financial Officer/Treasurer would be. We are excited about the challenges. Java looked at Linda who had a gleam in her eye and so did the young couple, who were newly graduated with doctorates.”

“Dad, I have a question, if I may?“ Kevin looked first to his father and then Java. “The conversion doesn’t hurt? Not even for the girls?”

“For adults, there might be a moment of pain, but then you are unconscious for about two or three minutes and it’s over. For babies, we use injections, they go to sleep for about ten minutes and they are done. The biggest side effect I’ve noticed is for the babies, the sudden change in sight, hearing, smell overwhelms them and they become frighten until they learn to pick Mommy and Daddy’s smells out. They hear you, while grown ups find this weird, it comforts babies to be able to hear you. I don’t think anyone here or who will be here, will have to worry about their babies hearing bad words.“ Java played with her wedding rings and fingered her collar. “I never really discussed my romantic life, with any of you. I have three mates. I am abnormal and probably unduplicatable. The angels broke my soul into three parts. Every soul has their perfect mate. Humans are not really aware of it, but in Halvers, hereditary packs who do not eat us, vampires who do not eat us, and Jegfars we notice it so profoundly that some do not survive if they do not find their mate. Once found for Alphas and Omegas it is the most important thing in your life. I am gifted at seeing auras. Mated auras look locked in a particular, good way. You are with your mates. As you know, puberty is something we almost conquered, but some children barely survive even here with the Jegfar changes. No Halver child has survived puberty, except me. We have some of my blood before it was altered, all the way up to when, I became more. It is frozen, because biochemical and genetic warfare pushed what we really want to accomplish here. The prepubescent halver’s heart explodes or they stroke. Jegfars, if we don’t nurse after the change, they do not get part of their immune defense. This allows them to make it through no problems. Kevin and Channing coming up with a drug that mimics the denial of this part of their immune systems. We don’t need the parts we are missing. Halvers do. Anyway, first the three pieces found themselves, to make it more human unfriendly, we are siblings, because...”

”The animals you are closely related to do not view family as humans do and familial mates are common.” Linda said with a gentle smile. “Survival often calls for us to look at things differently if you are going to survive.”

”Well my brothers we’re raised together I was dumped on our father’s motel room doorstep when I was ten. He was pedophilic, I was very naive. I didn’t know what Daddys were or what they were for. So, when he let me belief daughters exist to provide their fathers with an always available source of pleasure, I made sure my Daddy loved me. We lived off the grid, I didn’t know not to be happy so I was and then a hate group came for us. I neutralized seventeen men that day, ten after one shot me. I was just halver then, my brothers were different than others. We met and I was claimed the first time by my brothers when I was fourteen. I made a friend and I thought I had a normal crush on him. But it turned out he is the intact soul’s mate. They are all Alphas, I am the pack Alázatos or weakest Omega, only Omega, we thought a friend was, but she is a very rare happening, not seen in Halvers but in wolves it happens, she is a Delta. So, if you are still interested, you wouldn’t have been invited if we were not sure you would thrive here.”

”Kevin spoke up. Channing and I want to make the conversion and get ready a lab to begin work. Channing nodded her head in agreement.” Stephen looked proud. Linda looked like she was trying not to giggle at his defiant tone.

”Stephen, Linda will you stay where you are the safest you can be made?” Java asked anxiously.

”It will be our great honor to add you to our family.” She stood up and hugged each of them. Linda frowned.

”How is the food?” Linda asked tongue in her cheek.

”I cook it, so I am not a good judge, but everyone seems to enjoy it. If I can get you en route to your next designation, without going off on a genetic riff, you will enjoy lunch I think. It is Italian day. So, homemade pizzas and tonight, manicotti, fried ravioli, which is really baked, regular ravioli, and lasagna. I am vegetarian and so is our second, my mate, so there are always vegetarian choices. All the food is humanely sourced, eco friendly, and organic.”

”Just asking because you seem thin.”

”Mom!”

”Linda!”

”It’s okay, she is a Mom, it is part of the hormone package, worrying that those around you are not eating well. I have never really liked the way food feels in my mouth, you add I am highly empathic, then it is sheer torture being around meat. Also, my heat begins today. Some women, eat like they will never see food again and others can’t stand the smell. I hate to rush you along, but I have run my mouth and made our Leader wait ten minutes. We will talk at dinner when I can just relax.” Jesse knocked. He took one look at her and called Sully in his head.

He took Linda’s arm. “So beautiful lady, are you moving in?” She wrapped her hand around his arm. “Yes, handsome man, my husband and I are.” Jesse held his heart. “Of course such beauty belongs to someone already.” They waved bye as he led them to Dean. Jesse frowned when Sam smiled and greeted them on his way to his Omega’s office. When he opened the door and let himself in, she was nowhere in the outer office. He looked in the bathroom, she was laying on the cool wood between rugs, crying, she had been sick, but instead of brushing and pushing on she just laid there looking like a broken doll. Sam saw how thin she was, something was leeching away her fight. Sam rearranged schedules, then he helped her brush and told Ellen, he would owe her even more if she would start a cool bath in their tub. She said of course. He picked her up and carried her bridal style, but she was limp in his arms, she closed her eyes and tears slid down her face. Max asked if he needed to leave the greenhouses, but he said, he thought that comfort sex with one was best. Ellen helped him undress her and get her in the tub. Then when he was alone, he stripped and slid in behind her, she was completely limp, but conscious. “I am so tired. I just want to quit life. I lose everyone I love one way or another. I was dumb enough to believe they meant it when they said they would never turn their back on me. But they did and as soon as the popsicles are all melted, they will leave me. Max will go back to Alicia and you and Alpha will decide you are happier alone. This time, when you are done, shoot me, between the eyes it is kinder.” Her voice was high-pitched and sing-song. Sam was going to fuss, but she crumpled from a heat cramp. He grabbed the trash can and she was sick. Sam saw and smelled blood. He went to call the others and she blocked it. She smiled, a scary, insane little girl’s smile. She ran her finger down his face. Then Sam found himself on the wrong side of a magically bolted door. He could hear her singing, “Hush Little Baby”. He pounded on the door and tried to call, but she was blocking. Krissy was going to shoot and expose the lock so they could turn it. When the door slid open. Sam couldn’t go closer. Krissy called for the closest medical professional to the Vezetó suite to come quickly. She yelled at Sam. “You want me to step back and let her go?”

Sam growled. “Hand me two towels.” Sam rushed for it, then he did what he saw Krissy doing to the other side. “Elevate her feet above her heart.” Sam did it. “Hold pressure and pray.” Sam looked at the grey skin and the colorless cheeks.

”Krissy you need to take over. Tell them I love them, ask Sully what the hell?” When Krissy put pressure Sam slumped against the wall. “Dean close the connection!” Then Krissy gaped as his barely breathing matched hers. His pulse matched hers. She looked to see the weapon. It was in the tub, it was a nine-inch razor sharp Bowie knife. She had done the cuts long ways down her arm. She heard her gasp, then stop breathing. She pulled her out and laid her flat and start CPR. She smiled triumphantly when, she gasped for air and Sam kept breathing. Dean came in, followed by Max. Sam’s pulse sped up when they were in the room. Adam and Kate came in, they prepped her for transport. Max and Dean put her on the gurney. They ran to the elevator and then to medical. Sam walked in and then he laid down on the bed next to hers. Dr. Cook, she needs to be prepped for surgery, 3/4of an inch across and about two inches deep lacerations, to bilateral wrists. He walked to Sam, but I am going with you are here because, she is. Sam I saw her this morning. I was doing inventory, I past her coming out of the kitchen, she set the dough for lunch and made the banana pudding and chocolate lava cake. Then she kissed my cheek and skipped off to teach Ben about running. She wasn’t fine, but she looked happy.

“I think Sully has an answer. She went to see them before she reappeared back in the dining hall. She was happy and sassy. She went there, then got dressed and cooked breakfast for the masses.” Sam sat up slowly. Sully came running into the room, with Janey right behind them.

”What happened to Mighty Mouse?” Sully asked. Janey held herself and cried.

”Why don’t you tell us?” Dean backed the giant into a wall.”The last time we checked in on her she was walking into your apartments.”

Sully looked every bit of his sixty some years. “Ever since Wallace had us and she and I were forced to share our heat and so much else, Janey said that it was like we connected to her. We weren’t sure, so we asked for the meeting, to be sure when we rutted the need grew. Yesterday, we couldn’t reach an apex without her having one. Great if she is always around, but...”

”She’s not. So, like her Mom, her Daddy, her brothers, her uncles, you told her you didn’t want her. She told me, a long time ago, or so it seems a long time ago. That she could survive anything as long as she knew the two of you were there. Why didn’t you just shoot her?” Dean asked sarcastically. It was what Sully had said to him, when they had almost killed themselves by ripping the quad apart.

Sully growled. Janey stepped in front of Sam. “Sully are you officially challenging me?”

”Everyone shut up! Don’t you think we could use this time to figure out how to fix her? As an Alpha and member of the royal family. I order you to your apartment. Stay there just in case we figure out what happened. Please Sully, Janey? This is not helping her. You, Vezetó have to finish with the incomings. Janice just finished up with showing them the labs and was taking them to your office. Dean kissed Java and touched her face. Then he kissed Max, “thanks for keeping me from being an idiot.“ drifted through his head. Max smiled. “I already got Tracie to spell Ellen, so Ellen can finish up the food. Sam, just go back to your office.“ Sam kissed Max, then he laved His Mark on Java’s shoulder. He left, Adam restrained her with silver chains.

”Max, I have a patient who tried to kill herself. She’s witch enough that she isn’t restrained unless she wants to be. She will die, if she doesn’t fight to survive.” Adam had tears in his eyes he knew that the girl, laying there had been happy and full of the joy of being loved. Now, she was close to death and everyone was conflicted about if they loved her. Adam sniffed and called in his head for the only chance he could think of. He stroked her hair, hang on little sister, we will figure out what you can’t say.”

Tasha walked into medical and felt the chaotic mess that was Java’s mind begging someone to help her get out of the maze she was lost in. Adam was busy so she went to Java and linked. The sky was a mass of charcoal grey storm clouds lightening back lit them in a sporadic pattern that bathed the black onyx walls covered in oily slime. High on a mountain with craggy walls was a obsidian castle, with a barely flickering light in all the windows. Then she heard the growling and snapping, the rending of flesh, the screams of terror and pain. Outside, was bright and shiny. Tasha went the wall and took off her blazer and used it to keep from touching the slime. When she peaked over the wall, she saw John Winchester talking civilly with Mary Winchester and Candace Dawson, in another little group laughing and having a good time were herself, Asa, Benny and Kate, Sully and Janey. Laying back tossing a ball and catching it were Bobby, Rufus, Jody, Ellen, Missouri, Travis and Jim. Tasha realized that all the people Java loved, which was the entire pack and some who had gone on. Java herself was inside the darkness of the maze being tortured and kept from being with those she loved. Tasha saw all the babies, happy and playing, friends and siblings, no conflict or worry, she just wanted them happy.

Tasha realized if she didn’t figure out what was keeping her here, she would always be here, her mind had cracked under the pressure of the maze...that seemed off, she tried again. She gasped this nightmare terrain was Java’s Astral Temple. The castle was always obsidian, but with vines of chakra colored flowers covering it. The maze was always onyx, but it was lined on both sides with colorful tulips. The sky was a perfect blue with white fluffy clouds and sunshine. Her totems were inside the maze, but they wondered out also. Tasha looked back over the wall, she spotted her totems hiding in the woods, the lake was there, everyone was laying in the meadow. The way to The Summerland or to Java, Heaven was still a sunny light outside the maze, inside the place beyond her maze and temple or castle was shining a red, malevolent light and rock formations like teeth kept snapping closed.Tasha watched this happen twice and each time Java screamed, then their was laughing. Tasha started running towards Java, using magic to dispel whatever got in her way. She jumped over a zombie that had fallen when it lunged at her. It was Dean naked and brutalized and very dead. She saw her baby, mindless and vacant, saying she was sorry as she killed everyone with a steak knife. She avoided Loki, as Java had called him, he laughed because her mind had picked that name and she ignored it and almost gave herself to them. She avoided a drunken John that had already, raped, beaten and impaled Java. Then right before the cave with teeth was Arthur Ketch, Humanity Only, behind him was a blond doing something vile to Sam, he was in pain, Java was screaming and man who was deformed was raping her, it was agonizing. Tasha felt the pain for a second and threw up. She ordered everything out of her way and told it to be gone. Tasha fell on her belly and grabbed Java’s hand just as her other hand slipped and she started to fall in to the flames. They rolled and Java screamed as the rock tooth gouged her leg. She threw her arms around Tasha and sobbed, her whole body trembling. Java had akithesia, she couldn’t communicate with Tasha verbally or written. She beckoned. Tasha started the climb to the castle, the rock pathway was only partially gone. They got to the path and Java ran, Tasha stayed with her, both of them screamed when lightening hit the path and broke it away right behind Tasha. Java kept going so, so did Tasha.

She broke through the door and Tasha followed her. Java drew in a deep breath and screamed as fierce and deep and long as she could. With the beginning of the scream, the castle started repairing itself, little by little, the storm and slime went away and the light shone clearing away the rest. When she finally stopped, everything was like, Tasha remembered it being. Tasha walked over to a pool of water, resting in the basin of a priceless rose quartz scrying basin. “I use that for looking ahead and for behind I use this basin.

”Aunt Tasha, this is my life basin. Java walked over to an amethyst basin with silver scrollwork all over it. This is where the memories of my life are accessible. The hundreds of vials along the shelves are labeled by date they happened. It is reference by type, year, month and date. Really good child-like joyful ones are lavender. The deep eggplanty purple ones are x-rated good times. The dove grey ones are sexual memories that I let happen and pretended were okay. The black ones were the without a doubt, no confusion, horrible rapes. The light pink are baby memories of love. The pink are adult memories of noncarnal love. The red are memories of carnal love. Green is nature. Blue is water, etc.” There was a vial high up in the love section wobbling, she caught it. “The other times it fell and I had to go back out we’re everything was wrong to get it. This is the memory that broke everything. Until I can classify it as an individual color, I will not leave here. He deserves to be born.“ Tasha saw a baby in a silver gossamer bassinet. He had big green eyes and actual hair the color of Dean’s.

Java walked over to the basin and poured the memory out, it was eggplant, pink, red, with swirls of dove grey and black. it bubbled and hissed. “Aunt Tasha, this memory will hurt you, it will make you cry. But you cannot die here. If that type of wound were sustained, you would just be back out there where Kate is trying to wake me up.” Tasha walked over and placed her hands on the sides of the basin and like ghosts the images floated out and started showing what had broken Java.

Java knocked on a door, she smiled really big at Janey, Janey had colors all over the rainbow, Janey barely smiled back. Java joked about sleepiness and made them coffee. She went and hugged Sully. He held onto her like he was terrified for her.

”Sully, need...air...!” Java joked. Then she noticed, the tension and how bad they both looked.

”After, Ladybug.” Janey said.

”Are you sure, because I have to fix breakfast, etc. and I want to make sure if you need me, I am really here and listening?”

”We’re sure. I love when you wear those running pants.” Sully said and he slid down his sleep pants. Tasha felt Java’s giddy joy at what the pants had been hiding. She turned around and Janey took off her sleep shirt. She backed Java up until she bumped into Sully then she turned her around, Java dropped and swallowed Sully, Tasha was shocked. Then she smiled. Sully enjoyed what she was doing. Janey kissed her husband and then she dropped behind Java and Java moaned around Sully, which made him moan. Finally, Sully came and after they both revved Java up they were ready to go again. Sully lay on the bed. Java climbed up and straddled him and Janey complete with harness and dildo, lubed and opened Java and lubed the dildo, before sliding into Java who made a long, languid moan, then leaned back for a kiss. Java had a hard time watching how rough they were, but Java was enjoying it. Finally, they were just laying there. Java sprung up. She put her clothes back on.

”So. What’s wrong?” Java asked as she sat on the floor, listening intently.

”Honey, that has to be the last time we are sexual with each other. We have been taking advantage of you, probably all along, but certainly since John died and we kept going knowing you were barely eighteen. The first time you said we were like your parents, we should have stopped. Because we became John the next time we touched you, knowing that you were still trying to have parents, that we thought of you like our child.” Janey said. The first tears slid down Java’s pale face, she was shivering.

”Mighty Mouse, I have never felt terror like I did when they shoved your unconscious, naked body in that cell with me. But what repulsed me rut or not, the sight of you naked and vulnerable got me hard. No drugs, just my completely out of control response to you naked. Janey said she was inconsolable when I was taken, then you came to tuck her in and she jumped you. She used you sexually, you let her, then in the next breath she called you her child. How do you use someone sexually and then turn around and called her your baby? I did the same thing. I almost killed you, said bad things about Max touching you and referred to you as my child. I knew he was your mate, and told Dean we wouldn’t swing with them, unless Max was elsewhere. Max is your mate, he has to be with you to keep you happy, and I am making Dean choose. The last time we couldn’t get to an orgasm until you did. Our relationship is toxic. So, we need to behave like your parents or your lovers, but we are hurting all of us not picking one or the other. We need our child. If we can’t get this smoothed out we are going to leave as soon as the Dervors are brought down.” Sully reached for her, she stood to run. Sully stopped her. She was sobbing. She grabbed Sully and kissed him passionately.

”That was not a kid kissing you and that is not how a “normal” father reacts to being kissed by his child. She stroked him, he growled and flipped her around, he snatched down her pants, raised a leg and shoved into her. He was rough and growled when she struggled. He came. “You suggested the rules, Sully no one leaves the pack. But everyone eventually leaves me. You never asked me what the twenty year old, mother of seven children wanted. That is when.” She popped the waistband of her pants back in place. “You became like John. You should be able to make the schedule so that you and Janey don’t have to guard me. Goodbye.” Java opened the door and flew down the hall. The memory got hazy, then went dark. Tasha had tears streaming down her face. Java was curled into the fetal position sobbing. ”They never failed me, not even once. I thought I had never failed them. If I was wrong about them, then am I right about any of them?” The shelves of vials shook.

”Java India Winchester, don’t you let those shelves fall and kill us.” The shelves stopped. “Use this conversation to decipher your feelings. I can tell you that Asa and I consider you are child. We don’t have any carnal feelings toward you, neither does Alicia anymore, she is wrapped up in Ennis and the twins are finally just twins, not a couple. So, she is your sister, Ennis is your brother-in-law. Don’t let John and your enemies mess up your life. I have to go. I have been out as long as I dare. You figure this out. Do you have a color for adulthood? You should start one. I love you.” Tasha found herself laying beside Java. She smiled at Asa, let’s go talk to the bears about the frightened, wounded Bunny.

”Bunny, can you hear me?“ Sam squeezed her hand. He smiled, when she squeezed back. He turned around to tell Adam and he was in a large room, with floating lanterns and huge shelves full of vials with different colored vials. “This is my memory library. Java was standing there, her hair hanging loose, she had on one of his shirt and was barefoot, she padded to Sam. I need to talk and since Max became my mate, he is lousy at just talking.” She sat and sprawled out on jewel colored pillows on a soft, hooked rug in jewel tones.

Sam sat beside her, he kissed her hand. “Did you get the idea from a book?”

”Yes. Before the book they were all journals, which I had to walk into to access the memory. Sam, I think I have done some horrible things, without meaning too.”

”You don’t hurt people. You annihilate enemies, but regular people, you are extraordinary gentle.”

”Like, I said I didn’t mean to. Missouri told me once that the angel broke you into even halves, then he broke a piece of you and a piece of Dean and stuck them in me. So, I was born with a big hole, some people might fill it with anger or hate, I filled mine with the need for love. This is me. Trying to figure why what Sully and Janey did broke me. It created this vial. I am stuck here until I get it down to one color. If I walk out that door and it is still like this, it becomes a soul-chomping nightmare. A huge tortoiseshell tabby, with huge louden green eyes, jumped in Sam’s lap, she looked soulfully at Sam and let out a series of loud, rusty meows. Then bumped noses with Java, before jumping down and disappearing.

”She’s gorgeous! What’s her name?” Sam said.

”Desdemona.” She said distractedly. She was studying the multicolored vial.

“Sorry Bunny. Why don’t you tell me what you think you did?”

”I am 1,000% sure you and Dean are me and I am you. I have asked everything up here, I asked Aunt Tasha. I have played the first time I saw the two of you, the way I felt, the way your lives played through my head, from a touch. I contained the ones that came, before. This one started with the ones from this morning when Sully and Janey dumped me.”

”They What?” Sam said in a deadly quiet voice with growls threaded through.

”You can’t help me if you watch this prepared to defend me.”

”Sorry, Bunny. I can behave.” He reached out and she handed it to him and explained how to see it. She was watching a purple one, he smelled her flood, then he smelled her sorrow, fear and then she flooded again. Then she put the other one to her third eye, he saw indigo light pulling color out of the vial. This time he missed the reactions because he was watching three miserable faces, then Sully getting angry and charging his tiny Alpha he slammed her up against the door, then he turned her facing away, yanked her pants down, she said no, he ignored or hadn’t heard because of how soft she said it and how loud he was growling. He shoved into her from behind, it was feral, she squirmed, but it was a baby mouse, squirming under a tiger’s paw. Easy to ignore. Sully barely caught himself before he marked her, she was clear-eyed. When he fell loose, she pulled up her pants, looked him in the eye. She had said, coldly. “Now, you are just like him.” She ran down the hall. He noticed the baby. “Who is he?”

”He is our son, Dean gave the construction materials. I am two months, Adam knows, he told me to wake up and save my baby, if I go, he will not be born. But if I am a chi vamp, I shouldn’t go.”

”Why do you think you are an energy vamp?”

”Please listen to the whole theory. I was born deficient of the chi required to live, so I filled the vial with Mother’s love, then Daddy, then Sully and Janey, then you and Dean and all our children. And when that didn’t fill me up. I sucked Max and Alicia in. I imprinted on Max accidentally, but I was warm for the first time ever. So. I think somehow, I figured they would send Max, he was not afraid of hurting me. He pounded me with abandon. I figured out I was pregnant with Layla and I figured out the truth about PESTU and we had fantastic goodbye sex.” She realized he was watching hard, he was really listening like he used to! Maybe there was hope. “Then he was imprinting. We’d did stuff we had never done before. He kept saying I didn’t mean to. What if the way I sucked on his energy...”

”Bunny you don’t force people to do things that rip their lives apart.”

”Never on purpose. But I might have unintentionally. I don’t feel Max or Sully and Janey like I normally could. Sully, he is the father I wanted, but I don’t know how to not be sexual with a father, so to make it a relationship I understood, I made sure the sex didn’t stop. Same with my mother, Janey. Max...”

”We are your only examples of brothers, not only did Dean and then me attack you, we are intimate.” Sam frowned and tried to puzzle it out.

”We are how we are because the soul wants to be whole. When I flatlined, Sam did anything happen to Max?”

Sam thought about it. “No nothing, he put you on the gurney.”

He is faithful, but he has cheated on us with the one person he may not be able to stay away from, Alicia. I remembered how Jo has made me feel since we were little, not the least bit sexual, we made sure before I changed her. Adam makes me safe and it is not “He, Man, He must protect supply“. It is like, bossy and fussy, like a stick in the mud older brother. I think of Charlie, Tracie, Krissy, Channing, etc. Nothing sexual. These two are the memories of when I met you, vs. when Daddy brought Max and Alicia back to have sex. Look at the look of genuine sexual interest, that I am too young to understand, then the resigned look. Add this one you’ll see fear, resignation and then desire. Then this one of me seeing Daddy for the first time.”

”He put it up to his head, she could see it. They both smirked.

“With John for a second there is terror, you think it is The DBs, then you remember the photo, he was molesting you, you had been told always do what he tells you, right away or you could be the reason you both die. So, it appears he was really good at seducing little girls. The only drug in his system, is one that lowered inhibitions, so his natural pedophilic tendencies came slithering out. You were this strange mixture of lover and little girl wanting to please Daddy. Dean raped you, you were hurt and you cried because Daddy was going to think you are a bad girl.” Sam turned away so she couldn’t see his rage. Then he turned back around. “I wanted to go find him and beat his head in for messing with you, but Dean needed to be locked up, before he put you in the hospital. By the time we came out, I was already slapping the monkey, to how you looked sitting there, hair mussed, clothes shredded those perfect breasts out in the open. Dean, you and me, metaphysical from the night you tried to tell us off about John and your fever spiked. That night in the shower after the vízinkubusz, it is still the most precious memory of my life. Adding Nikki and all the children since didn’t change the feeling inside. Swinging changed things, having to be okay with some other man touching you.” He brushed her bangs out of her face, she was hiding it with her bangs. “Being with you started feeling like an orgy or a bachelor party. I started to know if Dean said we need a treaty with this hereditary pack, the leader wants to have sex with you, you looking ashamed but going against Alpha never would occur to you.” He wiped her tears. “The other tapes I see as starting because John said they had to, in both cases the couples have said they tried to free you, but John threatened to take you away, so, nothing changed. You are not a chi vamp or a whore, you need love to fill the void and if the only way you can keep someone in your life is sex, then okay, you will give them the best sex of their life.” He stood and pulled her up. He pulled her in close and kissed her sweet and slow.

”It is so very different. I could never see or feel that before. If you could find Sully and Janey and ask them to touch my hand so, I can apologize for how I acted this morning.” She put her fingers over Sam’s mouth. “Yes he ignored my no, but if I wasn’t so mixed up before. When they came to South Dakota, I would have been their child, period.” She held the vial up the Black was gone and so was the red. “I’m getting there. Please tell Dean I love him, if you want, Alpha, show him what you saw here.” She smiled at him. Once back in his body, he sat up and went to get Sully and Janey, who were waiting outside of the medical bay.

”Sully, Janey we will talk later. She asked for you to touch her hands, so she can say she is sorry and explain some things. Please from the bottom of my heart don’t leave, you are not the only ones who got confused who we are to each other. I do know, whoever you are, I need you here, not sexually, but with familial love, I love you both.” Sully hugged him, he hugged back then grabbed Janey and hugged her tightly. Please, she is waiting, she can’t get out of her own mind, literally, until this is resolved.” They walked in to medical, Sam went to find his mate and his friend.

Sully and Janey each sat on a side of her, she was pale, she was in a deep coma. They touched a hand at the same time. The room was obsidian slabs, welded and shaped by chi. The tapestries on the walls, were woven, not painted. They recognized her work, she seldom had time to be Java, she was Mommy, head cook, keeper of the law, etc. There was a roaring fire in a medieval fireplace, with a giant grate, a huge cat blinked at them slowly and looked over her shoulder, they saw Java climbing off an enormous librarian’s ladder. They saw the baby. “The next edition?” Sully asked as they rubbed his belly and Sully ran a finger down the cheek.

”Yes. Dean. I am two months today. My heat cramps, were extreme drop cramps. I am so sorry for what I said. I was born with a void where part of my soul should be, the viruses just went in the void until my body figured out how to make them work for me. I also craved love like some people crave gin. Not sex but love. With my mother, I had it, for the most part, but it was normal Mother’s love.“ She handed them a vial. “You most both be touching it, then pour it into the amethyst basin.” You are going to see the night I met my Daddy. They poured and the night played out before them like a 3D movie.

John poured himself a whiskey. He sucked as a father the first time. But he took them to someone he’d trust with his life. He had no one who would want to raise and train a girl. He went over and unwrapped her blanket, then unzipped the jacket. Now she seem flushed. He got her out of the jacket, then he realized she had on a cardigan over a turtleneck. He took off the cardigan and found a red, white and blue winter weight flannel under it and under that she had a thermal, long-sleeved undershirt. She moaned and pulled at her shirts, he shushed her and took the shirts off. He stopped because he was suddenly confronted with a pair of perky, gravity scoffing, huge, breasts, covered by a lacy blue bra. Then still half asleep, she tried repeatedly to kick off her boots. He made himself, stop staring at her breasts, her mother had been about the same size. Since Candy was against plastic surgery, Java’s were real. He adjusted himself and untied her boots and four pair of thick socks and a special pair that runners use to warm their feet without adding weight were flame broiling her feet in the heat of his room.

Then, he pulled down jeans that were probably her mother’s to allow for layering, they were rolled up. He pulled off thermals, yoga pants, and some pants made out of the same material as the socks. He looked up and she was wearing, matching bikini undies, with lace in all the places that needed to be covered. She had a toned six pack stomach, her thighs were toned and her skin was soft as silk. John ran his hands up her calves that were toned too, to her thighs, he caressed the inside of one thigh and she made a purring noise and opened her legs. John used both hands and ran them up the inside of her silky thighs and when he got to the blue lacy bikini panties, he slid a hand inside them. He stroked across her outer lips and then he slipped a finger inside, she was soaked. She whimpered when he took his finger out. He reached into the nightstand, grabbed the lube and lubed his fingers and slid her undies down. When he got to her hips, her butt lifted so he could pull them off. He looked up and she was watching him. There was confusion, but no accusation, her breathing was heavy.

”You a virgin, our did you fool your mother?” John said gruffly.

She looked puzzled. “I wouldn’t lie to my mother, Daddy. She told me this was coming, that she would have to leave. She said to do whatever you told me to do, like I would for her. I asked her why Daddy’s were needed? She said that I would be able to answer that for myself, someday. I guess she meant when she left me with you. I am a virgin, Daddy, I never let anyone touch me there, not even me. I am sorry if you are disappointed, I always thought you would not like me if I let someone touched me there, Mommy said that good girls don’t let anyone, unless they are the person you were made for. I am sorry! Take me somewhere where men are and tell them you want them to use me! I will let them do whatever you want them to and won’t even cry, Daddy! I will be good, just please don’t make me leave!”

John’s conscience lasted for less than a second and to say he wanted to bury himself in one of her holes was an understatement. “I am very pleased that You protected what is mine.” He slid a finger into her, she was tighter than a vice grip. He pulled it out and rubbed his fingers up and down her thighs, whispering to her. “Relax, kitten. You are doing great, just relax.” She took in three deep breaths and slowly let them out. John rubbed her mound gently, then massaged inside the outer lips, then he straddled her and leaned down and flick her clit with his tongue she gasped and bowed her back so much she was resting with her head holding her up. He waited for her to settle, then he flicked her back and forth, she keened, he tried a finger again, it went in, he gently stroked her with his finger moving in and out. She was breathing heavy, her eyes were pupil only. She waited for him to do something, but she didn’t ask impatiently, she was very disciplined to obey her parent immediately, she said because in the hunting world not doing so, could get both of you killed. He slid in two fingers and she moaned, deep and throaty. John growled.

He told her, to use her index finger to stroke herself. He showed her how, by taking her limp hand and showing her how to stroke herself. He moaned when she did exactly as she was asked. She whimpered, but kept her finger massaging herself. John undressed and climbed back in the bed. He gently removed her finger and sucked it clean. He groaned at the sweet clean taste of cloves and oranges, then he licked her from her asshole to her clit, he repeated it until she was making incoherent sounds and writhing. He stopped just short of her coming. She opened her eyes. “Look me in the eyes, don’t looked away.” She nodded. He slid himself in stopping before he hit her hymen. He held hands with her, then pulled out just about all the way, then he pushed back in forcefully, he felt her tear. Her eyes were trusting, she had tears in them, when she had adjusted she sniffed and nodded, he began to move in and out.

She shouted, “Daddy!” She came, he kept thrusting, she came again. “Daddy?” John soothed her, let her know that it was normal for her. He kept thrusting hard until he lost his rhythm and came, she came again. He started to move to pull out and she stopped him. “Daddy please stay here, stay inside, please. I am scared. Do you think they killed her fast?” He kept himself in her but adjusted so he wouldn’t squash her.

“I am always going to tell you the truth about how bad whatever trouble is coming is and our choices and chances.” She nodded. Her huge hazel eyes filling with tears. “I don’t think it will be quick. I think they have taken her to him, wherever he is, their leader Viper. I think he will torture her, until her heart stops or he gets bored. I know that if we went to try and help her, I would break my promise to keep you safe. They would capture and kill me, because I killed Viper’s brother, Skull. They would most likely inject you with ELL or the synthetic that hit the streets about a month ago.” She shook her head not understanding. “ELL is the hormone female Halvers need to survive, but if your levels are too high, you can go into Lust Fire, which would take away your choice, strip you of principals, you would do what we did, with every male you could find until your heart exploded or you got a excited Alpha and he ripped you apart. Either way, you would die horribly.” John kissed her on the mouth, deeply, she kissed him back and leaned into his shoulder. “Did you enjoy yourself, kitten?”

”Yes Daddy. I wish Mommy had brought me to meet my Daddy before now.“ She smiled. John laughed. And studied her face to see if she was acting so she could get away and ask for help. The sweet little thing thought that Daddy’s did this to their daughters and the reason her mother had taught her not to be slutty, was so she could give her virginity to her Daddy when she was old enough.

”Are you still drowsy? Because we are on the road again as soon as possible.” John said with affection. He kissed her deeply and she responded, he couldn’t wait until they had time for her to wrap her tiny mouth around his cock.

”No Daddy. If I can go to the bathroom, we can leave now.” She leaned into him for a hug, he gave her one. John had wanted to use her a couple more times, but he wanted to put as much distance between them and The Deathbringers. They still wanted John’s head on a stake and he would rather see his daughter dead than anything they would do to her. Viper would keep coming for him as long as he lived because, John had killed his brother Skull.

“Let’s get gone, Kitten.” She cleaned up and got dressed in her own clothes which fit her snuggly. He noticed the anti-possession tattoo right above her navel. He stroked it and her breath hitched. He put his forehead against hers and reminded himself they were in danger here. She shoved the extra clothes in her duffle then helped him pack. They left the room key on the dresser once he was sure they had everything and they drove into the night.

Sully sat on a cushion, laid back and covered his face with his arm, before broken sobs, came from him, Janey sat beside them and cried. Java flung her hand and the memory put itself back in the vial and back on the shelve. She sat at their feet and took a hand. “The vials have color based on what feelings were the strongest. They can only be one color. Every memory is more something than everything else. Deep, pulsating red like that are carnal love memories, where the carnality and the love are entwined to one emotion. The fuchsia are sex memories where no feelings were involved except pleasure, times I swung and never knew names, times were the sex was good, but there was another emotion are a little less fuchsia, but still only fuchsia. Bad, scary sex is light grey to black for rape. The night Daddy tried to kill me with a lot of help from HO, is the darkest night. The night you were given FRL26 when we were captive, still red, lighter than any other time with either of you but red. Sully please sit up and look at me. Janey please look at me. That first night, he didn’t tell me until you were in the room that we were doing what we did. I didn’t know, I had never done it before. Sully you were big and it hurt and he was getting mad because I was messing things up. Then Janey used her mouth, it didn’t hurt and then he jerked off and went to bed. He would get mad and hurt me, if I displeased him. Also, I could feel love, you wanted a child. You guys put your clothes on, I thought, I hadn’t pleased you, so I said. “I...”

Sully looked like he’d been gut shot. Pain rippled across his face and he fell to his knees. “You said. I was nervous before. I am great with my mouth. Give me another chance. You already had me out stroking me. Janey used her mouth on you and you showed me what you could do when you tried.” We talked for two or three hours. You looked so devastated sitting there with your red hair tousled around your face, when we got up to leave that we gave you our last names and cell numbers and you gave me yours. You even slipped and said “Daddy”, but I thought it was a kink, a lot of men have them. Subconsciously, I think you knew, but as time went by you forgot, until that last night.” He threaded his fingers through hers, Janey did the same thing on the other hand and then the scary calls started coming, you wanting to meet up, but make it seem accidental, we would show up and you would have finger marks on your throat, or bruises or bite marks, you would always say, “What’s pleasure without a little pain?” We asked him, if he would just let you come with us, he said he wasn’t gonna sell his wife, if we ever said anything so disgusting again, we were done. So we took what we could get.”

”I wouldn’t have gone. He loved me. I was his wife. That last night I was the only time I was ever a little afraid of leaving him and then he made me angry and my memory came back. I thought if there is no sex, you wouldn’t love me. I thought if I wasn’t having sex with my parents they would leave me. You leaving, was more than I could live with. I wanted my parents, every time I asked you to swing or just showed up alone. I wanted Mommy and Daddy to hold me.”

”So, when we said that we were beginning to feel like we had imprinted on you and we weren’t going to have sex with you anymore. You heard, we don’t love you anymore. Because parents who love you have sex or they are an aunt and uncle. Sweetpea, if we had any idea you were fourteen...” Janey couldn’t finish the thought.

”I never thought of you, not really, as my lovers. I have always thought of you as my parents. I comforted my Mommy and took care of her and I went to get Daddy. I wouldn’t have come back without him, even if I had to give away a little more humanity by killing everyone and bringing him home. It was my fault. If I hadn’t tweaked the Ketch’s tail. Tamara and Issac would still be alive. Uncle Grumpy would still be slivers, that was HO. It is in the folder he left for me in a locked file cabinet in what became Dean’s office, he is the leader, his Omega couldn’t have the bigger office.” She looked down and picked at Sam’s shirt. “Are we okay? Do you forgive me? When you came to South Dakota, I just wanted my parents, but I didn’t have the foggiest how to ask for just that. I always believed that only the people who would have sex with me, truly loved me. There were exceptions, who were aunts, uncles, cousins, Charlie and Ash were my first friends, who I hadn’t grown up knowing. If either had asked and my Alphas approved, I would have slept with them, do we would be close.” The light grew brighter. Java looked at the vial, it was the palest pink, because of the emotional pain, but the bad sex colors and carnal colors didn’t belong. She floated it up where it belongs. She hugged the cat and she smiled the most peaceful smile they had seen in a long time. Then they were sitting beside her and she was taking off the equipment. Adam came running down did Adrienne and Nora.

”I’m fine. I’m not unwell or suicidal or depressed even.” She stood. As she healed where the IV had been and her wrists. She made everyone turn around while she put on her robe, that Sam had dropped off when he visited. Then she turned everyone back around. “I had metaphysical crud to deal with. Something happened that cracked my psyche. The attempt was the physical manifestation of it. Adam, in case you haven’t noticed yet, I set standards high for myself. I am going to start tomorrow after I meet the newbies I missed. I will make some assignments so I will have less pressure on me. Then I will be back in the lab, trying to figure out to kill our enemies, without killing ourselves. An aerosol may not work this time. And a ground mission is not something I would ever let happen. We lost twenty four of the fifty three hunters that went down there. In the catacombs, they have the advantage and they are not likely to give it up. I am an ancient language linguist, an expert in monster, myth, etc. lore and legend, a geneticist and weapons engineer. But before that I am a wife, a mother, a daughter, a sister, the pack therapist, the head cook, the keeper of the law, the executioner, etc. I need to delegate or I am going to explode from the stress. After we get rid of this enemy, if no others pop up. I think the Királyi Familie, is going to vacation. Although, I will probably come up with another wing to add on to the compound, like the last time our brothers and my parents demanded I take a break.” She kissed his cheek. I love having you and your family here. Good night, my annoying big brother.”

”Goodnight, my control freak little sister.“

“We will bring you a tray for three, when dinner is served. The children are eating...”

”No, please, bring a tray for everyone, we will eat in our sitting room. Thank you. I love you both. It feels great!” She blew them kisses and then blurred off down the hall. She passed Alicia and Max and grabbed each as she blurred past, she stopped in the apartments next to the royal ones. She pushed both into chairs, flicked the lock and said. “First of all, this not talking to your twin, stops, now. Second, you notice anything missing Max or have you been too busy sulking since your fight this morning.” Java turned, loosened her robe and showed Max the place were his mark had been. She covered back up. Max looked at his shoulders were the brothers had each marked him. They were gone. “Ennis is going to need that apartment for his new and true mate Patience, which would explain lunch Lish. You and the triplets and Nate can move in with your true mate, which I will explain, but this way he is close by Layla, she will still expect to see her Daddy just as much. I know you may hear what I need to say and never want to talk to me again. I understand. I had always been on the edge of being a chi vamp. Remember how Aunt Mo, said another one falls under her spell. My power unbound after she passed. I pulled Sully and Janey to me, because that could have gone really bad. Max, I almost made them imprint on me. Sully realized something was wrong when he couldn’t gain the control to not almost kill his child. Then they couldn’t be intimate unless I dropped by, because I was binding them to me through magic. With you, I swear I didn’t even know it was possible to create a mating bond. The imprinting happened because of Layla and we were going to die in that cell, Layla would never be born and neither of us would see our mates again. We aren’t sure, your mother and I, or if you snapped your marks because you grew up and still had your bond from childhood. Your adult needed to decide if it wanted to be bound for life to each other. Enter the energy sucking, love starved, very messed up super witch, who can’t be with her mates and...”

”Thinks she is going to die, who has been bound to and with who she is bound too, since she was ten, looking for a profound connection before she goes to purgatory or wherever we end up.” Alicia said.

”I figure I get Hell since I started all this and purposely gave it to a lot of people. I have murdered in glee and malice aforethought. Lish you look shocked. I killed 17, the first time, 24 counting Mick, the second time, 53 when Ketch caught us, I personally killed 26 the night we rescued you. I haven’t added in the traitors, the first Dervor Warren, Loki, and I am indirectly responsible for the HO headquarters deaths. I designed the hemorrhagic fever that took out The DBs, plus the ones I experimented on. Just call me Dr Mengele, I’ll answer.”

”You can be absolutely absurd sometimes!” Alicia slapped her. “Next time I hear you compare yourself to a man who did genetic experimentation on children and worse. I will knock you out and call your mates to get you! Am I in anyway unclear?” Alicia was pace like an angry panther, her was sleek and shiny dark, dark brown, that the light caught a little bit of reddish color, she was all muscle and grace. Java shook her head, she was pretty sure that sisters don’t watch each other’s butts and compared the lithe jungle cats. “Are you disagreeing with me?” Alicia asked in her furious, I am about to jump on you, whisper. Max was shaking his head no?

”No. I was trying to retrain myself to look at you as my sister and brother, friends, fellow pack mates, but not lovers. It is new. I was shaking my head because I was get hot and bothered by your pacing. And if I am going to survive, not keep messing with the lives of those I love, I have to put them in the correct non sexual roles, everyone but my soul, belongs in.” Alicia was just staring.

”If I said. I want to be sexual with each other, I was wondering if you have nothing on under that robe?”

Java looked devastated. “I would say. Goodbye Alicia. You are pack and pack is welcome her at Eternal Sanctuary. I will move you as far away as I can find if you want. My mental health, the heath and survival of my mates, their happiness, my children not being confused how many Daddys they have are more important than extraneous, empty sex, any day of the week. Because if you care about me, you would respect the role that we are supposed to have in each other’s lives, not be each other’s itch scratchers.” Java was crying. Alicia launched herself at her and just plain hugged her.

”You ever hear anything more wonderful, my twin?”

”Just you calling me “your twin” again. But otherwise, no. We should have used the chance we had been granted by John not wanting to swing with us and left it. All that time we were just friends, then we added sex and it immediately got confusing. I haven’t felt on even footing since we left the cabin. I enjoyed it, especially getting to turn it into a spectator sport for Wallace and her fellow voyeurs and the night we thought was goodbye, was the most heartbreaking sex, I have had. But I realized this morning when Sam went out, but I was fine, that something was off, I knew whatever you did, it was an accident and that you thought I was the soul’s mate.

”I finally figured things out when I looked over the memories of when we were captured. We were children playing until that final time, when we were saying goodbye not just each other but our mates. I could only picture you and that felt wrong, Alicia and I shared a womb, I need to be thinking of Alicia. Finally, I got you and Alicia and Sam and Dean. Then you got shot protecting me and died and we got you back. I went with the flow, but I missed her, she was unhappy, felt wrong, smelled like, she was fading away.

“Is there anyway you can forgive me for what I did to everyone, looking for a family? It took me all this time to realize, I had if I would stop making things weird, by having sex with half the pack and dragging everyone along with me.” Java looked like the oversexed, love-starved teenager they met six years ago, except she had dark blonde hair, instead of flame red. The difference this time, she knew sex couldn’t get her what she wanted and wasn’t sure she had anything else to offer.

”I forgive you, Magic Munchkin. You should try letting all the newbies get to know the sweet, funny nerd. Who cooks like an Angel, will keep you safe and buy a hotel chain, while getting dinner on the table on time and it is delicious.” Alicia bragged and Java blushed.

”I think that most of us need to apologize to you, the compulsion couldn’t begin without us wanting something we shouldn’t have. We were all grownups when we encountered you the first time, you were a fourteen year old girl, who had been taught by the only person in her life regularly, that no sex = no love. I am back to wanting to beat up anyone who touches you, because your my baby sister.” Java hugged him hard. Then hugged Alicia. “Please don’t let this ruin you. You have belonged with and were with your mate until me. That is too rare to let a compulsion keep you apart. There is no one who will ever love you, like your twin could.” They grabbed each other and started kissing. Java crept out.

She opened the door to the Royal apartments. She walked in, closed the door and leaned against it. Java closed her eyes and just tried to relax herself. Tomorrow, she started damage control. She needed to greet the newbies, get to officially naming everything and position and assigning them to it officially. She lost a whole day in the lab and Vada may attack full out any day now. Her feeling weak was probably a trap. Subterfuge is her favorite word. Java had six favorite words, two phrases when it came to war, “None of us are dead!” and “Massacred the enemy!” She went to take a shower and was just about to step in, when a pillow case came over her head. Her hands were tied with a scarf, then one kidnapper held her while the other bound her feet. Something cloth was stuck on in her mouth. She was carried by her shoulders and her knees and placed on the bed. She struggled as her hands were untied, separated and each tied to headboard separately. Her feet were separated and what felt like tarp cords, the kind that were springing with a hook on each end was wrapped around each angle and attached to the metal bed frame. “Close your eyes!” Java closed her eyes. The pillow case was removed and a blindfold put over her eyes. A tongue started flicking its way all over her body. It payed special attention to her breasts, then right above her navel, driving her to chanting, “Please!” over and over. The tongue flicked high over her tattoo and sucked lightly on her clit before pushing its lubed self in here and moving back and forth. The finger kept bringing friends but when she edged. It stopped.

”No coming, naughty Omega, until permission isn’t given and I wouldn’t hold my breath that it will be.” She was untied and pillows put under her middle to lift her ass. She received the same treatment on her back that she had on front, except this was a different tongue. It spent time rimming her and poking itself into her hole, then they tongue fucked her while a voice kept reminding her. “No coming! There will be severe consequences if we are not obeyed.“ When she edged, the tongue pulled out, this was done repeatedly, until she was limp and floppy like a wet noodle. “Omega. Why were you punished?”

”I tried to hurt myself without thinking that I would hurt others. I messed up and band-aided a fourth when there wasn’t really one. I imprinted on my parental figures and almost killed their love for me. I didn’t trust my Alpha’s who said that people will love me, the right people, with out me sticking my butt up in the air. I didn’t tell you what I was planning. I didn’t tell you why I felt the need to try to bind them to us. I have permanently altered for the worse the memories that our children will have, especially Layla’s life. She already feels ostracized sometimes, but Daddy was with her and D3 loves her, but sometimes sleeping next door and other times sleeping in the nursery. I really hurt Ennis. I hope he will give Patience a chance they have both been through things. In the case of Alicia, I was the one who told her to talk to him, if they were friends why did that have to change. I have said I am sorry, so many times, it is beginning to sound disingenuous. But I am. It is not adequate, but it is all I can say. I am guilty as charged.” She got quiet.

Sam, afraid she was trying again, yanked his dirty undies out of her mouth. She opened eyes, that were dull, and memorized his face, then she turned and memorized Dean’s. “I would like to shower please and wait for them to sleep, before I move across the hall. Please don’t reject me. The children probably want me around, but I will let you get started on life like it was before me, accept I will need you during heats. I really am sorry.” She started to try to stand and her muscles were too relaxed to hold her. Dean laid on his back on the bed, Sam lifted her and guided her to take his brother in, she wouldn’t make eye contact. Sam pushed her forward gently and Dean, held her cheeks apart. “See, Sam, no one in this part of my life loves me unless I am having sex with them. The sex makes me tolerable. I have destroyed all these lives. Because, I didn’t let them have me, look at all I caused, Sully and Janey will never trust me like they used to. Max and Alicia are working on finding their way back to each other. I should have snapped the connection and stayed in my head. I didn’t, which means he will be born. Please name him, Robert after your father and Adam after our brother. I love you. She went to get a shower. They let her.

”That was a total pooch screw!” Dean whispered.

”Let’s go shower with her, when we are done with food, we go to bed, cuddled like we used to. Maybe that will help her remember how great we were at just laying there and making a home.” Sam whispered.

”No. You go and give her a soothing shower massage, keep it sweet and loving. Take clothes for both of you. I am going for the tribe. Brody, Savannah, Sierra, Nikki and Harmony are staying the night, Charlie, is the ring leader. She’s family and Krissy is here with our kids tonight and Tracie, is on the gate. Whatever we are eating, will be at our table. Then those who are old enough will be playing our version of “Pictionary, Jr.” Then when we tuck them in and leave Aunt Charlie and Aunt Krissy with them, we come back and snuggle, period.” Dean said with a child-like smile.

”I think I love you. It’s perfect.” Sam kissed Dean, who went to get the gang and he took, sweats and a tee for himself and a totally covering creamy, lacy cotton gown.

Sam walked in and heard her singing, slow and sad, “Kiss Today Goodbye”. He put the clothes down and stripped, then he got in behind her. “We are sorry, what I said is true, but we thought you would want just us and we could get the punishing out of the way, that you would need, when you leveled out.“ He started one of his magical soothing massages. Java moaned, her neck, upper back and shoulders were rock-like. Sam, kissed her head. “I mean this non sexually. Robby makes, four boys and four girls. Do you want to have another child? I would love to share a pregnancy with you, not closed off like you do it. From beginning to a person, being squeezed out of a small hole.”

She laughed. “Having another kid would be worth it just for that, but I love being pregnant. I love feeling the baby grow and move. And the first time I catch the whisper of a thought is amazing!” She rested back against him and he put his arms around her. “What’s wrong with me? Am I a nymphomaniac? I can’t just talk to you while we are naked, like I used to. I miss the feeling of my toes getting pruny, while we talk and the water goes cold.” She started bathing. He washed her hair, then his own. He went still when she automatically turned and bathed him. He finished washing her, he put conditioner for each on them. He held her and kissed her chastely. She held on to him. Then they rinsed, dried, lotioned and got dressed.

”You are not a nympho, you are a healthy, twenty year old, Jegfar. I love you with sex or without sex.” He opened the door, she saw the chalkboard and the kids. Java ran and hugged Dean. Then she laughed fully when the kids started tugging her back and forth, so she could be on her team. She settled it with a hat and folded slips of paper that had one or two written on them. She ended up being on a different team then both of her mates. She skunked them.

After they bathed, cajoled into showering, changed diapers, blew belly bubbles, told a story from scratch and were sang a lullaby. And the last of joyful whispered laughter had turned to deep, even breathing. They asked if it would be okay, if they were shirtless. She laughed and said. “Please.” They had already stacked the tray were she could move it in the morning. She asked Dean if he could call a pack meeting. All the newbies, including all the new children. Many were here tonight, they seemed to be fine. Crankiest of the Evening award went to Brody, who was a normally happy kid. “I think Brody is beginning puberty. If so, Nora is in for a couple of rough weeks and then, he will begin peri-ruts.” She sat in Dean’s lap. “Alpha, will you please call an eight o’clock meeting, breakfast will be served, but selection will be limited. Children do not need to attend for all adult members, it is mandatory, except for the Boszokarny, who will be watch non-school age children during the two hour meeting. Topic: new members, official pack titles, change in rules regarding leaving Sanctuary. Warning, they need to hear.

Dean, thought like a loudspeaker in the pack mind. “Attention! There will be a mandatory pack meeting tomorrow morning at eight a.m., a scaled down breakfast will be offered. Non-school age children will be with the beautiful Boszokarny, who is not required to attend the meeting because someone has to boost our shielding and corral the little guys. Topics to be discussed will be introduction of our new members, the assigning of official pack titles, a few changes for your safety when going off the ranch and a warning everyone needs hear, our frosty friends have made some moves. So, have a great night and we will see everyone in the meeting room. If your tardy, you will suffer the wrath of your always on time Alázatos. G’night.” Java pulled his ear lobe and Sam hit his shoulder. “You both are so violent.”

”I’m told I’ve mellowed with age.” Java said straight-faced. They both looked at her to see if she really believed that. Java cracked up. They both shook their heads. “Are you ready to do the titles list? I have filled in the ones that are taken.“ Sam scooted in closer and they pieced in names until everyone had an assignment. Dean suggested that the Elders Council meet once a month. Sam and Java both agreed. “I think you two should meet with each section chief, like Me, Sully, Janice, Bobby, Adrienne, Jo and Ellen. Oh! Stephen and Sam, should be in that meeting too, as Chief Electrical Engineer and Head Contractor.” Dean wrote it down neatly, this would be an official record. “For grievances about who is head of a department, they can consult Their Handbook. Page one, Section one, Paragraph one. The Vezetó’s word is final, if you refuse to adhere to the rule, you can always become Kihívó, etc.“

”And the Iron Cupcake thinks she has mellowed with age.” Sam teased.

”Too harsh, Alpha?” Java frowned.

”Bunny, I was teasing. The law is the law, serious problems with it, the pack knows they can talk to either of us about them, or to you as their Terapeuta.”

”HoneyBear, I noticed that your name is filling a lot of these slots still.” Dean looked at her worriedly.

”I thrive when I am busy, as long as my mind is peaceful and my personal ducks in a row. I do best when...She sighed heavily. “When I am cleaning up and planning and when I am in control. You have no idea, how hard it was to give schooling over to Jo.” She frowned. “Flag! I am ordering some games for the gaming systems and Ash mentioned one for Ben and Brody. I wanted to make sure as father’s you thought it would be okay for ten year old brains going through full-blown puberty. Is there a lot of violence, nudity, mistreatment of women, racism, specism, sexism. Anything that could cause us to start the next Richard Ramirez on his path to Serial Killer fame? This is not overprotectiveness, this is possible, real exposure to the law, the government, hunters. A lot more is riding on our choices for sexualizing the children as the time comes along.”

”What game?” Dean asked.

“There were two that he thought Ben and Brody would enjoy.” She looked through her satchel for the paper. She licked her lips, then sucked the bottom one into her mouth. Dean looked down at his list. Sam closed his eyes. “Red Dead:Redemption 2 and Resident Evil 7.” He said they would help develop their fine motor skills.”

Dean choked on his iced tea. “HoneyBear I will get the titles from him for about...ten games.”

”Please only put out five. The best ones hold back, they only go out if at the end of the school year they have all done well with their modules and are still working ahead of where a human child would be. If they are slacking instead of telling Jo, they can do harder or higher grade level work, they don’t get them. And if they are not okay for the girls they put them on the higher shelves. If I find them low, I confiscate them for six weeks the first time, second time six months and the third, they go to the used game place in town. No, I haven’t forgotten the, “Silent Hill” incident. Nikki had nightmares for a week. I played it and I had nightmares, I kill creepy monsters for a living and I had nightmares!” Her eyes sparked for a second, then she settled. They both thought how lucky Ash was she asked before looking at the games. He owed them.

”I really struggled with who to have do the housework. I don’t want anyone in our apartment, messing with my kitchen or anyone’s personal office. Having someone who isn’t working in the lab, could be dangerous and my brewing cabin or the Apothecary Rooms, could also be dangerous.” She started to take off her nightgown and caught herself.

”Then I will pick five people at random and it will rotate every month, I will make sure preggos are not cleaning gutters or checking the roof. I will include what will need cleaning all the time, seasonally, and less than once a week, but more than seasonally. Okay?” She shook her head, her hair had mostly come out of its braid and Dean undid it the rest of the way. Sam, unbuttoned the nightgown and pulled it up over her head. She stretched. She squeezed her arms down and stretched them, which tweaked her nipples, she only hated clothes and stretched like that when she was horny.

Dean looked at her breasts and her nipples pebbled. “Do you believe that I love you enough to let you wonder off to the bed, make yourself come and go to sleep without bothering you?” She nodded. Her eyes were huge, trapped between desire and fear.

”Do you believe I love you enough to let you go to the bathroom, finger your own ass, which based on the smell of you, is probably clinching, looking for me to fill it. Then wash your hands, climb into bed in the middle and go to sleep?” Sam said with a low growl of arousal threaded through his words. She nodded and sucked her bottom lip in her mouth. Then she sighed and sucked on her finger, like she needed something in her mouth.

She had moved away and was leaning against the wall. Sam was pacing back and forth. Dean’s eyes were mostly black, with thin rims of green as he watched her every breath, he and Sam both growled as she flooded. She was breathing heavy, her eyes misted. She slid with her back to wall until she cornered herself. She whimpered and scented the air, she flooded again. Sam’s eyes became nothing but pupil and he growled. Dean stalked towards her. “Do you want us to let you go to bed alone, Java?”

”No.” Java whispered. Sam rushed her and threw her over his shoulder, he kneaded a butt cheek as he carried her into their bedroom. He growled when she whimpered. “Fuck, you smell good, Omega.” Sam said low and throaty. He dumped her on the bed. He was almost feral, his leash was fraying. “Over to the swing. Sam picked her up and put her in the swing. He fastened the harness, inverted her and lowered her. He smacked her ass. She whimpered. “Alpha, lube yourself and her ass quick.” Sam growled. Dean resented Sam ordering him around as he fought to hold onto his tether too. They got in each other’s space, growling, eyes glowing. They both stopped and turned when her scent filled the air, she was stroking her body. Dean lubed himself and lubed her ass. Sam brought back upright for a moment, Dean sucked on her nipples, Sam rubbed himself back and forth across her butt. Then he inverted her again. “There’s her ass don’t knot her until she is right side up. Dean slid in he had to tilt her toward him a little to get himself in. Sam shoved into her front she moaned. Both their tethers broke they went feral and slammed in and out of her hard and fast. She leaned up and licked Sam’s balls. Dean fingered her nipples when she leaned up. She clinched them both hard, then she exploded into her orgasm. She twisted her nipples as she came again. Sam growled for Dean to pull out, when he had, Sam slowly brought her right side up, he moved her legs to hold onto him, she did, he lifted her a little so Dean get back in her ass. They both slid back in she shouted their names over and over, switching which one she said first. They slammed in, their knots caught. They all three came.

”Java does Sam love you even though you said yes?”

“Yes, Alpha.” She said as she blushed.

”Java do I love you even though you said yes?”

”Yes, Alpha.” She was crying.

”HoneyBear, do I love you with all I am when we are cuddling or your sitting in my lap, amazing me with your organizational skills?”

”Yes. Sam loves me then too.” She sniffed. That might have been one of the roughest times ever outside of heat. And I could feel the pink love as much as the red. It was amazing.” She started crying hard. Dean looked confused. Then without letting her see, that he forgot to show Dean, he showed Dean inside her head and their conversation. And that her seeing, feeling, strong pink love, in the midst of ultra carnal sex, was a big accomplishment for their loved starved, confused Omega. Dean kissed her neck, laved his mark. Sam laved his, they didn’t need to mark her like property, she belonged to them body and soul and they to her body and soul. When they separated. They took a quick shower, climbed into bed. When they settled, she pushed her butt against Sam, pointed her pregnant belly up, they both gasped then sighed when they saw her smile, she had the baby well protected. She resettled her butt tight against Sam’s lower abdomen, pulled Dean in and rested her open hands on his chest. She breathed in and when she breathed out she was asleep. Dean smiled at Sam, they had their Omega back. Sam put his hand on Dean’s leg and Dean put his leg over Sam’s she was curled in between. They fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

Dean woke up headed for Heaven. His favorite body part was receiving a thorough detailing from One of the Wonders of the World. He growled in arousal, which ended up in a moan of ecstasy. He went to pull the head up to give the owner of the wonder a kiss and was surprise at finding his brother. Who was laughing at the startled look on Dean’s face. “My mouth is shaped differently and bigger. Our technique is different. How?” He flopped backwards on the bed.

”When I fully woke up, I would notice the difference, but I was asleep and just felt really good. She uses teeth, very carefully, but they are part of the standard good morning bj.” Dean frowned at the clock beside the table. “Why am I awake at 4a.m.?”

”She wanted you and I to have time to finish transferring the list onto the official form, that will be added to the record keeper, she would do it, but we fuss, so we need to do it now, so we can get done get it put in her satchel. She is going to start early on breakfast, do some arranging in the meeting room, she will meet us at the track at five, so we can go first with the boys training. Then we come shower while she does the run. Then while we are meeting with Mark who asked to talk to you. She will be showering, getting the agenda and other pertinent info on the white board. Then the meeting is at eight.” Dean sighed. He kissed Sam long and deep. Sam bit his butt. When a Dean came back awake, they sat down with coffee and mini muffins, that she’d asked Ellen to make, and got to work.

”You are late, exalted ones!” She mock bowed her head. “I took the liberty of beginning the stretching.” Inside their head she said. “We may need to mention how pigeon toed Brody is to his mother, let me know what you think, please. I am surprised that the boys came at all, they weren’t interested in talking to them or the sleepover last night.” She stepped backward. She almost stepped on Melanie Campbell, her second cousin. The ten year old, had Brody’s problem, except she was a girl. Her parents were Mark and Alex Campbell, they wanted her to stay out of the field though she was born to be there. Her brothers Marcus and Michael, teased her for being a tomboy, they told her she was going to end up married to a woman trying to figure out how to have a baby. Java wanted to boink their heads together. “Hi, Mel. Go on, anyone, boy or girl who comes out trains.” She ran over and started going through her own stretching, her Mom the OB, NP, had designed for her.

“If I catch those two little monsters being mean to any of the others but in particular ours. They’re out of here!” Sam said, he glared at them, they smelled the change.

”What did we do?” Marcus the mouthiest of the two asked.

“You need to be nicer to your sister and the other kids, nobody wants bullies around. And if I see you picking on any of mine...” Sam said quietly, with a growl through the words. He had set up five drones and he set Stephen’s to the settings from before with a surprise move. He did the same for Ben. Sam looked at their body type, they were tall like Brody, but stockier, like Dean and someday Ben. He gave them a combination similar to Brody, then added a move that Ben was used to. For, Mel, he did martial arts put a mixture of disciplines, like her cousin Java used. Brody sailed through the martial arts combo, dodged the street element, he managed to dodge it, and then he lost his balance.

”Brody, come here buddy.” He jogged over. “For the time until Aunt Java calls you, work on balance. Hop up on the balance beam, stopped thinking Russian girls in leotards, the balance beam is ancient and has been used by soldiers regardless of gender for centuries. I want you to walk the length in back at regular speed five times. Then run it five times, it’s okay to fall, just don’t break you, your mother knows how to remove organs. Then hop on alternating feet. When she calls, don’t keep her waiting, she is tiny, but scary.”

”Please she’s a girl and I’m bigger than she is!” Marcus snickered.

Java dropped and started for him. “Omega, stop.” Dean ordered. He came up and kissed her quickly. “Back up everyone.” Java glared one more time, Michael had the good sense to back away. He pulled his brother back. “You can ignore us, think what you know and being Jegfar will be enough. The last man who thought that was the first pyre I built for a member of Jég Trónja. I hope it is the last I build for arrogance.” He attacked Sam, and Sam who had been staring at Java’s butt in her tight bright paint splatter print running pants. Still, blocked Dean, they each took a second. Mel, Michael and Ben and Brody were watching closely, trying to balance for some of Sam’s moves, trying to put their whole body into a punch, the way Dean did, when, they both had worked up a sweat and no one won, they called tie. “Mr Know It All, pick which one of us she will battle.” Marcus smiled malevolently.

”Dean.” Marcus said.

Java looked at Marcus with Dead eyes. Dean attacked where she had been standing, but she wasn’t there because she was behind him, tapping his kidney and liver. He curled away to protect himself from further danger and went to kick her bread basket, but she flipped backwards, she caught his abdomen with one foot and his chin very lightly with the other, she landed facing him. She feigned fear and ran for the balance beam, that Brody had vacated to watch, she was running fast. He poured on speed and was about to grab that ponytail. Java used the beam to catapult her high over him. He turned around to face him, she simulated a blow to the heart and pushing up the cartilage from his nose into his brain.

“Dean your dead!” Sam announced with glee. Everyone but Marcus hurried to get back to their combos. They all noticed that Uncle Dean looked sweaty and like he had been fighting. Java’s hair was in place, she wasn’t breathing hard, she looked like a model for an expensive gym. Java’s alarm went off. She rubbed her hands together in glee. She kissed them both. They started down the hill.

”I have three rules, if you don’t follow them, consider you may get your family killed out there. One, on time three minutes, okay. Five minutes, you go back inside, if you can’t respect me and your family’s safety I do not want you here. Also, you do as I say, when I say or please don’t waste my time. Finally, you will be kind to one another, respect one another, and you do not disrespect me or get out of my site.” Java made sure she was looking at the brats who had been mean to everyone.

Brody, Michael, Marcus, and Mel please line up at the starting line. Ben, please keep practicing the combo, your Dadums showed you. Ben smiled at her, she smiled back.

”When I say “Mark” you take off and we will have a baseline mile time. Then your goal is to improve it.”

”Cousin Java, what is your mile?” Melanie asked.

“I am the patient zero, the very first Jegfar, so what I could do human was faster than most, once I was a halver, it was around a three minute mile, sometimes under. I never just ran straight out miles. I ran obstacle courses and my mile time on them was three or a little under. Now, I run a ten mile everyday, I am not sure where I will put it in now that we are training and I will be cheering you on in a month or so because I am going to be past the point that my doctors and nurse practitioner think running is safe unless I am being chased. Ten miles, I am heading towards a little under two minutes per mile.“

”Wow.” Mel and Michael said.

”Okay, when I yell mark, you come off the mark full speed, no pacing, no warm up or down. If a bad guy or a monster is chasing you, they don’t warm up, they have a good laugh at the warming up person and then they have lunch. So, just like in real life, when I say “Mark“ might not even say it loud, or talking about running. When, I say “Dust Off”, you stop on a dime because not doing that can mean running past cover and being shot dead. Because this is training you can take time to stretch as we finish up for today. Normally, my mates play the part of the enemy and they make sure that while you are running you are listening, never slowing down to listen, but staying aware of your surroundings can keep you from getting killed, Mark.” She took off everyone, but Marcus were running full-out. She paced, watching form, listening to Marcus cussing, the birds in the trees, she could tell you what type of bird, she left them and finished the mile, so she could, capture their times. And if they stopped on a dime right on the right side of stop. Mel, came across and stopped on a dime, she almost lost her balance, but she held in the end. Brody came across stopped on a dime, then wanted to sit, she kept him moving. Michael was about four seconds behind Brody and twenty behind his sister and he forgot to stop. So, when she said, “Bang!” and tapped his temple. He said, “Gosh darn it!”

”You all did great, Mel you are our fastest, you beat Ben’s base by four seconds you had 3:49, Brody you had 3:55, and Michael you had 3:59. Unfortunately, you were shot in the temple by the finger gun. So, you must be tickled.” She tickled him, until he pleaded for mercy. “Brody, three loudest noises you heard?”

”Marcus kicking and braying, a wolf, their Delta scout, he smells non-Alpha, and Probably Dad practicing on the sniper shooting range.”

”Mel, how about you, top three.”

”Some one in range to hit me with a sniper rifle, I heard it cock and shoot, I heard a car slow down while it drove by, and the older man with scruff who is grumpy, yelling at a car.” Java smiled sad for a moment.

”Excellent!, Michael, top three.”

“I heard Daddy taking position to set a shot up, he made tiny scruffling noises, then the cocking and shooting, I heard the car, I heard someone, just outside the boundaries, back by the hills, pressing against the unbending dome of protection, they said. “Scheisse!”, then they disappeared.”

”You all did excellent. However, no one got that there were two snipers. Cole and Mark were up there, setting up shots for the range. When your situational awareness improves, you will hear, that they had a friendly wager. Who could hit the furthest target with a kill? And whose time would be better, one of Mark’s or Cole’s. Michael tell your Dad to pay up, but only by four seconds.” He looked down. She squatted in front of him. He looked up. “You can impress him by hearing him set up a shot, by hearing potential danger of a car slowing down and you heard someone outside the dome, then you heard them speak.” She stood up.

”Now that we have your base times, we will work on tightening up your times. We have too close for today, I have to get dressed, finish off breakfast and feed three babies, get them washed and dressed. Then if after, I finish setting up the meeting there is any time left, I will make the cornbread.” Brody and Ben came and hugged her, she kissed both sweaty heads. Mel hugged her and ran off to catch up with the boys. “Michael, please let your parents know that you I can actually teach to defend and how to stay in top form, for health and just in case, but Marcus I am not going to be able to reach, neither will my mates, until he loses the attitude and stops listening to his Grandfather’s hate.” He looked at his twin, they were identical and Mel was alone, she had her mother’s dark hair and light eyes, they had their father’s blond hair and blue eyes.

”I am sorry, Cousin Java, I was afraid that if I wasn’t just like him, then who was I? Now, I am ready to see. Mom and Dad, smile at Mel all the time, I want that, not to be grounded all the time.”

”You have made a good start. I’ve got to run, let’s go. Marcus let’s go!” She and Michael started down. He didn’t come. “Sam are you dressed?” She asked in her head.

”Unfortunately, yes. What is it Bunny?” He started towards her.

”Marcus has been a little turd, now he won’t come. The Dervor were right outside the dome. Marcus thought he should tell them how to get in or find a way to take me to them. He is swallowed by his grandfather’s hate. Michael is smart, funny and admitted he was afraid to just be his own person, but he decided to try to think for himself. He was proud of his sister, who can run.” Sam took her in his arms. She was shaking, thinking what they would do to the boy trying to get to her.

”I’ll take care of it.” He said inside his head.

”See you tomorrow, Michael?”

”Yes! Yes, Cousin Java we will be here, Mel and I will be on time.”

She smiled at the boy. Kissed Sam and then she sprinted in. “Let’s go get your brother, Michael.”

Java speed showered, lotioned, etc. She put her hair up. She put on an oxblood button front shapeless dress that stopped at her knees, she put on navy blue tights with a wave pattern, oxblood calf high boots with a heel and a navy tunic length cardigan. She raced downstairs and got breakfast going she put the cinnamon rolls In the oven. Ellen was on hand and was willing to making the eggs, potatoes and bacon and/or sausage. Java kissed her cheek and set off to get the meeting ready. She sat down and closed her eyes for a second, she caught motion and turned around, kicking as she did, the person who had on a ski mask, stumbled to the side, she grabbed the pack flag pole and used it like a fighting stick. They pulled a Machete, Java, sighed she pulled out her sword. “Robert, do you want to keep going. Everything you did is a death penalty offense. So, we can keep going and I can kill you or we can have a Csmaghoz Vének Találkózja, a meeting of the elders, for someone who probably tossed their handbook. We all live by the law, Robert, not knowing is never an excuse.”

”Maybe we should go before the Elders, if there are any who you have not enslaved! I think any man who heard of a grown woman, molesting a ten year old boy, would want her dead!”

”If you really believed that, you would have come without the mask and used the machete first thing. You are not lying about having been told that, but you don’t believe it. It is just a chance to have a go at someone who you hate. I’m female and hold positions of authority, I am with two men, I was polyamorous, and the damning stroke, I’m a witch. My husband reluctantly allowed you entry because a cousin of ours asked it. I have regretted it from the start. You are a hate monger, you spread malcontent wherever you go within our walls. You are poisoning Marcus, who tried to bully me in front of a witness and I told him I did not allow ugliness in my training sessions, so he went to his Grandpa with all his disgusting lies! And you decided to use them as a means of justifying your hatred. If I didn’t see you, and my brothers survived my death, they wouldn’t know who killed me. If you got caught you could claim, you lost it when your grandson told you his secret. I kicked him out because he is a tiny, unbalding version of you! I want you gone, maybe Marcus can be taught love, without you feeding him hate.

He swung at her. She blocked it and pushed him back. “Bobby please bring the track disc for 5a.m. to 7a.m. today to the meeting room.” He was trying to kill her, so she started fighting him for real. He was hacking at her, she had been dodging, she knocked the blade from his hand. He started swinging at her with his fists, she avoided him and sheathed her sword. They traded punches or he punched air and she punched him. Java heard the door open, she was distracted for a second, he picked up his machete and swung at her, she twirled out of the way. Java screamed. Robert screamed. Marcus looked shocked as he stared at the machete protruding from his upper abdomen. He dropped.

”Granpa, I lied.” He said staring into space. “I came to tell you I lied, when...Grandma...told me...where...went.” Bobby, Dean and Sam came in, Sam held onto Java, he didn’t want her anywhere near Robert. She was crying as his eyes fixed and his pupils dilated.

”I told you, your hatred would get him killed! Oh God!” Java screamed. Then she went limp in Sam’s arms. Dean sent Ash who happened to be in the door for his cousin and his wife. Everyone was crying. Sam asked for Adam to come for her. He shook his head at Dean, she was still out cold.

Mark pushed in and went pale. He saw his father with the rolled up ski mask. “Didn’t I tell you, you old fool, that Marcus pulled the same thing with his second grade teacher because she wanted him held back for a year. That it turned out after he ruined her life that he had not been doing his homework, his brother had, so he couldn’t pass quizzes.” Mark said quietly, to the shaking older man, who grabbed his chest, turned purplish-red and collapsed. Mark stepped over his father and knelt beside his dead son. “I guess I asked for help too late., eh Dean.”

Adam took Java in his arms. “I will admit her, maybe by the time you can see her she will be conscious..” He picked her up. “Mark, I did not know, Marcus, but losing a child is the worst thing that can happen to a parent. I am sorry for your loss.”

”Thank you, Cousin.” Adam patted his shoulder. “Krissy and I are here, if you need anything.”

Janice came in and introduced herself to Mark and Alex. “I am Dr. Janice Cook I am the Orvosi Vizsga of Jég Trónja” She held out a gloved hand. Mark shook it. “Oh God! They told me about your father-in-law, Alex, not one of your sons! Do we know who did this?”

“Robert was trying to kill Java and she didn’t know he was hiding too! They had been fighting with blades she disarmed him, then they were fist fighting, the door distracted her for a second, she saw Robert lunging toward her, she whirled out of the way and Robert ran the boy through, he grabbed his chest, turned purple and keeled over dead. Java is in medical. She fainted.” Bobby said and sniffed. “He accused her of something vile, everyone in this room should know Java would never do and would kill anyone she saw bothering any of our kids. This disc will clear the first up. The second...” He took a key ring out and unlocked a door, he opened it and stepped in the closet. “Yes, for all of you who did something in here to be embarrassed it was on disc, but we recycle the disc after a week. This disc will have the entire thing on disc.”

Dean announced through all the heads. “Breakfast has been set up in the dining hall. The meeting is postponed until further notice. I would like the pack to know that one of our children, Marcus Campbell has been accidentally killed. Thank you in advance for giving them room to mourn.”

Janice, asked Sully and Cesar to roll Robert to medical and into the room straight back were she was prepared for autopsies. Mark, with Alex clinging to him as he wheeled his son to the back room. They turned around to leave and both saw Java in a bed unconscious. Her pulse was low, but steady, her breathing shallow. “How is she?” Mark asked.

”She had a drop, she is two months pregnant, the baby is fine. She is anemic which I am not sure how to treat that and she is completely exhausted and has had a horrible shock. She might be wishing it was her, which will not help her back. Java could never harm a child.” Adam said as he stared at his too still sister.

”I just confirmed this morning that I am two months pregnant.” Alex said as her eyes teared up. “Marcus hated the idea. He asked me what if it were it another girl? He said would you keep it, if I said I’d go live with Grandpa? I told him, I might keep the girl, because maybe she would be nice. What kind of mother says something like that?”

”The kind who is trying to get her child to learn love from all of you, instead of hate from his Grandfather.” Java said weakly. “It wasn’t a nightmare? He really missed me and killed that little boy?”

Adam walked over and tried to get Java to lie back. Alex put an herbal sedative solution in her IV. “Shhh...” You did your best by him. You tried scared straight. You tried not wanting to be left out. You sent Sam to talk to us. You tried everything. We tried everything. We limited, even here, how much he was around the hate, but he would take the rattle from Michael or Mel, when he was a baby.”

”I saw his aura, there was still light, he would have been fine if his grandfather was sent away.” She covered her face as she cried. “Mel, Michael do they know yet?”

”Yes. They were angry at their Grandpa for making Marcus so mean and for trying to hurt you, for just believing him, when he had tried that same ploy before. They said to tell you, they don’t blame you and neither do we.”

”Well I do. You should be hanging from a tree or on a pyre for being a witch. I don’t know what you did to my brother that he had relations with you at ten, but he wasn’t perverted before your whore of a mother dumped you on his doorstep!” Lillian pulled out a knife and lunged at Java. Sully picked her up by the back of her shirts, disarmed her and tapped her with his ham sized hands.

”Sully, please put the prisoner in a cell. When she is conscious tell her we will let her know her próba date and time as soon as possible as per Csomag Törvény.

”I’m sorry, Mark! So sorry, I just wanted you and your family safe...” Her eyes fluttered. “I flung a shield..., put it was too close...too fast...drained me... He looked so shocked...so shocked...” Her breathing evened out.

”She tried to shield him, Dean?”

”Yes. To even slow the blade like it did, it would have had to move fast which would have drained her.” Sam said. Alex started crying.

”He was so awful to her. Why would she risk her child’s life?” David asked.

”We take an oath to protect the children with our lives, if needed.” Dean answered. “She wrote the laws. She loves the children and she doesn’t just mean ours, but all pack children.” Dean rubbed her face. And kissed her lips.

”You should go rest, Alex. Nobody is expecting you to work a shift today. Go put your feet up.” Janice said. “He had an artery that was 70% blocked and one that was 40% blocked. He probably would have stroked or had a massive coronary, like he did, just from the fight.”

That night Sam slept in the bed with her. Adrienne was on duty. Sam smiled when Adrienne finished charting her vitals. “She’s slowly coming out of the drop. Sam, you and Dean need to be aware in order to keep her here, she may need her Chi, the Chi she has the baby wrapped in. Alicia, Pam, even Tasha said, that the events developed too quickly to even yell a warning at her. After that, trying to tell her that Marcus was in the room, may have gotten her skewered. She is coming out of it, but to make it back, she may need extra. Your both already holding her here. That is the only place she can get the energy, she made need. He might be okay. I would give a 30% chance he will be fine. If her vitals don’t climb significantly in the next couple of hours, she will have an eighty percent chance of going into a coma, she won’t have the energy to get out of. Look at all her little twenty year old body has been through. She has regrown organs three times, had six children, clinically died several times. Her mind needs help from her body this time. She can rest a few months, just do half of what she does and in two or three months she could try again. I’m telling you, because you have the level head. Call Dean, save your Omega, Sam.” Adrienne kissed his cheek.

Sam looked at her, she was still, it was wrong for her to be still and quiet. Even asleep, she buzzed with energy and planning. Losing their already named half way done baking bun, after watching a ten year old, she had hope of turning towards the loving parents and away from the hate-filled grandparents, it might be more than she could handle. Doing nothing is leaving her stuck tethered to her body until it gives out. “Dean. Dean. Dean!” Sam called for him through his head. “Shit! What! Sam! I’m on my way.”

Dean came jogging into the medical unit. “What is it?” He kept checking to make sure she was breathing.

”Adrienne says that if she doesn’t use all of her Chi for herself, there is an 80% chance she will slip into a coma she can’t get back from. This is if her body doesn’t start recovering from the severe drop and energy expenditure. She says with the body like it is, there is about a thirty percent chance the little guy will make it. She will still be able to get pregnant and try again in a couple of months.” Sam squeezed her hand. “We need to talk to her, get her vote.”

”Sam, she doesn’t get a vote. She will choose to save the baby, even if it means machines growing the baby. You.” He tapped his Baby Boy on the chest. “And me, have to decide, let Adrienne do what she needs to, to save HoneyBear or a less than half chance the baby would be okay, but she most likely wouldn’t be. Sam, I couldn’t look at the baby or love it. Not if it took the two of you from me. We both knew, bringing Robert here was a bad idea, but she didn’t want Mark worried about his parents who are technically her aunt and uncle. If they went after a family she deals with online, then they definitely would come for family, even unknown family.”

Sam just nodded his head. Dean called for Adrienne. “So, what did you decide?”

”We chose, HoneyBear. What do we do?” Dean asked.

“Tiptoe through her brain and get her to unwrap the baby. Then hold her hand. The one of you who stays out here can tell the other one if it’s working and her vitals are rising.”

”I will go, Sam.” Sam just nodded. Adrienne gave them a minute. Dean kissed him, deeply, passionately. Sam pulled him in closer so their manhoods rubbed through their sweats. “I love you, Sammy. We’ll be back in a little bit.“ Dean climbed up in the bed and cradled her against him. “HoneyBear, Can you hear me?” She squeezed his hand. “I need to come in and talk, HoneyBear. Dean slumped.

Java was watching the baby. “Hi, My Love. I need to unwrap him or we die.”

”Basically.”

She leaned into the crib and kissed him. “Bye, Bye, my little love. Your soul deserves more peace than we can offer.”

”See ya, buddy! Dean said.

He sat and pulled her into his lap. They watched as the silver embellishments disappeared. He giggled and was gone. Dean stood and helped her up. “See you out there? I’ll be the sporting the stylish gown.” She smiled a tired but relieved smile. “It seemed like he was going to be happy, right?”

”He giggled.” Dean said.

Dean woke up and held her when she opened her eyes. Sam held them both. “I need to get her cleaned out. Then you can take her home.” Adrienne said with tears in her eyes.

Later, as they snuggled in bed, thankful for everything they had, Java sat up and hugged her knees to her. “Please don’t be mad Alphas, but I don’t want to prosecute Lillian. The family has been through so much. They lost Marcus and Robert within in moments of each other. The adults have a lot to deal with, but what about poor Michael. If Mel isn’t sad, she is feeling guilty because she can’t mourn someone who tortured her every chance he got. Same for Gwen, Julie and Aimee, if they aren’t as sad as they think they should be, then they are dealing with guilt. Taking away their mother and Grandmother is not helping them, it’s not being there. It would only be a very hollow revenge. Until I saw in your thoughts what she did, I had no memory. I wasn’t scared. She has already paid a heavy price for hating.” She was chewing on her lip and hiding her face in her arm, like she expected to get yelled at.

Dean turned her to him and kissed her long and hard. Then Sam did the same. Then they kissed each other. “Every time I think that you have shown the bottom of how much love you have or how much kindness, you do something that proves there is more in your heart. I am going to put on my robe and call whoever is guarding Aunt Lillian and tell them to return her home. She will be instructed that coming here, will cancel her reprieve, hurting you or our kids verbally or otherwise, will land her back in the cell.” She nodded sadly.

Donna stopped Kate when she came to the cells. She searched her. “Nothing in the file that she could hurt you with, she is a Winchester when it comes to craftiness.” Donna looked over at the woman who looked like an older female version of Sam and Java hostilely.

”There’s nothing. I am hoping this gives her a glimpse at the real John Winchester.” Kate said quietly. “Adam thinks that Java won’t press charges and will want her out, because she’s Java. So, please don’t let her out until I’ve had my say.” Kate followed Donna to the cell where the woman who was four years older than John would be, sat looking like she was a hundred.

”I won’t come until you call, unless you need me.” Donna said as she let Kate in and shut the cell.

”I’ve got nothing to say to one of John’s whores.” Lillian said bitterly.

”Good. It will give you a chance to hear.” Kate said. She sat in the chair across from Lillian. She opened the folder and read from the chart notes. November 1, 1960, Attending Physician: Jonah Sterling, M.D., PsyD, Patient: John Eric Winchester, Aged 6, Patient admitted and kept under surveillance at 2:23 p.m. after patient was pulled off a male child of three by passing adults who realized what was happening. Patient was sodomizing the boy, he had torn the boy, causing him to bleed. The child said the patient said his kitten had babies, in the neighborhood located well away from their own. He pushed the child to the ground, pulled off his pants and “started to stick my bottom hard with something that hurt.”

”The next part is on a cd made from the reel to reel it was originally recorded on. The tech who did the transfer is certified, the truth and accuracy signed and averred by the tech and notarized by the County Clerk’s office.” Kate pushed play and a deep for a child voice filled the cell. Lillian immediately looked up. “I had decided it would be Freddie about a week ago, his butt was full and round, he had big green eyes, I kept playing with myself thinking about how those eyes would widen when I pushed myself in, how good and tight his butthole would feel grabbing hold of me. The part that excited me the most is how I would take my pocket knife and first stick it in his heart and then I would take his little package and put it in the place in the woods where I kept my treasure. I got to twice, third time is when those men stuck their noses where they weren’t wanted.” A doctor’s grown up, but not much deeper’s voice spoke. “Had you done what you did to Freddie before?” John’s chuckle was creepy. “No, he was my first. I didn’t get to finish, but he will never be normal again and he will have nightmares of my face. I had practiced on cats and dogs, and a sheep. I mostly like the way younger boys look, but girls, I like older girls, my sister Lili, she has a pretty ass, excuse me sir, butt. I don’t want to kill her, I love her, I just want to feel what it would be like to put it in her butt and move in and out and then leave behind my juices. I read a book, it said that I won’t put a baby in her from the back. I made sure because her pubbety started before it was supposed to and Momma talked to her about not letting boys and men touch her and stuff.” Kate took out the cd and put it away. She went back to the charts. “The patient exhibits the ability to know right from wrong, but to be able to justify his actions. He stated that the little boy had not cried, he was enjoying himself, too. “He only cried because he didn’t want them to know he was liking it”, was his comment. I believe he believes this to be truth. When I talk to the boy, I noticed that he was mimicking my expressions and movements, not to tease me, but because he needed to learn how to act as if he were normal. It is my recommendation that the patient go through an intensive ten day stay.”

Kate put it back in the folder. He said after that his family moved to Kansas. He enjoyed the underground, life as he put it. There were men who taught him all kinds of things. By twelve he was well endowed had gone through puberty and things dropped into place he found plenty of men who wanted to be under him. And he started finding little boys again, he would scare them bad and let them live, making sure they never saw his face. He went to Vietnam, the villages provided him with a supply of boys who would never tell, because of the dishonor. He thought he was better, he saw a shrink for awhile and when he fell in love with a woman. He thought he was fine. He married, then she had a boy, he hurt his own son, then another and he was tempted by the idea of a hole that tiny, but he couldn’t kill his child. When Mary died he had Dean one more time in the restroom of a gas station. Then he dumped them on Bobby and ran. He met me, we fell in love and I got pregnant. He left the minute we knew it was a boy. He got more counseling. Then he met Candace, he left because she was seventeen. Then he was given... Kate got out a letter. “Then Lucifer decided to tempt me again, Java, she was so beautiful, tiny, perfect and eager to please you, to be loved. She was the perfect wife and the perfect child. He taught her everything he had learned as a soldier and as a hunter. And he loved like he never had before. He apologized, he wasn’t trying to hurt my feelings, but he loved her enough that he did stupid things to keep her to himself. He included a record from a hospital on Java’s thirteenth birthday. She was admitted with severe anal trauma and miscarrying. He took her and went underground. She got shot. He took her to help and lost her to the son he’d hurt so long ago. He didn’t realized he was drugged but he almost killed her, he raped her and impaled her on a sex toy. They took her. He kidnapped her and erased her memory, because they had too many enemies after them as them. He set this up before he went for her. You know the rest. I thought maybe if you heard psychological proof and his own words, you would know that Java is not a whore, she is still only twenty, Lillian. He took her the first time at ten. And let her believe the good girls let their Daddies do that, learned to enjoy it, so he doesn’t feel bad. Java, is one of the kindest, loyalist, deadliest people I have ever met. He wanted me to have the file, so I could watch Adam. I asked him, without telling him, he is fine, John activating her sexually awaken the bond between his children. Neither has ever had John’s illness. They felt for each other right off, Dean thought something was wrong, but then Sam reciprocated. Yes, they were poly for awhile, but in her need to be love, Java wanted that, they are back to just the three of them. Well, I did the best I could.”

”Oh, Johnny! My poor, sick little brother. Mom wouldn’t get him help, she never told me where he was and then she told me when he sodomized me every night for a week, he was curious, just let it go, never tell anyone and everything will be fine. I married Robert and the old Samuel, took pity on me. A right-thinking woman being brought up by a woman who, didn’t open a dress shop, she opened a garage. I never warned Mary off because she seemed too hate him. Then Samuel and Deanna died on that Boghan Hunt. And Mary is married to John. He came and threatened me into not saying anything. The younger one and the girl have the hazel eyes that John and Momma had. I was hoping one of my nephews would kill me. How do I look at my children after their father killed my son’s boy?”

”Your husband killed Marcus, aided by Marcus’ need to hurt Java. Which, he failed at and Java still worked with him, to save him from becoming his Grandpa.” Well I hope, you make the decision, that ends with us getting to be friends.” Donna came and opened the cell door. “You are to be released. You are to be returned to your quarters. You are to avoid going to Java’s apartments.” Kate smiled.

“Lillian if you want to talk, just think my name and of me, and it will just be me. I am going to show Dean, I think it will help him heal and he and Sam can decide if it will help Java.”

”The girl loves him blindly, like my mother did.” Lillian said.

”What makes it so complicated is the drugs, make a lot of what ifs and maybes. The fact that he had her isolated completely for four years, that he made her trust only him and obey without question, then he erased her memory of everyone but him as her loving husband and lifesaver. It almost cracked her when he was killed three rooms over, while they kept her from going after him. And the hate group stole his body to study, then sent it to her with a bomb inside. What broke some of the spell finally was how my son treated her. He was her brother, but he liked her, wanted to get to know her and loved her before they left her office, but he never had a thought that was sexual about her. She finally started to place relationships in their proper places and it was too much, she cracked, when she woke up, she is different, she doesn’t swing at all anymore. They are together exclusively and more of the men tease her like they used to, because she doesn’t make it sexual. She has come so far, she is love, the only violence she has ever done has been to protect those she loves. She was just holding Robert off, she disarmed him and was turning to tell Bobby to show him the tape, so he could see she was telling the truth. Robert picked up the machete she had knocked away and he went to run her through her gut, but she turned out of the way and ...” Kate got quiet trying to hold back tears.

”She sent all of her chi, quickly hoping the thickness would stop the machete and shield Marcus, that is why it didn’t run him through her shield stopped it, but she was too close and he died with her connected empathically to him. That plus the energy, put her into a coma when she was sedated. She is in her quarters and she is the reason you won’t be hung in a few days. She said, “Even knowing I am going to die. If I lost one of them and a child, I would be out of my head. With a living, breathing person to blame, I would probably try to end them. Our cousins and aunt have suffered enough. Please, Alpha.” Dean said to tell you verbatim, because it may help you wait to see her until she’s stronger, you’re not grieving as hard, and she won’t have just lost her unborn child, that we had already named.” Donna said in her “well, there you go.” way.

”She lost the baby?”

They both nodded.

”She was about two and a half months, which is halfway for a Jegfar pregnancy. She has healed the physical. The mental is what I am worried about.” Kate added.

Lillian hugged Kate. “Thank you. For giving me the means to heal. I thought it was because I was a whore, so, I figured she was one too and was trying to make it Johnny’s fault. Now, I know, despite what my mother said, it was his fault, he was very sick and wanted to get better, but he couldn’t, if he hadn’t had hunting, he might have killed the boys that he hurt.” She turned and walked up the stairs turning towards her apartments. Kate said Goodnight and went to The Royal Apartments.

Sam was curled around Java, she still looked pale and unhealthy. Sam was holding her close because she couldn’t get warm. Dean was thankful she had stopped sobbing, it sound like it hurt because she was trying to stop. Finally she drifted to sleep. Every time she almost died, he wanted sex to prove they were still alive. Adrienne said, her ELL levels were as low as they could get and she survive it. Omega Fall was officially done and it was hard to tell because she had changed for other reasons too. He didn’t want to ask for sex, he wanted her to, but she hadn’t, she just wanted to be with them. Dean sat in the dark and watched his world sleep. He smiled, if you told him watching people sleep who he wanted to have sex with would ever make him feel content, he would have laughed.

There was a knock on the main door. They both sat up and Dean tossed Sam their robes, they put them on. They both were suddenly armed, which made them chuckle. They relaxed when Dean said Kate’s name. They came down the three steps to the bedroom.

”Come on in, Kate. What’s up, is everyone alright. You’ve been crying.” Dean said as he sat her down.

Java brought her a regular coffee lightened a bit and with no sugar. Kate took it and thanked her. “I think it will be easier to hear, if I read things to you. He knew that you would never read it. That you would follow his instructions, because, you believed that it would hurt your sister if you didn’t. This is from his friend Frank Devereaux in Iowa, it is a clinical report from a defunct government experiment called, Operation Titan Folly. They apparently dealt strictly with genetic combinations to make a superior soldier class. In appreciation of them agreeing to torture people, continuing and expanding the work they had done in concentration camps. Drs. Caspar Vogt and Wolf Schiller, (These names were given to them, all record of who they had been was destroyed). They expanded their experimentation from the criminally insane and the mentally handicapped, to unwilling subjects, snatched off the streets. In 1952, the nameless experiments, became Titan Folly, received funding and officially became a CIA shadow program. In January 1953, they began borrowing newborn males from small towns all over America, they injected with a classified substance and returned the child. They selected and injected, Subject: Winchester, John Eric, born Sept 14, 1954. Subject showed no rejection of injection materials. In 1960, a source inside the Normal, Illinois Police Department gave them a file on the subject. The subject had been stopped from sodomizing a three year old. What made him, not your average psycho, was he was six. They kept an eye on the subject and the subject had exhibit sexual gratification earlier and more often, advancing to animal sodomy and killing. Through his teens he frequently sodomized children, teens and adult males. Once in Vietnam, he enjoyed the lack of scrutiny and began killing the toddlers occasionally. Subject returned and showed interest in Operation:Warrior’s Womb, (see file on aforementioned program) (I couldn’t find any such program.), participant, Campbell, Mary Susana. They were married, when female subject became pregnant, three times, the two male embryos were verified male, then injected with wolf DNA, Tiger DNA, Nereid DNA (male water nymph), Raven DNA and various pheromones and hormones that would not normally be there. The third embryo was female, she was given she-wolf DNA, tigress DNA, Naiad DNA, etc. (Female embryo was destroyed when subject Campbell-Winchester, Mary Susana was killed by angry werewolves). Subject: Winchester, John Eric, was active, sodomizing his own toddler son, repeatedly.” Kate stopped reading when, Dean said. ”Shit!” and stormed out. Sam started to rise, but Dean was back he pushed a beer into his brother’s belly hard enough to make him sit back down. They both looked at Java she was crying silently, her eyes were unfocused, she was seeing into the past. She was seeing all the things, that might not have made it into the letter or the file. She jumped up and tore into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her, they heard violent retching. She brushed her teeth and came back and sat in Dean’s lap. She just shook her head at Kate. “Honey you all deserve to know what happened to you.” Dean started rubbing her back, his hand in direct contrast with the snarl on his face, was gentle. She put her head on his chest. He and Sam both comforted her. Dean put his arms around her and Sammy was running his fingers through her hair, they were huddled together. Sam in front because in that moment he was the strongest. “Subject: Winchester, John Eric, began sodomizing his son, (Winchester, Dean Patrick, please see file) when the boy was two, he would give him children’s cough syrup, the child appeared to think they were nightmares. Subject, Winchester John Eric was drugged and in the arms of an female operative, who looked like a minor, when the CIA tipped off the werewolf biker gang, The Deathbringers, as to where he lived. The leader was warned what would happen to him and the pack’s pups if he harmed, Winchester or either son. Their mission was to kill his wife. After this the subject surrendered custody of his current sex object and the infant son (Winchester, Samuel William, please see file) to Singer, Robert Stephen, (see file under subject name). They all three looked at Kate in horror, they were hoping Sam had escaped this mess. Subject: Winchester, John Eric raped his way through the next ten years, while the Titan program was improved. On May 26th, 1993, after subject fertilized an egg in the hyper fertile test subject from Operation:Warrior’s Womb (Dawson, Candace Melissa please see file). They subdued female subject and injected the embryo with test DNA. Long story short, you sicko. The teenager you knocked up that night, was knocked out and two months later she came out of their test facility, two months pregnant with a child that contained your DNA, your late wife’s DNA, (which was necessary since some of the drugs used in Project WW had changed, so why not see what we get?) a Naiad’s DNA, a wolf’s DNA, a tigress’ DNA, Raven DNA and some pheromones, and hormones, that were not present to sufficient levels even with both women’s DNA, and ones not found in humans that deal with vision, size and speed, they also made her the perfect breeding ground for future test subjects. All three growled deeply and loudly. And made her assimilate viruses, which they kicked off by encouraging Viper to fillet her with his claws, not nicking an organ or biting her, just making sure that she lived, but there was no way she didn’t catch Halver’s from his claws. I don’t want to hear from you again. You know you should have dressed the kid and took her to Singer.”

Kate looked up when she finished that one, they were in the exact same positions as they had been when she looked down to read. “Do you need a break? There is another letter.”

“No. Thank you, Kate. Please finish so we can move on.” Sam said he was speaking for all three. He seemed to be in partial shock. The other two were looking very shock-y.

“Greetings! I know I said I was done with you, but the kids deserve to know more. Titan had Viper surround that town in Pennsylvania, they knocked out the kid, put her in enough clothing she wouldn’t get frostbite or freeze (they killed the mother by the way, after making sure she did the only thing she could do, which was follow their orders, they forced her to leave her child, drugged, outside in a snowstorm where she had a chance.), before the HO operative was done drugging you. They let a third party, whose name you might no longer remember but, I will only use initials here, don’t tell your children, they will not handle it well use and kill Candace, then they left her with the other meal remains on the side of the road. They knew if they took a warm, overdeveloped, naive, trusting, child in sexy underwear, and gift wrapped her, you would partake. You had outlived your usefulness, but they needed the child bred in the wild, you kept her isolated, made sure she was hypersexual, incredibly uncomfortable in a crowd and she ran wild. Then they saw what she could do and they convinced HO to wear cameras, so they could see her in action. The tapes are enclosed if you want to see her blur around ripping the enemy apart. One accidentally shot her, they had orders to terminate you and bring her in, but he shot her somewhere that would have been fatal in a human. She regrew her organs, per the hyperbolic microphone conversation taped the night she was repaired at Singer’s. Your children cause the seduction of any person they talk to for any length of time, which will turn into a real feeling for her. If they have sex with you, you will need more. Those were unexpected bonuses from the Nereid and Naiad DNA, they hadn’t expected. They realized that the female had a true metaphysical bond with her brothers, they share a soul, (for info on shared souls, see file TF MSC - 211456). They have pulled back to see them terminate her foes, get rid of HO, The DB and something called a Dervor. A SEAL operative unintentionally gave them footage of her in a night maneuver. He unfortunately was killed by his team, because he betrayed them, by turning in his mission feed. They all said a electrical signal was emitted by the explosion, which brought them down, but they were able to Jerry-rig the chopper and get back to base. The data on where they sat down is completely erased. They don’t know where she is right now. I’ll call.”

”Letter came, I recognized the writing from another one, so I just put it in the file.” Dean said in a lifeless voice. Java was curled completely into Dean. She was holding her stomach and her nose was bleeding. Sam was looking pale.

”Kate, Dean is not really with us. She is in a big drop and I am about to go out. Please ask Sully, Janey, Max and Alicia to help. If they say no because of what she is, tell them no hard feelings. Maybe it’s time, we made it further than we thought. We were all glad to meet you and we changed things so Adam and Krissy, get the munchkins and we have offset an amount for upkeep and college. The rest becomes pack money.” Sam fell. She called the ones he suggested. Then monitored their vitals, Dean swatted at her and pulled Java into his body. Kate was able to see she was breathing. Sully came in and he and Janey moved them and put the least affected one in the middle.

”Turn around if your shy Kate, they need the touch of skin to skin.” Kate whirled around and Sully wrapped himself around Dean. Janey wrapped around her Ladybug. Alicia and Max covered Sam, making sure he could breathe. Jo came in, pulled up a chair and settled down to lend her energy, by holding Java’s hand. Leo, did the same with Dean. Kate sat and touched Sam’s feet. When it quieted. Sully’s clear, strong baritone, started humming the music at the beginning, and Leo sang the high (Upon the roof). Sully smiled and he sang the verse, Ash was making the instrument sounds. They lay there, listening to the singing and waiting.

”Java’s warming up and her pulse is getting faster.” Janey announced.

”Same here, Alicia said.”

”On the roof’s the only place I know, where you just have to wish to make it so...” Java sang weakly, but her eyes were open. They held such sorrow. But she kept blending her voice in with Sully’s.

Dean started singing background. His eyes were as devastated as hers. Java started weeping. Dean listened. Sam’s eyes opened he looked around. “Where is all the singing coming from?”

”Our pack is showing us they love us.” She cried harder. “Lillian is singing, she has a pretty Contralto.” When the pack finished the song. Alicia and Max made sure she was okay, that they all were. When Kate said they were, Alicia leaned over and kissed her nose and forehead. They held hands and had a conversation with their eyes, they both cried and hugged, then she took Max’s hand, he blew her a kiss.

”Mighty Mouse are you sure you will be fine?”

”Eventually, I finally had to let go of him, Sully. The person I loved was never anything more than a role. But I will be okay, because my real parents are right here.” He kissed her cheek. Kate could you please have our Nyilvántartó, call for a Csomag Találkozó at 8 a.m., Dean saw Java nod her head. Scaled Down Breakfast, etc. Please have a seat my szép ápolo.” Kate sat down. He announced in his head. “Hey, my family there will be a Casaládi Találkozó, in the Royal Apartments, immediately.

”Ah...Dean, I think may have told everyone that there is a family meeting.” Max said.

”We thought you were our mate, we almost permanently screwed up your life, we love you, sounds like you are family to us. You and Alicia and Sully, who is too big to sneak out. Sully and Janey many times over we would not be here if not for you, you kept her safe for us and you are her parents, just like Bobby is ours.” Dean finished. Sully and Alicia were sniffing.

”Joellen Beth Harvelle-Webb you sit down, you to Leo. Ellen is coming and so is Bobby and Jody. Travis doesn’t much like HoneyBear. Ash and Adrienne.” Dean said. Java snickered, then she started crying. Jo went to her.

Sam opened the door to a very sleepy Adam. “Are you Hadnagy or bro?”

”I am Bro.“ Adam went to hunt up his little sister.

”Wait?” Krissy came running up. “Had to find a sitter. Adam was about to end shift. I was about to relieve Ellen and Travis. Layla will only go to sleep if D3, Mooma or Travis puts her to sleep. Where is the tiny one?” Krissy saw how pale Java was. She’s getting dressed for running, no classes today, but she really needs a run, me too. He held his arms out he was in red and blue and Java came out in blue and red. They laughed.

”Please come in, Mrs. Campbell.” Java said tentatively. “You are family unless after this, you don’t want to be, but please stay safe and I will stay away from you.”

Lillian stomped into the room and a line of people blocked Java. Java pushed through. Lillian hugged her tightly. Java didn’t even hesitate. She said inside Lillian’s head. “I am so sorry, your mother didn’t do what a mother should and listen to her child. You had to be scared. He made it so, I asked, it was the only place he didn’t own. I asked for it for my thirteenth birthday. He seemed hesitant, he made me feel wrong for asking. Then I started hemorrhaging and I had a miscarry of a baby I didn’t know I was carrying. HO, had used experimental drugs to get me pregnant and to end the pregnancy. I almost died. The doctors at the hospital thought he was abusing me. I protected him, my husband, then we moved away from civilization. I thought it was Heaven and then HO found us. I had to kill our way out. That’s when I met who I was supposed to be with.”

”I wish...” She stroked Java’s cheek. Java leaned into her hand. “I wish I had told someone else. That’s what I think, but if I had you wouldn’t be here and those wonderful men, who Michael could never stop talking about and Mel loves. You wouldn’t have been born.”

”To save you, all those boys and teens and men, he attacked. To save Mary and my mother. I would consider it worth it. Oh, Aunt Lillian, it is so much worse then we thought.” Java started crying. Lillian held her and looked at Kate, who said.

”They needed to hear first. It is bad.” Lillian led her to Sam’s lap. And sat her down, then she sat on an end table for the first time in forty years. She sighed happily. She took, Java’s hand.

”Lillian, you are going to hear what she is able to do, you should know she never would or you still aren’t seeing her. But if you can’t, please don’t hurt her she is barely holding.” Sam said in his head.

”The only person this girl has ever hurt has been herself and people who are trying to kill her loved ones. She has been hurt, by everyone who loves her at least once, my brother being the worst. And she has been hurt by those who can’t see she is more humane than those who judge her. Kate read part to me, Java freed me, she almost died trying to save Marcus, who had been vile to her. I talked to Mel, Michael is sedated, but he told his Dad, “Don’t let them and don’t you blame Cousin Java, she was trying to help Marcus and he lied on her. And look where it took us.” Mel told me, Java made sure that Mel knew she thought Mel could run if she wanted. Everyone should wear what makes them comfortable as long as you are covered and not disrespecting someone’s culture.” I knew then that the love she showed the first day was real and normal for her.” She smiled briefly. Then chuckled. “You were too still.” Sam looked down Java was out. He got Dean’s attention. Dean said put her in bed. Sam agreed, Bunny was exhausted inside.

He pulled off her clothes she opened sleepy eyes when he was putting her gown over her. She started crying again, she thought of something John did that she had always liked, except she never knew John. He put Dean’s headphones tightly, but comfortably over her ears. He turned it to Piano and violin for bed, with a gentle rain. She was out in seconds. He kissed her lips. She sighed and smiled. He turned the light off and went back to the meeting. Sam sat back next to Lillian, who was swinging her feet. Her hair was down and she had on a pink oversized sweater, jeans and work boots. Sam smiled at her.

”Mom?” Mark said with confusion.

”I was allowed to hunt until you and Gwen came along. Then, I wasn’t allowed per Samuel to dress like a whore now that I was a mother, dressing like that gave the wrong impression to the children of what a woman’s role was. His wife dressed like that, but she came from a good family and was a lady in all ways, so it had not confused Robert and Mary. Mary already wasn’t sure she wanted to keep hunting and she was only twelve.” I am probably going to hell, but I am through hurting for my grandson, my son, his wife, my daughter and her wife with lies about who there father was. I am not a grieving widow, I am an unbound servant. Robert knew, he knew he could destroy me with a few words and he used that to control me. How I dressed, how our home looked, that only he disciplined the children, etc. I had been sneaking and talking to my daughter and her wife. I got to meet my granddaughter when we moved here. She is almost 6. I will tell you, I think Java needs time away from all this, even if it is camping in the hills inside the dome. I am sure your Forvedo and elders, will keep the ship afloat. She is emotionally exhausted, if the dome wasn’t there, these Dervor critters would chomp her for lunch, she is to tired too fight back. She would fight because of you, her children, her pack, she might even win, but she wouldn’t make it back.”

”We might if the family and pack don’t run us off because of who our Father was.”

”They can leave. This is your home.” She winked. “And this part of your family is not going anywhere. We are going to be a family and we are going to treat all of you like you are our family. From Dean to Java they are your cousins.” Lillian’s voice even sounded richer and more vibrant.

Dean stood up in front and leaned on a side table, it was priceless. Lillian looked down and realized she was sitting on the matching, Queen Victoria end table. Sam sat her back down. “It’s furniture it’s for sitting and putting stuff on. Java always says that.”

Lillian was going to reply, but Dean began. “My father left us this house, etc. My father told his ten year old daughter that little girls saved themselves for their Daddies. He kidnapped her and erased her memory and told her she was older than she was. I am glad out of all the things he had done to people, the worst he ever did to Java and I is molest us. We are not with each other because he messed us up. We are together because the angels thought it would be funny to rip one soul into three pieces. But even more funny, would be breaking a piece off each half and giving it to a third person. This person, will be continually love-starved, will do whatever you want to get your love. Now if it was evil or wrong forget it, she would cry while you walked away. We found out that the CIA and one of their “let’s play with people like they are lab rats” projects knew what John was when he was six and raped a three year old boy. He had planned to kill him, like he had killed cats, dogs, and a sheep, he took trophies and buried them. He served his ten day mandatory stay at the children’s mental ward. Then he was careful and he finally decided.” Dean looked up at Lillian she said yes. “That it was time to see if he liked doing it to women too. He began sodomizing his sister, she was seventeen to his thirteen, her mother didn’t believe her, so just to get away from her brother, she rushed into a marriage with a man who did not love her and thought he was better than her, their children’s inferiority, in his eyes, he blamed her for. When John impregnated a woman they had drugged to be extra fertile. They took his semen, mixed it with other things like, wolf DNA, Tiger’s DNA and some liquid pheromones and essential hormones, injected into the fetuses in first my Mother! Then later in Candace. In Java they added my mother’s DNA, wolf DNA, tigress DNA and Naiad DNA, hormones and pheromones, that she still was deficient in even after the addition of my mother’s DNA. We all are also part Raven. Candace discovered what she was part of she made tracks, she stayed with Bobby and she learned to hunt, training Java to hunt, Java was really good, so she increased her training. Most of you were told the rest when you came here.” Dean looked at each one of his family members. “If after hearing that there was probably very little chance we wouldn’t end up here, and no chance that Java would not be hyperfertile, tiny, deadly, speedy, love-starved, kind, compassionate and submissive in odd ways, very little chance that she would love deeply enough to confuse others and could not help that it changed to a sexual thing without conscious thought on her part. That Sam and I helped her reel you in, without knowing it. If any of you feel tricked or betrayed, you will be allowed to leave here as soon as the pack knows tomorrow, then we will erase we’re we are from your memories and you can leave. However, you need to remember why you were asked to come, you will still be in danger and now that you are Jegfar, Titan Folly CIA Shadow Ops Forces could start hunting you.  
  


“I, Mark Campbell, speak for my family, my mother, my sister and sister-in-law and niece. And we are not leaving we are staying here. We realize that something horrible was done to you, but you turned it into strength, courage and most importantly love. We know you asked us here to protect us, because you cared about us and our safety, period.” He sat back down and relaxed on the floor like he’d been before a speech for him.

”I, Benny Lafitte, speak for my wife, my son and his family. All three of you could have found out about Adam and resented him as the one who got the normal life. You didn’t, we never heard anything but excitement and acceptance from any of you. When we got here, Java was practically bouncing in place. I was surprised she wasn’t just glad to meet her brother and show him love, but all of us. She offered a place next to her child for Thomas to lie down and nap or just chill from all the new. Her daughter, immediately proclaimed my granddaughter “Her cousin” and by the end of the day “her best friend.” We stand with our family, your enemies are ours.” Benny sat back down and Kate and Krissy each kissed him from the side they were on.

I am Ellen Harvelle-James and I want to clear up the thought that Travis doesn’t like Java much. He could feel the pull, that her Naiad puts out, he was scared he would think something inappropriate around her or he would say something about her and be in trouble with me. Now, he knows what it is and that she is not doing it on purpose, he is relieved. He is reticent, his word, with everyone. He will work on putting her at ease now. That said, I speak for my husband, and was given permission to speak for my daughter, son-in-law, and grand kids, who are all of two. We have loved those boys and that girl since they were little, I share her with other women who are her mother and my daughter shares her with her sisters. We’re stayin’. And we will fight what comes at us by their side. Travis kissed her. She smiled.

We are Sully Sullivan and Janey Sullivan. The boys are our brothers and the girl, has been our child for six years. We took an oath to serve and protect Jeg Tronja, Örök Szentély and the Királyi Familie unto death, we do not make oaths lightly, because we do not break oaths ever. I, Sully and I, Janey Sullivan are staying.” They looked at Sam and Dean who whispered, “Thanks.”. They whispered back. “You’re welcome.”

“I am Jody Mills, I speak for myself and my boyfriend, Bobby Singer. Shame on you both for thinking Bobby or I would ever leave. He needed a moment to adjust to his little Pumpkin, ripping out a spinal column, but he worked that out, he will never betray or hurt her like that again. I came because my boyfriend was moving. I stayed because I came to love you guys. We are here until our last breath and maybe even then.” She sat down and kissed his cheek and Bobby blushed.

“I am Asa Fox, I speak for my wife who is Tasha Banes and is babysitting right now, my twins, Max and Alicia, and their children Hope, Charity, Mercy, Nat, and Layla, who my son shares with Java, we would never leave any of our family behind, whether the family is a toddler or Two grown men, whose mother rescued me from a werewolf when I was twelve or a beautiful woman who has saved the life of my family countless times. We are staying.“

”Thank you to everyone who spoke and to all of you for staying. You can get a couple of hours in before the morning meeting. Someone is urging me to tell everyone, but I spaced it, as horrible as that sounds. Java lost the baby, trying to shield Marcus. She is physically doing alright. She just needs no crises for a day or two and she will be alright. Good night, we love you, that was Java’s thought but it is true.” Everyone laughed, Dean still hated chick flick moments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write a story that would include everyone that Sam and Dean held dear. Add in who the protagonist holds dear. Just to look at how many people touch our lives in a profound enough way to make a change. The average human doesn’t even try to stay in contact, the world moves too fast. However, an enemy would from Cindy the teller who waits on you each week and you chat about her little boy on up to your spouse and children, might be in danger and that is what the pack is. I know a huge hidden house/compound on the northwestern part of CO, that nobody notices is not realistic, but if the average Supernatural fan was after realistic they would have stopped watching in season one. I hope it doesn’t bug anyone too much. And I lost the ability to have children, which I had planned on doing in quantity and raising them rurally, with very little tv and lots of time with their family. My protagonists even Java end up reflecting my need for children. Anywho!
> 
> Also, I cannot add apparently and my dates and ages don’t match. So, I will leave the brothers in 79 & 83\. And they were stopped from aging by the covert program. Sorry! But I have been off since the first part, not going to try to fix that!
> 
> Enjoy!😊


End file.
